


Все, что пожелаешь

by Taleli



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Natasha Romanov, Blood and Gore, Dark Avengers - Freeform, Dark Tony Stark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Feminization, First Time, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, May Parker is a bad parent, Mpreg, Naive Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Pepper Potts Friendly, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Peter Parker, Possessive Tony Stark, Praise Kink, Precious Peter Parker, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Stockholm Syndrome, Superior Iron Man, Teen Pregnancy, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Underage Sex, Virgin Peter Parker, not wanda maximoff friendly, peter is 16, superior tony stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 96,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taleli/pseuds/Taleli
Summary: Питер действительно был достоин большего. Даже в изначальном мире Тони Старк так считал.Его малыш был достоин целого мира. Безопасности. Детей. И миллиардер с радостью преподнесет ему всё."Прошлый" Тони Старк не смог дать Питеру всего. Он был слаб, труслив, жил в отрицании желаний, подавляя себя. Нынешний пойдет до конца....или вместо разрушения армии Таноса, Тони Старк щелчком отменяет все события, возвращаясь назад, чтобы создать свой идеальный мир.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones & Wanda Maximoff, Michelle Jones/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff & Pepper Potts, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. Пролог. Новый-Старый мир.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа в полном оригинальном тексте приезжает сюда, т.к фикбук начал творить дичь и удалять фанфики.
> 
> Питеру 16 лет. Это мир БЕЗ омегаверса, но с некоторыми оговорками.  
> В новом мире у Тони Старка голубые глаза, он не создает костюм железного человека, а супергерои не наводняют мир.  
> Тони выглядит вот так   
> https://pp.userapi.com/c856036/v856036157/98433/uhu3h_IaU7w.jpg  
> Коллаж к фанфику - https://pp.userapi.com/c857432/v857432833/4b747/BFicegtDeAY.jpg

Пеппер то и дело, тяжело вздыхая и прижимая к груди пухлую папку с документами, поднималась вверх по лестнице, по закрытому крылу Башни Старка. На всех семи уровнях не было ни лабораторий, ни комнат и ни единой двери или окна. Бронированный лифт только готовили к запуску.

Глухой безжизненный лестничный пролет, оббитые тяжелым, отполированным до зеркального блеска металлом стены и бесконечное эхо стука высоких белых шпилек о широкие, словно отлитые из железа ступеньки.

Ей предстоял серьезный разговор.

— Джарвис, — позвала блондинка, не поднимая головы, продолжая отсчитывать проклятые ступени в голове, чтобы подъем не казался бесконечно долгим, — мистер Старк не занят? Мне нужно с ним срочно кое-что обсудить. Боже, надеюсь, он не уснул.

— Вы можете подняться, миссис Поттс, — ровно протянул чуть механизированный мужской голос буквально через несколько секунд.

— Предупреди, что через 2 минуты я буду у него.

— Будет сделано.

Женщина остановилась, с силой втягивая воздух и резко выдыхая. Повезло, что миллиардер оказался на месте, когда она уже проделала значительный путь до его новой лаборатории.

О, как же она от этого всего смертельно устала.

Уже восьмой год компания, после исчезновения Обадайи Стейна и полного перехода в руки Энтони Старка, шла по пути отказа торговли оружием. Ситуация с каждым годом становилась все напряженнее. Хоть Stark Industries и поставила на поток множество дешевой сельскохозяйственной техники, электромобилей под интуитивным управлением, а так же умных гаджетов, акулам из совета этого казалось недостаточным. Торговля оружием приносила хоть и незаконные, но куда большие доходы.   
Закон съедал слишком много ресурсов — налогов, времени.

Расследование выявило более десятка высокопоставленных злоумышленников, продававших оружие SI террористам, — честно говоря, Пеппер была не уверена в том, что расследование окончательно закрыли, — но треть совета директоров, а также больше четверти руководства отправилась гнить в тюремные камеры. Тони Старк лично поспособствовал этому.

Сверху послышался тихий смешок и Поттс, выдернутая из своих мыслей, резко подняла голову вверх. В шее что-то неприятно щелкнуло, заставив поморщится.  
Ей определенно необходим массаж. Сегодня же.

— Эй, Поттс, как жизнь? Слышала, твоя лекция на TED произвела фурор на молодое поколение, — оперевшись на массивные стальные перила, женщина махнула рукой, привлекая внимание. — Нам стоит ждать, что твои поклонницы разобьют лагерь у дверей Stark Industrias ко дню Святого Валентина?

— Нат, — блондинка вежливо улыбнулась, переводя дыхание. Ей оставалось преодолеть буквально не более пятнадцати ступеней. Икры горели огнем, а каблуки ощущались как гребаное стекло под ногами.  
Она оперлась локтем о перила и несколько раз медленно вдохнула, а затем выдохнула, прикрыв глаза.

— Поттс? — обеспокоенно позвала Наташа, — Порядок?

Пеппер едва заметно кивнула и вновь зашагала по проклятой, казавшейся после долгих бессонных ночей почти бесконечной, лестнице. Наташа лишь придирчиво окинула ее взглядом, спускаясь вниз.

— А ты?

— Босс опять отправил за посылкой, — она повела плечами и чуть улыбнувшись, направилась вниз.

Ген.директор лишь хмыкнула, оценив количество ступенек. Личная помощница Старка явно не жила простой жизнью.

***

...еру подготовить отдельную, прилегающую к моей, комнату. И закажи… — голос казался неестественно приглушенным. Из-за тончайшего монитора показалась всклокоченная темная макушка, — Без звука. Все данные мне на экран. Пеппер, рад тебя видеть!  
Мужчина вскочил из-за стола, едва не опрокинув несколько заполненных до краев мелким инструментом пластиковых контейнеров.

Майка, болтавшаяся на теле мужчины свободно, сползла ниже, обнажая сияющий мини-реактор на загорелой мускулистой груди.

— Старк, – рявкнула женщина и, отодвинув прозрачную пластиковую занавеску, зашагала прочь от массивной железной двери. Та с грохотом захлопнулась, отделяя их от внешнего мира.

По всей, буквально гигантской лаборатории, беспорядочно стояли десятки коробок, из которых торчали разнообразные детали, инструменты, куски пластика, железные пластины, трубки и трубы. Стены и единственный оконный проем были завешаны белой тканью. Пахло здесь соответствующе — при каждом вдохе легкие наполнял тяжелый запах горелой электропроводки, сигаретного дыма, нового пластика и, как ни странно, ненавязчивый аромат терпкого одеколона Энтони Эдварда Старка.

— Обустраиваешься?

— Наверно? — осторожно предположил мужчина, смотря на нее расфокусированным усталым взглядом.

— А стоило бы заняться работой, — она зло грохнула черной папкой об стол. — Наши акции, Тони, стремительно поползли вниз после недавних арестов.

— Людям нравится наша политика разоружения, — возразил он, махнув рукой.

— Может быть, — блондинка поджала губы и продолжила, — но акционеры видят нас не в лучшем свете. Нас считают ненадежными, и ты это знаешь. После того как мы так открыто заявили о том что мимо нас торговали нашим же оружием, количество иностранных инвестиций в компанию резко сократилось. Мы все еще теряем деньги.

— Зачистка кадров прошла успешно, все ненадежные элементы сидят по камерам. Нам просто нужен качественный пиар, — заметил Старк, вскинув брови и сложив руки на груди.

— Ой ли? Тогда скажи мне, какими техническими новшествами, ради пиара, — выделила интонацией последние два слова блондинка, — мы поразим мир на манхэттенской конференции через неделю? Что может новый StarkPhone? Может быть, он воспроизводит голограммы? Или совместим с виртуальной реальностью? Считывает показатели здоровья? Нет, он всего лишь гнущийся, безрамочный и заряжается чуть быстрей предыдущей версии, — выплюнула она. — А самое обидное, — Поттс ткнула тонким наманикюренным пальчиком в реактор, — что все эти технологии у нас есть.

— Ты же сама все прекрасно знаешь, — он закатил глаза, — мы не можем…

— Компания вот-вот начнет свой путь к краху, Тони, — Пеппер определенно преувеличивала. — Мы уже не конкуренты Samsung и Apple в мире умных гаджетов, как четыре года назад. Они отстают всего на шаг. Мы что-то должны предложить миру. Что-то, что взорвет умы.

— Можешь быть спокойна. Отдел разработок… — начал было Тони, но его прервали.

— Плевать я хотела на твой отдел! Мне. Нужна. Крупная. Разработка. Прорыв! — по слогам произнесла Пеппер.

— Ты дослушаешь меня до конца? Спасибо, — миллиардер обошел вокруг стола, явно направляясь в дальний угол, расчищенный от завала коробок и пенопласта, к стоявшему там мини-холодильнику. — Отдел разработки подготовил умного голосового помощника на основе протоколов Джарвиса. Он протестирован и готов к работе. Открытая бета-тест версия будет загружена в день конференции на все SI-устройства старше седьмой версии.

— Он бесплатен? — женщина напряженно проводила взглядом прошагавшего мимо в заляпанной огромными жирными пятнами майке босса, — Совсем ополоумел?

— Она. FRIDAY. Не совсем, — Старк едва заметно улыбнулся, — полный пакет функций доступен только на новейших устройствах. Младшие ее просто не потянут, — он развел руками.

— Пятница, значит? — задумчиво протянула Пеппер.

— Пятница, — важно кивнул филантроп и щедро отхлебнул прямо из керамического кофейника.

Поттс, заметно расслабившись, буквально стекла на стоявший возле стены, все еще обернутый в пластиковые мешки, гостевой диванчик. Полиэтилен под ней неприятно заскрипел и женщина поморщилась. На кремовой юбке явно останется пыльный след, но вставать не хотелось. Напряжение от известия о падении акций на несколько пунктов, давившее на ее нервную систему последние несколько часов, резко отпустило.

— Это все меняет, — уже более добродушно протянула она, откинувшись на спинку дивана и блаженно прикрыв глаза. Это меняло абсолютно все. Если эта Пятница может хотя бы треть от функций Джарвиса, то это гарантирует небывалый рост продаж абсолютно всех SI-гаджетов, от смартфонов и лептопов, до уборочных машин и газонокосилок.

— Я бы вас не бросил, Пеп, — мужчина вздохнул, направляясь к единственному столу в огромном зале.

Блондинка приоткрыла один глаз и лениво наблюдала, как ее босс на ходу вытирает ладонь о ткань серых спортивных штанов.

— Мне нужен список функций этой Пятницы, — заметила она. — И вся готовая по ней информация для пиар-отдела. Мы должны начать рекламу продукта сейчас же, пока есть время. Всего неделя…

— Начинать нет никакой нужды, — миллиардер подмигнул, ставя кофейник себе на стол, — Джарвис, перешли подготовленные материалы по проекту «FRIDAY» миссис Поттс и продемонстрируй мой последний твит.  
Посредине комнаты, проецируемый из пола и потолка, мягко загорелся голографический экран, демонстрируя профиль TonyStark и пост, датируемый сегодняшним числом с единственным словом:  
F.R.I.D.A.Y

— Ты же не… Подожди, ты ведь всегда отказывался использовать свои аккаунты в качестве пиара! — Пеппер вперилась взглядом в полупрозрачный экран перед ней. Одно слово. Больше двух миллионов лайков, ретвитов и комментариев меньше чем за сутки. Это был ошеломительный успех. Поклонники Тони Старка свое дело знали. Они знали, что чертов гений Энтони никогда не постит что-то просто так!

Внутри Вирджинии Пеппер Поттс заклокотало абсолютное счастье.  
Если начать осторожную пиар-акцию сейчас, то после конференции их будут ждать колоссальные продажи.

Большинство их проблем только что решилось. Если бы она могла, она бы встала и прямо сейчас расцеловала гребаного Тони Старка.

— Кстати, — она устало махнула рукой в сторону стола, уже прикидывая, каким изданиям стоит «слить» часть информации о Пятнице. До пресс-конференции, разумеется. — Просмотри сегодня документы в папке на столе, там вся информация по выкупу и слиянию Oscorp со StarkMedical. Озборны наконец-то согласились на сделку, и я взяла на себя смелость внести часть суммы на их счет.

Женщина вздохнула полной грудью, осознавая, что сегодня она будет впервые за эти полгода спать слаще и спокойнее. Казалось, в комнате стало даже легче дышать.

Позади, с тяжелым лязгом хлопнула стальная дверь, послышался противный писк активируемой у второй двери ключ-карты. Пеппер повернула голову в ожидании.

— Старк, я больше никогда не пойду за пиццей в четыре часа дня. Ты видел эту толпу на нижних этажах? Еле нашла курьера, — из-за плотной пластиковой занавески выскользнула Наташа, держа в руках четыре коробки, источающие божественный аромат, а на ее руке болтался фирменный плотный пластиковый пакет. В животе поднялась волна голодного вожделения. Вирджиния сглотнула, пристально следя глазами за тем, как Нат локтем отодвинула черную папку в сторону и водрузила на ее место коробки.

— Пепс, присоединишься? — спросил Тони, откидывая крышку у самой верхней коробки и хватая ближайший кусок.

Она лишь отрицательно покачала головой. Вставать категорически не хотелось.  
— Насколько твой новый искусственный интеллект умен?

— Не искусственный интеллект, а умный голосовой помощник, — поправил Старк, ловя губами растянувшийся горячий сыр, — Я не хочу отчитываться перед ООН об изобретении Скайнета.

Пеппер фыркнула.

— С каких это пор ты стал знатоком поп-культуры?

— Все меняется, — глубокомысленно заметил мужчина.

— А это тебе, — рыжая стащила с локтя пакет и, перехватив тонкими пальчиками пластиковые ручки, поставила его прямо на колени Поттс.

Женщина нахмурила идеально подкрашенные брови и развернула пакет.

— Боже, Нат, — она резко выдохнула, — если бы я не была замужем, я бы повела тебя под венец прямо сейчас.

Наташа расхохоталась.

— Захватила из твоего кабинета.

В пакете, уютно устроившись подошва к подошве, лежала пара ее любимых мягких кремовых лоферов, украшенных едва заметной россыпью жемчужного бисера.

— И я все еще не против полигамии, ты знаешь.

Пеппер только с улыбкой закатила глаза, скидывая с ног надоевшие за день остроносые шпильки.

— Но если ты пообещаешь мне не преодолевать семь этажей пешком в своих «пыточных орудиях», то мы, так уж и быть, в расчете, — Романофф подмигнула, наблюдая за тем как ген. директор быстрыми движениями растирает затекшие мышцы ног.

Тони устало вздохнул, вытирая руки салфеткой и отбросив ее куда-то на край стола, заговорил чуть громче обычного, привлекая внимание:

— Документы, технические особенности и характеристики Джарвис отправил прямо на твой имеил. Вопросов возникнуть не должно. Но, если понадобится какая-то помощь или разъяснение, обратись в отдел разработок. Группу, отвечавшую за проект «FRIDAY» возглавляет мисс Фостер. Думаю, она не откажется помочь.

Поттс едва заметно кивнула, поставив на пол новенькие лоферы.

— Далее, — Старк прищелкнул языком, — пусть кто-то из твоих наиболее ответственных сотрудников займется вопросами окончательного слияния Oscorр и StarkMedical. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы уже к началу зимы наши препараты оказались на прилавках. Цена сделки более чем разумная, учитывая, что Озборны находятся под стражей. Но не оглашай детали прессе.

— Разумеется, — постукивая небольшим каблучком, фыркнула Пеппер. — Ублюдки были замешаны в экспериментах над людьми.

Тони, улыбнувшись уголком губ, продолжил за нее:  
— Вот именно. Нам не нужны проблемы.

— Что ж, раз мы прояснили детали, — миссис Поттс подхватила туфли с пола и поморщилась от боли в ступнях, — мне пора. Ужин с министром. Нат, еще раз спасибо, — она едва коснулась подкрашенными губами щеки Наташи и уже более легкой походкой направилась к двери.

— Ах да, Тони, — она напоследок обернулась, — не забудь, в следующий четверг, сразу после конференции тебя ждет обед с новыми стажерами.

Миллиардер саркастично закатил глаза.

— Как будто я пропускаю намеченные тобой мероприятия.

— Никак не могу привыкнуть к этому, — блондинка нежно улыбнулась, оглядывая ничуть не изменившегося внешне за десять лет босса. Словно время для него застыло.

***

— Джарвис, как далеко ушла мисс Поттс? — мужчина подпер ладонью щеку и бросил взгляд на Наташу.

— На данный момент она прошла шестой уровень, сэр.

— Чудно. Сообщи, если кто-то решит подняться, — и едва облизнув пересохшие губы, продолжил, — как протекает задание Стива?

— Сэр, — женщина шагнула к столу, — задание успешно завершено. Шерон и Пегги Картеры устранены. Зачистка идет полным ходом. Все по плану.

Почти все, кто знал Стива сука Роджерса тем, кто он есть на самом деле, мертвы. И он пришел за ними. Сам.

Тони хмыкнул.

Ненавидел ли гений Стива блядского Роджерса? О, определенно, десять лет назад, когда они только пришли сюда, он сказал бы «да, ненавижу мудака Роджерса». Теперь это всего лишь неясная тень былого величия Капитана Америки. Послушная, во всех смыслах, старшему Альфе бета.

Он был доволен.

Любил ли он нынешнего Стивена Роберта Роджерсона по кличке «Роджерс», бывшего военного, участвовавшего в операции по спасению Тони Старка в Афганистане? Определенно да.

Альфа любит всех своих младших.

— Чудно, — повторил Старк, вновь отпивая из кофейника. — Картеров больше нет, последние крысы ЩИТа и Гидры вот-вот будут схвачены, Железный Легион почти достроен, — он ласково провел указательным пальцем по фото кудрявого мальчишки на экране, — и мой ангел скоро будет здесь. Джей, — обратился мужчина к ИИ, — проследи, чтобы все вещи для комнаты мистера Паркера доставили в срок. И закажи ноутбук, планшет и, — инженер щелкнул пальцами, — телефон. Не самой последней модели, восьмая или девятая подойдет. Идеально если все будут с небольшим браком или дефектами, возможно модели с витрины. Мы же не хотим вызвать ненужные подозрения? Так же, — миллиардер помедлил, — убедись, что мистер Паркер сдаст этот дурацкий тест на 100%. Любыми методами. Перепиши ответы, если понадобится.

— Принято, сэр, — учтиво произнес ИИ.

— Мистер Старк, сэр, — Наташа неуверенно сглотнула, подбирая слова, — могу я… могу я проверить мистера Паркера? Я бы могла послать несколько агентов, выяснить…

— Не нужно, Нат, — он покачал головой, все еще водя пальцем по полупрозрачной фотографии на мониторе. — Совсем скоро он будет здесь. Незачем. Джей докладывает раз в сутки о его состоянии. Он жив, учится в той же школе, подал заявку на стажировку, отправил готовый проект, и скоро будет здесь. Это главное.

Он понимал волнение младшей беты. Они столько лет ждали, пока малыш вырастет.  
После Афганистана ему пришлось тяжелее всего. Второй раз казался не таким трудным, он знал, чего ожидать. Но инстинкты альфы требовали защищать маленькую омегу, вопреки здравому смыслу.

После возвращения он буквально следовал за малышом Питером, куда бы тот не пошел. В школу, в торговый центр, на детскую площадку. Он караулил его у квартиры друга, сидел на заднем ряду полупустого кинотеатра, ел мороженное у фургончика, напряженно провожая глазами худенькую фигурку, идущую за руку с дядей Беном. Боже, однажды он даже был таксистом для них.

Инстинкты требовали защищать. Это был самый трудный для всех троих год. Тони понимал что нужно дать малышу свободу, до того момента когда он созреет. Он не мог придти и забрать свою омегу, это бы перечеркнуло все попытки построить доверительные отношения и поселило бы страх в ангельской голове. Альфа не должен вредить своей омеге.

От ужаса, что с его малышом может что-то произойти, по спине гроздьями скатывался холодный пот, а живот скручивало тошнотворными спазмами. Скрежеща зубами, Тони изо дня в день старался подавлять этот страх. Он сознательно пошел на это. Его омега должна была созреть без его участия, как было должно. 

Как было в изначальном мире.

Стиву и Наташе пришлось изолировать их Альфу на какое-то время. Это было кошмаром. Галлюцинации были частыми гостями миллиардера. Ему казалось, что его пара постоянно кричит и плачет. Из этих звуков словно были сотканы сами стены, за которыми он провел еще несколько месяцев на подавителях и антидепрессантах.  
После этого он решительно отказался от какой-либо информации о Питере. Только раз в сутки, ровно в девять вечера по нью-йоркскому времени Джарвис докладывал о его состоянии. Жив ли и посещает ли школу. Не более.

Этого должно было быть достаточно для них обоих.


	2. Мечты по миру.

Нервно ерзая на стуле, Питер с силой прикусывал губы, теребя обмохрившийся край буквально на глазах ползущего по швам единственного рюкзака, на правом боку которого расползлась огромная, тянущаяся к самому днищу дыра. Зашивать, кажется, было уже бесполезно.

Мальчик сжал зубы, чувствуя, как жгучий стыд ползет по его плечам и шее. Стоит ему появиться в классе с такой сумкой… Питер украдкой мотнул головой, стараясь не представлять какие издевки придумает Юджин на этот раз.

В прошлый раз Флэш и его друзья кидали ему десятицентовые монеты под ноги прямо в школьной столовой, когда парень, стараясь не обращать внимания, быстро пережевывал свой бесплатный обед. Украдкой смаргивая и стараясь дышать медленно и через нос, он воображал, что сейчас находится в маленьком кафе быстрого питания, где Питер обедал с дядей Беном после школы, когда был еще в младшей школе.

Если честно, ему было ужасно неловко за то, как он выглядел каждый свой школьный день.  
Старые, протертые до мелких катышек между бедер джинсы, застиранные до серо-синего цвета, несколько линялых серых футболок и единственный растянувшийся вязаный джемпер — вот и весь гардероб.

Зажмурившись, он на секунду представил то, как, может быть, однажды станет великим ученым или изобретателем, о нем будут говорить как о новой надежде все научные издания, совсем как о Тони Старке когда-то, его проекты будут запатентованы и будут приносить по целых, — огромная по его меркам сумма (!), — несколько тысяч долларов в неделю. И тогда, расплатившись со всеми тётиными долгами, он сможет позволить купить себе тот самый нежно-кофейный свитер, отделанный аккуратной кожаной косичкой по боковым швам.

Подумать только, он стоил целых 120 долларов. Безумные деньги.

И брюки. Те, которые он видел в модном бутике на центральной улице. Темно-ореховые, зауженные, 7\8, с едва заметной золотой окантовкой по нижней тесьме штанин.  
Мальчик вздохнул и уткнулся носом в порванный рюкзак, возвращаясь к реальности. Все это было не для него. Для того чтобы носить красивые вещи, нужно иметь по крайней мере немного свободных денег. А у Паркера в последнее время их не было даже на еду.

Иногда, совсем редко, уже перед самым сном, ворочаясь на стареньком узком диванчике, он думал, что вот так всё и останется. Навсегда. Не будет красивой, как в мечтах, одежды, работы в научной лаборатории, вкусной еды и ощущения сытости каждый день.

— Эй, Пит, — окликнул знакомый голос и потряс за плечо, — ты уже закончил со своим докладом по современной литературе?

— А? — мальчик оторвал голову от рюкзака и несколько раз моргнул, фокусируясь на своем явно чем-то взбудораженном друге, не совсем понимая, что тот делал в школьной библиотеке в седьмом часу вечера.

— Ну же, дружище. Давай я помогу сложить твои учебники, ЭмДжей уже ждет нас у входа, — парень потянулся быстро убирать беспорядок на столе, раскладывая в несколько аккуратных стопок. Питер лишь недоуменно следил за быстрыми движениями рук друга. — Сегодня ведь объявят результаты, — скороговоркой протараторил Нед, пододвигая к нему уже аккуратно сложенные по разным стопкам учебники, листы и тетради.

Мальчик согласно мотнул головой, сгребая с парты книги и повернувшись полу боком, сдвинул испорченный рюкзак на противоположную от друга сторону, аккуратно, стараясь не разорвать сумку еще больше, сложил туда свои вещи и, прижав его к груди, встал и задвинув за собой стул под парту, поплелся вслед за другом.

— Как от тебя сегодня сладко пахнет, — фыркнул идущий впереди Нед.

***

— Здарова, мелкие, — кивнула Эмджей, нарочито-медленно приоткрывая заднюю дверцу старенькой мазды. — Садитесь быстрее, результаты уже меньше чем через два часа, а мы даже за пиццей не заехали.

Нед согласно закивал, забираясь на заднее сидение машины.

— Давай, Пит, не тормози, — похлопал друг рядом с собой.

Питер решительно ничего не понимал, садясь в машину вслед за Недом и Мишель.

В уставшем и регулярно недосыпающем мозгу то и дело вспыхивала и гасла мысль о том, что сегодня была назначена какая-то важная дата. Какая — он, признаться честно, вспомнить за целый день так и не смог. Слишком много на него навалилось – учеба, команда по Десятиборью, клуб робототехники, внеклассные часы по физике и химии, а так же подработка в двух кафетериях уборщиком в вечерние часы после школы. Это все отнимало чертовски много сил и времени. Отказаться было нельзя, не работать он не мог — в этом месяце нужно было заплатить хотя бы небольшую часть долга за водоснабжение, не хотелось бы чтобы в квартире отключили и его.

Учеба с высоким баллом, клубная и внеклассная деятельность были его золотым билетом в колледж со стипендией и бесплатным общежитием.

— Эй, неудачник, — окликнула Неда Мишель, — разгадал наконец твиттер-ребус Старка? Почти неделя прошла. Ты клялся, что к результатам уже будешь точно знать, что они задумали и как это связанно с завтрашней манхэттенской конференцией.

Нед неуловимо вздохнул и отвел глаза в сторону, словно признавая поражение.

— Я пересмотрел все интервью за последний год, прошелся по аккаунтам сотрудников, прочел абсолютно все официальные заявления компании. Ничего. Как будто они придумали это всего неделю назад.

— Ты все еще плох в этом. Надо было смотреть последние желтушные статьи, — самодовольно произнесла девушка, заворачивая за угол к знакомой пиццерии и, между тем, пошуршав чем-то на соседнем сиденье, не оборачиваясь, кинула в них стопку журналов и газет, проложенных яркими стикерами-закладками, — Bloomberg, Esquire, TheGuardian и еще парочка новостных изданий опубликовали подозрительно похожие друг на друга статьи-догадки о конференции. Посмотри, что пророчат.

Несколько минут Нед яростно пролистывал журнал за журналом, а его брови ползли все выше с каждым открытым журналом и перевернутой страницей.

— Быть не может! — воскликнут парень, продолжая перелистывать газету за газетой. — Искусственный интеллект! Голосовая поддержка! Они, должно быть, сошли с ума. Это же невероятно. Это сложно не то что воплотить, даже представить. Как ты раскопала эти статьи? Никаких официальных объявлений. Они ведь даже не на первой полосе.

Мишель только хмыкнула, глуша двигатель.

— Парень, я подала в качестве личного проекта для SI двенадцать самых разноплановых журналистских расследований. Думаешь, не отыскала бы парочку статей в популярных газетенках? — она подожгла недокуренную сигарету и выдохнула в приоткрытое окно. — Это называется "намеренный слив". Когда компания хочет получить рекламу, основанную только на слухах и ожиданиях, она дозировано, через доверенные лица, разумеется, сливает инфу паре-тройке газет и те вдохновенно пишут свои якобы домыслы.

До Питера медленно дошло услышанное.

Самая крупная технологическая конференция в мире, на которой представят новейшую тайную разработку от самого Тони Старка.

В животе вдруг все скрутило от беспокойства.

А сразу за этим… Компания предлагала прислать свои проекты по выбранной направленности, а так же пройти несколько небольших тестов и ответить на вопросы. Лучших из лучших награждали грантом на обучение в любом учебном заведении США по выбору, а так же приглашали на оплачиваемую стажировку в недавно отстроенную Башню Старка с перспективой постоянной работы.

Оплачиваемая стажировка под руководством самых лучших специалистов Stark Industries от самого Тони Старка. Попасть туда практически не реально.

И результаты уже сегодня.

Питер сглотнул, сжимая и разжимая вспотевшие ладони, стараясь унять растущую в груди панику.

Если бы он... Только бы... Это бы решило все проблемы.

Мишель повернулась и окинула его обеспокоенным взглядом, зажимая между тонкими пальцами медленно тлеющую сигарету.

— Неудачник, забери нашу пиццу. Едем к тебе, так что плачу сегодня я, — на колени к Неду, поверх журналов, упал черный лаковый кошелек.

Парень надулся, прижимая к себе газеты и журналы, но встретившись взглядом с девушкой, нехотя кивнул и, скрипнув дверью, вылез из машины.

Как только они остались наедине, мысли Паркера окончательно затопило беспокойство пополам с отчаянием.  
В Stark Ind. даже стажерам и работникам на неполный рабочий день платили высокие зарплаты. Получить там работу было настоящей удачей. Особенно для него.  
Отвернувшись к окну, не желая встречаться взглядом со старой подругой, мальчик старался скрыть свое состояние.

Мишель хмыкнула и молча затянулась.

Они каждый раз ловко обходили тему трудностей жизни Питера.

Парень знал, что его друзья, вероятно, заботятся о нем, разрешая оставаться у них дома по паре раз в неделю, спать на мягком матрасе в тепле или подкладывая в его шкафчик обеды в забавных контейнерах (точно от Неда), витаминные коктейли (Мишель постаралась) или сладости.

— Лови, — что-то тихо звякнуло. От неожиданности Питер аж вскрикнул, когда по лицу его ударило нечто мягкое, — отец купил братишке в командировке, но поганец отказался носить. Теперь он твой.

Парень удивленно моргнул и недоверчиво провел ладонями по темно-синему жесткому вельветовому рюкзаку, и перевернул, осматривая внешнюю сторону. На боках и спереди красовались несколько ныне модных голографических карманов, а внутри была спрятана аккуратная переливающаяся серебряная, в тон карманам, молния.

Он потер верхнюю ручку, чувствуя, как по пальцам скользят ворсинки. Такое не покупают сыновьям, даже младшим.

— Нравится? — девушка улыбнулась, выбрасывая так и не докуренную сигарету из окна. — Только бирку оторви.

— Спасибо огромное, — Питер прижался грудью к водительскому сиденью и неловко обнял подругу за плечи через него.

— Не ерунди, мелкий, — она едва заметно погладила обнявшие ее поперек груди ладони, — если бы я не знала о твоей страсти ко всему блестящему, я бы его выкинула еще вчера.

— Все равно. Ты чудо.

— Заканчивай с соплями и прекрати лапать мои сиськи. Вон, - она кивнула на противоположное окно, — наш друг уже несет высококалорийный и отвратительно-вкусный ужин.

Питер, было, собирался снова обрушить на подругу повторный поток благодарностей, но едва он открыл рот, его прервала вибрация в кармане джинс. Послышалась мелодия Gimme More — Britney Spears

Everytime they turn the lights down

Снова скрипнула дверь. Нед забрался внутрь, вопросительно уставившись на Питера.  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you

— Возьмешь трубку?

Парень лишь рассеяно порылся в карманах, аккуратно извлекая старенький сенсорный смартфон без задней крышки. Бережно придерживая батарею, чтобы та не выпала, он развернул экран к себе и в удивлении приподнял бровь.

Public display of affection

— Неизвестный номер. Как думаете, опять Флэш со своими приколами? — как можно нейтральнее произнес Питер. Кто еще мог звонить Питеру, да еще и с неизвестного номера?

— Пфф, — надула губы Мишель, — включай на громкую. Послушаем, что он скажет.

Нед на это только хихикнул, устраивая на коленях теплые коробки с пиццей.

Паркер едва заметно улыбнулся и пальцем провел по старенькому потрескавшемуся сенсору вправо, принимая звонок и переводя его на громкую связь.

— Алло?

— Добрый вечер. Я говорю с Питером Паркером? – послышался уверенный, хорошо поставленный мужской голос.

— Да.. а.. эм.. Я Питер Паркер. С кем я говорю? — мальчик кинул взгляд на Мишель. Та заинтересованно наклонила голову ближе.

— Меня зовут Стивен Роджерсон, — голос, показалось, смягчился, - Я личный помощник Энтони Старка. Я звоню сообщить вам информацию по поводу вашей заявки на стажировку в StarkIn. Скажите, вам удобно сейчас говорить?

Парень прикусил губу, стараясь унять тянущуюся по нервам, буквально обжигающую подозрительность. Он никогда не слышал о личном помощнике Тони Старка - Стивене. На всех пресс-конференциях, заседаниях и вечеринках Тони Старка всегда сопровождала Натали Рашман или Пеппер Поттс. Но на проделки Флэша это было не похоже, слишком взрослый голос был у мужчины, слишком уверенный.

— Д-да, удобно, — он покрепче перехватил телефон, вжимая батарею в телефон, чтобы та не выскочила в самый ненужный момент.

— Мне поручили сообщить вам, что ваш проект по направлению «Биоинженерия и биотехнологии» был рассмотрен и принят, также, вы успешно прошли тестирование.

Питер сглотнул образовавшийся комок в горле и поежился, стряхивая пробежавшие по плечам мурашки нетерпения.

— Это значит?.. — парень забыл, как дышать, замерев на выдохе.

— Вы приняты на стажировку, мистер Паркер, — мягко, произнес голос, — мы бы хотели…

— Я, о боже… Я просто!..– неожиданно воскликнул Питер и шумно выдохнул, — это все неожиданно.

Мишель вперилась в него взглядом, говоря одними губами «Держи себя в руках».

— Я могу перезвонить вам…

— Нет, подождите! Я.. просто, — съежившись под взглядом подруги, он продолжил, совладав с собой, — Я просто немного волнуюсь.

\- О, я понимаю, не переживайте. Мы можем продолжить?

— Д-да?

Казалось, мужчина на том конце улыбался.

— Ваш проект одобрен мистером Старком. Он хотел бы лично обсудить его с вами, как и вашу стажировку. Скажите, насколько вы сейчас свободны? Служебная машина могла бы забрать вас в течение часа и отвезти в главный офис StarkInd.

Питер краем глаза отметил как Нед вцепился в коробки до побеления костяшек, смяв пропитанный жиром картон и прошептав, — Быть не может! Прямо в Башню Старка!

На самом деле, Питеру показалось немного странным то, как настойчиво мужчина просил приехать прямо сейчас. Не уж то он ошибся и это все-таки был Флэш? И как только он, Питер, сядет в машину, ему сунут камеру телефона под нос и спросят каково быть таким неудачником…

— Вы хотите, чтобы я приехал прямо сейчас? — уточнил Питер. На секунду ему показалось, что натянутая за ворот футболка сдавила плечи и горло.

Мишель жестами привлекла его внимание и едва слышно зашипела, постукивая костяшками пальцев по подлокотнику, — Мы будем там через 40 минут.

Похоже что лично ей ситуация странной не казалась.

— Да, мистер Паркер, — вежливо отозвался мужчина, - Дело в том, что через 5 часов мистер Старк выезжает на пресс-коференцию в Манхэттен. Подготовка там займет некоторое время. Ему хотелось бы обсудить некоторые вопросы до отъезда, а так же подписать с вами необходимые документы.

Что ж, это звучало разумно.

ЭмДжей повернула ключ зажигания, послышался глухой хлопок и машина, недовольно затарахтев, завелась. Питер вцепился в телефон крепче, лишь бы тот не вылетел из рук и не рассыпался на части.

— М-мои друзья довезут меня, сэр, не нужно машину. Все в порядке. Могу я, — он на секунду зажмурился, ища в себе мужество продолжить, — задать вам несколько вопросов?

— Разумеется.

— Мне нужно иметь с собой какие-то документы или что-то еще?

— Нет. На данный момент достаточно присланных копий, но было бы хорошо, если бы у вас был оригинал паспорта или водительского удостоверения.

Питер помолчал, успокаивая внутренний комок нервов. Документы он всегда носил с собой. Дома их оставлять было никак нельзя.

— Могу ли я помочь чем-то еще?

— Простите сэр. Скажите… — он пожевал нижнюю губу, — а из тех, кто подавал заявки от Мидтауна кто-то еще прошел? Я имею в виду.. ох...

— Все в порядке. Подождите несколько секунд, я посмотрю для вас информацию, — было очень приятно, что Стивен Роджерсон был настолько вежлив с ним. Странное тепло разливалось в груди. Казалось, это не было лишь формальным проявлением такта и, тем более, издевкой.

На том конце послышалось шуршание бумаг и шумные удары по клавиатуре.

Похоже, механическая, — отметил Питер, глупо улыбнувшись самому себе.

— Мистер Паркер?

— Сэр?

— Вы знакомы с Мишель Джонс?

Спина и плечи ЭмДжей неестественно напряглись. Через сиденье парень разглядел, как она едва распрямила локти, по-прежнему удерживая ладони на руле.

— Конечно. Она сидит прямо передо мной, — голос Паркера неожиданно охрип. Неужели?..

— Что ж, мои поздравления. Мисс Джонс так же принята на стажировку. Пиар-отдел, а так же отдел безопасности будут ждать ее в понедельник в двенадцать ноль-ноль на ресепшене в Башне Старка, на первом этаже. Подробности придут ей на имеил в течение двух часов.

Побелевшая Мишель, стеклянными глазами глядя на дорогу впереди себя, тихо зашептала «Понедельник, двенадцать ноль-ноль. Понедельник, двенадцать ноль-ноль».

— Большое спасибо, — мальчик едва не вписался головой в спинку водительского сидения, попытавшись резко кивнуть самому себе.

— Не за что. Вас же ждем через 40 минут. Вас встретят. Просто представьтесь на входе.

— Спасибо, сэр.

— Не за что, мистер Паркер. До встречи.

Послышался визг шин. Девушка резко свернула на обочину, в попытках отдышаться.

— Ахуеть.

***

Лишь от мягкого голоса Омеги в паху Альфы сладко ломило.

Старк, шумно выдыхая через нос, вот уже несколько минут водит ладонью по ощутимому бугорку сквозь ткань мягких спортивных штанов, дразня, посылая волны горячего удовольствия.

Такой нежный, такой мягкий, такой невинный, — мужчина прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в голос Питера, наконец, запустил руку под резинку штанов и медленно, едва касаясь, провел большим пальцем от основания до головки, представляя на его месте горячий язычок.

Возбужденно рыкнув, он задвигал рукой вдоль ствола чуть быстрее, сжимая чуть сильнее. Выгнув поясницу, другой ладонью сжал набухающий узел и захрипел на грани слышимости:

— Питер-р-р…

Движения на члене стали резче, отрывистее.

Кремовые бедра будут покрыты небольшими синяками от засосов и укусов, дырочка всегда влажная и растянутая. Розовая, чуть подрагивающая от нетерпения…

Старк нежно вылижет ее по краям, а затем трахнет языком.

Его маленькая Ома будет скулить под ним, умолять о большем. О, он расскажет своему малышу, насколько тот прекрасен, покусывая очаровательные мягкие ягодицы, оставляя собственнические отметки.

Затем прижмет хрупкое тело к шелковым простыням, и нетерпеливо войдет в тугое жаркое отверстие, свяжет и кончит внутрь, заполнив до краев. Будет нежно баюкать его в своих объятьях, пока узел не опадет. А затем возьмет снова, вжимая в смявшиеся простыни, жадно трахая скользкую от спермы дырочку.

Сделает своего мальчика беременным.

Дернув бедрами вверх, Старк обильно кончил в ладонь, по-прежнему сжимая и массируя набухший узел, выдаивая все до капли, вслушиваясь в голос Питера. Представляя, как тот будет прекрасен, когда сорвется от криков наслаждения.

— Мой малыш, — рыкнул миллиардер, поглаживая пальцами все еще напряженную плоть.

Просидев в пост-оргазменном трансе несколько минут, гений вытер испачканную ладонь влажной салфеткой и, смяв, ловко закинул ее в стоявшую неподалеку мусорную корзину.

— Сэр? — Стив откашлялся, привлекая внимание со своего рабочего места. По видимому, разговор с Питером уже окончился.

— Да? — чуть хрипло отозвался Тони, поворачиваясь.

— Мистер Паркер будет здесь через 40 минут. Какие приготовления мы должны сделать?

Миллиардер хмыкнул, ничуть не смутившись.

— Достань готовый пакет документов о стажировке, NDA, специальный договор о работе в лаборатории, — он наклонил голову вбок, прищурив льдисто-голубые глаза, ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, как собственническое тепло расползается внутри, словно пожар, заставляя дрожать от нетерпения, — и три ампулы с сывороткой.

Уже скоро это будет только его Омега.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мишель 24 года, она подрабатывает в школьном кафетерии в Мидтауне. С Питером и Нэдом они старые друзья. В сюжете об этом будет еще упомянуто, здесь оставляю пометку чтобы пока не возникало вопросов "что как почему".


	3. Отмеряя время

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стефан - это Стивен Стрендж. Одного Стивена в фике больше чем достаточно, да и в русском фандоме Стренджа часто называют Стефаном. Его имя пишется на английском как Stephen Strange, может произносится как Стивен или Стефан, но в КВМ его представили как Стивена. В оригинале на английском он произносит свое имя как Стивен(у меня есть ютуб, я проверяла)   
> _______  
> В этом фике Тони немного выше и чуть шире в плечах, чем Стив(спасибо экстремису за это)

\- Пожалуйста, н-не нужно снова, - тихо пробормотал Стив, стоя у рабочего стола и опустив голову, когда гений извлек из ящика небольшую ампулу с прозрачной жидкостью и наполнил шприц. 

\- О Стиви, - с нежностью в голосе произнес Старк, соскользнув со своего кресла, - не стоит. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы мистеру Паркеру было здесь неуютно?

Миллиардер, плавно, по-кошачьи, шагнул к Стиву и, взяв его испачканной ладонью за подбородок, провел по нижней губе большим пальцем, глядя сверху вниз. Ни в коем случае нельзя было допустить отклонений от плана. Даже призрачный шанс на непослушание или неповиновение маленькой беты мог бы сильно осложнить не только задачу, но и их с Питером отношения.

Блондин судорожно вдохнул густой запах семени Альфы.

\- Я буду хорошим, сэр, - его массивные плечи опустились, а спина ссутулилась, выражая покорность.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - Энтони перехватил массивную накачанную руку Стива, разворачивая тыльной стороной, а ловкие пальцы тем временем уже ощупывали вены на сгибе, - Держи руку ровно, чемпион.

Бывший герой Америки даже не дернулся, когда в его вену вошла тонкая игла. Уже через несколько секунд его мысли начинали путаться, заплетаться, течь хаотичнее. Он лишь медленно выдохнул, сосредоточенно вслушиваясь в дыхание Альфы перед собой, продолжая вдыхать тяжелый аромат.

Гений, довольный собой, закрыл колпачком использованный одноразовый шприц и, наклонившись, бросил его в мусорную корзину.

Развернувшись на пятках и напевая под нос незамысловатую мелодию, он направился к заблокированным створкам бронированного лифта, чтобы, наконец, запустить его, совершенно не обращая внимания на все еще стоявшего на том же месте блондина, смотрящего в одну точку перед собой.

\- Джарвис, переведи лифт с ручного режима на автоматический, - небрежно бросил Старк, стоя вплотную к створкам и растирая ладони друг о друга.

\- Принято, сэр. 

Потянув на себя громоздкие металлические ограничители, Тони легко вытянул их один за другим, отставляя в сторону и освобождая доступ к лифту и панели управления. Проведя ладонью по незамедлительно откликнувшемуся сенсору, он, скользнув пальцами, вызвал ярко подсвечивающуюся клавиатуру. 

\- Мисс Рашман запрашивает доступ на этаж и так как вы, наконец, желаете разблокировать лифт, я подумал предложить ей им воспользоваться. Разрешить?

Гений лишь коротко кинул «да», продолжая ловко набирать что-то на панели.  
Лаборатория резко погрузилась во мрак. Заглохли гудения куллеров, мягкое жужжание кондиционеров, монотонное гудение кофеварки.

\- Ну, вот и все, - миллиардер удовлетворенно выдохнул, - Джей, запускай.

\- Протокол два-ноль-ноль-два-три успешно завершен. Перезагружаю систему.

Тишина резко ударила по ушам, вязкой патокой окутывая ставшее заторможенным и вялым сознание Стива.  
В голове то вспыхивали, то гасли незамысловатые образы – мечты ли, воспоминания?

Блондин вздрогнул, но по-прежнему остался стоять на месте, не обращая внимания на окружающее пространство, сосредоточившись на своих мыслях, пытаясь ухватить за хвост хотя бы одну.

Вот он, счастливый, кружит в танце с очаровательной брюнеткой в синем платье. Ее мягкие алые губы напоминают Стиву клубнику, хочется наклониться к ним и попробовать на вкус, узнать, такие ли они сладкие? Вот только ее темные, словно горький шоколад, глаза, почему то, смотрят осуждающе.

Затем перед ним возникает плечистая фигура – мужчина, он стоит рядом, близко-близко, держа, почему-то, неестественно тяжелую, холодную руку на его оголенном плече и просит не уходить. Лица блондин не видит из-за мягких каштановых кудряшек, упавших на лицо мужчины. Только глаза сквозь них. Невыразимо грустные зеленые глаза, полные печали и невыраженной просьбы. Его губы не напоминают ни одну из ягод, но к ним тоже хочется наклониться. Почувствовать обжигающий жар.

Следом приходит холод. Ледяной, кусачий ветер обрушивается на него, проникая сквозь синий обтягивающий костюм с гордой звездой на груди. Он видит перед собой мужчину, друга. 

И глаза друга цвета коньяка полны боли от предательства.  
Стив дышит тяжело, загнанно. Отдаленно слышит голоса, зовущие его. Видит перед собой лицо, глаза. Снова. Эти глаза больше не цвета коньяка и не полны обиды и одиночества. Он вглядывается через темноту и видит что они такие же ледяные и безразличные, как тот пронизывающий насквозь, воющий ветер Сибири.

В эту же секунду на Роджерса обрушивается понимание, не в первый раз снося выстроенную стену отрицания и отчуждения. Вина.

Чувство вины сдавливает что-то выше солнечного сплетения и снова не дает дышать, сердце бьется так быстро что, кажется, что оно вот-вот выскочит из груди.

Мягкий голос зовет его. Доносится словно из-под толщи воды. Обжигающие, такие непривычные, слезы катятся по щекам.

Ты испортил всю мою жизнь, - безжалостно чеканят клубничные губы.

Вся твоя удаль родом из пробирки,- вторит им мужской голос.

И только мужчина с мягкими каштановыми завитками на голове, в которые так и хочется запустить ладонь, погладить, не говорит ничего, только тихо стоит уже в отдалении, не поднимая грустных зеленых глаз. 

Нежная рука гладит его там, где касалась тяжелая, стальная. Шепчет успокаивающие слова, поглаживает по чувствительной коже на шее. Слабый аромат персиков проникает в легкие.

Так хочется утонуть в ласковых прикосновениях, запахе, поверить убаюкивающему голосу, что все будет хорошо, что все наладится. Но он не может. Нельзя. 

Чувство отвращения к себе сжимает отвратительной склизкой лапой сильнее. Он противен себе.

Он бросил друга умирать на морозе, разбив его единственный источник энергии и, наверняка, сломав ему несколько ребер щитом.

Он оставил своего неединокровного брата, любившего его всем сердцем всю жизнь. Оставил, когда тот так нуждался в нем, без поддержки, в другом времени, в другой жизни. Одного в целом мире, разбитого на куски. Ушел за собственным «счастьем».

И непрошенным гостем ворвался в жизнь той, что уже отпустила его, перевернув ее жизнь с ног на голову, заставив изменить все, что ей было уготовано. Может быть, если бы он не пришел тогда к ней, она была бы счастливее?

Может, все они без него были бы счастливее.

\- Эй-эй, чемпион, садись сюда, - рыжая бета тянет его к дивану из светлой кожи, - вот так.  
А он рыдает как маленький мальчик, прижавшись к ее тонкому плечику, вдыхая успокаивающий тонкий аромат спелых, нагретых солнцем персиков.

Как будто это облегчит твою вину, да, Стив Роджерс?

Нат, положив ладошку на широкую спину, потирает успокаивающие круги и шепчет:   
\- Все хорошо, Стиви, все наладится. Наш Ома скоро будет здесь. Давай же, ну? – она подносит к его губам стакан с прозрачной жидкостью и шипящей в нем таблеткой, уговаривает выпить хотя бы несколько глотков.

И Стив подчиняется. Он дрожащей рукой обхватывает стеклянный стакан, стуча зубами по краю и, сквозь икоту, медленно осушает его, морщась от горечи.

Как будто он имеет право морщиться.

Наташа отнимает опустевший стакан от искусанных в кровь губ мужчины и отставляет на бежевый подлокотник, продолжая другой рукой осторожно поглаживать напряженную спину.

\- Скоро тебе станет лучше, вот увидишь, - успокаивающе воркует она,– скоро приедет Ома и нам всем станет хорошо. Мы заживем как счастливая семья. Ома нас никогда не покинет. Мы будем заботится о нем все вместе. 

Мы не дадим ему бросить нас, - Стив неуверенно улыбается таким правильным словам в своей голове, и в уголках глаз появляются мелкие морщинки.

Все правильно, - кивает сам себе блондин, - он должен позаботится об их маленькой Омеге. Он должен слушаться Альфу, должен защищать Омегу, должен оберегать Семью.  
Должен искупить вину.

Мысли начинают течь более плавно, не так хаотично. Мужчина медленно моргает и перед глазами все становится четче. Легкие уже не жжет, дыхание становится ровнее и без хрипа. В его голове как будто расступились тучи, являя яркое полуденное солнце и пронзительную свежесть после дождя. 

Он так четко видит цель всей своей жизни, что вот, протяни руку, ухватись и держись за нее.

Роджерс облокачивается на кожаную спинку дивана, при этом все еще чувствуя горячую ладонь меж своих лопаток.

Привычное гудение в лаборатории возобновляется, вновь зажигается свет на потолке и боковых панелях. Загораются мониторы, проекторы, подсвечивая из пола и потолка, вновь разворачивают проекцию голографического экрана. 

Стив больше не чувствует, что его голова набита ватой.

Наташа о чем-то непринужденно разговаривает с их Альфой, изредка пробегаясь пальчиками вдоль поясницы, и блондин прислушивается.

\- К слову, я получила кое-что. Записка, - женщина учтиво передает алый переливающийся клатч Альфе и тот, вжикнув молнией, извлекает небольшой, с палец, сверток пергамента. Разворачивает и молча пробегается глазами, хмуря угольные брови и постукивая пальцем по подлокотнику кресла. Нат кидает вопросительные взгляды, но спросить вслух не решается, как впрочем, и Стив.

\- Наш Саруман сообщает, что здешняя Древняя, наконец-то, отправлена к праотцам. А вот гонконгский храм все еще держит оборону, - мужчина вздыхает и снисходит до ответа на невысказанный вопрос, - мы не увидим его еще как минимум несколько недель. При условии, что охота на потенциальных хранителей пройдет хорошо.

Льдистые глаза сузились до щелочек, оглядывая свиток в последний раз. В лаборатории, пропахнувшей густым ароматом семени Альфы, послышался едва уловимый запах дыма, и пергамент, вспыхнув голубым, исчез из рук миллиардера. Стряхнув пепел под ноги, Старк продолжил:

\- До этого времени вам придется справляться с охраной самостоятельно. Стиви, - он перевел взгляд на блондина, сидящего перед ним. Тот выпрямился, приготовившись получить приказ, - я хочу, чтобы ты следил и докладывал мне обо всем, что происходит с мистером Паркером вне лаборатории, начиная с сегодняшнего дня.

На секунду глаза Тони потемнели. От известий в груди вновь ворочается вяжущее беспокойство, а внутренний голос шепчет «Твоя Ома совсем одна, беззащитная, одинокая. Повяжи, запри, никого не подпускай. Сделай его своим».   
Старк игнорирует это не в первый раз. Малыш не должен бояться, он должен доверять своему Альфе. 

Но как же легко сорваться, когда знаешь, что ангел вот-вот будет здесь... Сжать в объятьях, затопить своим запахом, сломить волю. Провести губами по пахучей железе на шее, языком собирая сладкий омежий аромат, впиться зубами в ключицу, оставляя яркие отметины, доказывающие, что мальчик принадлежит только ему. Наклонить над столом и, растягивая пальцами, слушать сладкие стоны. А затем подхватить под бедра и насадить на разгоряченный член, сжимая сливочную кожу ягодиц, шепча на розовое ушко «мой, мой, только мой».

Нужно дождаться первой течки, - беспомощно взрыкнув, Тони, едва касаясь, пробежался пальцами по трем аккуратно лежащим в черной коробочке немаркированным ампулам.  
Хотя возможно, - Старк нарочито холодно взглянул на бывшую гордость Америки, размышляя, - к возвращению Стефана, малыш Питер уже будет носить его ребенка, - от этой мысли в груди разлилось собственническое тепло, посылая по телу небольшую дрожь возбуждения. Он медленно выдыхает сквозь зубы, пропуская возбуждение через себя и повторяет заветные слова, - все в порядке, у Питера есть дом, тетя, которая заботится о нем, друзья. Все в порядке. Все так же, как и раньше. Там, в прошлом.

Роджерс поспешно кивнул, выражая готовность исполнить приказ. Он откажется от сна и еды, если это понадобится.   
Не даст в обиду маленькую Омегу,- крутилось в голове блондина, словно мантра, - станет тенью. Станет защитой. Не отойдет ни на шаг. Он больше никого не бросит и не предаст.  
Потому что он должен искупить свою вину.

А Энтони, окинув Стива изучающим взглядом, довольно улыбнулся, лишь молча отметив, что бета-сыворотка Гидры, воссозданная через экстремис, работает по-прежнему на «отлично».


	4. Перевернув песочные часы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA это договор о неразглашении. Полагаю, было бы логично, если бы их там было несколько. Договор о неразглашении дел компании и договор о неразглашении того что происходит в лаборатории.   
> _______  
> В Америке довольно трепетно относятся к вопросу о мед.страховке, могут не принять на работу или уволить. Для детей до 18 лет в некоторых штатах она бесплатна, в некоторых же стоит 8-15 баксов(для взрослых старше 18 она стоит от 200 долларов лол). Оплачивается ежемесячно.  
> _______  
> Ома - домашнее имя омеги, вроде уменьшительно-ласкательного.

Питер неловко мнется у центрального входа в гигантское офисное здание, высотой более восьмидесяти этажей. Над головой, сияя, словно неоновая звезда, горит-переливается надпись «Stark Industries». Влажный воздух вокруг него пахнет приближающейся осенью: желтеющими листьями, раскинувшимися тонким ковром по городскому асфальту, влажным ветром, и, как ни странно, пахнет, свежесваренным кофе из фургончика быстрого питания через дорогу.

Он зябко поводит плечами и оборачивается, мимолетно оглядываясь на ЭмДжей, по-прежнему сидящую на водительском сиденье. Та взмахивает рукой, указывая ему на дверь, мол, иди. Нед показывает большой палец и широко улыбается.

Мальчик вздыхает и понимает, что деваться ему некуда. Внутри безоговорочную уверенность подруги точит червячок беспокойства, заставляя снова и снова возвращаться мыслями к Юджину и его друзьям. Боже, только посмотрите, как Питер в этом увяз. Он не должен так сильно зацикливаться на своем обидчике, не должен думать о том, какого мнения о нем будет Флеш в «очередной раз». Не должен хотеть выглядеть лучше.

Он медленно выдыхает и подрагивающими руками тянет ручку стеклянной двери на себя. Что ж, если это очередная жестокая шутка Юджина, то Питер Паркер хотя бы попытается удержать свое достоинство на плаву.

Стены, двери, окна, а в некоторых местах и пол, — все поверхности внутри, кажется, сделаны из стекла. Это дает чувство некоторой свободы, чувство, что пространство вокруг не давит, а наоборот, словно призывает раскинуть руки и убедится что места достаточно для всех. Что даже будь у вас за спиной крылья, вы могли бы пролететь на них через входы и этажи без проблем.

Питер усмехается глупой фантазии и окидывает взглядом стойки регистрации. О, они были расположены у каждого лестничного подъема. Возможно, их можно было насчитать больше десяти только в этой части здания. Может быть, здание было поделено на какие-то сектора? Каждый для своей категории работников? Это была интересная мысль.

В холле, кажется, не было абсолютно никого. Рабочие столы, ресепшен, лавочки, гардеробная — никого. Все указывает на конец рабочего дня. Он оглядывается в поисках персонала, но, то место, что, кажется, похоже на место охранника, так же пустует.

Пожевав нижнюю губу, парень тянется в карман за смартфоном, чтобы попробовать перезвонить на незнакомый номер. Слабая надежда, вложенная ЭмДжей, теплится где-то внутри; желание стать частью компании, желание продвигать свои разработки, желание сделать свою жизнь лучше, кажется, сжигают даже здравый смысл, который шепчет где-то внутри, убеждает, что все это не правда, что это — всего лишь очередная попытка пристыдить Питера. Юджин всегда любил указывать на то, где самое место «Отбросу-Паркеру».

Удивленно хлопая глазами, он осматривает извлеченный из кармана смартфон, а вернее, его части — трубка отдельно, батарея отдельно. Браво, Паркер. В самый ответственный момент.  
Неожиданно, его плеча коснулась мягкая ладонь, а воздух вокруг словно наполняется ароматом сочных персиков. Таких же, какие Питер ел несколько лет назад в палате тети Мей.

Мальчик вздрагивает. Отлично, он все еще думал, что это неудачная шутка.

— Эй, малыш, — Питер поворачивается, чтобы вежливо поздороваться в ответ и замирает. Прямо перед ним стоит одетая в пурпурный костюм-двойку Натали Рашман, личная помощница Энтони Эдварда Старка, — ты, наверное, Питер Паркер? — она оглядывает его с ног до головы и брови Питера ползут вверх.

— Да, я Питер. Питер Паркер, — он мимоходом вытирает потную ладонь о джинсы и тянет, чтобы поздороваться.

— Приятно познакомиться, — она с улыбкой пожимает руку, — я попыталась позвонить на тот телефон, что ты оставил в анкете, но упс, — она очаровательно приподнимает брови и дует подкрашенные персиковой помадой губы, — оказалось, твой телефон выключен.

— О, мэм, простите, мне очень жаль, — о, Питер, просто продолжай заикаться, сделай все еще хуже, — Я.. мой телефон. У него отвалилась задняя крышка и батарея, — он неловко взмахивает, как будто показывая взрыв, — постоянно выпадает.

Она мягко берет его за руки, разворачивая ладони так, чтобы осмотреть крошечный смартфон и Питер отмечает, что запах персиков становится тяжелее.

— Это действительно катастрофа, малыш, — она поджимает губы, — что ж, я думаю, мы с этим разберемся позже, не так ли? — ее лицо озаряет мягкая улыбка.

— Думаю, да? Наверно, — тянет парень, про себя отмечая, что неплохо было бы примотать батарею на скотч в самое ближайшее время. Раньше это не вызывало неудобств, тем более в школе или на подработке, но сейчас стало как никогда важным.

— Ну что, готов познакомиться с новым местом работы и собственным будущим? — мисс Рашман продолжает успокаивающе поглаживать ладони Питера большими пальцами, а в ее глазах танцуют странные огоньки, которые он не в силах понять. Парень поспешно кивает и сглатывает.

— Идем, — женщина тянет его за собой, — Мистер Старк уже ждет тебя.

Покинув просторный холл, она ведет его по гигантскому коридору первого этажа. Вокруг все так же пусто, ни души, только гулкое эхо шагов отражается от стеклянных стен.

Питер поспешно шагает за ней, теребя край свисавшей с плеч лямки от рюкзака. Все шло довольно хорошо — по крайней мере, это не была очередная глупая шутка Флэша.   
Единственное на что он надеялся — так это на то, что сегодня у него не спросят про страховку. Глубоко вдохнув приятный шлейф персиков, тянущийся за Натали, парень попытался успокоить себя. Ведь по телефону его не спрашивали о ней, верно? Все могло обойтись.

— Сюда, — она заворачивает за угол, направляясь к буквально гигантскому лифту, единственному находящемуся в этом закутке.

— Я знаю, выглядит немного странно, — Питер удивленно отмечает, что женщина перед ним вроде как хихикнула и переводит взгляд на огромную, словно отлитую из стали конструкцию, лишь отдаленно напоминающую лифт, — но это именуется главным лифтом. Он ведет в личную лабораторию мистера Старка. Тебе, наверное, будет интересно узнать, что он полностью автономен и практически не зависит от местной электросети.

— Вау, — он застенчиво улыбается, пробегается пальцами по толстой стали и мгновенная догадка так и просится на язык, — неужели бронированный?

— В точку, — Натали подмигивает, наблюдая, как подросток перед ней стушевался от этого невинного жеста.

Раздается тихий гудок, и толстые створки лифта с гулом разъезжаются перед ними.

— Пойдем, — рыжая кладет теплую ладошку меж лопаток Питера и подталкивает вперед.

Ехать на высокотехнологичном бронированном лифте отдельный вид чего-то неведомого, тайного, считает Питер. Он оглядывает пятидюймовые стенки перед собой, на которых, снизу и сверху расположено по нескольку сенсорных экранов. Пол кажется цельным куском стали, а сверху на крыше лифта нет привычных вентиляций, сеток или небольших окон, только снизу по бокам расположены две неприметные маленькие решетки. Тяжелое гудение отдает мягкой вибрацией по ногам и парень, вот уже в который раз за день, начинает покусывать внутреннюю сторону щек от беспокойства. Натали, посчитав этот жест невероятно милым, кладет руку ему на плечо и сквозь ткань тонкой застиранной футболки, успокаивающе потирает пальцами и, чтобы немного отвлечь, поясняет, что специальная конструкция лифта создана так, чтобы даже если тот упадет с высоты сотого этажа, все находящиеся внутри остались живы. И мальчик считает это практически невозможным. Практически, потому как оказывается, созданием лаборатории, личного этажа и лифта в частности занимался сам мистер Старк.

Повторный гудок, к удивлению Питера, не следует, просто вибрация под ногами прекращается, и дверцы лифта неожиданно мягко разъезжаются, являя перед собой огромный лабораторный зал с множеством столов, панелей, железных стоек с пробирками и инструментами.

Дыхание перехватывает от тяжелого запаха, проникающего в самые легкие. Давящее ощущение словно отпечатывается на плечах, скользя по животу к паху. Парень не может назвать его приятным или наоборот, оно просто давит, заставляя внутренности скручиваться и дышать чаще.

— Ты, должно быть, малыш Питер, — парень резко поворачивает голову влево и видит перед собой высокого широкоплечего мужчину с копной пшеничных волос и ухоженной бородкой.

Он поспешно кивает, смутно узнавая скорее не голос, а интонации и протягивает руку.

— Питер Паркер, сэр. Кажется, это вы мне звонили?

— Верно, — мужчина мягко улыбается и парня буквально затапливает обволакивающий аромат перечной мяты.

— Идем, наша офисная часть слева.

Натали тянет его вглубь, ведя за собой между светящимися столами. Дыхание Питера прерывается на несколько секунд от восторга, — голограммы! Настоящие!

— Это все, — Стивен, шагая рядом, делает широкий жест рукой, — наша рабочая зона. Допуск в эту лабораторию имеет всего семь человек, из них постоянно здесь находимся только я, Натали и мистер Старк. Остальные либо просто имеют допуск в эту часть здания, либо это личные помощники мистера Старка со свободным графиком, — он улыбнулся, — ты со всеми познакомишься.

— Там, — Натали взмахивает изящной тонкой ладошкой, — кухонная зона и холодильник. Ты можешь брать оттуда все, что захочется. Если холодильник пуст — предупреди Джарвиса, он закажет что-нибудь.

Питер, было, открыл рот спросить кто такой Джарвис, но показалось не вежливым перебивать. Возможно, это был один из приходящих работников мистера Старка? Тогда вопрос казался немного глупым, ведь его предупредили, что здесь бывают еще люди.

Завернув за очередной, наполненный доверху книгами, инструментами, — парень заметил даже стопку научно-популярных журналов, — стеллаж, перед ними, неожиданно для Питера, предстала лестница, ведущая на следующий этаж. Самая обычная, простая, выкрашенная в черный лестница с тонкими прутьями перилл по бокам.

— Мистер Старк ждет тебя наверху, — женщина нежно подтолкнула его в спину, — поднимайся.

— А, хорошо, — он только кивнул, все еще не доверяя тому, что происходит. Вот он, парень, живущий фактически за чертой бедности, в своих единственных потертых джинсах и старенькой серой футболке должен подняться к самому могущественному и богатейшему человеку Америки. По крайней мере, это было немного неловко для него.

Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, он зашагал наверх, отсчитывая шаги до неизбежной встречи. Каждый вдох отдавался в висках тупой тяжестью, словно набрасывая на голову мешок из тяжелого запаха, по-видимому, сочившегося из кабинета миллиардера.

Питер, вынырнув из своих мыслей, поднял голову и огляделся, поняв, что никакого кабинета и не было. Это был самый обычный надстроенный второй уровень, вроде террасы в помещении, с несколькими уже привычными стеллажами, заполненными папками и коробками, а так же столами, стоящими практически друг напротив друга.

За центральным столом, выполненным из темного дерева, восседал широкоплечий черноволосый мужчина. В горле Питера словно скопился комок, не давая вдохнуть, а внутри, от солнечного сплетения к паху, все скрутило странным покалывающим чувством.

Тот оторвался от раскрытой папки на столе и поднял взгляд на мальчика.

Оживший лед, — вот все о чем подумал Паркер в тот момент. Глаза мужчины были пронзительно-голубыми, настолько яркими, что казалось будто бы они могли прожечь насквозь, если бы гений того захотел. Мальчик сглотнул. Почему все время казалось, что глаза Тони Старка должны быть карими? На всех разворотах журналов, газет, билбордах, и роликах в интернете, которые он видел, глаза мистера Старка были того же ледяного цвета, что он видел сейчас перед собой. Это определенно было немного странным. Иногда его фантазии заводили его в тупик.

Мужчина встал со своего места, одернув серый клетчатый жилет, и протянул широкую загорелую ладонь.

— Полагаю, мистер Паркер? — Тони втягивает в себя сладкий аромат почти созревшей омеги и его сердце наполняется радостью от того, что его мальчик практически никем не пахнет.

— Да, я Питер. Питер Паркер, сэр. Можно просто Питер, — он ухватился за горячую ладонь и поднял глаза, изучая мужчину перед собой более пристально. Что ж, в соотношении с Питером, тот был… огромен. Он был высок, широкоплеч и накачан, — боже, парень был абсолютно уверен в том, что видит как сквозь белую рубашку перекатываются мышцы рук, когда мужчина перед ним пожимал его, Питера, казавшуюся такой маленькой в его руках ладошку.

Голубые глаза сосредоточенно и немного хищно следили за каждым движением мальчика, впитывая в себя образ маленькой омеги. Внутри Энтони зарождалась буря.

— Очень рад познакомиться, — он белозубо улыбнулся, проводя мизинцем по ребру ладони. Прикосновение казалось обжигающим. — Мои работники звонили еще днем, но ты вроде как был не доступен.

— О боже, — его, скорее всего, ждали целый день, а он даже не знал об этом, пока не вставил батарею обратно в телефон в библиотеке! По внутренностям мальчика пробежал холодок липкого стыда. — Мне очень жаль, сэр! Из моего телефона часто выпадает батарея, поэтому так получилось.

Тяжелый терпкий аромат Альфы на секунду сгустился и гений цыкнул языком. По загривку Паркера пробежала волна холодка. Ему очень не хотелось, чтобы этот мужчина на него злился.

— Думаю, это поправимо, — гений перестал улыбаться совсем. Парень проследил за тем, как тот расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и чуть ослабил галстук, — Присядем? — он указал на кремовый кожаный диванчик, стоящий возле столов.

Тони немного обеспокоило то, как выглядел его мальчик — застиранные джинсы и футболка, и никакого джемпера или толстовки, хотя по вечерам на улице становилось ощутимо прохладно, чувствовалось приближение осени. Раньше, в том мире, его мальчик одевался так только тогда, когда они собирались работать в лаборатории. Остаточная память, что-то, что сохранилось на подкорке? Хотя, наверняка Стефан говорил, что такое могло случиться.

Питер спешно закивал и с размаху уселся, бросив под ноги свой новый рюкзак, не чувствуя ничего вокруг себя, только лишь ползущий по венам страх из-за того, что миллиардер мог рассердиться на него. Как он мог вообще забыть, что результаты сегодня? Да, он совершенно не подозревал, что ему вообще могут позвонить. Но из-за этого он теперь выглядел безответственно.

— Сэр, мне очень жаль за то, что так вышло, мы с друзьями думали что… — залепетал парень, но мужчина его прервал.

— Не извиняйся, ребенок. Ты наверняка был занят уроками или чем-то вроде этого. Это я выдернул тебя, — от этого робкого тона в паху Альфы сладко заныло.

Внутренняя струна напряжения неожиданно даже для самого Питера разжалась. Мужчина снова ласково улыбнулся ему, и все внутренности Питера сделали кульбит.

— Х-хорошо, — он зарделся и опустив глаза, стал нервно теребить скатавшийся край футболки, — А о чем вы хотели поговорить? По т-телефону мистер Стивен ничего не сказал, — он опустил голову еще ниже, почти прижав подбородок к груди.

Старк, тем временем, сел ближе и глубоко вдохнул у самой макушки. Его Ома пах пряным гречишным медом. Он опустил широкий планшет на пах и незаметно стал потирать пальцами упирающийся в ширинку член. Черт, этот запах, эти темно-русые кудряшки и широко распахнутые глаза лани сводили его с ума.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты приступил к работе как можно раньше. Во-первых, — на колени мальчика легла тонкая черная папка, — вот те документы, которые ты должен подписать перед началом работы. Они включают договор о найме, договор о стажировке и несколько NDA. Ты же понимаешь, что здесь зачастую обсуждается информация, не предназначенная для посторонних?

Парень поднял голову, чтобы утвердительно кивнуть и встретился с буквально горящими голубым огнем глазами, неотрывно следящими за ним.

— Прочти их и поставь подписи на каждой странице. Ручка в папке, — мужчина свободной рукой медленно провел вдоль предплечья и поднялся выше, обводя контур остро выступающего плечика. Мальчик был несколько худощав, из-за чего внутри Энтони царапало некоторое беспокойство. Но здесь Питер не был укушен пауком, так что возможно, это было его нормальное состояние.

Не мог же его мальчик голодать? — внутри все внезапно сжалось от беспокойства и волнения. Усилием воли мужчина старался подавить волну желания принудить Омегу к Связи прямо сейчас. Затуманить сознание малыша, провести языком, а затем впиться в нежную кожу на шее, прокусив железу и отмечая своим запахом. Делая его своим.

Питер Паркер, абсолютно ничего не сведущий не только в юридических вопросах, но и в вопросах хотя бы подписания договоров о приеме на работу, принялся перелистывать бумаги из папки, стараясь сделать вид, что внимательно читает. А сам, тем временем, украдкой перевел дух. Его не спросили о номере страховки, более того не сказали что его нужно где-то указать. Возможно, пронесло?

Листая папку, он понял, что в голове у него была абсолютная каша, а близость теплого тела и аромата рядом немного кружила голову. Парень потянулся за ручкой, рассудив, что просто подписать всю эту стопку будет лучше и проще для них обоих.

— Смело, — гений лишь насмешливо выгнул бровь, отняв пальцы от крепко стоящего в штанах члена, стараясь подавить растущий в груди рык разочарования.

Мальчик пожал плечами, надеясь, что не совершил ошибку и не опустил себя в глазах миллиардера еще ниже, чем есть на самом деле.

— Я тоже не люблю всю эту бумажную тягомотину, — мужчина успокаивающе приобнял своего малыша за худые плечи и сел еще ближе, поглаживая бок кончиками пальцев, пропитывая своим ароматом, от чего по телу мальчика пробежались искры. Миллиардер был удивительно тактилен. — Договор составляла личная помощница миссис Поттс, вряд ли там есть пункт о рабстве или продаже на органы, так что, спасибо что сэкономил нам обоим время.

Питер фыркнул на это, стараясь игнорировать факт кружащего голову тепла на своих плечах.

— Что ж, тогда я думаю, самое время посвятить тебя в детали твоей работы, — Старк подмигнул и щеки Питера вспыхнули, — в любезно проигнорированном тобой договоре о приеме есть пункт о часах работы. Я жду тебя как минимум трижды в неделю в этой лаборатории после трех часов дня и до, как минимум, восьми вечера. Но, так как Стив сейчас все чаще работает на нижних этажах, мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты работал пять дней в неделю, но я не настаиваю. Вообще, как только ты получишь личный пропуск, ты можешь появляться здесь в любое время. Джарвис тебя впустит.

И снова этот «Джарвис».

— Если ты устанешь или тебе нужно сделать уроки, можешь подняться сюда и сделать перерыв, — продолжил Старк, старательно контролируя грязную фантазию о том, как мог бы нежно взять Питера прямо на этом диванчике после школы, всего влажного от пота и с капающей из тщательно растянутой дырочки смазкой. Нужно было продолжать создавать иллюзию о реальном приеме на работу. — Абсолютно все часы твоей работы будут оплачены, включая сверхурочные. Так что о задержках и внеплановой работе можешь не беспокоиться.

Это звучало великолепно. С нынешней зарплатой Питера здесь, тот мог позволить себе выплатить долг всего за несколько лет.

Мальчик, наконец, расслабился и ощутил, что злополучный диван под ним был мягкий словно облако. Прикинув у себя в голове, что пару раз отговорившись какой-нибудь работой, а затем усталостью, когда друзья не могут пустить его к себе, он смог бы спать всю ночь здесь, в тепле. Конечно, это было немного смущающее-стыдно. Питеру никогда не было настолько стыдно за то, какой жизнью он живет, как сейчас, но здесь он хотя бы чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Гений подхватил завибрировавший планшет, до этого лежавший у него на коленях и нахмурился, перелистывая сообщение от Джарвиса, — информацию из личного дела Питера.

Воздух снова потяжелел и мальчик, не успев расслабиться, вновь напрягся как струна.

— Хм, ты не привит, — обеспокоенно начал мужчина. — У тебя четыре пропуска из пяти обязательных вакцин. И я не вижу информации о твоей мед.страховке, — как гром среди ясного неба. Парень примерз к дивану. По-видимому, у его работодателя уже была некоторая информация о нем. Возможно из школьного досье? Как же так? Обычно такие документы не предоставляются посторонним. Мысли зайцами запрыгали в голове.

— О, да... Я, — прохрипел он, стараясь найти подходящие слова, а затем сильно сдавил ладонями бедра, стараясь унять панику. У него действительно не было страховки. Он просто не мог себе ее позволить. Кажется, его первый день грозил стать последним прямо сейчас.

Питер так надеялся, что этот вопрос не всплывет сегодня. Или хотя бы до первой официальной зарплаты.

— Эй, ребенок, — рука, перекинутая через плечи сжала крепче, а горячая ладонь пробежалась от плеча к локтю и назад. Старк почувствовал как его Омега напряглась и инстинктивно потянулся для того, чтобы утешить. Альфа-инстинкты внутри него били набатом по вискам и вот-вот были готовы вырваться наружу. Он подтянул мальчика как можно ближе к себе, борясь с желанием затащить того на колени, провести языком от подбородка к розовому ушку и прикусить мочку, чтобы отвлечь.

Парень промолчал, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Ему нечего было сказать. Он прекрасно понимал, что без страховки его выгонят прямо сейчас. Что ж, попытаться, конечно, стоило. Но это не маленькое кафе на углу, которое не проверяет младших сотрудников, это огромная корпорация. Чего же ты ждал, Питер?

Сказать откровенно, прямо сейчас ему было страшно. Он вдохнул и зажмурился, стараясь унять противное жжение в носу.

Растущее чувство тревоги будто окутало, сжало тело, скользя от груди к незащищенной шее, сдавливая. Что сейчас сделает мистер Старк? Выставит вон? Посмеется над ним? Пристыдит и скажет, что настолько непутевые работники, да еще и в личной лаборатории, ему не нужны?

Аромат стал еще резче, но на этот раз он не давил, а как будто царапал по легким, отрезвляя затуманенное сознание.

— Давай, малыш, — его губ коснулось что-то прохладное, а затем в рот потекла вода. Разлепив влажные веки, Питер увидел, как перед ним на корточках сидит Тони Старк и прижимает к его губам стакан с водой.

Тот не мог простить себе, что неосторожным вопросом так напугал своего малыша.

— Чего бы ты там себе только что не навыдумывал, мне все еще нужен гениальный помощник в этой лаборатории. Прививки, — начал он, сунув стакан в трясущиеся руки мальчика, — можно поставить прямо здесь. Отделение StarkMedical ежегодно прививает своих сотрудников за свой счет, поэтому все необходимые препараты у нас есть.

— Сэр, — захрипел парень, отставив стакан на подлокотник, поняв, что скрыть уже не получится, — у меня нет страховки. Я не, — он с силой прикусил щеку, приказав себе продолжать, — я не могу себе этого позволить прямо сейчас.

Тяжелый запах вдруг ударил снова, заставив судорожно вздохнуть. Мистер Старк, резко, буквально отрывисто развернулся на пятках, подкатил к себе кресло и, оседлав, уселся напротив Паркера и побарабанил по планшету.

Он готов был прямо сейчас вонзить зубы в ребенка, но вместо этого отправил несколько коротких сообщений своим помощникам. Тони не мог позволить своей Альфа-стороне вырваться прямо сейчас. Все нужно было делать аккуратно. Да и всему было свое объяснение — наверняка страховка не оплачена только на этот месяц, а одежда? Он же наверняка выдернул ребенка из дома его друзей. Тому просто негде было переодеться.

Он не позволит этим чувствам свести его с ума прямо сейчас.

— Мы решим этот вопрос, парень. В конце концов, ты можешь купить медицинскую страховку в счет первой зарплаты, — гений неожиданно широко улыбнулся и от облегчения сердце мальчика затрепетало. Затем мужчина снова склонился над своим планшетом, в его холодных глазах, казалось, заискрилось что-то неведомое, когда тот облизнул губы.

Что ж, настоящие прививки могли и подождать. Малыш сам создал идеальную ситуацию.

Послышались шаги. Парень повернул голову на звук и отметил, как по лестнице быстрым шагом поднимается Стивен с черной коробочкой в руках.

— Спасибо, Стив, — сказал Старк, когда тот передал ему коробку и вновь повернулся к Питеру, прожигая того взглядом, — прямо сейчас у нас есть три препарата. Еще один доставят к понедельнику. Пожалуйста, закатай рукав, — и мужчина натянул плотные медицинские перчатки.

Официально самым странным моментом в жизни Питера можно было назвать именно этот — Тони Старк ставит ему прививки.

— Надеюсь, они не экспериментальные, сэр, — решается на шутку он, практически полностью оправившись от состояния близкого к истерике.

— Не волнуйся, единственный, на ком я ставлю эксперименты, это Стив, — пошутил миллиардер в ответ. Парень невзначай бросил быстрый взгляд на Стивена, стоявшего позади, ожидая что тот рассмеется, но удивленно отметил, как он неожиданно криво улыбнулся на слова своего босса. — Будь добр, принеси нам пока чай.

Стивен уходит и мистер Старк вновь садится близко-близко, и у мальчика замирает сердце, когда тот берет его за руку и разворачивает тыльной стороной, потирая пальцами чувствительное место над запястьем.

— Расслабься, — склонившись ближе, шепчет гений и по телу прокатывается странная волна возбуждения, отдавая прямиком в поясницу и ниже.

Игла многоразового электронного шприца неожиданно болезненно прокалывает кожу на сгибе и парень болезненно морщится.

Сыворотка должна была ускорить созревание Омеги в несколько раз. В идеале, ровно через неделю после введения препарата должна была наступить первая течка.

— Вот так, давай другую руку, малыш, — тянет почти у самого уха, и Питер смущенно кусает распухшие губы. Мистер Старк почти гладит внешнюю сторону руки, когда игла вновь погружается под кожу.

— Ты прекрасен, — хрипит мужчина, и похвала как будто бы обволакивает внутренности, заставляя краснеть еще больше, — и последняя внутримышечно. Приподними рукав.

Парень послушно закатывает рукав до самого плеча и, прикрыв глаза, вдыхает странный аромат, идущий прямиком от мужчины и ставший почти что сладким, пряным, убаюкивающим. Он не мог дать ему названия, то, что тот стал приятен, отрицать не мог.

Плечо обожгло, потянуло слабым запахом спирта и, повернув голову, чтобы посмотреть, Питер нос к носу столкнулся с Тони Старком, прижавшему ватку к ранке от иглы.

— Спасибо, сэр, огромное вам спасибо, – внутри все взорвалось тысячей фейерверков и сладко надавило на пах, прокатившись к чувствительной зоне под самыми яичками. Питер, окончательно смутившись, подскочил с дивана и, пятясь назад, неожиданно врезался во что-то. Спину неприятно обожгло.

— Ох, мне очень жаль, — послышался женский голос.

Позади стояла Натали с двумя чашками, содержимое которых, по-видимому, красовалось на спине парня.

— П-простите, — пискнул парень.

— Не извиняйся, это я виновата, что не смотрела перед собой, — она взглянула ему за спину, где сидел миллиардер, и мягко улыбнулась. — Снимай футболку, я сейчас что-нибудь принесу.

— Иди сюда, — мистер Старк похлопал рядом с собой и продолжил, когда парень вновь опустился на диван, стараясь держать спину ровно и не прижиматься ни к чему, — прививки могут вызвать небольшое повышение температуры, тошноту и головокружение. Посиди немного.

Парень, то и дело смущенно отводил взгляд, стараясь сосредоточиться на соседнем стеллаже, до самого верха наполненного маркированными разными датами папками, журналами и газетами, проложенными яркими стикерами.

— Итак, — огромная горячая ладонь легла на его бедро и успокаивающе потерла, — почему у тебя нет страховки? Мне казалось, она стоит не более пятнадцати долларов в месяц для тебя, если я ничего не путаю.

— Моей тете нужны были деньги, сэр, — ну, он почти не лгал. — Да я не планировал, что в этом месяце со мной что-нибудь случится, — Питер по-глупому хихикнул, стараясь смягчить ситуацию, хотя бы видимо. Конечно, он не планировал. Как и в прошлом месяце. И позапрошлом. И еще много-много месяцев до этого.

Рука не сильно сжала бедро, а затем горячие пальцы пробежались выше. Питер взглянул в лицо миллиардера, боясь найти там грязную, отвратительную похоть. Как мальчишка из самого неблагополучного района, он знал, как она выглядит. Но, на лице мужчины была лишь задумчивость, как будто тот и не осознавал, что в данный конкретный момент вполне недвусмысленно оглаживает место в нескольких дюймах от члена своего потенциального работника. И Питер не мог назвать эти прикосновения неприятными.

— Ты встречаешься с кем-нибудь? Тебя, кажется, подвезла очаровательная леди, — вопрос показался неожиданным и мистер Старк, видимо понял это, поспешил дополнить, — Я действительно требовательный работодатель. Боюсь, она будет несколько недовольна твоим постоянным отсутствием.

— ЭмДжей не моя девушка или что-то вроде этого. У меня вообще нет девушки, — парень несмело двинул бедрами, стараясь уйти от прикосновений. В штанах становилось тесно, а поясницу начинало странно покалывать.

— У тебя совсем никого? — взгляд ледяных глаз обжег, а ладонь сжалась, продолжая посылать горячие всполохи возбуждения по телу, — может быть, парень? Какой ты ориентации, кстати? — лицо мужчины, приподнятые брови и легкая улыбка выражали исключительно праздный интерес. Вопрос показался немного личным, а в голове Питера уже скандировал голос Флэша «Пидор-Паркер-Пидор-Паркер».

Он лишь неуклюже покачал головой.

— Я ещё не обдумывал этот вопрос, сэр. У меня есть подработка и около пяти внеклассных занятий, это не считая основных часов школы. Просто нет времени на… это всё.

Он неловко улыбнулся. Куда Тони Старку, мужчине с идеальным, мощным телом, — Питер облизнул пересохшие губы, оглядывая, — в свои сорок с лишним лет, не приобретя ни одной лишней морщинки, наверняка гетеросексуалу до мозга костей, — не просто ведь так его генеральный директор и личная помощница настолько красивы, — понять такого как Питер Паркер. Хоть миллиардер и был тактилен больше, чем позволяли приличия, но скорее всего это была просто часть привычного тому флирта, не больше. Парень не мог понять, рад он этой мысли, или нет.

Энтони же, в свою очередь, окинул парня задумчивым взглядом и, подцепив края его футболки, выпутывая того из куска влажной, пропитанной ароматным чаем, ткани и потянул вверх, а затем отбросил куда-то за диван.

— М-мистер Старк? — пискнул Питер, инстинктивно сжавшись, а гений по-волчьи усмехнулся и указал ему за спину. А сам, тем временем жадно оглядывал персиковые соски, — как наверное приятно будет сделать их ярко-розовыми и чувствительными, — гладкие линии молочной кожи на боках, а так же дорожку соблазнительного золотистого пуха, уходящего под резинку штанов.

— А вот и Нат, — он кивнул женщине, несшей в руках несколько аккуратно сложенных вещей. Питер полностью развернулся к ней, все еще застенчиво прикрываясь ладошками. Взгляд Энтони потемнел.

— Я кое-что нашла для тебя, — женщина подмигнула и развернула перед ним оранжевый кусок ткани одной рукой и протянула.

Это оказалась невероятной красоты футболка с черной линией вышивки по бокам и несколькими завитками по спине, имитирующими крылья. Модель буквально граничила между girl и unisex. Питер лишь сглотнул, дрожащими руками приняв ее и ощупывая мягчайшую ткань.

На самом деле, мальчик обожал красивые вещи — футболки с принтами, вышивкой и вставками, подобные этой. Украшенные нашивками или стразами джинсы, рубашки с воротником-стойкой и строгие прямые однотонные, чуть зауженные к низу брюки. Он часто задерживал взгляд на журналах о моде, на билбордах, собирал глянцевые брошюрки из магазинов одежды, пряча их на дне своего школьного шкафчика и в потрескавшейся от времени тумбочке у телевизора, мечтая когда-нибудь одеваться хотя бы вполовину так же красиво.

— Тебе идет, можешь оставить себе, — рука мистера Старка внезапно пробежалась от затылка, вдоль шеи, к лопаткам, задевая горловину новой футболки и посылая стайку мурашек по телу. Питер вопросительно взглянул на Натали, ведь вероятно, это была ее одежда, но та лишь отмахнулась, водрузив на стол несколько крохотных чашек и сверток синей клетчатой ткани, и спешно удалилась под звук собственных каблуков.

— Спасибо, — стушевался парень. Ему, вероятно, придется хранить ее у Мишель.

Тони нехотя отнял руку и от спины своего мальчика и встал с дивана, направляясь к рабочему столу.

— А вообще, ты молодец, парень. Как ты вообще додумался создать медицинскую паутину из обычного медицинского клея? — он принялся выдвигать ящик за ящиком ища что-то. – Вообще-то, «биотехнологии» немного не та направленность, куда тебе следовало посылать свой проект, но я все равно был в восторге.

У Питера начинала кружиться голова. Волна жара стала скапливаться внизу живота, доставляя тянущий дискомфорт.

— Это просто однажды пришло мне в голову, — он криво улыбнулся, стараясь сосредоточиться на своих мыслях. — Один наш сосед раньше служил в армии полевым врачом и, пока я был маленьким, много рассказывал о том, что в тех условиях сложно эффективно обеззаразить и перетянуть раны. Меня просто захватила эта мысль.

— Паутина - это интересная мысль для армии, — он посмотрел прямо в глаза и подмигнул, — малыш-паучок.

Сердце Питера пропустило удар.

Тем временем, мистер Старк извлек из своего стола несколько запечатанных светлых коробок с голографическим логотипом Stark Industries на обороте.

Перехватив их поудобнее, Тони направился обратно к дивану, наслаждаясь едва заметным ароматом созревания Омеги. Сыворотка начинала действовать, и это не могло не кружить ему голову от волнения. Он кинул мимолетный взгляд на брошенную в угол футболку и с силой втянул в себя воздух. Пожалуй, эту вещь он оставит себе.

— Держи, малыш, — он поставил коробки рядом со своим мальчиком, разодетым в эту яркую футболку, как куколка, молча отметив, что стоит заказать больше подобной одежды, так как в ней он выглядел еще более аппетитно, и, прочистив горло, продолжил. — Теперь это твои рабочие инструменты. В телефон уже внесены мои контакты, Стивена и Натали. Ты можешь писать и звонить нам, если что-то вдруг произойдет. В остальном — используй эту технику для удаленной работы. Здесь, кроме телефона, находится ноутбук и планшет.

От мысли, что его мальчик будет носить одежду, купленную им, пользоваться его техникой, а однажды жить, полностью полагаясь на него и его деньги, носить в себе его детей, член Тони снова напрягся, а крупная головка при каждом движении отчаянно терлась о боксеры, пачкая выступающим предэякулятом.

— Сэр, не нужно, — начал, было, парень, но Старк его прервал.

— Эта техника выдается многим нашим сотрудникам. Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда оставался на связи и в любое время мог продолжать работу, даже вне дома, — что Пятница будет докладывать о всех его запросах и местоположении, миллиардер решил умолчать.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что, парень, ты заслуживаешь большего, — все еще не до конца очищенной от семени ладонью он потер чувствительную железу на сгибе локтя, втирая свой запах, отмечая: «мой».

— Я-я, — его щеки раскраснелись, мальчик явно ощущал приятное покалывание от феромонов Альфы, — я не хотел бы заставлять друзей ждать. Мы должны еще что-то обсудить?

— А как же наш чай? — он притворно хмыкнул, — но нет, на этом все. Я просто хотел с тобой познакомиться, — Тони улыбнулся, продолжая потирать сгиб его локтя пальцами. — С завтрашнего дня тебя из школы будет забирать Стив или Натали, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты опаздывал, — голос мужчины стал ниже, а улыбка шире.

— Я понял, да-да, — кивнул парень, аккуратно высвободив руку, — хорошо. Мои занятия заканчиваются в половине третьего. Я напишу в-вам, хорошо?

Питер, не поднимая смущенного лица, торопливо запихивал в новый рюкзак небольшие коробки с новой техникой. Вся эта встреча и мистер Старк вызывали в нем бурю новых, абсолютно странных и невиданных эмоций. Неуместное возбуждение было первой из них.

Энтони, тем временем, взял со стола лежавший до этого времени рядом с чашками сверток и развернул перед собой, встряхнув.

— Питер, — он подошел сзади и мягко опустил на плечи мальчика свой синий клетчатый блейзер. Парень утопал в нем, это выглядело трогательно. Альфа мысленно рыкнул от удовольствия. Его Омега была помечена его запахом, носила его одежду, и скоро будет принадлежать ему. — На улице прохладно в одной футболке.

— Спасибо, — хрипло произнес мальчик.

***

Позже, выбегая из здания, парень даже не оглянулся, испытывая дикую смесь стыда и возбуждения одновременно.

Невероятно тактильный человек, — выдохнул про себя Питер. Это, казалось, сведет его с ума.

***

— Питер Паркер покинул здание, сэр, — казалось, миллиардер не обратил внимание на механический голос Джарвиса. Он с наслаждением втянул аромат омеги, оставшийся на футболке, и провел рукой по собственному стоящему колом члену. Пальцы сжались сильнее, размазывая по крупной головке выступающую небольшими бусинами смазку.

— Мой хороший мальчик, — он вновь поднес футболку к носу и жадно вдохнул сладкий, въевшийся от времени запах пота юной Омеги. Затем, обернув ткань вокруг руки, он накрыл ею плоть, продолжая двигать ладонью, смешивая запахи и громко рыча от собственнического удовольствия. — Такой, блять, хорошенький.

***

Спускаясь по длинной, покрытой ржавчиной лестнице вниз, Тони Старк обдумывал то, что случилось. Его маленькая Ома, сама того не ведая, принесла себя ему, дав ввести препарат. Он планировал это тщательно, обдумывал, собирал бумаги, готовил аргументы, только бы лишь убедить, что несколько уколов при приеме на работу — необходимость. Часть его ненавидела себя за то, что заставила малыша впасть в панику, но другая, та, что все эти годы лелеяла мысль о том, как будет прижимать к себе, ласкать, кусать, рассказывать как скучал все эти годы, как сходил с ума — была довольна.

На подземных этажах Башни откровенно воняло сыростью и плесенью, стены были исперщены облупившейся серой краской и ржавыми подтеками по краям стальных пластин. Он не зря выбрал место для строительства Башни именно здесь, ведь под ней располагалась целая сеть старых, заброшенных бункеров и тоннелей. Старк не был уверен, что хоть кто-то помнит о них. Все карты этих мест были давным-давно уничтожены.

— Малыш Бакару, — Энтони с улыбкой кивнул ожидающему его мужчине со стальным протезом, — как дела у нашей милой гостьи? Буянит?

— Сэр, — Баки кивнул чуть ниже, на грани кивка и поклона, выражая уважение, — она просила о встрече с вами.

— Хм, — Старк повел носом, чувствуя, как до его легких докатилась въедающаяся приторно-сладкая вонь, доносящаяся из близлежащей глухой камеры. — Что ж, идем.

Спускаясь на второй подуровень, они шагали в полной тишине. На этом этаже обстановка была еще мрачнее — хоть здесь было несравнимо чище, все же запах гнили и запекшейся крови, а так же тусклый свет и глухие камеры-коробки с несколькими решетками по бокам, вызывали у новых гостей неподдельный ужас.

Остановившись у более широкой, чем все остальные, решетчатой камеры, гений прищурил льдистые глаза. В глубине камеры, на краю валявшегося на полу матрасика, в одной медицинской рубашке сидела, сгорбившись и схватившись за заметно округлившийся живот девушка со спутанными длинными волосами.

— Старк, — прорычала она.

— Добрый вечер, Ванда.

***

— Тони, ты здесь! — не дожидаясь ответа, в конце длинного коридора с противным скрипом отворилась стальная тяжелая дверь, ударилась о противоположную стенку, и из-за нее показался всклокоченный мужчина в белом халате, — Бак сказал, что ты собираешься спуститься.

— Как поживает наш A\B\О вирус?

— Это не вирус, ты же знаешь. Боже, он, конечно, работает как вирус, но им не является, — почти на бегу, вытянув перед собой планшет, бормотал мужчина.

— Это рабочее название, — миллиардер лишь фыркнул, приподнял бровь и сложил руки на груди.

— Я не ждал, что финальные тесты на подопытных так быстро дадут результаты. Месяц, Тони! При должном количестве материала, они меняются за четыре недели. Это невероятно, — восхищенно выдал Беннер. – Как мы и ожидали, бет выходит ровно пятьдесят процентов от общего числа вакцинируемых, остальные пятьдесят делятся пополам на альф и омег. Абсолютно естественная, подконтрольная мутация. Больше не нужно прививать детей в утробе матери. Не нужна выборка, не нужны анализы, препарат сам, — он благоговейно выдохнул, — сам определяет будущий второй пол носителя.

— Дай угадаю, — Энтони поправил очки на переносице и усмехнулся, — от природного гормонального фона это не зависит?

— В точку! — он кивнул. — Первичный пол совершенно не важен. Беты становятся абсолютно бесплодны, часть репродуктивной системы просто атрофируется. Но у всех, по какой-то причине, формируется выработка феромонов. Здесь мы пока в стадии тестов. Не ясно, зачем они им, беты ведь не могут привлекать пару и размножаться. Лично я считаю, что это рудимент. Так же, — он немного запнулся, поперхнувшись, перелистывая страницу на планшете, — мы выяснили, что во втором, третьем и четвертом поколении вероятность получить от альфы и омеги, если они не высшее звено «Семьи», бету так же равна пятидесяти процентам. Что приводит нас к тому, что каждая последующая популяция дает ровно пятьдесят процентов бесплодных бет и по двадцать пять процентов альф и омег. Отныне полный контроль популяции! Никакого перенаселения. Больше не понадобиться договариваться с каждым отдельно, мнение будет формироваться в рамках «семьи». Решающими, конечно, будут голоса главных Альфы и Омеги… Да и при взаимодействии с препаратом, на стадии созревания, людям понадобится большее количество еды и витаминов для формирования нужных органов и настройки гормонов.

— Чудесно, мой дорогой доктор, — мужчина похлопал того по плечу. — Думаю, StarkMedical сможет начать экспериментальное распространение в бедных районах к середине зимы.

— От тебя пахнет Омегой, — только сейчас опомнился док и повел носом в нескольких сантиметрах от плеча Тони, — и сильно.

— Ты меня обнюхиваешь? — Старк хохотнул, но Брюс ни чуть не смутился. – Моя Ома наконец была здесь. Позавчера.

— О, — Беннер на секунду замер, обдумывая поздравить ли своего босса или же расспросить. — Он получил сыворотку? Как это было? Скажи мне, что обошлось без угроз.

— Мой малыш оказался не привит. Отсутствовали четыре обязательные прививки из пяти, — мужчина пожал плечами. - Работодатель, в лице меня, предложил немедленную вакцинацию. – Тони неуловимо поежился, вспоминая как чуть не довел своего мальчика до панической атаки.

Баки, стоявший в отдалении, лишь тихо рассмеялся.

— После того, — доктор помедлил, — как вы станете… более близки? Парой? Закрепите связь? — он забавно цыкнул языком, пробормотав, — я все еще не придумал этому название. В общем, я бы хотел лично наблюдать его беременность. Если ты не против, конечно. Парень был «заражен» еще до рождения, и я немного переживаю за вас. Ничего, чего бы мы уже не знали. Но так мне было бы спокойнее, если бы я лично знал, что наш Ома в порядке.

— Брюси, — миллиардер взял того за плечи и посмотрел прямо в глаза, — я буду счастлив, если ты будешь курировать его беременность. В этом я доверяю только тебе.

— Врун. Ты бы подсунул его Стефану, если бы тот не был сейчас в Гонконге.

— Вы неплохо справились бы с этим вместе. Я доверяю вам самое драгоценное, — мужчина белозубо улыбнулся. Доктор на это лишь сунул планшет в широкий карман медицинского халата и приосанился.

— Сэр, вам входящий звонок от мистера Роджерсона, — прогудел механический голос Пятницы. На данный момент она работала исключительно на подземных этажах комплекса.

— Прими и переведи на громкую связь, Пятница, — Энтони подошел к ближайшему сенсорному экрану в стене.

— Слушаю тебя, Стиви.

— Сэр, это срочно. Мистера Паркера только что столкнули с лестницы в школе. Я запрашиваю разрешение на…

— Тащи эту тварь сюда, — гневно рыкнул миллиардер.

Баки помрачнел и, не спрашивая разрешения, развернулся и тяжелой походкой направился в их «особую комнату» на втором подуровне. Никто не смел обижать их Омегу.


	5. И сделав первый шаг

— Прости, Пит, кажется, твою футболку забрали роботы-уборщики, — Натали виновато улыбнулась одними уголками губ. — Так иногда случается, когда мы роняем что-то на пол. Мистеру Старку очень жаль.

Перед Питером легла стопка совершенно новых, потрясного вида футболок и рубашек. Все они хоть и были довольно сдержанных цветов — темно-синий, серый, кремовый, но буквально кричали о качестве и дороговизне. Мальчик развернул одну за другой, поджимая губы от волнения. С одежды были срезаны бирки и ярлычки, но невооруженным взглядом было видно, что к каждой из них приложил руку один из домов моды.

— Это, наверное, очень много для тебя, да? Мистер Старк совершенно не умеет выбирать вещи, — Нат, пригладив юбку сзади, присела на диванчик рядом. — Но он будет рад, если ты примешь это в качестве извинений.

— О, нет, это просто вау, — он замялся. Мистер Старк сам это выбрал? — Они выглядят потрясающе. Но мне не нужно столько, — стопка, казалось, была в целый обхват. Должен ли он отказаться от подарка или это будет невежливо?

Это лучшее что держал в руках Питер, честно. Мягкие и гладкие, словно шелк, легкие, дорогие ткани скользили по коже невесомо, словно птичье перо. Та рубашка, что Питер взял первой, как оказалась, была сплошь черной, строгой, прямой, с воротом-стоечкой, а сразу за ней, сложенная рукавчик к рукавчику, лежала тепло-кремовая футболка-поло с размашистой серебряной отделкой-косичкой по воротничку.

Каждую вещь хотелось развернуть, погладить рукой, ощущая под пальцами мягко скользящую ткань, уткнуться носом, втянуть в грудь кружащий голову аромат новой, ни кем не ношенной вещи. Прижать к себе, придавить к груди, поверить что они — только его.  
Натали было тяжело удержать руки при себе в этот момент, вглядываясь в счастливое, сияющее, словно солнце лицо Питера. Их мальчик был такой милый, светлый и открытый. Его хотелось обнимать, дарить тепло, гладить по его мягким, будто все еще детским, щечкам, зарываться пальцами в упругие кудряшки и гладить-гладить-гладить.

— Вряд ли мы сможем вернуть их, малыш. Джарвис не сохраняет чеков, — она запечатала свой рот ладошкой, сдерживая рвущуюся наружу счастливую улыбку. Ей настолько нравилось видеть искорки счастья в глазах Питера, что в груди начинало давить.  
Признаться, она слишком сильно скучала по мальчику все эти годы. Питер, ее единственный, родной Питер, так много сделавший для них, сидел здесь, в башне, в безопасности, совсем такой же, как много лет назад.

Мальчик принялся робко, почти отрывисто, провожая каждую не верящим взглядом, складывать футболку за футболкой, рубашку за рубашкой в свой плюшевый рюкзак, шумно вздыхая на каждую увиденную из стопки вещь.

Натали же, перекинув ногу на ногу, оправила края изумрудной юбки и отвернулась к единственному окну, оставляя для мальчика немного пространства и вглядываясь в горящее факелом солнце в небе.

Все же, ее сердце царапало некоторое беспокойство. В голове, глядя на их малыша, рождалась тысяча вопросов. Например, почему он так плохо одет? Не нужно быть гением моды, чтобы понять, что вся одежда, которую тот надевал, была старая настолько, что едва ли не ползла по швам. Сначала, она, как и ее Альфа, решила, что малыш Пит просто не успел переодеться, сменить привычные старые джинсы, которые не жалко испачкать, ползая на коленях по полу и собирая лего в гостях у друзей. Нет. Вот уже второй день его официальной работы она видела его все в тех же застиранных джинсах и подаренной ею же темно-мандариновой футболке.

Сжав губы в тонкую линию, она привычным жестом провела теплой, пропахнувшей гречишным медом ладонью ото лба до макушки, успокаивая себя запахом старшей Омеги. И едва ли это помогало.

От маленького расследования ее сдерживал только прямой приказ. Пятнадцать лет — большой срок, но в голове, впившись стальными крюками, живы были болезненные, тошнотворные, ужасающие воспоминания о волнообразно нарастающем безумии снова потерять мальчика.

По телу беты прошла едва уловимая дрожь от нарастающего волнения, а запах персиков в помещении, казалось, стал удушающим. Она устало потерла глаза и откинулась на мягкую спинку дивана.

В попытках унять страх, женщина лишь беспомощно прикусила внутреннюю часть губы и заставила себя оглянуться, посмотреть на окружающее пространство. Стол. Три журнала, два контейнера, пять пробирок, ручка, папка, документы, — про себя пересчитывала каждую попавшуюся вещь на глаза Наташа, после каждого счета медленно вдыхая и выдыхая. Это здорово помогало справиться с навязчивыми мыслями и паникой. Пусть ей тысячу раз хочется прямо сейчас приказать Джарвису запереть все входы и выходы и не выпускать Питера до тех пор, — а лучше вообще никогда, — пока не выяснит что происходит, пока не приведет его в порядок, но так было нельзя. Нельзя пугать их Ому. По крайней мере, пока Альфа не Свяжет его, потому как до течки гормоны почти не влияли на него и он оставался обычным человеком. Но после — он станет намного мягче, сможет принять их любовь.

Эти мысли прямо сейчас были опасными. Они как чума, сжимают в своих гниющих объятьях, выбивая весь воздух из легких, проказой пожирают каждого из них. Принуждают быть рядом. Преследовать, запереть, не подпускать никого, обезопасить.

Наташа все еще помнила, как ночами, проскользнув в небольшую детскую спаленку, сидела у кроватки и кутала в плюшевый плед, глядя остекленевшим взглядом в пустоту, баюкала в своих объятьях спящего неестественно крепким сном мальчика.

Запри-запри-запри, так безопасней, ты же знаешь?

— Мистер Роджерсон в лифте, — прогудел Джарвис где-то над головами.

— Кажется, наша еда приехала, — Нат подмигнула смущенной мордашке Питера. — Идем вниз, запустим для нашего героя кофеварку.

***

Сидя за общим столом в окружении Натали и Стивена, мальчик медленно пережевывал мясное рагу и жмурился от удовольствия. Овощи буквально таяли на языке, а тушеная говядина была на вкус нежной и как будто бы сладковатой.

Вокруг царило умиротворение, тишину нарушал лишь звук кондиционера и общий стук вилок о тарелки. В подобной уютной, почти семейной, атмосфере говорить не хотелось.  
Подхватив еще один кусочек с тарелки, и запустив в рот, парень был вот-вот готов застонать от удовольствия. Последние два дня его кормили безумно вкусной едой.  
Стив придвинулся чуть ближе, с наслаждением втягивая сладкий аромат счастливой омеги.

— Пит? — окликнула женщина, отвлекая от маневра Стива. Она так и не притронулась к своей порции, лишь подперев кулаком щеку, задумчиво водила пальцем по салфетке, теряясь в своих мыслях.

Парень резко выпрямился. Он так глубоко погрузился в наслаждение обильной порцией горячей еды, что не сразу заметил, как его зовут.   
Ты должен быть вежливее, Питер.

Проглотив значительный кусок еды разом, и чуть не поперхнувшись, парень отвернулся от тарелки.

— Да?

— Ты не задержишься сегодня, ненадолго? — она окончательно отложила вилку в сторону и полностью развернулась к парню, положив теплую ладонь тому на колено. — Мне нужна помощь в сортировке старых документов, чтобы Пеппер забрала их в архив. Что скажешь? — Натали было немного жаль отнимать его время на отдых, но черт, так хотелось быть рядом как можно дольше уже прямо сейчас.

Парень лишь поерзал, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения женщины. Дело было не в том, что они были ему не приятны или что-то вроде этого. Совсем наоборот, заботливые касания, мягкий, ласковый голос, бархатистый персиковый аромат духов, остающийся на нем там, где женщина его касалась — все эти почти что материнские жесты согревали сердце Паркера. Он понимал что, возможно, из-за каждодневной многочасовой работы Натали не могла иметь своих детей и, вероятно, начала вымещать на нем неистраченную материнскую любовь.

— Да, я могу, — он спешно закивал, вытирая губы бумажной салфеткой. — Это надолго?

Но это все слишком сильно напоминало ему тетю Мэй, оставляя глубоко в груди саднящий отпечаток, вываливая прямиком на голову непрошенные воспоминания.

— Давай-ка посмотрим, — Нат отняла ладонь от колена и, развернувшись, делая вид, что ищет в висящей на краю стула сумочке телефон, украдкой втянула в себя запах с руки.  
Она не могла дождаться момента, когда она, все они начнут источать отпечаток не только своего Альфы, но и Омеги. Они станут завершенными. Семьей. А позже, когда он окончательно примет их любовь, она сможет иногда спать, свернувшись калачиком у края его одеял, уткнувшись носом в его подушки. Она будет так счастлива.

— Обед со старшими стажерами закончился в четыре, значит, она будет здесь около шести. Это через сорок минут.

— Ох, так, — Питер сжал губы, сдерживая сытую икоту, наверно, первую в его жизни. — Мне нужно вернуться в школу к восьми, я обещал Мишель и миссис Уиллис помочь с подготовкой к выставке по робототехнике.

— Поздновато конечно, но это не проблема, малыш, — Стив отодвинул пустую тарелку и налил себе еще порцию тягуче-ароматного кофе. — Я отвезу тебя. Твоя подружка ведь подкинет тебя до дома? — ему не удалось скрыть напряженный взгляд.

— Я сегодня как раз ночую у Мишель, все в порядке, — это было необычно, но Паркеру ужасно нравилось, как о нем здесь заботились, пускай, и наверняка думали о нем как о ребенке.

— Чудесно.

Натали быстрым движением отняла кружку из рук мистера Стивена, — он просил называть его просто «Стив», запомни уже, Питер, — отхлебнула и обворожительно улыбнувшись, встала со своего места, покачивая бедрами, направилась в сторону офисной части лаборатории.

О возможных чувствах Питера к Мишель никто из них не беспокоился. Их Ома не источал запах секса, возбуждения или даже намека на вожделение. Да и могло ли это стать проблемой, когда его течка вот-вот начнется?

***

Мальчик с наслаждением потянулся на заднем сиденье, втягивая в себя запах сырого асфальта, тянущегося из окна машины. Хоть и казалось, что день был несколько напряженным, — Натали заставила его опустошить и перебрать три забитых под завязку пыльными папками стеллажа, — он чувствовал умиротворение и только лишь слабое тянущее чувство в области кистей от тяжелых коробок. Впервые за два года он не устал настолько, что готов был заснуть стоя. С этой работой в последние два дня к нему начал приходить более долгий сон. Больше не было спешки, не нужно было впопыхах доделывать домашнее задание в обеденный перерыв, не нужно было бежать через три улицы вниз сразу после школы, помогать мистеру Тумсу в кафе.  
На самом деле, парню было немного жаль увольняться и бросать его, мужчина был инвалидом и передвигался исключительно на инвалидном кресле. Кажется, Лиз говорила что того завалило частью здания на стройке, несколько бетонных блоков неожиданно откололись и рухнули прямо на него, повредив позвоночник. Теперь фирма ежемесячно выплачивала тому пособия.

Питер сжал губы, сдерживая рвущуюся наружу улыбку, вспоминая, как однажды они с подругой нарядили его Профессором X на Хэллоуин.

— Нравится у нас работать? — нарушил тишину Стив, глядя на дорогу перед собой.

— Очень, сэр! — воскликнул Паркер, мотнув головой и глядя на мужчину через зеркало заднего вида. Губы Стива расползлись в улыбке, как только тот почувствовал, что запах Омеги стал мягче. Его собственный запах острой перечной мяты невесомо кружил в воздухе, смешиваясь с влагой в воздухе и оседая на обивку.

— Знаешь, — он помедлил, включая поворотник и перестраиваясь в другой ряд, — я рад, что тебе у нас нравится. Мы давно искали кого-то для мистера Старка, — мужчина облизнул пересохшие губы.

Питер вопросительно приподнял брови, пальцами поглаживая плюшевый бок рюкзака, лежавшего на коленях. Конечно же, Мишель заметила, что его старая сумка ползла по швам. Он обязательно должен отблагодарить ее позже.

— Вы устраивали целый конкурс, чтобы найти обычного стажера?

— Вроде того, — Стив пристально взглянул на парня через зеркало, по-прежнему мягко улыбаясь, заставив того смущенно отвернуться к окну. Подобные жесты все еще заставляли Питера чувствовать себя неловко.

В сумерках черный внедорожник плавно притормозил у школьной ограды. Паркер прищурился и заметил стройную фигурку подруги, стоящую под пожухлым тополем. Яркий свет от смартфона освещал ее лицо, бросая тени по бокам и подчеркивая жесткие кудри, собранные в тугой хвост на самой макушке.

Мишель, подняв голову на звук, спешно спрятала телефон в нагрудном кармане синего комбинезона и вытянула руки перед собой, потягиваясь, явно похрустывая пальцами в этот момент, на что Питер лишь фыркнул. Он знал, как трактовать этот жест — «Я-слишком-долго-ждала-тебя-мелкий-засранец-ты-у-меня-получишь-как-только-мы-зайдем-за-ворота».

— Спасибо что подвезли меня, сэр, — он нерешительно дернул ручку двери.

— Не проблема, малыш, — Стив повернулся, стянул со своих плеч серый худи и протянул парню. — Держи, на улице прохладно.

— О-о, спасибо, это не обязательно, — мальчик ловко подхватил раздутый от набитых в него вещей рюкзак и выпрыгнул из машины, избегая смотреть на мужчину. — Мы прямо сейчас в школу, там нормально.

— Тогда до завтра.

— До завтра, мистер Стив, — парень в последний раз развернулся, рассеянно помахав рукой.

— Просто Стив, — вздохнул мужчина, повернув ключ зажигания. Нужно было отогнать машину и вернуться, его день с мальчиком еще не окончен.

Подруга оглядела его скептическим взглядом с ног до головы.

— Прости, что задержался, — выдохнул Питер. — Мы разбирали и сортировали документы для архива. Три стеллажа. Ты бы видела, сколько там под ними пыли, — парень театрально возвел руки к верху и покачал головой. Девушка лишь закатила глаза и потянула их к центральной лестнице.

— Значит, мелочь, в наказание будешь помогать таскать столы, — она похлопала скривившегося от такой перспективы друга по висевшему за спиной рюкзаку и удивленно отметила, что тот был чем-то полон под завязку. — Но, благодаря тебе я успела закончить свой официально последний рабочий день без спешки и происшествий, ну и поцеловать свою девушку на прощанье. Как, кстати, проходит твоя работа в целом?

— Думаю, нормально? — парень неловко потер шею. — Я, в основном, занимаюсь мелкой работой. Мистер Старк еще не вернулся. Прямо сейчас я делаю мелкие расчеты для Стивена, помогаю Натали с документами. В свободное время занимаюсь своим проектом, иногда ношу кофе.

Последнее было личной инициативой Питера. Ему нравилось думать, что он может хоть как-то ответить на их щемящую сердце заботу и терпение. В особенности, после того как он в четвертый раз робко уточнил как работают столы с голограммами. Было стыдно признавать, но даже интуитивно он не мог разобраться в этом сразу, все расчеты он производил по старинке, на бумаге.

— Ты зовешь самую горячую женщину Нью-Йорка просто «Натали»? Я тебе сейчас врежу.  
Питер расхохотался, за что получил несколько тычков под ребра.

— Ничего не могу поделать, она обещала, что если я снова назову ее «мэм» или «мисс», она заставит меня перебирать весь прошлогодний реестр отдела кадров, — парень взбежал по крутой лестнице, но Мишель не отставала.

— Это не убережет тебя от кары, мелкий говнюк, — она резко повернула его к себе и запустила руки под футболку, надавливая пальцами на ребра и щекоча.  
Парень, заливисто хохоча и пятясь назад, к школьному входу, вдруг резко уперся во что-то, хотя до дверей оставалась еще пара шагов.

— Смотри куда тащишь свой тощий… Эй, да это же Отброс-Паркер!

Внутри Мишель все похолодело. Впереди них стояли трое рослых плечистых подростков. Один из них сделал шаг вперед и с самодовольной ухмылкой сложил руки на груди.

Паркер сглотнул и отступил назад, едва касаясь спиной прохладного плеча подруги.  
— Иди куда шел, Джейк, — гаркнула девушка и попыталась оттеснить их от друга собой. Она знала, что Питер — робкий парень и не способен дать отпор, он будет до последнего отнекиваться, а потом придумывать оправдания своим обидчикам, когда подобные проблемы нужно было решать кулаком. — И дружков прихвати.

Парни гнусно заулюлюкали и засвистели.

Паркер уставился перед собой, глубоко выдыхая. Внутри разрасталось чувство тревоги, окутывало и сжимало, скользя от груди к плечам. Влажную от пота шею начало немного покалывать от волнения, а сердце ускорило свой ритм.

Мальчик резко схватил подругу за руку и, буквально, подскочив на месте, попытался воспользоваться моментом неожиданности, протиснуться между широкоплечих парней, загородивших дверь.

Один из парней, Юджин, — кажется, Питер говорил, что все в классе зовут его «Флэш», — резко преградил им путь и попытался оттолкнуть, чтобы не дать пробиться. Не рассчитав силу, футболист отпихнул мальчишку, и Питер кубарем покатился по длинной лестнице. Больно ударившись головой об ступеньки, тот сжался и застонал.

Из темноты школьного палисадника показалась широкоплечая фигура мужчины в сером худи и Юджин, оцепенев на секунду, толкнул друзей, указав в темноту и те, кинув последний взгляд на кряхтящего у края лестницы парня, почти бегом бросились в сторону, к маленькой калитке, что находилась за противоположным поворотом.  
Они никогда не заходили дальше тычков и издевок.

Тем временем, мужчина в сером замер в тени кустарника и извлек что-то из своего кармана, глядя безумными глазами на удаляющихся подростков.  
Мишель, чудом не полетевшая следом за другом, еле волоча ноги, спустилась вниз и, опустившись на колени перед ним, потрясла за плечо. Кровь стучала в ее ушах, мешая сосредоточится.

— Эй, Питти, — она сглотнула. Мальчик перед ней, лежа на влажном от дождя асфальте молча глотал слезы, прикрывая голову рукой. — Давай мы поднимем тебя, хорошо? Мне нужно тебя осмотреть.

Она, надеясь унять бешеное сердцебиение, перевела взгляд в темноту, туда, где стоял мужчина, — Мишель почти не успела разглядеть его, только светлую макушку, широкие плечи и небрежно накинутую серую кофту, — но тот словно исчез секундой ранее. Возможно, побежал за парнями или же просто ушел?

Девушка аккуратно, придерживая друга под руки, посадила того на ближайшую ступеньку и бегло осмотрела. Рукав на левом плече, на которое тот приземлился, был изодран в клочья. Под лохмотьями оранжевой ткани, на порозовевшей коже мелкими штришками виднелись красные полосы со следами песка и грязи, но крови практически не было.

Питер судорожно вдыхал и выдыхал, все еще глядя перед собой. По-видимому, пытался успокоиться. Сколько она его помнила, он всегда был немного более чувствителен к стрессам, чем остальные.

— Ты в порядке, ты в порядке, — повторяла ЭмДжей, продолжая бегло осматривать друга, тем временем поглаживая того по здоровому плечу.

— Я, — он шумно выдохнул в последний раз, собирая эмоции в кулак, — я футболку Натали порвал…

— О, так это ее футболка? — девушка в какой-то мере была рада перевести тему. — Не думаю, что она ей дорожила, раз отдала такой мелочи, как ты.

ЭмДжей скорчила забавную гримасу и Питер, икнув, закатил глаза.

— Давай, — она встала и протянула ладонь, — поднимай свой тощий зад, и пойдем, наведаемся в кабинет миссис Гросс. Кажется, сегодня утром я видела, как она прятала небольшую фляжку у себя в столе. Тебе надо обработать руку, а мне - успокоить нервы.

Стив, тем временем, пригнулся еще ниже, пряча голову за широкими ветками кустарника, тяжелым взглядом наблюдая за действиями девушки. Кажется, их Ома практически не пострадал.

Что ж, торопиться было некуда, лица хулиганов в свете школьных фонарей он запомнил. Не пройдет и получаса, как мужчина их настигнет.


	6. И сделав второй шаг

Маленькая серая комнатушка утопает в мрачном освещении.

Медленно приходя в себя, Юджин мотнул головой и неловко дернулся, заваливаясь на бок. Правый висок противно саднило, а от ноздрей по рту до самого подбородка стекало что-то солоноватое. Голова кружилась, в животе ощущались спазмы, толкая тошноту по пищеводу.

Разлепив вымазанные липкими брызгами веки, он медленно моргнул несколько раз, а затем предпринял несколько попыток встать, но лишь беспомощно трепыхался в узлах веревок. Обвивая обжигающими жгутами, к его телу стала возвращаться чувствительность. Плечевые суставы, оказалось, были вывернуты назад, трель ноющей боли прокатилась от шеи, пересчитав каждое ребро и позвонок. Волнообразно к нему возвращалась память. Кажется, их с друзьями сильно избил какой-то мужчина.

\- Очнулся? – голос отдавался в ушах тягуче, словно в замедленной съемке.

В практически пустой, мрачной комнате, в дальнем углу, за столом сидел высокий плечистый мужчина в классическом костюме-тройке. Упершись локтями в начищенную до блеска металлическую поверхность и подперев кулаками подбородок, тот обжигающе-ледяным взглядом неотрывно следил за каждой неуклюжей попыткой встать.

\- Можешь даже не пытаться, малыш Бакару специалист в связывании. Но выглядишь забавно, - мужчина не смог сдержать злую ухмылку, появившуюся на его лице. Юджин никак не мог разглядеть его лица.

Стив доложил, что с малышом Питером было все в порядке, лишь небольшая ссадина на плече, но внутри Энтони все клокотало от гнева. Та коротенькая информация, что за прошедшие сорок минут собрала Наташа о школьной жизни Питера и то, как с ней был связан Юджин «Флэш» Томпсон… Альфа не мог простить того, кто глумился над его малышом.

Ублюдок и его шайка, как оказалось, обожали снимать коротенькие, не более двадцати секунд видео, где издевались над мальчиком. Последнее, как раз, было снято примерно двенадцать часов назад, перед школьными занятиями Питера.

На лице Флэша был написан ужас, когда тот понял, что связан. Вновь дернувшись, он попытался закричать, но из горла вырвался лишь влажный хрип.  
На видео было видно, как хрупкая, - такая тонкая и соблазнительная, - спина Питера мелькала в паре метров от камеры. Он, сгорбившись, словно старался спрятаться за широким плюшевым рюкзаком, шел быстрыми шажками вдоль парковой тропинки к переходу, вероятно направляясь в школу.

О, найти эти видео было так просто. Ублюдки ведь даже не скрывали, стоило только зайти в инстаграм-профиль любого из них.

Один из друзей Юджина, Фред Мейсон, низкорослый и кучерявый, с чуть выступающими передними зубами, сидевший в отключке связанным как раз в соседней комнате, на видео несколько раз с разбегу пинал портфель Питера, а затем отбегал за спины друзей или деревья. Те лишь улюлюкали и смеялись, выкрикивая «Отброс-Паркер».

Следующее, что нашел в телефоне мальчика Старк, старательно сдерживая уродливый гнев внутри себя, было так же относительно новым. На видео перед ним мальчишки сидели в школьном холле, у кабинета. В тот момент, когда Питер полубоком выходил из-за двери, придерживая в руках широкую подставку с возвышающейся на ней, выполненной из, кажется, кусочков картона и пластика, лентой Мёбиуса, прощаясь с учителем. Флэш ловко вытянул левую ногу в паре сантиметров от низкого порожека и малыш, запнувшись об нее и неловко взмахнув руками в воздухе, растянулся на гладком кафеле, больно ударившись щекой о стоявшую на полу у кабинета широкую напольную вазу. Его «поделка» разбилась вдребезги. Судя по дате, это случилось всего пару дней назад и, вероятно, челюсть его мальчика все еще ныла от удара.

Тони с силой сжал край стола и на том отпечатались небольшие впалые следы от пальцев, словно он был сделан из бумаги. 

Не было слов, чтобы описать, как глупо чувствовал себя Тони прямо сейчас. Что ж, случай показал то, как мало он знает о своей детке. Он намеренно игнорировал все, что было связанно с Питером, эгоистично опасаясь вернуться к тому помешательству, если не сказать - безумию, что случилось с ним много лет назад. Он убедил себя, что если в жизни окружающих его людей все происходит точно так же, как и в "прошлом", то это значит что и у Питера жизнь не изменилась. Что в его жизни все в порядке.

Он сжал кулаки и нахмурился.

Или может быть, с Питером это уже происходило?

В тот самый момент, много лет назад, когда вертолет приземлился в аэропорту и ноги мужчины вновь коснулись американской земли, Тони вдруг осознал, что его мальчик, даже здесь, никогда не будет в безопасности. Он должен был защитить его. Сам. Хотя, он и раньше замечал это в себе это странное чувство, казалось, всю жизнь скользившее лишь по краю сознания, иногда задевая, сдавливая психику чуть сильнее. Но повтор Афганистана выдернул его наружу, обнажил, доказал что Тони не всесилен.

Сначала были крохотные камеры вдоль улицы перед домом, дроны, наспех собранные в лаборатории под особняком, подслушивающие устройства в сумочке его матери, Мэри, тети Мэй, рюкзаке его отца, в широкой пряжке пояса дяди Бэна, затем камеры оказались расставлены по всему крохотному дому в Куинсе.

Мужчина любил наблюдать за тем, как малыш играет.

Для него же все началось с небольших пеших прогулок вдоль ухабистой улочки, идущей к дому Паркеров. Ничего, чему стоило бы уделить внимание, в принципе, потому как их изначальным планом была обычная слежка. Прогулки становились все чаще и вот, Тони и сам не заметил, как начал сопровождать Питера, куда бы того не повели, тихой тенью скользя следом.

Наташа тоже заметила это в себе, но немного позже. Она, день за днем, все чаще стала приходить на детскую площадку или в парк, куда приводили мальчика и, притворившись, что читает книгу, издали наблюдала за ним сквозь темные очки. Иногда, совсем редко, ей даже удавалось немного поиграть с Питером. По ночам же женщина стала пробираться через маленькое разрисованное детскими ручонками окно спальни, прямиком в комнату и подолгу сидела с ребенком на руках, пальцами перебирая завитки на макушке и напевая, пока мужчина наблюдал через камеры слежения. После этого Тони стал замечать на лице Нат совершенно счастливую улыбку, которую бета уже и не пыталась скрыть. Их любовь отличалась, но он не препятствовал ей, знал, что женщина ни за что в жизни не навредит их Омеге. 

Маленький Питер был само очарование: такой открытый, он радовался каждому маленькому презенту, незаметно оставленному Тони в детском кармашке, капюшончике или ведерке в песочнице. 

Это становилось все хуже и хуже. Миллиардер, наплевав на требования Стефана не мешать течению судеб, устроил перевод Ричарда и Мэри Паркер в индонезийский филиал Oscorp на два года раньше, чем планировалось. Это был риск, но оправданный, считал он. Благодаря этому они с Нат смогли проводить намного больше времени с Питером.   
Вскоре, его родители скончались, пребывавшая в трауре Мэй и не заметила, как оказалась на высокооплачиваемой должности в клинике, где работала.

Он наслаждался тем, что управляет жизнью своего мальчика. Его это возбуждало.

Долгие часы наблюдения привели Энтони к мысли, что он должен был забрать Питера к себе. Конечно, нужно было сделать множество приготовлений: создать спальню, заказать мебель, купить игрушки, - он планировал выделить под игровую комнату целый этаж особняка.

Как ни странно, но, совладав с собой, это безумие остановила Наташа, буквально вырвав с корнем его из потребности быть рядом и заперев в камере, которая была способна сдержать силу экстремиса Тони Старка.

Он ведь и не осознавал, утопая в собственнических желаниях, что лишая мальчика его тети, Старк мог не просто напугать Омегу, но вызвать ненависть и абсолютное отторжение. Альфа не должен вредить своей Омеге.

Медленно, день за днем, в глухой камере, к нему, связанному по рукам и ногам приходило-возвращалось осознание того, ЧТО он чуть было не натворил. Это осознание ужасало. Не только от того, что он вмешался в судьбу и перетасовал все ее карты, но от того какие конкретно мерзости планировал сотворить, с пока еще маленьким мальчиком, когда заберет того к себе. Более того, он не заметил, как его собственные феромоны начали, раздирая душащим тяжелым ароматом и забивая легкие, капля за каплей сводить с ума младших.  
Никто, ни коем образом не должен был контактировать с Питером, до тех пор, пока тот не подрастет. Ему нужно было хоть как-то обезопасить себя и Питера от повторения, а для этого нужно было исключить все соблазны.

Свет от единственной, развернутой прямо к нему в лицо лампочки жег глаза. Из-за залитого кровью левого глаза Флэш не сразу заметил расположившихся плечом к плечу, стоящих совсем рядом мужчин, загораживающих собой громоздкую, оббитую стальными пластинами дверь.

Стены и пол вокруг, по крайней мере, вокруг него, были покрыты крапинками ржавчины и растрескавшейся серой краски.

\- Бак, вынь из него кляп, - мужчина в строгом костюме поднялся из-за стола и ловким движением стряхнул с плеч темный пиджак, оставшись в одной жилетке, и закатал рукава белоснежной рубашки.

Баки на это лишь отрывисто кивнул и рывком выдернул скомканную грязную тряпку изо рта парня, откинул ту в сторону и встал чуть в отдалении, заведя руки за спину, выражая покорность. Второй мужчина, блондин, шагнул ближе, и Юджин вжался в стул. По лицу Тони расползлась улыбка.

\- Итак, - хлопнув в ладоши, с фальшивым весельем в голосе начал Старк, - что сделал Питер Паркер, чтобы заслужить твое внимание?

Мужчина встал рядом и потряс смартфоном перед его лицом. Флэш лишь нахмурился, перед глазами все еще было мутно, голова болезненно ныла, а затылок холодило что-то влажное.

\- Я ничего не сделал, - захныкал парень, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение, отчаянно трепыхаясь.

\- Знаешь, парень, - задумчиво протянул миллиардер, - Я готовился провести с тобой самую обычную разъяснительную беседу, если бы не увидел это, - Старк смахнул со своего смартфона вверх и справа, проецируемый из пола и потолка, зажегся голографический экран. Юджин повернул голову на свет. Там, на воспроизведенном видео, он и Фред, держащий камеру, сидели на ежегодном школьном осмотре, возле кабинета дантиста и кидали в Паркера маленькие конфетки в форме зубов, сопровождая едкими комментариями о том, что нищим и бомжам пригодятся новые зубы. Тогда это казалось ему остроумным.

Тони вновь смахнул вверх.

Действия следующего коротенького ролика происходило на школьном перерыве, он и его друг Джейк отрывали из тетради маленькие бумажки, пережевывая, комкали их и, целясь в шею и другие открытые места, запускали слюнявые комочки в мальчика.  
Стив поморщился и, сделав шаг ближе, уперся в теплое плечо Баки. Его не было рядом, когда это происходило.

\- Простите меня! Мне так жаль! Пожалуйста, - сам не зная, чего просит, тараторил парень, - я-я, мы больше не будем этого делать!

\- Разумеется,- улыбаясь, покивал мужчина, беря со стола молоток с увесистым набалдашником и, стягивая широкий шейный платок из великолепного синего шелка. – Но я хотел бы услышать причину.

\- Никакой причины, сэр! Мы просто шутили! Мне так жаль!

Блондин сжал челюсть, от чего по его скулам заходили желваки. Их Ома так мучился без них, а он, Стив, даже не подумал об этом. Ведь не просто догадывался, знал, что такое могло случиться, ведь их малыш был таким хрупким. Он был так виноват.

\- Жаль-жаль, я надеялся услышать достойную причину тому, почему ты трогаешь то, что принадлежит мне, - Старк шагнул ближе и перекинул длинный платок через голову парня. Тот оцепенел.

\- Что вы собираетесь делать? – надрывно заорал Флэш и неожиданно сильно задергался, вновь пытаясь вырваться из веревок.

\- Наука, мистер Томпсон, не дается просто так, - Тони приподнял брови, глядя ледяным, выедающим душу взглядом. 

\- Что?.. О-о чем вы? – он опустил взгляд, разглядев молоток в руках мужчины. – Меня будут искать, мой отец – влиятельный человек!

Тони хохотнул и нагнулся, буквально окуная свое лицо в свет тусклого напольного светильника. 

\- Неужели влиятельнее, чем сам Энтони Старк? – в глазах Флэша читалось узнавание.

\- Отпустите! Меня будут искать, - вопил он, икая. Эхо отразилось от покрытых ржавчиной стен и вернулось назад, неприятно вибрируя в ушах. – Пожалуйста, помогите!

\- Не старайся, малец, - мужчина положил обе руки тому на плечи, заглядывая в глаза, словно гипнотизируя. – Твое тело, а так же тела твоих друзей нашли буквально, - он кинул быстрый взгляд на наручные часы, - двадцать минут назад в клубе, на окраине Нью-Йорка. Так вышло, что в вашем организме нашли какой-то неизвестный, сильно действующий наркотик, вследствие чего ФБР не может раскрыть детали смерти общественности, а так же показать ваши тела близким. Секретное расследование, чтоб его.

Тони притворно покачал головой и, потянув за края синего шелка, наконец накинул на рот дрыгающегося и вопящего парня, плотно перевязав вокруг головы несколько раз, насколько хватило длины. Теперь из него доносилось только мычание и булькающие звуки приглушенных рыданий.

\- Тебе не было жаль, когда ты обижал моего мальчика, - Юджин резко выдыхал после каждого вдоха, захлебываясь в собственных соплях. – Подержите его.

Схватив Флэша за бицепсы, мужчины буквально пригвоздили того к стулу, удерживая на месте. Стив зафиксировал того за шею, а стальная рука Баки болезненно-сильной хваткой впилась в сгиб локтя, вероятно перекрывая кровоток. Но это было уже не важно.

Перехватив молоток поудобнее, миллиардер вытянул ладонь чуть вперед, наблюдая как, просачиваясь из пор, внешнюю сторону руки, усиляя, заполняет серебряная сеточка. Отступив на полшага назад, он полюбовался предстоящей работой. 

\- Думаю, после, я попрошу одного из моих подчиненных разделить твои зубы напополам, чтобы порадовать твоих родителей. Ведь нищим нужны новые зубы. Что скажешь? – с этими словами Старк занес молоток и с силой ударил в то место, где под платком, предположительно, находился рот, вбивая передние зубы вовнутрь. 

Флэш закричал.

\- Отлично. Теперь поработаем с боков.

Трусливо спрятавшись за отрицанием, Тони Старк слишком многое пропустил в жизни своего мальчика. Пора было наверстывать.

***

Стоя в отдалении и безразлично наблюдая за тем, как их Альфа стряхивает выломанные, выдернутые, с ошметками кожи и крови зубы в покрытый брызгами крови льняной мешочек, туго перевязывая горловину, Баки по-хозяйски положил руку на талию Роджерса, поглаживая круговыми движениями. Они неплохо повеселились.

Блондин лишь вздрогнул от прикосновения и положил голову на плечо, зарывшись носом в распущенные волосы, пропахшие хвоей и взволнованно вдыхая успокаивающий аромат феромонов партнера. Он был так виноват перед их маленькой Омой. Не предотвратил, не защитил.

\- Ты в порядке, куколка? – тихо спросил он. Стив лишь что-то буркнул и уткнулся носом в чувствительное место на шее, засопев. Может, ему стоило остаться с Питером, а за Флэшем послать Клинта и его команду?

Барнс только вздохнул и несильно сжал талию своей рукой.

\- Когда тебя спрашивают, что нужно делать?

\- Отвечать, сэр, - горячо выдохнул в шею тот, нехотя отстраняясь, кусая пухлые губы.  
Может быть, ему стоило ослушаться прямого приказа и всегда быть с Питером? Он ведь так этого хотел. Быть рядом. Защищать. Не подпускать никого. 

Ему и раньше не нравилось, когда кто-то чужой старался сблизиться с их Омегой. Касался его, трогал своими мерзкими руками. Только Альфа имел на это право.

\- Мне повторить свой вопрос? 

\- Нет, сэр, - заколебавшись, Стив перевел взгляд и уставился на Альфу, который в данный момент, сунув руки под кран, тщательно мыл их в проточной воде. Ржавый носик крана то и дело срывался на вибрацию и противное, бьющее по ушам гудение. 

Баки поморщил нос, - здесь все пропахло сыростью и плесенью, только пряный запах крови приятно щекотал нос.

Тони поднял взгляд и подмигнул.

\- Тела чуть позже заберет к себе Брюс, вы на сегодня свободны. Нат уже закончила с теми двумя, так что она сама проследит за Питти, - Старк, тем временем скинул с себя запачканный бурыми пятнами жилет и испорченную рубашку, оголив мощный торс. Скрипнув дверцей, он потянулся во встроенный шкаф за свежей. Наташа всегда хранила несколько комплектов сменной одежды в их «особых» комнатах.

\- Пожалуйста, сделай мне больно, - прошептал на ухо Стив и, всхлипнув, стыдливо спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи. Эти непослушные мысли то и дело мельтешили в его голове. Он не должен нарушать приказов своего Альфы, – Я не в порядке. Я так виноват.

\- Конечно, куколка, - он погладил его по волосам.

Баки ненавидит то, каким стал его партнер, то, как ему приходилось несколько раз буквально вытаскивать того из петли из-за его чувства непомерной, преследующей днями и ночами вины. Что ж, сыворотка действует на всех по-разному. Но он любил то, каким Стиви стал: податливым, нуждающимся в его прикосновениях. Жаждущим боли из его рук.

\- Пойдем, - Барнс кивнул Альфе на прощанье и за руку вывел блондина за дверь, с противным лязгом и грохотом захлопнув ту.

Ведя за собой заплетающегося в ногах Стива по пустым длинным коридорам, мужчина обдумывал варианты того, что бы они могли сегодня сделать, разочарованно цыкая языком. Из-за повторного введения Альфой сыворотки, регенерация Стива была немного замедленна, и поиграть с ножом или иглами прямо сейчас не выйдет.

\- Сюда, Стиви, - пройдя между голыми бетонными блоками стен, они повернули в маленькую коморку, предназначенную для допросов. Щелкнул выключатель.  
Баки, не закрывая дверей, резко схватил блондина за плечи и грубо опрокинул на стол, копчиком вверх.

\- Хочу убедиться, что Альфа знает, какой ты хороший мальчик, - мужчина навис сверху, одним резким движением сдергивая со своей пары джинсы с боксерами до лодыжек, оголяя соблазнительные полушария. Роджерс на это лишь тихо заскулил и прикусил плюшевую нижнюю губу.

\- Задери кофту повыше. Ты помнишь свои цвета? – Стив поспешно закивал, резким движением дернув предмет одежды вверх, задрав до лопаток, продолжая ерзать в нетерпении и расставляя ноги в стороны. Его глаза блестели от влаги. 

Упершись руками по обе стороны от тела, Барнс прикусил и, немного сдавливая, провел зубами по оголенному загривку, вызывая тихий всхлип. 

\- Д-да, сэр. Зеленый – хорошо, желтый – нужна передышка, красный – стоп.

\- Верно, куколка, - он пальцами провел между ягодиц, посылая по телу любовника дрожь нетерпения, а затем переместил их ниже, лаская и дразня кончиками напряженные яички, – Но на сегодня мы отменим желтый. Я хочу посмотреть, как ты извиваешься подо мной.   
Баки с сожалением оторвался от сладко пахнущей возбуждением и мятой шеи и, привстав, стянул со своего пояса широкий кожаный ремень со стальной пряжкой. 

Стив, услышав лязг, сжался, но даже не шелохнулся, по-прежнему лежа грудью на столе с широко разведенными молочно-белыми бедрами, оттопырив аппетитную задницу. Барнс проследил за этим потемневшими от возбуждения глазами. В паху сладко скручивалось-сгущалось возбуждение. Ему нравилось подчинять эту куколку себе.

\- Вытяни руки, - приказал он. Блондин послушно растянулся вдоль поверхности и Баки, собрав его запястья в горсть, туго перемотал своим ремнем, закрепив за ближайшую выемку для наручников. Стив тяжело дышал, оставляя следы горячего пара на гладкой серебристой поверхности. 

\- Ты получишь пятнадцать шлепков на каждую сторону. Ты можешь скулить, можешь корчиться, но я хочу, чтобы твой очаровательный ротик не открывался ни на секунду, пока я не прикажу, - пальцы томно кружили по полушариям, дразня идеальную кожу. - Иначе количество шлепков сократится. Ты меня понял? 

Стив медленно кивнул несколько раз, не издавая ни звука, тем самым показывая, что принимает правила их игры.

Барнс встал позади, примеряясь стальной рукой к пока еще белым ягодицам. Он даже не собирался разогревать их руками, чтобы назавтра на упругих полушариях остались соблазнительные буро-фиолетовые отметины в форме его ладони.  
Первый удар был неожиданным. Мужчина размахнулся и с силой приложился стальной ладонью сначала о правую ягодицу, а затем о левую. Стив дернулся, издавая унизительный сдавленный скулеж от сладкого срезанировавшего удара и натяжения, чувствуя, как в запястья, обжигая, впивается ремень. Ко второму, третьему и четвертому удару он был готов. Сжимая и покусывая губы, жмурясь, он каким-то образом сумел не издать ни звука, лишь нетерпеливо елозя крепко стоящей плотью по краю гладкой поверхности, размазывая под собой предэякулят. 

\- О, куколка, как только мы закончим, я окрашу твою симпатичную розовую дырочку в белый цвет, - ягодицу обожгло несколькими новыми ударами, и Роджерс хрипло выдохнул. Его лицо ярко горело, к щекам и шее прилила кровь. Опустив голову, он положил покрасневшую щеку на прохладную поверхность стола, чувствуя все новые и новые удары, охаживающие его сзади и продолжая скулить на одной ноте.

Несмело двинув бедрами, Стив ощутил как разгоряченная головка проскользила по небольшой, стекающей по стволу прозрачными бусинами лужице смазки, новая волна стыда и возбуждения ударила его прямо в живот. 

\- Хороший мальчик, - Барнс хрипло застонал, откинув со лба влажные пряди и с наслаждением наблюдая за тем, как блондин, нетерпеливо подергивая бедрами, пытался трахнуть стол.

Следующий удар был сильнее всех предыдущих. Стив вцепился в край широкого стола, глухо шипя и продолжая нетерпеливо потираться чувствительным членом о поверхность, попадая в такт ударам и размазывая смазку по оголенным бедрам и животу.

\- Скажи мне, кому ты принадлежишь? – приказал Баки глубоким голосом, разминая холодной сталью руки чувствительную алую ягодицу, наливающуюся фиолетовыми отметинами.

\- С-своему Альфе, - всхлипнул тот, оттопырив зад. – И-и вам, сэр. П-пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сэр, можно м-мне ваш член? 

\- Непослушный, - рыкнул Баки, раздвинув ладонями болезненно-красные половинки. – Твой цвет?

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сэр. Мне так нужно… - продолжал шептать тот.

\- Цвет, куколка, – еще один болезненный удар стальной ладони пришелся практически прямо между ягодиц.

\- З-еленый, сэр, - хныкнул Стив. 

\- Хор-р-рошо, - позади Стива послышался щелчок, и между ягодиц потекло что-то прохладное, густыми каплями стекая на яички. Он сглотнул, призывно раздвигая ноги еще шире. Ему так хотелось почувствовать твердую плоть в себе снова.

Брюнет, довольно улыбнувшись, перехватил Стива за талию, потянув того на себя, натягивая путы на его руках сильнее и заставляя того копчиком свеситься с края, на что Стив лишь протестуще хныкнул, за что и получил еще один несильный шлепок по горящей ягодице. Его твердый член, лишенный трения, с красноватой головкой и весь блестящий от собственной смазки, повис между бедер. Барнс завел руку и, сжав ладонь, несколько раз прошелся по длине, поглаживая и размазывая выступивший предэкулят. Роджерс всхлипнул и подался назад, кремовыми ягодицами вжимаясь в его бедро.

Почувствовав слабое давление на свой член, Баки понял, чего хотел весь день: Он хотел кончить внутрь Стиви снова, затем на его такой круглый и мягкий зад, разбрызгав белесые густые капли по пояснице, хотел спустить ему на лицо, размазать соленую сперму по щекам и не дать смыть, залить чувствительную железу на шее полностью, стирая все запахи, кроме своего и въевшегося запаха Альфы.

Стив почти задыхается от того, каким густым в комнате стал аромат его возбужденного партнера. Корень его члена касается края стола, неловко свисая между ног, он ерзает сильнее, стараясь задрать футболку выше, напряженными сосками касаясь прохладной поверхности стола.

\- Ты со вчера такой растянутый для меня, куколка, - шею обдает жар чужого дыхания, а феромоны кружат голову. Минуя розовое колечко мышц, внутрь погружается сразу два теплых, влажных от смазки пальца, а с губ Стива срывается полный желания стон.

\- В тебе еще есть немного моей спермы, да? - припомнил Баки и с наслаждением железной рукой впился в пухлую ягодицу, отводя ту в сторону, предоставляя лучший доступ к такой желанной дырочке, слыша, как Стив стонет, когда ловкие пальцы находят простату. Он чувствует, как каждая частичка его мозга тонет в возбуждении. Член болезненно упирается в ширинку и пульсирует, требуя внимания. 

\- Сэр, пожалуйста, я т-так хочу вас, я готов. С-сделайте мне больно, - Стив уже практически невменяем от давящего на голову тяжелого аромата возбуждения. Тот лишь усмехается и ножницами разводит пальцы, растягивая сильнее. Затем, медленно, дразня края розовой растянутой плоти, вынимает пальцы из скользкой дырочки и быстрым движением стягивает свои черные штаны вместе с боксерами до бедер.

\- Думаешь, готов принять этот член? – он, возбужденно рыкнув, с наслаждением сжимая пальцами твердый ствол, провел им по раскрытой дырке.

\- Да-да-да, - шепчет Стив на грани слышимости, подаваясь назад. Член скользит мимо края, а запястья Стива обдает холодящей онемелостью от сжавшихся ремней.

\- О, детка, - одним резким толчком он погружается на всю длину внутрь, толкая блондина обратно, заставив вжаться в стол. 

Стив чувствует, как его мышцы растягивает толстый член, погружаясь глубоко внутрь. Сердце бьется прямо в горле, он едва может вздохнуть от болезненно-приятного жжения. 

\- Клянусь, твоя дырочка была создана для того, чтобы держать в ней мой член, - слова сладко проходятся по нервным окончаниям, перемежаясь с грубыми, почти болезненными толчками. 

Баки обхватил торс блондина скользкой от смазки рукой, прижимаясь ближе, скользя по разгоряченной коже, жадно покусывая чувствительную железу на шее.

\- Еще, пожалуйста-пожалуйста, - Роджерс дрожит.

\- Что тебе нужно? Скажи мне, - Баки бормочет на ухо, проходясь языком вдоль и вылизывая покрытую капельками пота кожу.

\- С-сильнее, нужно сильнее, - он захлебывается от возбуждения и томной боли. – И чтоб рукой…

\- Мой хороший мальчик, - металлическая рука прижимает того за загривок, толчки становятся только размашистей. Головка члена сладко проезжается по простате, заставляя Стива сипло вскрикивать от удовольствия. Из его члена сочится смазка, вязко растягиваясь и каплями пачкая пол и бедра.

\- Так хорошо, - глаза Стива закатываются к потолку. 

Продолжая сжимать шею, свободной рукой Баки опускается на протекающий член своего партнера и проходится пальцами по влажной, чувствительной головке, дразня, от чего Стив вздрагивает. Рука сжимает ствол, но не двигается, толчки становятся грубее.

\- Я так близко, сэр, я так… - он подмахивает члену, шлепки становятся все громче, – п-жал-ста, подрочите мне, сэр. Позвольте мне кончить.

\- Моя хорошенькая куколка, - рука на члене начинает двигаться в такт толчкам, - такая хорошая, мокрая дырочка. Хочешь, чтобы я кончил в тебя, детка? – еще один грубый толчок. – Хочешь, чтобы я заполнил эту маленькую дырочку?

\- Да-да, пожалуйста. Кончите в меня, сэр. Хочу ходить с вашей спермой всегда, хочу, чтобы ваш член был во мне постоянно, - он скулит от нетерпения, вжимается грудью в стол, оттопыривая зад сильнее, сжимаясь и двигая бедрами взад-вперед, одновременно насаживаясь на член и пытаясь трахнуть руку Баки.

\- Ненасытная куколка, - рука на горле сжимается сильнее, сдавливая, мужчина под ним лишь хрипит. – Заполню тебя до краев, чтобы из твоей дырки капало, чтобы все видели, под кем ты находишься.

Баки срывается, грубо втрахивая любовника в стол, уже не заботясь о его безопасности, сжимает стальными тисками шею, слушая булькающие звуки из его рта словно музыку. 

\- Кончай с моим членом внутри, давай же, - тугая дырочка сжимается и изо рта Стива слышится сдавленный вой. Как по команде руку Барнса заполняет теплая жидкость. Он сжимает член сильнее, проходясь пальцами вдоль, поглаживая и выдаивая все до капли, пачкая пол. Затем отстраняется от разгоряченного тела под ним и, схватив мужчину за талию, размашисто трахает, используя вялое, расслабленное тело под собой как игрушку. 

Стив загнанно сипит, возвращая дыхание, бессильно распластавшись по столу, чувствуя, как с каждым толчком его заполняет горячая жидкость. Мужчина над ним рычит, болезненно-сильно стискивая руки на талии.  
Опустившись на локти, Баки с силой проталкивает набухший узел в раскрасневшуюся дырочку, растягивая ту до предела, заполняет бету под собой горячей спермой.

\- Мой.

Внутри себя Стив чувствовал освобождение. Вместе с пришедшей болью, его голова становилась легче, в посторгазменной дымке мысли текли более плавно, лениво, и больше не было никаких непослушных мыслей. Не нужно было о чем-то думать, заботиться, торопиться, что-то решать. Он принадлежит Баки, он принадлежит своему Альфе, и ему этого достаточно.


	7. Готовясь к худшему

Питер стоял у крайней части школьной парковки, под по-осеннему пронизывающим ветром, ежась от легкой прохлады, пробегающей по коже рук и открытой шее. Голова еще немного ныла от вчерашнего кульбита через лестницу. Он, в который раз за день, коснувшись ее, осторожно провел от затылка до виска, ощупывая небольшую, но саднящую шишку.  
Сегодня должен был начаться третий день официальной стажировки.

\- Питер? – на его плечо легла рука, а шелест ветра принес тяжелый аромат, от которого в груди и ниже все словно сдавило. Питер испуганно вздрогнул и повернулся, резко отнимая руку от головы. Позади него стоял сам Тони Старк, сверкая голубыми глазами из-под темных линз очков.

\- М-мистер Старк? – он моргнул, оглядывая полупустую школьную парковку, ища глазами, ставший привычным, черный внедорожник Стива. – Я думал, меня заберет Натали и-или Стивен. Все в порядке? Вы не должны были приезжать, я бы и сам добрался.

Старк с ног до головы с жадностью в глазах оглядел своего мальчика, отмечая, как хорошо на том сидит клетчатая рубашка Givenchy, делая акцент на каждом изгибе молодого тела, как подчеркивает выступающие плечевые косточки и как тесно лежит на талии, обнимая. Моргнув, мужчина на секунду погрузился в собственные фантазии: как было бы сладко притянуть мальчика к себе, приспустить рубашку и языком обвести контур каждого острого плечика, губами мягко прихватывая теплую кожу. 

\- Да, все чудесно, - он одними пальцами, едва касаясь, провел вдоль плеча Питера, склонив голову на бок. – Они сегодня немного заняты. На нижних этажах возникла пара вопросов.

\- Оу, кхм. – Питер кивнул, успокаивая себя и не отстраняясь от теплой руки, но все еще ежась от контраста тепла чужого тела и холодного ветра. Мистер Старк на это лишь улыбнулся. Было немного странно принять для себя тот факт, что его из школы прямо сейчас забирает самый известный человек Америки.

\- Пойдем, ребенок, - он положил горячую руку между лопаток, ведя за собой, - я оставил машину за углом. Не хотел смущать молодежь. 

Про себя Энтони лишь фыркнул, склонив голову и одним глазом поглядывая на Питера сквозь темные очки. После того, как они проведут его первую течку вместе, уже не будет нужды что-либо скрывать. Он сможет каждый день забирать своего мальчика из школы.   
Он с силой втянул в себя воздух, пропуская разливающееся по телу томное возбуждение.   
Посадит мальчика к себе на колени, запустит ладонь под одну из тех рубашек, что уже лежали на дне его новой гардеробной, и будет, осторожно касаясь, гладить нежные соски. Опустит руку ниже, под пояс узких шорт, начнет ласкать все еще чувствительный с самого утра член, надавливая на головку большим пальцем, смазывая предэякулят. Малыш будет дрожать на его коленях, вжимаясь в уже крепко стоящий в штанах член. 

Старк облизнул пересохшие губы, то и дело, кидая потемневший взгляд на Питера, - он будет брать мальчика каждое утро: нависнув сверху, подмяв под себя, наклонив над столиком в ванной, согнув в талии и положив упругие икры к себе на плечи, большими руками сжимая таз и задрав упругую попку к верху…

Он убедит тетю Питера, любыми средствами, что мальчику необходимы более комфортные условия проживания. А остальной мир убедить будет не сложно, он был к этому готов.

\- Мистер Старк? – позвал парень, вжав голову в плечи, под гипнотизирующим взглядом голубых глаз. За школьным двором располагалась стихийная стоянка, по-видимому, образовавшаяся из-за работников ближайшего торгового центра.

\- Сюда, - Тони усмехнулся, все еще удерживая руку на спине мальчика, впитывая его тепло, другую же опустил в карман. Совсем рядом послышалась трель.   
Дверь сияющей начищенным серебром ауди даже не скрипнула, когда мистер Старк щелкнул ручкой, открывая ее для Питера. Тот послушно сел на переднее сиденье и устало потер глаза, собираясь с мыслями, вдыхая все еще по-летнему теплый, но сырой воздух. Ему все больше казалось, что это все похоже на какой-то сюрреалистический сон.

\- Спасибо, сэр, - тихо сказал парень.

\- За что? – удивленно спросил Энтони, приподняв брови и наклонившись ближе, с наслаждением принюхиваясь. В замкнутом пространстве аромат Омеги становился насыщеннее. 

\- З-за то, что отвозите меня, - мальчик притянул свой мягкий рюкзак на колени и обнял, будто бы отгораживаясь. – Не поймите не правильно, многие предпочитают, чтобы их работники добирались сами. Я не говорю, что это плохо, наоборот, очень здорово. Это очень удобно. Д-для меня. 

Тони лишь тепло улыбнулся, подавляя разъедающее желание притянуть того к себе на грудь и провести рукой по упругим кудряшкам.

\- Ты очень ценен для нас, Питер, - отвернувшись, он повернул ключ зажигания. – Натали тебя очень хвалит. Надеюсь, ты останешься с нами навсегда.

Да, он знал, что вероятно это звучало по странному или даже немного зловеще, но никак не мог удержаться. Ему так хотелось рассказать Питеру, кому тот принадлежит уже прямо сейчас.

***

Питер стер противную, покалывающую кожу испарину со лба и поднял голову, глядя на мистера Старка. Тот увлеченно набирал данные на огромном голографическом мониторе, изредка сверяясь с цветастым блокнотом мальчика, в котором еще вчера ночью, сидя за чашкой ароматного травяного чая на кухне Мишель, парень мелким бисерным почерком увлеченно выводил формулы для элементов энергосистемы и системы безопасности, чтобы успеть к возвращению мистера Старка.

Питер отметил, как мужчина, словно кот, повел носом и напрягся, в тот момент, когда напротив них двери лифта разошлись с тихим жужжанием. 

Он кинул вопросительный взгляд на миллиардера, но тот лишь еще больше нахмурился. Эта была еще одна странность, которую Питер заметил за этот, и все прошедшие рабочие дни. Абсолютно все: Натали, Стивен и мистер Старк имели одну абсолютно идентичную черту – они характерно поводили носом, принюхиваясь, когда кто-то собирался войти или шел мимо, не важно, было ли это в лаборатории, на этажах комплекса или же на улице.   
Похоже, это была одна из тех привычек, что подхватывал весь коллектив, и теперь даже он сам неосознанно начал повторять за ними. Это выглядело, по крайней мере, забавно. 

\- Привет, Брюс, - хмуро кивнул растрепанному мужчине в белом халате Старк, оглядывая. - Какие-то проблемы?

Парень, сдерживая порыв открыть рот от удивления, бегло, но с жадностью осмотрел мужчину, стоящего неподалеку. У дверей лифта стоял лохматый, с накинутым на серый шерстяной свитер белым халатом один из знаменитейших биологов и биохимиков Америки.

\- Никаких, - тот скупо улыбнулся. – Зашел сказать, что тесты почти закончены и принес отчет, - он приподнял и покрутил пухлую белую папку, перевязанную толстой бечевкой. Возможно, ученый был из тех людей, что любили записывать все по старинке, на бумаге.

\- Как же, - вздохнул Тони и притворно закатил глаза. – Иди сюда и познакомься с моим личным стажером. Это Питер. Пит, это Брюс Беннер, он заведует частными исследованиями Stark Ind. 

\- Привет, Питер, - мужчина махнул ему свободной рукой и шагнул ближе.

\- Здравствуйте. Боже мой, вы и в самом деле Брюс Беннер, - парень задыхался от нахлынувших чувств. – Я много читал о вас и-и много ваших статей. Ваша работа о вреде гамма-излучения просто потрясна!

\- Ого, - присвистнул тот, положив белую папку на край ярко переливающегося голограммами стола. – Очень рад, что что-то из моего скромного творчества пришлось тебе по душе.

Энтони лишь шумно цыкнул языком, раздраженно вздохнув.

\- Парень, принеси мне несколько мини-плат с третьего стеллажа, - ровным тоном приказал Старк.

Питер кивнул и, в последний раз бросив восхищенный взгляд на кумира, потрусил к широким стойкам в дальнем конце лаборатории, лавируя между цветочными кадками, любезно расставленными Натали «для уюта».

\- Тебе стоило вызвать нас, как только привез ребенка сюда, - понизил голос Брюс, возмущенно насупив брови и скрестив руки на груди. – Бак, конечно, проявил удивительную сдержанность, но вот Клинт оборвал мне телефон. Девять звонков только за последний час, Тони. Он едва не вынес дверь моей лаборатории, когда узнал. Лора с детьми вылетели в Нью-Йорк первым же рейсом. Я думал, ты будешь благоразумнее.

\- Иногда я, больше чем стоило бы, рад, что у этих двоих больше не может быть детей, - Старк поправил прозрачные очки на носу, шагнув ближе и переходя на шепот. – В этом пока что нет смысла, Брюси. Течка наступит только через 3-4 дня, я подумывал созвать всех в башню через неделю после этого. Мальчика может смутить такая толпа. Он пока не осознает, насколько хорошо то, что с ним происходит.

\- Инстинкты, Тони. Их гонят инстинкты, - Беннер хлопнул друга по плечу. - Ты не можешь запретить им стремиться к старшей Омеге. Они ищут его покровительства, как щенки ищут мать. Ты сделал их такими. Нас. Мальчик для нас очень ценен. Ты и сам знаешь, что так нельзя.

Миллиардер лишь холодно взглянул на ученого сверху вниз.

\- Знаю, но пока иначе не могу.

\- Я тебя понял, - Брюс саркастично закатил глаза. Иногда собственничество его старого друга не знало границ. – Тогда просто позволь мне с ним пообщаться. Хочу его осмотреть, он показался мне слишком худым для своего возраста и роста. Если ты планируешь его беременность в первую же течку, то стоит составить план питания и назначить курс витаминов. Я займусь.

\- Верно, - Тони смотрел глаза в глаза ученому, взгляд стал ледяным. – Я не собираюсь ждать еще полгода.

Питер, тем временем, аккуратно сунув в карман серебристо-зеленые платы, притаился за дальним стеллажом. Его тонкую фигурку скрывал за собой раскидистый фикус. Он напрягся, вслушиваясь в свистящий шепот. Половину фраз разобрать было практически не возможно, но часть до него все же долетала.

«Беременность? Течка? Собаки?.. Лора срочно вылетела в Нью-Йорк, да еще и с детьми?» - парень спиной тихонько съехал по гладкому боку стеллажа на пол, удивленно выгнув брови. Практически ничего не было слышно, но это ведь наверняка было обсуждение какого-то секретного проекта, о котором нельзя было слышать? Мистер Беннер пришел ради этого?

Питер оперся ладонями о начищенный ботами до блеска пол и едва слышно вдохнув, встал на колени и, стараясь не шаркать, подполз ближе, тихо вильнув за ближний стенд.  
Это было немного по-детски, он наверняка мог принести те платы, что просил мистер Старк, а затем тактично разузнать о том, что они обсуждали, пока парень отсутствовал.   
Внутри прокатилась дрожь нетерпения, вызванная любопытством, ему страшно хотелось поучаствовать в научных изысканиях ученого. Но вот в чем дело, Питеру было немного страшно получить отказ. Его могли счесть слишком юным, что, конечно, было справедливо.

Он боготворил Брюса Беннера наравне с Тони Старком. Пока тетя Мей еще работала, Питер скупал все новые и новые журналы, стоило им только написать на развороте «Брюс Беннер», - мальчик вытер холодящий кожу пот с шеи, выглядывая из-за стойки с пышной монстерой, последние дни он ужасно потел, - некоторые даже пришлось выкупать через аукцион на ибей. Было немного жаль, когда пару лет назад ученый совсем перестал публиковаться в научных журналах, как раз в то время, когда Питер всерьез заинтересовался биохимией.

\- С уборкой роботам помогаешь? – опершись о ближнюю секцию, в отдалении, прямо за широкими полками, у прохода, откуда пришел Питер, с яростью в глазах на него глядел мистер Старк.

\- О, сэр, я, - тот вскочил с пола, отряхивая новенькие, привезенные в подарок из Манхэттена миллиардером серые джинсы, - я просто уронил кое-что.

\- Ну-ну, - Старк прищурил голубые глаза, прожигая в Питере дыру. – И как много ты слышал?

\- Простите, - мальчик виновато опустил голову. 

\- Ну и?

\- Я-я подумал, что вы обсуждаете новые исследования мистера Беннера, - он прикусил губу и стыдливо уставился в отполированный до блеска пол, в котором расплывалось его собственное отражение. – Я много читал о нем, и интересуюсь биохимией, – и чуть тише, - простите меня, сэр, я не подумал. Я почти ничего не слышал.

Энтони лишь бессильно прикрыл глаза. Отчасти, это была его вина. Он не планировал поднимать эту тему при мальчике и, похоже, лишь чудом тот не услышал всего разговора. Что парень не был в курсе, косвенно подтверждало его несчастная мордашка, стыдливо раскрасневшиеся щеки и витавший в воздухе все еще легкий аромат меда.

\- Идем. 

Питер послушно поплелся вслед за Старком, попутно исподлобья кидая заинтересованные взгляды на Беннера. Тот присел за маленький кухонный столик в их обеденной зоне, закинув ногу на ногу и шурша не скрепленными листами, заинтересованно перелистывал бумаги из огромной черной папки с широко надорванным краем, что сегодня днем привез с собой миллиардер.

\- Думаю, на сегодня мы можем закончить, - мужчина скинул рабочий халат на один из столов и накинул кожаную куртку на плечи. – Я отвезу тебя домой.

\- Н-не стоит, - Питер протестующе замахал руками. Ему было немного неловко отказывать. – Я сегодня ночую у Мишель. 

\- Снова? – взгляд стал злым, но тон миллиардера оставался ровным. Внутри вскипала-бурлила ревность. – Ты много времени проводишь со своей подружкой, – он подошел ближе и провел большим пальцем по щеке парня, - нравятся постарше? 

Воздух в комнате сгустился, низ живота Питера скрутило как жгучими веревками болью, а по спине прокатилась ощутимо тяжелая капля холодного пота. Он судорожно вздохнул несколько раз и отшатнулся от ласкающей щеку руки.

\- Нет, о чем вы, - Питер уставился на мужчину, тот в свою очередь вскинул подбородок, смотря сверху вниз холодным взглядом. Это пугало. Сердце забилось быстрее, его перестук чувствовался где-то под ушами, ближе к горлу.

\- Тони, - совсем рядом окликнул обеспокоенный голос, - прекрати это. Эй, Питер, посмотри на меня, - его развернули за плечи. – Прости его, он довольно ревностно относится к каждому работнику. Помню, когда Стив и Баки собрались пожениться, ровно перед началом церемонии он сломал стол. Пойдем. Твоя подружка ведь новая помощница Пеппер?

Брюс, ласково улыбаясь и поглаживая по спине, вывел парня из лаборатории, придерживая за плечи. Стоило им шагнуть в лифт, как давящее ощущение отступило, и парень вздохнул свободнее, чувствуя как тревожность и сжимающие боли в животе мало-помалу начали отпускать.

\- Доктор Беннер, - впервые после того как они проехали пару этажей нарушил тишину парень, - могу я задать вопрос?

\- Не обещаю, что отвечу, но ты можешь попытаться, - с хитринкой в глазах сказал Брюс. В воздухе разливался нежный кокосовый аромат. Питер глубоко вздохнул, наслаждаясь успокаивающим благовонием. Пусть вся эта ситуация и напугала мальчика, но гложущее внутри любопытство так и не отпускало.

\- Раньше вы часто публиковались в научных журналах, а потом пропали. Почему? Я много читал о вашей работе на военных. Я пойму, если вы не захотите рассказывать, - тот неловко потер шею и завел руки за спину, сгорбившись. Брюс же помолчал, подбирая слова.

\- Это не самая простая история, парень. Наши с Тони отношения, - он кашлянул, - поначалу были довольно натянутыми. Лет десять назад я выпустил несколько статей о своих исследованиях в области гамма-излучений и их прямой связи с усовершенствованием человеческого гена. Он раскритиковал буквально каждое мое слово. Я был зол. Обижен. 

\- Десять лет назад, - Питер задумчиво загнул несколько пальцев и пробормотал, в тайне радуясь тому, что кумир решился ответить на его вопрос, - это же тот год, когда мистера Старка взяли в плен?

Беннер лишь скупо кивнул.

\- Тогда я решился на весьма рискованную авантюру с гамма-излучением, - мужчина вздохнул, уставившись перед собой. - Тони спас меня, парень. Я хотел показать всему миру и ему в первую очередь, что мои идеи реальны. В последнюю минуту, перед началом эксперимента они с Нат ворвались в лабораторию. Дверь сломали. До ужаса напугали Бетти, – он улыбался, глядя расфокусированным взглядом в пространство. – Орал на меня, что я ополоумел ставить свои эксперименты в одиночку. Мы тогда чуть не подрались. Это был первый раз, когда мы встретились лично, но он сунул под нос мне свои расчеты, - Брюс опустил руки и сцепил их в замок, – Представь себе, мои гены должны были мутировать до неузнаваемости. Вероятнее всего, я бы умер.

\- Поэтому вы работаете на него?

\- Нет, Пит. Мы очень долго искали общий язык. Он привлек меня, - он помедлил, - одним своим проектом. Кое-что, что обещало изменить мир к лучшему. Элизабет согласилась сразу, а я, - он шутливо развел руками, - просто я. Отказывался до последнего, цеплялся за дурацкую гордость. 

\- Спасибо, что рассказали, - Питер чувствовал, будто ему доверили самое сокровенное. Приятное ощущение доверия растеклось по венам сладкой патокой, кутая в кокон спокойствия и надежности.

Послышался тихий звоночек, и двери лифта разъехались в стороны.

\- Передавай подруге привет, - Брюс мягко улыбаясь, махнул на прощанье.

Питер, задыхаясь, добрался до кабинета миссис Поттс. Оправив края рубашки, он несколько раз постучал в дверь, а затем повернул ручку. Сидящая на месте секретарши Мишель вздрогнула.

\- Эй, - девушка перед ним замерла в неестественно ровной позе, держа руки на коленях.

\- Привет, Пит. Уже домой?

\- Да, - он на секунду замялся, неловко дергая край махрового рюкзака, - я думал переночевать сегодня у тебя.

\- Прости, мне нужно сегодня кое-что закончить, - она сглотнула и отвела глаза к окну, не желая встречаться взглядом с другом.

Питер глухо застонал и сжал губы. Было немного обидно, что подруга ему отказывала, но с другой стороны, не мог же он вечно висеть грузом на их с Недом шее?

Бредя на промозглом ветру, по сырым улицам Нью-Йорка, парень ощущал бегущее по плечам стайкой мурашек беспокойство. Он досадливо поморщился и оглянулся, чувство было схоже с тем, что он ощущал, когда сидящий за задней партой Флэш готовился вот-вот что-то сделать.

Уже на пороге крохотной квартирки в южном Квинсе сжимающее чувство тревоги и зуда в затылке оставило, но в единственной комнате витал странно-знакомый аромат персиков с легким оттенком мяты.

Ночь казалось, шла бесконечно и беспокойно, Питер то и дело ворочался на старом диване с прогнившим днищем, вздыхая. Из заклеенного пленкой приоткрытого окна противно, до ноющей головной боли, тянуло выхлопными газами, сыростью и мусоркой, но въедливый запах духов так и не исчез, напротив, будто стал острее.   
Он накрыл голову тонкой, колючей перьевой подушкой и липкий, тревожный сон, наконец, пришел, позволив ненадолго отрешиться от реальности, которая своими гниющими когтями уже скребла в дверь.

***

Утро первого свободного от школы дня выдалось дождливым.  
Питер вздохнул, отвернувшись от единственного в огромной лаборатории окна, усеянного мелкими крапинками прозрачных капель, мерно стекающих по толстому стеклу и досадливо фыркнув, опустился на кремовый диван. Глубже зарывшись шеей в огромный ворот принесенного Натали мягкого шоколадного свитера, он прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки и поджал под себя ноги, разглядывая темный экран новенького старкфона.

Почему-то казалось, что со вчерашнего дня Мишель его избегала. Он оставил ей около десяти сообщений перед выходом и еще столько же в обеденный перерыв, планируя пригласить подругу в кафетерий на третьем этаже комплекса. Парню хотелось столько ей рассказать, например, что уже два дня подряд его отвозит в лабораторию сам мистер Старк, и кажется, даже шутливо флиртует, о том, что сегодня ему наконец выдали карту и подключили к зарплатному счету, а так же перечислили, совсем крохотную, но его первую премию в честь получения гранта. Или, в конце концов, о том, что в качестве извинений за потерянную футболку, личные помощники Тони Старка вот уже четвертый день заваливают его одеждой и кажется, им все еще было неловко за тот случай, но подруга сохраняла молчание.

Он вытер испарину со лба рукавом и откинулся на мягкую спинку дивана, в довершение ко всему, у него ужасно тянуло низ живота. По-видимому, он все же простыл.

\- Хэй, Пит, - рядом на диванчик опустилась рыжеволосая женщина, сопровождаемая нежным шлейфом уже ставшего привычным аромата персиков и Паркер, ощутив прилив внезапной тошноты, плотнее уткнулся в горловину свитера, используя ту как фильтр.

\- Милый, ты не заболел? – на лоб легла прохладная ладошка, а сердце пропустило удар, будто в напоминание о прошедшей ночи.

\- Мхм, - буркнул тот, - не знаю. Прошлой ночью плохо спал.

\- О, детка, - та провела ладонью по кудряшкам, успокаивая. Запах, хоть и излишне сладкий и тошнотворный, но вкупе с теплой рукой, убаюкивал колыбельной, расслабляя тело и напоминая что-то далекое, из детства.

Детка? – он повернул голову и встретился взглядом с женщиной, стараясь сосредоточить вялый от нахлынувшей сонливости мозг на мыслях. В ее глазах была затаенная материнская мягкость, какую когда-то он видел в глазах Мей, а так же что-то еще. Что-то темное плескалось в ее взгляде, очень похожее на то, что он видел во взгляде мистера Старка, - парень зевнул и потер ладонью глаза.  
В купе с частыми прикосновениями, странным сладковатым запахом, который преследовал его последние дни, это становилось… странным? Будто бы пазл, который он никак не мог собрать, все время мешал думать, подкидывая новые кусочки.

Рядом присел мистер Старк и приобнял за плечи, перекидываясь с женщиной многозначительными взглядами. 

\- Ты можешь поспать немного, Пит, если плохо себя чувствуешь. 

\- Но работа, - Питер дернулся под мускулистой рукой. Как бы он себя не чувствовал, ему требовалось заплатить аренду за этот месяц, а значит нужно было работать.

\- Джарвис разбудит тебя через пару часов. Не переживай об этом, позже сможешь отработать, - женщина подмигнула и накинула ему на колени бежевый пушистый плед. – Вот так, ложись.

На Питера, расположившегося у двух теплых тел, мягкими волнами, медленно опустился успокаивающий сон.

***

Старк сидел в своем рабочем кресле и нервно постукивал ручкой по столу. Запах омеги становился все сильнее, с каждым вдохом ему все труднее было сдерживать себя. Мальчик стал куда податливее, чем в первый день их знакомства и не передать словами как мужчина был счастлив, когда тот заснул практически на его руках. Сказывался интенсивный рост уровня омега-гормонов в его крови.

Он прикрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку, теребя язычок молнии на брюках. Нежный аромат девственной, плодовитой омеги, спящей в его вещах, на его диване был способен отправить его в гон прямо сейчас. Мужчина надавил на молнию, и, не сдерживаясь, провел по жесткому члену в штанах. Тяжелые альфа-феромоны заструились по помещению лаборатории.

Энтони глубоко дышал, по-прежнему смотря потемневшими глазами на хрупкую фигурку, завернутую в плюшевое одеяло.

\- Сэр, информация о Мей Паркер полностью собрана с учетом ваших требований. Желаете ознакомиться? – послышался голос Джарвиса в наушнике. Досадливо вздохнув, он отнял руку от ширинки.

\- Озвучь общие сводки, Джей. Мне интересно, что с ней произошло после моего ухода.

\- Принято, сэр. Подготавливаю информацию и вывожу на экран, - ИИ помолчал, а на экране замелькали вырезки из личного дела, мед. карты, различные фотографии из профилей в соц.сетях. – Мейбелл Рейлли Паркер. Работала в госпитале Huntington, дочерней клинике StarkMedikal, в течение пяти лет, четыре из которых занимала руководящую должность в хирургическом отделении. Уволена по инициативе главного руководства по причине неподобающего поведения, частой неявки на рабочее место в условленное время, неуважительного поведения к вышестоящему руководству. Так же, в течение трех лет возглавляла благотворительный фонд при госпитале.

\- Стоп. Поясни причину увольнения.

\- Анализирую архивные данные, а так же сохранившиеся видео и аудио-файлы.  
Старк пробежался пальцами по столу, собирая пылинки. Тем временем, отдаление, на диване Питер, сладко причмокнул губами, и повернулся на другой бок.

\- Согласно моему анализу, сэр, по неофициальным данным причиной увольнения стали пьянство и наркотическая зависимость. По моим данным, за последние годы она трижды проходила лечение, а так же состояла в нескольких группах психологической поддержки.

\- Чем занимается в настоящее время? – в его груди, прямо над солнечным сплетением зарождалось отчаянное, нестерпимое желание свернуть женщине шею. Он сжал челюсть, от чего зубы скрипнули. Все вставало на свои места – болезненная худоба Питера, его старая, протертая до катышек одежда, излишняя робость, которой раньше не было. Малогабаритная квартира, усеянная серой плесенью на свернувшихся у потолка обоях и заставленная старой, местами подгнившей от сырости мебелью, которую вчера обнаружили Стив и Нат.

\- Неизвестно. Нет данных о том, где она находилась в последние два месяца. Ее разыскивают четыре банка, а также полиция. В настоящее время предъявлены обвинения в неуплате долгов, часть имущества арестована.

Миллиардер обессилено прикрыл глаза и провел рукой по лицу, стараясь унять клокочущую внутри злобу. Его мальчик был совсем один все это время.

Скосив глаза на коммуникатор, он заметил, что тот мигает красным. Срочный вызов от Баки.

\- Даже не буду уточнять сумму долгов, - мужчина подхватил антрацитовый пиджак, висевший на спинке стула и, встав, накинул тот на плечи. – Просто погаси все долги Паркеров, что найдешь. Также, найди мне, где на данный момент Мей Паркер находится и чем занимается. Проверь камеры, самолеты, поезда, подключи распознавание лиц, в конце концов. Как найдешь - передай информацию команде Клинта, пусть везут ее сюда. Мне хотелось бы лично узнать причину того, почему она бросила племянника одного и решила скрываться от долгов.

Он, мягко, словно большой кот, подошел к дивану и присев на подлокотник, погладил своего мальчика по открытой шее, собирая пальцами соблазнительный аромат почти созревшей омеги, от чего тот мягко хныкнул во сне, глубже зарывшись в складки теплого пледа.

\- Не буди его, Джей. Пусть поспит, - он наклонился и провел языком влажный след на щеке, и затем чуть прикусив место у скулы. Мягко чмокнув подростка напоследок, мужчина поправил галстук и направился на нижний уровень. Он знал, что буквально ходит по краю и рискует тем, что мальчик проснется и поймет его намерения. Но черт, малыш был слишком желанен.

\- Входящий вызов от мистера Барнса, - оповестил голос Пятницы в лифте.

\- Подключи.

\- Старк, где тебя носит?! Наша пациентка сбежала.

\- Какого черта? Пятница, перекрыть все входы и выходы. Задержи оставшихся сотрудников.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мэйбелл - полное имя Мэй Паркер в КВМ.


	8. Навстречу неизбежному кошмару

Питер натужно разлепил влажные, слипшиеся веки и потер глаза. В помещении было абсолютно темно, но за огромным окном мерцали тысячи огней вечно не спящего Нью-Йорка. 

\- Мистер Джарвис, свет на десять процентов, пожалуйста.

За дни своей работы Питер очень сдружился с искусственным интеллектом, созданным Старком, если тот, конечно, умел дружить. Парень часто засыпал его разного рода вопросами, на что Джарвис терпеливо давал ответы, а так же исполнял все просьбы, помогал с домашним заданием и заказывал умопомрачительно вкусную курицу в кляре на обед и ужин.

Ответа не последовало, и парень нахмурился, подтянув сброшенное во сне одеяло к груди. В помещении, казалось, было несколько прохладнее, чем обычно.

\- Эй, - позвал Питер в темноту, свесив ноги с дивана. Низ живота неожиданно сильно скрутило резкой болью, на секунду выбив весь воздух из легких. Противная ломота прокатилась от поясницы к копчику, оставляя за собой неприятное ощущение тепла, словно кто-то прижал бутылку с кипятком. Парень зашипел, сгорбившись и схватившись за живот.

\- Пятница? – парень в надежде позвал вшитый в старкфон ИИ, согнувшись над кофейным столиком, стоявшим у дивана, но и та не ответила. По телу стайкой мурашек пробежал противный, холодящий озноб.

Питер помолчал, поводив рукой и разглядывая пустую лабораторию в свете смартфона. В помещении было тихо, не шумели многочисленные кондиционеры и системы охлаждения серверов, не жужжала кофеварка, рабочая зона пустовала - просто абсолютная, давящая темнота.

Неожиданно, на экране появилось уведомление «Сеть найдена» и шумно заиграла привычная мелодия Britney Spears. Питер только бросил удивленный взгляд и, проведя пальцем по сенсору, принял вызов.

\- Мишель?

\- Питер, слава Богу, - девушка на том конце провода, казалось, хрипло задыхалась. – Где ты сейчас? В лаборатории?

\- Да, а ты? – он, покачнувшись, на краю мягкого дивана, поплотнее закутался в теплый плед, придерживая ноющий живот. – Здесь света нет, а у…

\- Стой-стой, послушай, не перебивай, - перебила она его, - спускайся на седьмой этаж, к офисному кафетерию. Срочно. Я буду ждать тебя у автоматов с закусками.

Парень сглотнул, закусив губу. Двигаться отчаянно не хотелось. 

\- Л-ладно, только найду мистера Старка. Я должен предупредить его.

\- Питер! – взволнованно воскликнула она в трубку. – Это… это очень срочно, пожалуйста, приди сейчас. Это ненадолго.

Экран у уха снова замигал, показывая, что сеть пропала. Парень нахмурился, отняв телефон от уха и оставив на том огромный водянистый отпечаток от стекающего по вискам пота. Схватившись за мягкий подлокотник, он встал, балансируя другой, отнятой от живота, рукой. Ноющая боль, как вода, хлынула ему на бедра, сжимая спазмами, заставляя кусать губы, сдерживая тихие всхлипы. Плед соскользнул на пол и парень, мысленно попросив прощения у Натали за то, что не в состоянии его поднять, и оставив его там, держась рукой о поверхности, плавно ступая, зашаркал к лифту, подсвечивая дорогу смартфоном.

Ступая по лестнице осторожно, опираясь на перила, он почувствовал, как низ живота обожгло новой волной странной смеси тянущей боли, но вперемешку с покалывающим возбуждением, от чего Питер только сцепил зубы. От позвоночника, по пояснице и ниже все обдало новой волной жара, но на этот раз, сконцентрировавшись в паху, перед глазами стало немного мутно.

Приложив палец к сенсору, он буквально ввалился в прибывший через несколько минут лифт, щурясь от яркого света. Маленькая кабинка, захлопнувшая дверцы перед ним, словно была наполнена тягучим, пряным ароматом, от которого в паху сладко потяжелело, а анус странно зазудел. Питер захныкал, и, прижимаясь к гладкой стенке лифта разгоряченной кожей, съехал вниз и, присев и поджав ноги под себя, начал ерзать по прохладной поверхности. И зачем он согласился пойти к Мишель?

Зуд не утихал. Сзади, прямо под копчиком становилось влажно. С усилием приподнявшись в последний раз, он, медленно моргнув, провел свободной рукой по заднице, с удивлением отметив, что та была липкой и влажной.

Телефон в его руке завибрировал, по-видимому, поймав сеть. Парень, глухо застонал, перед глазами все кружилось, мешая сосредоточиться на входящих сообщениях. 

Мистер Старк: Как самочувствие?   
Мистер Старк: Почему ты не отвечаешь мне?  
Мистер Старк: Питер, куда ты пошел?  
Мистер Старк: [пропущенный вызов]  
Мистер Старк: Питер, оставайся на месте.  
Мистер Старк: Малыш  
Мистер Старк: ОСТАВАЙСЯ. НА. МЕСТЕ.  
Мистер Старк: Я заберу тебя, не выходи из лифта.  
[Пользователь набирает сообщение]  
Мистер Старк: ОТВЕТЬ НА ЗВОНОК

Телефон вновь протяжно завибрировал, послышалась трель входящего звонка, и, покачнувшись, Питер дрожащей рукой провел по сенсору, оставляя влажный, жирный след на экране и обмякнув окончательно, распластался по кабинке. Голова отчаянно кружилась, сознание затуманилось, мешая думать, тошнота накатывала волнами, веки тяжелели.

\- Мистер Старк, я чувствую себя странно, - еле ворочая языком, прохрипел он.

\- Черт, малыш, ты уже почти на месте. 

***

Немного ранее.

Погруженный в полную темноту, Старк лишь фыркнул, закатив глаза. Кто бы ни пошел на эту глупую, авантюрную диверсию, они наверняка не были в курсе того, что разные части здания работали автономно друг от друга.

Ощупав правую стенку, он, прищурившись, пальцами нашарил плоский сенсор с системой управления. Напрягшись, мужчина всадил короткие ногти между плоским зазором и с силой дернул крышку на себя, оторвав.

\- Пятница, прием, - позвал он, но ответа не последовало. Нахмурившись, Старк на ощупь добрался до нескольких кнопок и с силой вдавил одну из них, ту, что расположилась слева. На секунду свет мигнул красным, оповещая о подключении резервного питания, а затем загорелись светодиодные лампы под крышками на потолке. Кабина лифта снова завибрировала, а цифры на экране начали отсчитывать этажи.

\- Инициировать отключение всех систем Джарвиса. Активировать протокол «Friday 1.0», - мрачно скомандовал мужчина. Если Джарвис не оповестил его о возможных системных ошибках, то это значило лишь одно - кто-то поковырялся в серверной. Вряд ли это было чем-то серьезным, скорее всего небольшой минутный сбой, на что-то большее никто не способен. – Пятница, что у нас с дополнительным энергопитанием?

В первую очередь, по задумке проект «Friday» был разработан исключительно для управления подземным комплексом и лабораториями. После полугода расследований связанных с Обадайей и продажей оружия странам третьего мира, проект разросся до осуществления контроля над скрытыми активами, не являющимися частью Stark Ind. Сервера Джарвиса были тем, что оставалось на виду и не имело связи с выкупом тысяч и тысяч пунктов акций различных компаний, журналистских изданий. А так же незаконными медицинскими исследованиями, а теперь и сбором биометрических данных обычных жителей.

По сути, Джарвис оставался лишь ширмой для вида и его возможности были сильно ограничены. Тот, кто устроил диверсию, этого явно не знал. 

На публике же Тони Старк был честолюбивым, гениальным изобретателем, разработчиком самой бюджетной в мире техники и гаджетов, человеком, направившим компанию в русло борьбы за права и свободы простых граждан, поддерживающим десятки тысяч научных изысканий, вливающим миллиарды в отстройку и реконструкцию бедных районов. 

\- Система дополнительного питания функционирует нормально, - оповестил голос Пятницы.

\- Что с энергоснабжением на нижних и подземных уровнях? – спросил Старк, возвращая панель на место и чувствуя как серебристые наноботы, покалывая кожу, возвращаются в тело.

\- Функционирует с перебоями.

Миллиардер рыкнул. Маленькая дрянь, похоже, где-то смогла раздобыть немного сил - это было единственным объяснением всей ситуации. Никто, кроме нее, не был способен обесточить целое здание, хоть и временно. Что ж, это сулило интересную игру.  
Кабина лифта мягко загудела, притормаживая. 

\- Входы и выходы перекрыты, - сквозь зубы отчитался Баки, как только двери лифта открылись. По-видимому, младший альфа был несколько зол на то, что Энтони не сразу ответил на запрос коммуникатора.

\- Отставить. Пятница, отзови команду, - он завел руки за спину и непринужденной походкой зашагал вперед. 

\- Принято, сэр. Передаю.

\- Но, а как же, - Баки зашагал следом, - работа над проектом. Если в интернет просочится информации о наших исследованиях, даже прикрытие от Oscorp не поможет.

\- Идем Бакару, я хочу увидеть результаты тестов Питера, - при упоминании старшего Омеги, Баки инстинктивно дотронулся до метки Старшего Альфы на сгибе локтя. Скоро этот ровный белый шрам, едва выглядывающий из-под рукава футболки мужчины, будет дополнять еще один, от зубов поменьше. 

Они успели минуть несколько серых коридоров, прежде чем Старк вновь нарушил молчание.

\- Я думаю позволить нашей малышке прогуляться по городу и собрать всех своих друзей, - мужчина только ухмыльнулся. – Не беспокойся об этом, никто ничего не узнает. То, что она прогрызла своими маленькими зубками путы Стефана, еще ничего не значит. Нам давно стоило это сделать.

Барнс лишь нахмурился.

\- Прости, Старк, но я все еще не до конца понимаю.

\- Ванда пробыла здесь несколько лет, - с легкой улыбкой принялся пояснять он, - за это время мы успели переловить практически весь ЩИТ. Ключевое слово «почти». Кто-то поменьше, из тех, о ком мы не знаем, помогал ей в побеге и обрушил сервера Джарвиса. Не страшно, но обидно. Мне бы хотелось знать, кто этот отчаянный смельчак, – он прищурился, глядя на Барнса. - И первый, к кому она направится, это ее спаситель. А затем, все они выведут нас на тех, кто остался жив.

Энтони остановился у огромной, гладко отполированной железной двери и занес руку к сканеру.

\- Сэр, - прозвучал над головами механизированный голос Пятницы, - на седьмом этаже комплекса, в зоне кафетерия, замечены подозрительные передвижения. 

\- Пошли за ними Стива, пусть тихо проводит их до двери, заодно посмотрит, кто там.

\- Принято, - ИскИн помедлил, – Мистер Паркер проснулся. 

\- Чудно, просканируй его,- проворковал миллиардер, извлекая телефон из нагрудного кармана пиджака, и, стуча пальцами по сенсору, набрал коротенькое сообщение. Ему не хотелось пугать звонком все еще разморенного сном малыша.

Железная дверь натужно скрипнула, приоткрывшись, и из-за нее высунулась взлохмаченная макушка Брюса Беннера. Тот оглядел прибывших, и, едва кивнув в знак приветствия, махнул рукой, приглашая в лабораторию. Гений лишь вздохнул, перешагивая через широкий стальной порог, служивший заглушкой.

\- Нет доступа. Сэр, судя по датчикам движения, мистер Паркер направляется к лифту.

Миллиардер нахмурился, набирая новое сообщение. Затем, тихо выругавшись, поднес телефон к уху, но гудков не послышалось. Брюс и Баки переглянулись.

\- Пятница, заблокируй лифт. Почему я не могу дозвониться до Питера? Переведи информацию о датчиках на мой телефон. И почему нет оповещений о сбоях?

\- Нет доступа. Перевожу подключение на другой сервер и перезагружаю.

\- Какого… – выплюнул миллиардер, продолжая набирать что-то на своем телефоне, а Барнс опасливо сделал несколько шагов назад. Похоже, эти «смельчаки» покусились на святое – на их Омегу.

В лаборатории воцарилась тишина. Доктор Беннер покосился на друга, щурясь сквозь стекла очков и силясь разглядеть, что тот набирает на своем телефоне.

\- Мистер Паркер в лифте, - Старк чертыхнувшись, развернулся и почти бегом направился к лифту. - Сервера перезагружены, линии стабильны. Телефон мистера Паркера снова в сети.

\- Направь лифт сюда, - на бегу выкрикнул он. Мужчины, бывшие позади, ринулись следом.

Тяжелый отзвук шагов гулом отражался от стен, мимо вереницей мелькали смазанные изъеденные ржавчиной образы стен и толстых, стальных дверей лабораторий и камер. Энтони, глубоко вздохнув, повернул за угол, лифт виднелся в отдалении. Наноботы щекотали кожу.

\- Все системы работают исправно, - эхом объявил голос Пятницы над головой. Мужчина, дернув рукой, снова поднес телефон к уху. Наконец, послышались долгожданные гудки. Не сбавляя темпа, он быстрым шагом направился к створкам. 

Из закрытой шахты лифта донесся странно-знакомый, сладковато-приторный аромат гречишного меда. Миллиардер повел носом и замер, его глаза расширились, а сердце забилось быстрей.

\- Течка, - прохрипел он. В абсолютном неверии, игнорируя горячую тяжесть в паху, он повернулся к замершему позади Брюсу. Тот, не в силах что-либо сказать, только открывал и закрывал рот, глядя на Альфу.

\- Брюс, так рано?..

\- Я не знаю, Тони, - опустошенно произнес ученый. Баки, все это время стоявший позади, осторожно вдыхал, принюхиваясь. Но под яростным взглядом ледяных глаз, сделал несколько медленных шагов назад, отступая перед властью Альфы, приподняв руки в защитном жесте. 

\- Я ни на что не претендую, ты знаешь, Старк, - он отступил на безопасное расстояние. 

\- Пошли вон, оба, - рыкнул не своим голосом Альфа. Они послушно склонили головы и развернулись, но Беннер нашел в себе силы, чтобы бросить через плечо:

\- Тони, - он прочистил горло, глядя перед собой, стоя спиной к Старшему, возвышающимся позади него, - будь осторожен, пожалуйста. Не напугай его.

\- Вон! – зарычал Старк, держа спину прямо и разворачиваясь обратно к створкам лифта.  
Кабина, чуть скрипя от напряжения, затормозила, и лампочка над головой подсвечивалась желтым, оповещая о том, что лифт прибыл. Мужчина задержал дыхание на несколько секунд, собираясь с мыслями. Сладкий запах дурманил разум.

Дверцы медленно раскрылись.

На перемазанном прозрачной вязкой жидкостью полу, сгорбившись и прижав руки к животу, сидел Питер. Альфа, забыв обо всем, с жадностью вдохнул горячий аромат возбуждения Омеги и шагнул ближе.

\- Мой Омега, наконец-то, - ледяные глаза вперились в хрупкую фигурку.

Мальчик сидел, прижавшись спиной к стенке, зарывшись носом в горловину свитера, со спущенным штанами и торчащим из уже влажных боксеров небольшим, симпатичным членом. Щеки мило раскраснелись, а плюшевые губы опухли от покусываний. Он выгнулся, хрипло застонав, от того, как холодный воздух ударил по оголенной части тела.

\- Мистер Старк, что со мной? – шмыгнув носом, он вжался в стенку сильнее. Старк лишь на секунду прикрыл глаза. Его Омега нуждается в нем.

\- У тебя течка, принцесса, - вспомнил он давно позабытое прозвище Питера и, шагнув в кабину и глядя сверху вниз на смущенно прикрывающего пах рукой малыша, присел рядом, жадно оглядывая оголенные трогательно выступающие тазовые косточки.

Альфа-феромоны заструились по маленькой комнатке, дурманя Омегу. Мальчик прикрыл глаза, часто-часто дыша, не в силах справится с собственной рукой, что уже поглаживала напряженную плоть.

\- Пятница, доставь нас в пентхаус, - отдал приказ Тони, облизнув пересохшие губы. 

Мужчина и сам облокотившись на стену, сел и протянув руки, приподнял мальчика, посадив того на колено боком к себе, свесив копчиком с ноги и пачкая дорогую ткань брюк в смазке, стекающей по бедрам. Тот захныкал и прислонился ближе, ерзая на колене мужчины. Альфа возбужденно рыкнул и, резко сдернув шоколадный свитер через голову, широко лизнул чувствительное место на шее, а затем прислонился губами, прихватывая и покусывая, оставляя собственнические засосы. 

\- Черт, ты такой сладкий, - рука заскользила ниже, к оголенным бедрам, прямиком под резинку влажных боксеров. Мальчик дернулся и протяжно застонал, откинувшись на широкую грудь, когда горячая ладонь накрыла его чувствительный член, а пальцы сжали небольшую головку, растирая выступающую прозрачными бусинами смазку. Вторая рука, мягко огладив вспотевшую поясницу, двинулась ниже, проскользнув по скрытым под липкой тканью упругим полушариям и нажав на расщелину, сквозь нее.

\- М-мистер Старк, это так странно, - мальчик в его руках задыхался от желания. Его детка, теряющаяся в его прикосновениях и полностью отдавшаяся течке. Его маленькая принцесса. - Мне страшно.

\- Я знаю, принцесса, но я сделаю тебе хорошо, - горячо зашептал он на розовое ушко, а затем прикусил мочку, от чего по телу Питера прокатилась дрожь. Горячая ладонь, сжимающая член, отстранилась, от чего парень захныкал.

\- Тшшш, я так долго этого ждал, - обдал новой волной горячего дыхания Старк, между тем, стягивая перепачканные теплой смазкой боксеры вниз. Пальцы поглаживали между влажных от стекающей густой смазки половинок, дразня скользкое колечко мышц. 

Терпение Старка на исходе. Он надавил пальцем на дырочку, от чего Питер на секунду задохнулся и, ерзая, покраснел. Его прекрасные глаза подернулись пеленой возбуждения, выдавая в нем течного Омегу – состояние на грани реальности и бреда.

\- Не нужно т-там, сэр, - цепляясь за остатки разума, он подался бедрами назад, от чего задел напряженный член Альфы. Мужчина, рыкнув на ухо Омеге, погрузил кончик пальца до ногтя, во влажную жару, поглаживая растянувшиеся стеночки, а свободной, испачканной в стекающей с члена смазке, обнял мальчика, крепко зафиксировав того, вжав в крепко стоящий, протекающий в штанах член. Питер, в свою очередь, прикрыл глаза. Пушистые ресницы затрепетали, а юркий рубиновый язычок облизнул пухлые губы.

\- Тшшш, принцесса, я сделаю тебе хорошо, впусти меня, - указательный палец погрузился внутрь по первую фалангу. Мужчина застонал, чувствуя как плотные, шелковистые стеночки обнимают его. Качнув бедрами, он почувствовал так необходимое трение поверх члена. Возбуждение нарастало, омежий запах сводил с ума, провоцируя покусывать узкое плечико, прямо напротив девственно-чистой чувствительной железы. Мальчик на его руках дернулся вновь, неосознанно насаживаясь на палец самостоятельно, хмуря от непривычных ощущений брови и возбужденно охая. 

\- Пожалуйста, - сам не зная, чего просит, тихо захныкал Питер, ерзая на коленях у своего Альфы. 

\- Тебя надо растянуть, - прохрипел Альфа, начиная плавно покачивать пальцем, ощупывая нежные стеночки. Мальчишка на его руках расслабился, мягко похныкивая каждый раз, когда палец погружается вовнутрь. Собственный член уже болезненно упирался в ткань брюк, продолжая пачкать предэякулятом. Альфа глухо порыкивал на ухо Питеру снова и снова, когда тот, в очередной раз, вильнув бедрами, проезжался по жесткому члену, посылая все новые искры возбуждения по телу.

\- Детка, ты пахнешь великолепно, - он уткнулся в шею своей Омеги, глубоко вздыхая, пропуская аромат через себя, осознавая тот факт, что самоконтроль медленно покидает его. - Так течешь для меня.

Отняв руку от текущей дырочки, он, пачкая себя, расстегнул ширинку и, привстав и приподняв омегу на своих руках, резким рывком, одной рукой стянул их до бедер вместе с боксерами, обнажая напряженный, толстый член с кривыми линиями раздутых вен, струящихся по темной коже.

Скуля от потери контакта, полностью лишенный разума, Питер лишь продолжил прижиматься и тереться, от чего получил довольное рычание Альфы где-то у макушки. 

\- Я знаю, ангел, знаю, - прошептал он и томно вздохнул, когда член коснулся обнаженной, горячей кожи Омеги. Ладонь снова проскользила вниз, сжав мягкую ягодицу на секунду, а затем вернувшись к поддразниванию. Питер ощутимо задрожал, когда уже два толстых пальца погрузились в его тугую дырочку с влажным хлюпаньем. 

\- Ах-х, - он откинулся назад. Щеки горели, а на глазах выступили слезы. Перед глазами все плыло, низ живота скручивало горячими кольцами возбуждения и боли.

\- Моя детка, я так долго этого ждал, - нежный поцелуй-бабочка коснулся щеки, а затем скулы. Питер задыхался от нахлынувших ощущений. Пальцы внутри него скользили медленно, не спеша, иногда расставляя в стороны, растягивая «ножницами», от чего чувствовалось небольшое, возбуждающее жжение. 

\- М-мистер Старк, - мальчик всхлипнул и выгнулся, когда пальцы коснулись чего-то чувствительного внутри. 

Миллиардер, застонав, прикусил кожу на его плече, оставляя след от зубов, рядом с уже алеющими засосами и принялся мягко потирать пальцами простату в тесной дырочке. Другой рукой он нежно огладил впалый живот и, поднявшись выше, принялся пощипывать чувствительные горошины сосков, от чего мальчик вновь начал похныкивать. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Мне, - мальчик смущенно запнулся, повернув голову и глядя на него совершенно пустым от возбуждения взглядом, - так хорошо, мистер Старк.

\- Станет еще лучше, когда я тебя повяжу, ангел, - Тони наклонился ближе и, чуть развернув к себе, коснулся губами искусанных губ Питера, утягивая того в его первый поцелуй. Язык пробежался по нижней губе, а затем, раздвинув губы, погрузился внутрь, жадно вылизывая чужой рот, поглаживая горячий язык и десна. 

Мужчина перешел от медленных толчков пальцами к быстрым, каждый раз задевая чувствительную точку, заставляя мальчика на его коленях стонать в его приоткрытые, жадные губы и ерзать, задевая оголенный член. 

Прижатая к боку Питера горячая, толстая головка, проезжаясь, оставляла жирные полосы смазки на ягодице от каждого движения. Парень расставил ноги шире и его нетерпеливые маленькие ладошки вернулись к позабытому члену.

Тони, разорвав сладкий поцелуй, тихо рыкнув тому на ухо, отнял руку от груди, оставляя ярко-розовые соски без внимания и, перехватив одну из рук мальчика, направил ту к собственному члену, переплетая их пальцы и оборачивая вокруг члена. И застонал, рефлекторно дергая бедрами вверх, когда теплая ладошка коснулась напряженного ствола.

Вынув пальцы, он шикнул на разочарованно заскулившего мальчика, сидящего к нему уже в пол оборота и, прижимая к нетерпеливо подергивающейся дырочке, проталкивает три пальца сразу, от чего ладошка на его члене сжалась сильнее, и тот скользнул внутри кулака благодаря выступившей смазке.

\- О, боже, - парень на руках миллиардера шумно выдыхает, смаргивая подступившие слезы и насаживаясь на толстые, нетерпеливо трахающие его пальцы, ощущая, как внизу живота нарастает возбуждение, готовясь вот-вот выплеснуться. 

Анус Питера сжимается вокруг пальцев и Старк слышит, как тот хнычет на одной ноте. Через секунду, пальцы вновь покинули отверстие и мужчина, перекинув ногу слабо протестующего Питера через себя, усаживает того на свои колени. Его руки немедленно находят оголенные, мягкие ягодицы мальчика. Старк разминает ладонями теплую плоть, прежде чем спуститься руками ниже и подхватить парня под молочно-белые бедра. 

Питер глядит глаза в глаза остекленевшим от похоти взглядом на миллиардера, когда тот, оперев его тело на себя, вдруг встает в полный рост и прижимает его спиной к стене лифта, жадно целуя, а затем спускаясь нежными укусами ниже по скуле, к шее, прихватывая губами кожу, оставляя все новые и новые засосы. Внутри вновь зияющей дырой скручивается-нарастает боль, от чего Питер протяжно всхлипывает, обвив ногами талию мужчины.

\- Я знаю, принцесса, я знаю, - что-то горячее и большое прижимается к его отверстию, и парень откидывает голову назад, раскрыв рот, прижимаясь макушкой к прохладной стенке.   
Старк проталкивает толстую, влажную головку внутрь, медленно проникая в голодную дырочку стонущей на нем Омеги.

\- Давай, детка, просто прими его, - мужчина надавил на талию, опуская вниз, в тот момент, когда тело на нем напряглось. Питер был невероятно тугим. Горячая, влажная дырочка будто бы засасывала, обволакивая своими жадными стеночками. Альфа гортанно зарычал в шею мальчика, вновь широко облизывая шею, помечая собой. Запах возбужденной Омеги сводил с ума.

Его мальчик, его омега, его Пара. 

\- Наконец-то, - выдохнул он, придерживая мальчика под округлые ягодицы и, на пробу толкнувшись, начал размеренно покачиваясь, толкаться внутрь. Питер на его руках шумно вздыхал, кусая губы, каждый раз, когда головка члена ощутимо проезжалась по простате.

\- Не сдерживайся, твоя дырочка так хорошо меня принимает, - он грубо толкнулся внутрь, вновь целясь в простату, от чего парень на его руках всхлипнул и протяжно застонал, чувствуя, как внутри расползается яркое возбуждение, крепче прижимаясь мягкими бедрами к загорелому тазу Альфы.

Стоны наслаждения наполнили крохотную кабинку. 

Питер обнимает миллиардера за плечи и, уткнувшись в шею, вдыхает пряный аромат ни с чем несравнимого наслаждения, его член зажат между телами, покрытый вязкой жидкостью, едва касаясь, трется между их животами, заставляя царапать мускулистые плечи короткими ногтями сквозь рубашку. 

\- Ох-х, мистер Старк, это так хорошо, - возбужденно стонет парень на ухо Старку, когда тот, поддерживая под ягодицы, продолжает грубые, глубокие и отрывистые толчки внутри него. Рот наполняется слюной, и мальчик, привлеченный дурманящим ароматом, на пробу, словно котенок, облизывает место под ухом. 

Тони, задыхаясь от ощущений, размашисто толкается внутрь, трахая эту голодную дырочку.

\- О, принцесса, - кабинку наполняли пошлые звуки ударов кожи о кожу и влажные хлюпанья стекающей по бедрам смазки. - Я собираюсь наполнить тебя своей спермой, - голубые глаза светились ярче, чем раньше.

Старк зарычал, когда Питер выпрямился и, хватаясь за плечи и плавно вращая тазом, стал подмахивать. Его руки крепко сжали задницу Омеги, буквально натягивая на свой член. Мальчик всхлипнул и из его горла вырвался сиплый омежий рык, от чего по загривку Альфы пробежала новая волна горячего возбуждения, заставляя узел на члене набухать.

\- Вот как, детка? Тебе это нравится? – он поймал его губы своими, ловя полные возбуждения стоны. Его узел был так близко, набухая, он терся о края нежной дырочки, мокрой от смазки. Толстый член растягивал широко, продолжая тереться о сладкое местечко. 

Возбуждение внутри скручивались тугим узлом, заставляя Питера сильнее насаживаться на толстый член Альфы.

Он, громко скуля, крупно задрожал в руках Тони, кончая, так и не прикоснувшись к собственному пульсирующему члену, лишь от прикосновения плотного горячего узла к дырочке. Инстинктивно сжавшись вокруг члена и пачкая их животы белесыми каплями спермы, Питер откинулся, опершись головой о стенку, закатив глаза от удовольствия.

\- Черт, - Альфа зарычал не своим голосом, лишь ускорив свои движения. – Ты мой, Питер. Только мой.

Продолжая стонать на одной ноте и подмахивать бедрами, парень почувствовал, что внутрь него проталкивается что-то крупнее члена и на секунду забыл как дышать. 

Альфа, толкнувшись в последний раз мимо края восхитительной, нежной дырочки, заполнил Питера набухающим узлом, кончая горячими струями и запирая свою сперму внутри.

Удовольствие пронзило позвоночник вместе с первой порцией горячей спермы. Мальчик сжался вокруг члена миллиардера, доя его внутри себя до последней капли. Старк лишь прижал податливое, дрожащее в посторгазменной неге тело ближе и широко раскрыв рот, впился в брачную железу на шее, связывая Омегу с собой навсегда.

Питер в его руках судорожно вздохнул, зажмурившись от нового прилива удовольствия, кончая во второй раз и уткнулся лбом в плечо, глубоко дыша.

Он связал свою пару. Теперь Питер принадлежал только ему.

Разлепив глаза через несколько минут, парень огляделся, не сразу поняв, что происходит. Странный жар и возбуждение схлынули, оставив после себя пустоту и липкий страх от произошедшего.

\- Мистер Старк, - жалобно пропищал пришедший в себя Питер, испуганно дернувшись. - Что происходит?

Энтони лишь улыбнулся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Почему Баки - Бакару? Имя Баки(Bucky) созвучно со словом Ковбой(Buckaroo), я часто встречала это на AO3, почитывая американские фики))


	9. Путы лжи

\- Прости, детка, что твой первый раз был в лифте, - Старк поцеловал мальчика в щеку окровавленными губами, проигнорировав последний вопрос. Питер поморщился, до сих пор прибывая в состоянии между реальностью и бредом, голова кружилась, а перед глазами все раскачивалось в стороны. Он, двинув бедрами, неловко покачнулся, постаравшись съехать ниже и слезть, но к распирающему изнутри чувству присоединилось что-то горячее. Оно словно бы заполнило изнутри, расползаясь пятном, заставив захныкать и прижаться к горячему телу ближе.

Старк инстинктивно чуть качнул бедрами вверх, крепко удерживая хрупкую омежью фигурку на своих руках. Дырочка жадно сдавила набухший узел и из члена вырвалась новая порция спермы. Глаза Питера расширились, и тот сдавленно протянул «о-ох». 

Их ждали восхитительные 3 дня. Мальчик принадлежал ему телом, но скоро будет принадлежать и душой. 

\- Тебе придется некоторое время посидеть вот так, мы не сможем расцепиться еще какое-то время, - Тони уткнулся мальчику в висок носом, вдыхая перемешавшийся аромат. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Питер сдавленно икнул, сквозь вату в голове стараясь ухватить правильную мысль. У него только что был секс с мистером Старком, и он не уверен, что не был согласен на него. 

\- Я-я, кажется, в порядке, - он мотнул головой, отгоняя от себя мерно стекающую по внутренностям слабость. Покачнувшись в сильных руках, он, пискнув, накренился в сторону и, схватившись за плечи Альфы, непроизвольно их ощупал сквозь белую рубашку. Мужчина был не просто подкачан, как изначально думал Питер, его стальные мышцы были четко очерчены и прощупывались пальцами довольно легко.

\- Хорошо, принцесса, - новый легкий поцелуй коснулся виска и мальчик вздрогнул. Медленно до него доходила-дотекала реальность, сжимая горло спазмами. – Тебе нужно выпить воды, иначе будет обезвоживание. 

Питер икнул снова, всхлипнул, не в силах сдерживаться. Его первый раз только что был отдан человеку, которого он всю жизнь бесконечно уважал. По разгоряченной коже прокатился озноб и, кажется, его затошнило. Он чувствовал себя бесконечно грязным.

\- Что происходит? – просипел он, сдерживая подступающие слезы, и передернув плечами от холодящего кожу воздуха.

\- Эй-эй, Питер, - нос мужчины проехался от виска по скуле, обдавая теплым дыханием. Горячие ладони продолжали сжимать бедра, поддерживая тело на весу, - глубоко вдохни и выдохни, давай же.

Питер прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на сердцебиении, и послушно втянул в себя воздух, мечтая лишь о том, чтобы все это оказалось сном. На языке почудился вкус корицы. Поведя тазом, он снова почувствовал, как странный жар наполнил его изнутри, растекаясь по внутренностям. 

У него был секс с Тони Старком. И внутри него до сих пор оставался его член.

\- Пожалуйста, - залепетал он, - пожалуйста, отпустите меня, мистер Старк, - он руками уперся в плечи мужчины, попытавшись оттолкнуть, но тот лишь крепче прижал к себе, смяв ягодицы, от чего колечко мышц обожгло чувством натяжения, не давая соскользнуть с члена.

\- Питер, - почти рыкнул мужчина, - не двигайся, ты делаешь мне больно.  
Слова о причинении боли мужчине, и интонация заставили Питера неловко замереть на месте с открытым ртом. Его нижняя губа подрагивала, когда он поднял на Старка полные слез глаза.

\- Я никому не скажу, мистер Старк, отпустите меня, пожалуйста. Я просто пойду домой, как и всегда… - он тараторил, в надежде что его выпустят из стальной хватки и тогда он сможет сбежать.

\- Питер-Питер, остановись, - голос звучал ласково, - ты останешься здесь.

Дыхание перехватило, а тело заиндевело и не желало слушаться. Так вот, как это происходит. Его ведь даже некому искать, кроме Мишель, и, может быть, Неда. По телу прокатилась новая волна озноба, обдав все ледяной волной нарастающего ужаса, а в районе груди поселилось неясное чувство, больше похожее на тревогу. Сердце пропустило удар и забилось в груди, грозя выпрыгнуть наружу. Воздуха перестало хватать.

\- Сэр, могу я открыть двери? – прозвучал голос Пятницы из динамиков.

\- Конечно, Пятница. И подготовь нам ванну, - он отстранился и подмигнул, но буквально сразу озабочено переспросил, - эй, малыш, это ведь твоя первая течка? 

Парень не ответил, лишь продолжил тихо шмыгать носом, опустив голову, глотая горькие слезы.

Старк лишь украдкой вздохнул. Было немного жаль, что им не хватило времени собрать чуть больше информации о жизни мальчика за последние одиннадцать лет. Что-то придется сочинить на ходу. Главное, найти тетю Питера и сделать той несколько правильных внушений.

А прямо сейчас его мальчику нужно было утешение.

\- Малыш? – ладони на оголенных ягодицах сжались сильнее, привлекая внимание. – Сейчас мы с тобой выйдем из лифта и сядем, хорошо? Кажется, нам нужно поговорить.

Питер лишь мотнул головой, опустив подбородок так низко, что буквально касался им плеча Старка, желая чтобы это все было сном. Его до сих пор покачивало.  
Створки лифта бесшумно раскрылись, являя перед собой широкую прихожую в светлых тонах. 

Тони поморщился, чувствуя легкое натяжение в яичках, когда шагнул через порог с тихо хнычущим мальчиком на руках. Питер по-прежнему обнимал его ногами и слегка вздрагивал каждый раз, когда ладони сжимали ягодицы чуть сильнее. Подтянув бедра мальчика ближе и перехватив того за талию, он опустился на ближайший одутловатый пуф из терракотовой замши,отодвинув ногой стоявшую рядом пару обуви, и, ухмыльнувшись, двинул бедрами чуть вверх, заставляя разбухший узел снова прижаться к чувствительной простате. Мальчик всхлипнул и прижался лбом к плечу Тони, очаровательно покусывая распухшие губы. Его дырочка снова сжалась, сладко сдавливая узел, и новая порция горячей спермы пролилась вовнутрь. Тони с наслаждением вздохнул, притянув Омегу в свои объятья, поглаживая того по вспотевшей пояснице. 

\- Пит? - Энтони откашлялся, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как мальчик в его объятьях тяжело задышал. По-видимому, возбуждение от стимуляции вызвало в нем приближение новой волны жара, – Я повторю свой вопрос - это твоя первая течка?

\- Что? – он оторвался от плеча, глядя на миллиардера из под полуприкрытых век. – Что вы имеете в виду?

Отлично. Этой реакции он и добивался.

\- Течка, - повторил он,- Как давно ты знаешь о своем статусе Омеги? К какой Семье вы с тетей принадлежите? 

Кажется, Бен и Мей Паркер не имели детей из-за бесплодия последней. Кто-то из них мог «оказаться» бетой. Лучше и быть не могло.

-К-к Паркерам. - взгляд выражал полное непонимание ситуации. Все это было для него слишком. - Что за статус «омега»? Я не понимаю. 

Мужчина нахмурился, показывая свою неподдельную озабоченность.

\- Подожди, дай мне секунду. Кажется, мы не совсем друг друга понимаем, - его альфа-инстинкты требовали защитить свою Омегу, утешить, но он лишь продолжил свою маленькую игру. Сейчас было главным подобрать нужные слова. – Ты вообще не знаешь, кто ты?

Питер непонимающе покачал головой, вытирая катящиеся по мягким щечкам слезы.

Тони, больше не сдерживая порывов, наклонился и провел губами от уха до скулы легкими поцелуями. Феромоны альфы в переливающейся белыми и кофейными оттенками прихожей стали насыщеннее.

\- Мистер С-старк, это странно, - маленькие ладошки снова уперлись мужчине в грудь, но, судя по всему, Питер уже не плакал, вдохнув успокаивающий запах своего Альфы.

\- Прости, принцесса, я не могу иначе, - пробормотал он куда-то в щеку, а затем вновь коснулся бархатистой кожи языком, от чего Питер испуганно дернулся. – Мои инстинкты требуют, чтобы я тебя успокоил. Я не причиню тебе вреда, обещаю.

Тони с сожалением отстранился от своего мальчика и посмотрел тому в глаза. Питер съежился под пристальным взглядом голубых глаз, все еще ощущая головокружение и легкую тошноту.

\- Что все это значит?–непонимающе хныкнул Питер. Медовые глаза сфокусировались на мистере Старке. Тот вздохнул и провел ладонью по мокрым от пота кудрям.

\- Что ты знаешь о A\B\O-статусе человека? – задал он наводящий вопрос, ощущая, как новая волна жара приближается. Питер нахмурил брови, но больше не сопротивлялся. Напротив, податливо прильнул ближе. Его гормоны, его внутренняя омега снова требовали сближения с Альфой.

\- Что это? – Наконец-то. Мальчик задал самый важный вопрос, и теперь, можно было перейти к разъяснениям. Убедить его будет не так сложно. Но прежде, Тони снова чуть двинул бедрами, делая вид, что устраивается поудобнее, с наслаждением слушая тихий скулеж.

\- Пожалуй, я начну с самого начала, - Тони снова успокаивающе погладил мальчика по голове, игнорируя полный возбуждения отчаянный вздох, - Около сорока лет назад команда, возглавляемая моим отцом, обнаружили на окраине Северо-Восточной Африки небольшой, изолированный ото всех городок под названием Ваканда, - Старк чуть улыбнулся. - Опущу подробности того, как они туда попали. Но первое, что привлекло их внимание, когда их приняли в городе, были несколько беременных мужчин, - брови Питера поползли вверх, - и запахи. Каждый человек, вне зависимости от пола и возраста пах как-то по-особенному, не просто нота, а полноценный оттенок - их проводник, судя по записям из личного дневника моего отца, пах как лимонное дерево.

Почти мурчащий голос Альфы расслаблял мальчика, отвлекая от плохих мыслей. Феромоны, после того как метка была поставлена, отныне действовали в несколько раз сильнее. Питер пока не мог сопротивляться влиянию своего Альфы.

Его деткой было так просто манипулировать.Такой наивный. Такой сладкий.

Внутри разрасталась новая волна вожделения, его мальчик был слишком желанен. Старк глубоко вздохнул, пропуская его через себя.

\- Они, как оказалось, были скрыты от глаз внешнего мира более нескольких сотен лет. По легенде, рассказанной им вождями, однажды Боги прогневались на своевольное племя, и их женщин сразил беспощадный мор. - Энтони целенаправленно баюкал мальчика в объятьях,расчесывая кудри пальцами, не давая более сложной информации к размышлению. Голос стал глубже и тише, - Не осталось ни одной. На шестнадцатый день горя к ним пришел высокий, белокожий, голубоглазый мужчина, назвавшийся Альфой. И объявил, что сможет подарить каждому желающему из мужчин дитя, что не даст их племени погибнуть. Не смотря на то, что он был чужаком, на исходе тридцать второго дня с ним возлег каждый четвертый мужчина племени, понеся после этого. Альфа же нарёк каждого из них Омегой. Тех же, кто отказался, он именовал Бетами и повелел заботиться об Омегах, как о своих сестрах, матерях или женах. Мор больше не был страшен ни одному из племени.

Легенда прямиком из Ваканды была реальной. С некоторыми дополнениями, конечно.

Он знал, что сейчас мальчику не нужна точная информация, лишь обрывки, легенды. Тогда он сам начнет делать выводы, искать информацию, узнавать. Верить. И придет к тому, что было нужно.

Питер таял, хватаясь за последнюю тростинку мыслей о том, что происходит здесь на самом деле, каким абсурдом звучала история. Его затягивало, словно в зыбучие пески. Он тонул в этом мягком, ровном голосе, ласковых руках. Все тревожные мысли стали такими далекими, а в животе больше не ворочался липкими щупальцами страх. Интонации мужчины, словно бы звали за собой, обещая покой и безопасность. Веки мальчика налились свинцом, ресницы затрепетали. Он больше не цеплялся за свой страх.

Тони знал, как управлять Омегой через феромоны, это был почти что гипноз. 

\- Перед своим уходом Альфа объявил, что каждый рожденный, после своего шестнадцатого дня рождения, получит то же благословение, что и их родители, они будут иметь возможность зачинать и рожать. Омеги будут истекать соками, а естество Альф искать возможность их осеменить ровно три дня в году, - узел начал ослабевать, от чего по основанию члена вязкой струйкой потекла еще теплая сперма. Энтони двинул бедрами, медленно толкаясь внутрь, и с наслаждением наблюдая за тем, как мальчик юрким язычком облизывает губы,и продолжил свой рассказ. - Среди новорожденных, таких же, как он, Альф, будет ровно четверть, столько же, сколько и рожденных Омег. Остальные же станут Бетами и будут заботиться о них и друг друге, - еще один мягкий толчок. - Сильнейшие же Альфа и Омега племени станут парой и, образовав Прайм, объединят племя в стаю и Боги больше не разгневаются на них. Так и повелось, пока чужаки не ступили на их земли.

\- Мистер С-старк, как это все связанно с вашим отцом и со мной? - мальчик на нем очаровательно мямлил, еле ворочая розовым язычком. В воздухе разлился терпкий, почти навязчивый аромат гречишного меда. Омега был возбужден, новая волна его жара была близко, - Я ведь даже никогда не был в Африке.

Питер, сквозь пелену, медленно, словно в замедленной съемке, моргая, нащупал связь в истории со своим состоянием. В голове мелькали и тут же таяли, казалось бы, значимые вопросы. Ухватиться за один из них было все сложнее. В паху вновь сладко заныло, отдавая прямиком от позвоночника к, все еще, заполненной дырочке.

\- Мой отец получил Благословение и передал его мне, - новый поцелуй коснулся щеки, а затем язык Альфы кончиком коснулся ее и провел по дорожке от слез, собирая соленую влагу. - А тебе и не нужно было бывать в Африке, племя разделилось, многие Альфы и Омеги перебрались во внешний мир. Кровосмешение дало тот же результат. Полагаю, этой истории ты не знал?

Питер покачал головой, отчаянно хватаясь за уплывающие мысли и крупицы критического мышления. Мозг плавился под натиском умелых рук, которые, будто бы, были везде. 

\- Так или иначе, ты Омега, Питер, - Тони приподнял его лицо за подбородок и коснулся губами губ, даря легкий поцелуй, - у тебя течка. Позволь Альфе позаботится о тебе, - Старк посмотрел глаза в глаза мальчику и, дотронувшись другой рукой до свежей метки на шее, погладил ту пальцами, продолжая изредка покачивать бедрами, ловя каждый очаровательный всхлип, провоцируя на правильный ответ. Мальчик в его руках отчаянно заскулил, прося о большем. 

\- Скажи это вслух, принцесса, - пальцы ущипнули персиковый сосок и, сжав, чуть выкрутили.

\- П-пожалуйста, м-мистер Старк, - эти прелестные заикания делали Тони болезненно твердым.

\- Неправильно, - он склонился, и язык скользнул по нижней губе, - называй меня Альфой. – Пальцы продолжали играть с соском.

\- Пожалуйста, Альфа, - Питер часто задышал, зажмурив глаза.

\- Обопрись на меня, - Тони решительно подхватил слабо пискнувшего мальчика под бедра и разочарованно поморщился, когда член выскользнул из теплого нутра. – Нам нужно в ванну.

Перешагнув через порог, шлепая босыми ногами по черному мрамору, он поднял глаза, бросив мимолетный взгляд на отражение в огромном зеркале над широкой овальной ванной: на его руках расположился совершенно очаровательный, хрупкий мальчик, обняв руками и ногами, и трогательно прижимаясь к широкой груди. Тони, сделав шаг ближе, не спешил опускать Питера в уже заполненную Пятницей ванну с пушистой шапкой пены сверху. Совершенно не чувствуя напряжения в мышцах рук, он приподнял мальчика выше, и, пристально глядя в отражение потемневшими глазами, чуть развел ягодицы в стороны ладонями и полюбовался на то, как красная, растянутая дырочка судорожно сжимается, все еще капая спермой и вязкой смазкой.

Кажется, на Питера новой волной накатывала течка. Он хныкнул, когда горячие ладони сжали ягодицы и прижался носом к ярко пахнущей возбуждением железе на шее Альфы. Энтони одобрительно пробормотал мальчику на ухо «моя детка» и, потершись щекой о щеку и висок, спустившись ниже, принялся влажно облизывать покрытую свернувшейся, подсохшей кровью метку на шее. 

Питер шумно втянул в себя воздух, чуть дрожа от нетерпения. Он чувствовал, как его бедра ноют от напряжения, но стараясь это игнорировать, прижимался ближе. Контакт кожи с кожей успокаивал.

\- Я позабочусь о тебе, принцесса. Буду заботиться всегда, потому что отныне ты мой, - прошептал мужчина, в последний раз разведя округлые ягодицы и насладившись видом влажно поблескивающего от выступившей смазки колечка мышц. – Давай же, отпусти меня. - Он погладил мальчика по оголенной спине, легкими касанием пальцев спустившись к отзывчиво выгнувшейся пояснице и придерживая хрупкое тело уже одной рукой. Его совершенно не беспокоил вес мальчика, экстремис, даже без брони, наполнял его силой равной супер-солдату.

Питер послушно ослабил хватку, и Тони, подняв того за плечи и придерживая под мягкую попу, опустил его в теплую воду, сдвинув к середине, оставив место для себя.

Мыльная вода немного обожгла раскрасневшуюся кожу между ягодиц, и мальчик заерзал, устраиваясь. Горячая вода приятно обнимала тело, согревая, а густая белая пена немного щекотала предплечья.

\- Иди ко мне, - Старк, сняв с себя рубашку, опустился позади мальчика, посадив того ближе, между своих ног. Все еще напряженный член Альфы ткнулся в скользкую расщелину. Тони намеренно прижал омегу ближе, от чего упругая головка практически скользнула внутрь, между половинок. 

Тони, облизнул губы и протянул руку к сандаловому комоду, взяв с него заранее заготовленную небольшую, запотевшую бутылочку. Открутив крышку, он привлек голову омеги к своей груди.

\- Пей. Тебе сейчас понадобится много жидкости, организм слишком много отдает, - к плюшевым губам прижалось пластиковое горлышко и Питер, пребывая в своем подсознании, послушно сглотнул. Вода на вкус была чуть сладковатой и прохладной.

Тони отнял бутылку, когда та наполовину опустела. Мальчик очаровательно причмокнул губами и протяжно вздохнул.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – загорелая ладонь, скрывшись под пеной, нашла небольшой член. Тони провел пальцем по стволу, избегая пока что чувствительной головки. Другая рука небрежно огладила напряженные розовые соски.

\- Все горит, - прошептал он, вздрогнув и прикрыв глаза, полностью откинувшись на мускулистую грудь Альфы. Прямо внизу живота нарастал тянущий ком боли. – Внутри горячо и опять больно.

\- Да? – губы обхватили край розового ушка. – Здесь? – пальцы игриво сжали крепко стоящий член Омеги. Питер всхлипнул и мотнул головой.

\- Нет. Ниже. Т-там. Пожалуйста, уберите это, мистер Старк, А-а-альфа. Вы же обещали, - Питер опять захныкал, попытавшись сгорбиться, но накачанная рука не дала этого сделать, прижав к себе плотнее. Низ живота обдало новой порцией болезненного, выкручивающего наизнанку возбуждения. По шее и плечам ознобом пробежалась стайка мурашек.

Мужчина сел прямо и отнял руку от милого розовенького члена Омеги, отметив, что позже, когда приливы жары станут реже, он вдоволь наиграется с ним. 

Послышался небольшой всплеск воды. 

Заведя руку за спину, он скользнул пальцами по пояснице и надавил, заставив мальчика нагнуться чуть вперед.

\- Неужели здесь? – рука скользнула между тел, пальцы настойчиво надавили на углубление, выше ягодиц, дразня. Мальчик мотнул головой, и рука двинулась ниже, туда, где сочившаяся слизь смешивалась с мыльной водой.

Тони, чуть отодвинувшись и давая себе доступ, скользнул указательным пальцем по краю неряшливо растянутой дырочки. 

Питер, ахнул и двинул бедрами назад, насаживаясь на толстый палец, это немного ослабило тянущую боль. Мысли заволокло розовой дымкой желания.

\- Принцесса, - к первому пальцу присоединился второй, нежно поглаживая растянутые стеночки. – Ты разрешишь своему Альфе позаботиться о тебе? 

Согласие мальчика было важно. Когда утром проснется в его объятьях, весь сонный и мягкий, он вспомнит, что был абсолютно точно согласен на избавляющий от боли секс. Его Альфа просто помогал.

Тони пошевелил двумя пальцами внутри, попадая по простате, от чего Питер, хватая ртом воздух, вцепился в округлые края ванны.

\- Позаботиться о тебе? – четко произнес Альфа, а горячий шепот обжег загривок. Язык скользнул по позвонку, жадно вылизывая основание шеи, когда уже три пальца вошли глубоко, до основания, продолжая дразнить. Питер сдавленно мяукнул в ответ, пытаясь двигать бедрами в такт, но твердая рука продолжала удерживать его на месте.

\- Используй свой очаровательный ротик, - приказал он. Пальцы внутри подрагивающей от нетерпения дырочки немного разошлись в стороны, растягивая, даря мальчику ощущение восхитительного жжения и наполненности. 

\- Пожалуйста, мне очень больно, мистер Старк. Я.. я хочу, чтобы вы помогли мне, - кожа омеги порозовела от горячего пара и смущения. Тони обнял его свободной рукой, проведя по противоположному предплечью, а толчки, тем временем, стали медленнее, нежнее, перейдя на легкое поглаживание простаты.

\- Что мне нужно сделать?

Новая волна жара вновь окутала его. Внутри Питера словно бы поселился кто-то другой, отчаянно скуля и требуя чего-то. Щеки Питера как будто бы обдало кипятком, одуряющее чувство понимания обожгло, а возбуждение и желание продолжало скручиваться где-то внутри, требовать. 

Мальчик сосредоточился на ощущениях, вцепившись в края ванной до побеления костяшек, продолжая облизывать розовые губки.

Осознание ударило новой волной возбуждения. Ему хотелось, так хотелось снова почувствовать твердую, испещренную неровными венками плоть в себе, хотелось снова быть наполненным ею, быть заполненным теплой, уносящей боль, жидкостью внутри себя снова. Чтобы она снова стекала по бедрам и так приятно капала из его отверстия.

\- Мне, - он снова провел юрким язычком по губам, подбирая нужные слова, - мне нужен ваш член, мистер Старк. В-внутри меня. Пожалуйста.

\- Все что угодно для моего Омы, - в последний раз проведя по краю, пальцы покинули дырочку и сильные руки подхватили мальчика. Вода всколыхнулась, выплескиваясь ароматной пеной на черный мрамор. Тони, устроившись поудобнее, свел ноги вместе и посадил Питера к себе на колени, оглаживая бока.

– Сядь на колени и разведи ноги для меня, детка, - все еще сидя спиной к мужчине, Питер послушно подогнул под себя колени, и, расставив ноги в стороны, оседлал упругие бедра, скрытые под толщей воды. Его жаждущего, растянутого входа, коснулась горячая, толстая головка.

\- А теперь немного приподнимись, - мальчик чуть привстал, оттопырив аппетитную попку, покрытую белой пеной. Энтони обнял его за талию и с силой толкнулся вовнутрь, чуть потянув тело на себя, насаживая. 

Питер ошеломленно выгнул поясницу, хрипло застонав, не в силах сдерживаться, когда первые несколько глубоких толчков толстого члена целенаправленно ударили по простате. Это заставляет его чувствовать таким полным.

Тони выпрямил спину и, упершись локтями о бортики ванны, держась, продолжая уже более мягко, неспешно, покачивать бедрами вверх, полностью сел и приник губами к оголенной шее, целуя и посасывая, оставляя все новые и новые багровеющие метки.

\- Нравится? – Питер лишь выдохнул «д-да, альфа». Язык мужчины вновь широко прошелся по метке, облизывая ту, посылая горячие искры прямо к члену Омеги. – Погладь себя, - руки мальчика послушно скользнули вниз. Одна ладошка обхватила стоявший колом маленький член и принялась поглаживать, вторая же, в привычном жесте, опустилась ниже, лаская яички.

Омега в его руках не стонал, мяукал, словно котенок, задыхаясь, когда член снова и снова попадал по простате, от чего дырочка каждый раз судорожно сжималась, сладко сдавливая плоть.

Тони, прикрыв глаза, принялся размеренно, короткими толчками, трахать уже своего мальчика, каждый раз плотно прижимаясь тазом к этой идеальной заднице.

Теплая, душистая вода расплескивалась на гладкий пол от каждого толчка, пенистыми дорожками стекая в решетчатый слив.

\- Ты чертовски тугой, принцесса. Все, о чем я мечтал, - простонал он прямо в ушко. – Я уже близко…

Мужчина, замедлившись и глубоко толкнувшись в Омегу, заставил того полностью сесть на бедра, и прижавшись мягкими ягодицами, принять в себя член полностью. Обняв за талию, круговыми, ритмичными движениями, Тони стал более плавно покачиваться вовнутрь и наружу, каждый раз проталкивая набухающий узел глубже. Горячая головка скользила по простате снова и снова, а Питер, его Омега, чуть ли не плакал в его руках.

\- Пожалуйста, - зашептал он, поглаживая свой маленький член, - пожалуйста, я больше не могу. Там… там так тяжело.

О, кажется, малыш уже не мог кончить без узла, - Альфа ухмыльнулся. Во время течки такое иногда случалось.   
Он зарылся носом во влажную шею и прикусил место между шеей и плечом, оставляя ровный след от зубов напротив алеющих засосов, под меткой. Они будут так прекрасно смотреться над воротниками всех тех кофт, футболок и худи, что уже ждали мальчика в их комнате. Покажут каждому, что маленький Ома помечен и связан. Эта мысль толкнула его через край.

\- Питер-р, - рыкнул миллиардер, кончая, опустошая себя глубоко внутри омеги, прикусывая метку и проталкивая узел глубже. Белесая жидкость разлилась внутри омеги, оплодотворяя его снова и снова.

Мальчик, вжавшись в загорелую грудь, вскрикнул от обжигающего, распирающего изнутри чувства наполненности, кончил сливочными струями в пенистую воду. Перед глазами заплясали черные точки. Питер несколько раз моргнул и прикрыл глаза. Ноги, словно у новорожденного олененка, дрожали и не желали слушаться. Он расслабленно вздохнул, положив голову на массивное плечо, буквально чувствуя, как по внутренностям растекается горячая сперма. Кажется, благодаря этому боль снова ушла.

Старк погладил мальчика по влажным кудряшкам.

\- Давай я вымою тебя и пойдем в постель, где ты сможешь поспать. Звучит хорошо?

Он был одержим этими наивными глазами, так доверчиво глядящими на него через плечо, этим податливым телом, мягкими кудряшками.

Когда-то, в том мире, он десятки раз отталкивал Питера, причиняя ему боль и повторяя «Ты достоин лучшего». Он был трусом. Прошлый Тони Старк не мог дать Питеру всего. 

Нынешний он был готов идти до самого конца.

Питер был достоин большего и нынешний Тони это понимал, только он мог дать этому мальчику все. Весь мир. И эта мысль будоражила.

***

Вокруг была абсолютная темнота, но небольшие крапинки света вечернего Нью-Йорка, падающие из огромных, от пола до потолка, окон оттенял силуэты.

Мишель, опершись на автомат с закусками, помассировала ноющие виски пальцами. Гребаный шепоток на периферии сознания так и не утихал вот уже несколько дней, провоцируя стучащую дятлом головную боль. В отдалении, в густой тени стеллажа стояла босая, простоволосая девушка с огромным животом, выпирающим из-под грязной ночной рубашки. Мишель щелкнула языком. 

\- Нам нужно идти, - ровно проговорила девушка, повернувшись лицом, глядя на Мишель своими водянистыми глазами. Шепоток прекратился.

\- Послушай. Я абсолютно не понимаю, что здесь творится, но без Питера я никуда не пойду, - Мишель сощурилась. – Да и кто нас пропустит через пост охраны.  
Девушка перед ней поглаживала живот круговыми движениями, глядя куда-то сквозь нее.   
\- Не волнуйся, кое-кто уже очистил для нас проход. Идем.

Ванда повернулась спиной и ровным шагом зашагала прочь. ЭмДжей воздохнула. Стоило ли ее новое расследование этого?

Над ухом что-то зашуршало-завозилось и девушка поспешила следом, внутренне содрогаясь. 

\- Постой, - она нагнала идущую впереди Ванду, схватив ту за руку. – Я не могу уйти без Питера.

\- Здесь кто-то есть, - Ванда нахмурилась и вскинула руки, освобождаясь от хватки. ЭмДжей замерла с вытянутой рукой, удивленно глядя на то, как по изящным ладошкам поползли красноватые всполохи. Но не успела Ванда что-либо еще сказать, как между ними пролетела табуретка, больно ударив Мишель по запястью. Она вскрикнула, одернув горящую ладонь.

\- Стив! – воскликнула Ванда, но широкоплечий мужчина никак не отреагировал, только молча наступал на них, прижимая к стенке. ЭмДжей испуганно вжалась в прохладную поверхность, прижав руку к груди и шаря взглядом по поверхностям, ища то, чем можно было бы защититься. Табуретка отлетела слишком далеко.

\- Эй, я тебя знаю, ты таскался за Питером… - прошептала Мишель. Он, кажется, не слышал их слов, разминая свои огромные кулаки и почти что возвышаясь над ними.  
Кудрявая девушка, бросив быстрый взгляд на подругу по несчастью, отчаянно метнулась в сторону и, взвизгнув, перепрыгнула через низкий кофейный столик со стоящим на нем графином и крепко ухватилась за офисный стул, со всей силы саданув им по мужчине. Ножка стула с колесиками отлетела куда-то в сторону. Тот низко рыкнул, повернувшись к ней, и занес руку.

Ванда крепко обхватила руками голову блондина, сдавив виски, красные всполохи окутали голову, от чего у мужчины закатились глаза. Мишель перехватила стул поудобнее и шагнула ближе, готовясь нанести удар, но этого не понадобилось. Блондин мягко, почти без шума осел на пол. Ванда, обняв одной рукой живот и придерживая, присела на корточки рядом и удивительно нежно провела ладошкой по его лицу.

\- Заберем его с собой. У тебя ведь есть машина?

\- С ума сошла? – девушка осторожно поставила стул на пол, но все еще крепко держала за ручки, готовясь, в случае чего, ударить снова. Ванда подняла на нее свои глаза и головная боль возобновилась. 

\- Он не причинит вреда.

ЭмДжей лишь послушно вздохнула.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Во время сцепки, при давлении на разбухший узел, член какое-то время продолжает извергать небольшое кол-во семени с некоторым промежутком времени. Нужно это для того чтобы сперма альфы, запертая узлом гарантированно оплодотворила Омегу, так как они способны зачать только во время течки. В фике об этом еще упомяну, возможно этими же словами(не все читают сноски).   
> _____  
> Во время течки, омега испытывает сексуальное желание не перманентно, а волнами, этакими "приливами жара". После секса в течение некоторого промежутка времени тело не испытывает возбуждения, давая возможность для отдыха, приемов пищи и воды(особенно воды, т.к из-за обильной выработки смазки, организм теряет ее в колоссальном количестве).


	10. Агнец на заклание

Мишель поморщилась от тяжелого запаха несвежего, сырого белья в номере мотеля и устало опустилась на край кровати, закрыв лицо руками и устало вздохнув. Почти что четыре часа непрерывной гонки по ухабистой, зачастую проселочной дороге, скрытой за высокими деревьями и кустарниками, откровенно говоря, вымотали девушку.

Зачем она в это ввязалась? Зачем потащилась вниз, на поводу у голоса? Как будто, — она устало потерла глаза, ужасаясь дикой мысли в своей голове, — как будто она действовала не по собственной воле. Будто что-то подхлестнуло ее журналистский азарт, заставило спуститься прямиком в подвальные помещения, а не на этаж с засекреченными лабораториями, как планировалось ранее. А потом в голове осталась лишь паника.

Оно того стоит, — повторила про себя девушка, крепко зажмурившись, вновь потерев саднящие глаза и все еще жалея, что не смогла захватить с собой Питера. Она ведь обещала ему новое расследование. Мальчик нуждался в новых впечатлениях после исчезновения тети. Изначально ведь ее «расследование» и не планировалось как что-то сверх-серьезное.

Внутри, на периферии мыслей, при упоминании Питера, как будто бы что-то мягкое и родное завозилось, царапая грудь, требуя держать мальчика рядом, защищать. Она лишь устало покачала головой, потирая слезящиеся глаза. В последнее время странностей в ее голове становилось все больше. Включая «голос», который странным, почему-то, считать не получалось. Он воспринимался как факт, как данность.

Хотя, может и не зря Мишель не дождалась друга. В данную секунду лишь она рисковала своей репутацией перед мистером Старком и миссис Поттс, мальчику это было ни к чему.

— Мы с тобой раньше где-то встречались? — глухо спросила Мишель. Лицо попутчицы было смутно знакомым.

— Одно время мы с тобой общались довольно тесно, — таинственно ответила она и с ровной спиной, поддерживая одной рукой огромный живот. Опустившись рядом, Ванда протянула ей злаковый батончик. Девушка бросила на нее быстрый взгляд из-под ладоней и, обессилено кивнув, без лишних слов, взяла предложенное. Виски ныли, отдавая тупой болью в затылок, как ответ на любое резкое движение или громкую мысль. Она снова потерла слезящиеся глаза и кинула взгляд на широкоплечего мужчину. Тот, связанный, подергивался на любой шум громче шагов и, вздрагивая, судорожно вздыхал, но, кажется, все еще был в отключке.

— Мило, — щедро откусив, протянула она с набитым ртом. — Нам так и не удалось поговорить, — Мишель пальцем указала связанного блондина, припомнив, что ее попутчица заснула практически сразу после того, как они сели в машину. — Зачем он нам? Это папаша ребенка? — она хмыкнула.

— Вроде того, — ровно, почти безэмоционально ответила беременная, пригладив сальные волосы назад.

Мишель поперхнулась, припомнив, как видела широкоплечего блондина, по пятам следующего за Питером. Когда впервые она заметила слежку, ей просто хотелось вырубить его и оттащить в кусты, там и оставив, но, волевым усилием, девушка решила разобраться во всем, проследить за мужчиной могло быть продуктивнее, так имелись шансы разузнать мотивы, оказалось — не зря. В тот день, когда Мишель с огромным сожалением и тяжелым сердцем отказала Питеру в ночевке, она тихо последовала за ним, решив, в конце концов, разузнать, кто следит за ее другом. Информации, кроме той, что мужчина бывший военный, и более десяти лет работает на Старк Индастриз, она не нашла, но второй силуэт, скользящий по темным переулкам, вслед за Питером, — рыжеволосую женщину ЭмДжей узнала сразу — ей была Натали Романофф, тоже бывшая военная и нынешняя личная помощница Тони Старка. Вся ситуация скорее походила на то, как будто бы за Питером не велась слежка, — когда эта мысль ударила в голову, тело обдало ледяной волной неподдельного удивления, а брови поползли вверх, — его охраняли. Было похоже, что Старк тщательно присматривает за Питером, что было, к слову, не слишком удивительно. Из нескольких коротеньких статей, девушка знала, что в период арестов, пару лет назад, по делу о «сбыте оружия СИ террористам», нескольких личных помощников Старка и тех, кто свидетельствовал по этому делу, подвергались нападению неких сомнительных личностей в масках. Было даже несколько убийств. Так что, после новой волны арестов, стоило ожидать, что такой человек, как Тони Старк, обязательно приставит охрану к своему личному стажеру.

Почему мужчина напал на них загадкой тоже не было. Мишель, кажется, залезла туда, куда не следовало.

То, что они выбрались из Башни Старка без ощутимых последствий и пристального взгляда камер, благодаря отсутствию электроэнергии, было по истине чудом.

— Так он действительно папаша? — Ванда быстро кивнула, пряча на секунду подернувшиеся красной дымкой глаза. — Надеюсь, он больше не выкинет сюрпризов.

Казалось, Мишель видела эти странности в своей попутчице, пыталась ухватиться за правильную мысль, но что-то мешало, останавливало, лишь скрежеща на задворках сознания. Трель боли в голове усилилась, но ЭмДжей лишь поморщилась, пристально вглядываясь в водянистые, как у рыбы, глаза девушки напротив. Сильный, опасный гул в голове нарастал набатами, приказывая не шевелиться.

— Он больше не опасен, как и ты, — шепнула она, наклонившись ближе, короткими грязными ногтями впиваясь в виски Мишель и с силой, сдавливая большими пальцами лобную часть, от чего та вскрикнула и задергалась, попытавшись уйти от чужих рук. — Не трепыхайся, я помогу вспомнить.

Горящая боль пронзила мозг, разлетевшись боеголовкой по нейронам тысячей болезненных волн, стекающих ниже и выкручивая позвонки. Она с силой сжала зубы, сдерживая рвущийся наружу болезненный крик, упершись ладонями в грязную рубашку девушки перед ней. Та, в свою очередь, лишь сдавила виски сильнее, скручивая пальцы. Перед глазами все заволокло красной дымкой, а собственные руки плетьми безвольно повисли вниз, даже не болтаясь — девушка вообще не чувствовала конечностей.

Последней ее мыслью, перед тем как, обессилено обмякнув, потерять сознание, было лишь глупое сожаление о том, что она пошла на поводу у странного голоса в голове, который буквально преследовал ее с первого дня стажировки.

Первое, что заметила ЭмДжей, медленно открыв слипшиеся от злых слез веки, был абсолютно равнодушный взгляд Ванды. Та жевала шоколадный батончик, придерживая грязными пальцами обертку, пристально глядя на нее сверху вниз и поджав босые ноги под себя.

— Что это за хрень сейчас была? — зло прохрипела Мишель.

— Что ты помнишь о Тони Старке? — в лоб спросила та, облизывая большой палец.

Девушка моргнула. Перед глазами ворохом пронеслись тысячи картинок — ярких, цветастых, словно странички из комиксов, вызывая пульсирующее ощущение в затылке.

— Железный человек? — она недоверчиво нахмурилась и перевела взгляд, во все глаза уставившись на мужчину, лежавшего на соседней койке, — Капитан А-америка? — В голове хороводом заплясал ворох мыслей, комкаясь, не давая ухватиться ни за одну.

— Что последнее ты помнишь из прошлого? — осадила ее Ванда, причмокнув губами и кинув странный взгляд из-под ресниц.

Мишель замерла, потонув в воспоминаниях о прошлой жизни. В голове все будто бы расслаивалась, делилось на части, кружа ворохом перед глазами — вот глаза слепит солнце, выступившее на секунду из-за туч, а Мишель вглядывается в уплывающие облака, сидя в школьном автобусе. Раздается резкий хлопок по ушам и вот уже над их головами кружат тысячи странных не то зверей, не то плывущих по небу китов.

Зажмурившись, она сжала переносицу, пытаясь сосредоточиться, глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая. Нервы, казалось, были оголены. Переполняющие эмоции были готовы вот-вот вырваться наружу.

Над головой ракетой проносится красно-золотое сияние и где-то на задворках сознания, голосом кареглазого мужчины из телевизора слышится «Я — Железный Человек».

А потом приходит одиночество. Ни друзей, ни родных. На целых пять лет.

Не в силах справиться с из ниоткуда взявшейся бурей эмоций, Мишель, судорожно вздохнув от накатывающего ужаса, сжалась, обнимая себя за плечи тонкими руками, зарываясь глубже в болезненные, пропитанные годами одиночества воспоминаниями. Она помнит, как осталась одна. Рассыпались все — мама, папа, маленький братишка, весельчак Нэд и… Питер. Остается только Мей, тетя Питера. Мишель ходит к женщине каждую неделю, пока органы опеки не помещают ее в приемную семью в другом штате. Годы идут за годами, сжираемые рутиной, но, а дальше лишь… тьма.

Девушка сглотнула.

— Половина человечества исчезла, — Мишель украдкой вытирает непрошенную, катящуюся по щеке слезу. Это все так странно, — на четыре?.. пять лет? Кажется. Т-танос это сделал.

Глаза Ванды, сидящей напротив сузились до щелок и неожиданно эмоциональный голос ударил по ушам.

— Вот черт! Ты помнишь только три щелчка! — Ванда яростно откинула фантик куда-то в угол. — Но, — она запинается, а красные всполохи становятся ярче, — но ты последняя, кто с ними контактировал. С ним. Я думала, хоть с тобой повезет, — она закусила большой палец передними зубами, хмурясь.

— Я и тебя знаю, — где-то внутри черепной коробки, скрежеща, как по стеклу ногтями, голову ЭмДжей неожиданно сильно сдавила новая волна боли и тошноты. — Ты - Алая Ведьма. Я видела тебя по телевизору, в прошлом.

— Бинго, дорогуша, — саркастично произнесла ведьма. Это сбивало с толку. Мишель, сжав челюсть, с силой оттянула несколько толстых прядей на макушке, надеясь, что это поможет ухватиться за правильную мысль и успокоиться. Воспоминания о прошлой жизни и об этой продолжали мелькать, словно блики калейдоскопа в солнечный день.

— Объясни мне, — попросила девушка, но ведьма, приподняв бровь, лишь продолжила пристально смотреть, будто бы гипнотизируя. И Мишель уже не могла сказать, что это было не так.

— То, что отняло людей, их же и вернуло. Твоя память ограничена лишь тремя щелчками Перчатки Бесконечности. Первый щелчок уничтожил ровно половину населения вселенной, второй их вернул. Третий — уничтожил армию Таноса и убил Железного Человека. И лучше бы, блять, так и оставалось, — в сердцах выплюнула ведьма. Мишель вздрогнула от того, с какой яростью были сказаны эти слова. Затем, глубоко вздохнув и встав, она сделала несколько шагов вдоль их маленького номера, уже не обращая внимания на вяло трепыхающегося блондина. В голове, на самом краю сознания что-то билось, за что она никак не могла ухватиться, как бы ни старалась.

— Продолжай, пожалуйста, — попросила она, пожевав нижнюю губу и надеясь, что хотя бы это систематизирует хаос в ее голове. Ванда лишь криво улыбнулась, глядя на то, как девушка мечется из стороны в сторону.

— В том то и дело, что я помню лишь те моменты, когда ближе всего была к одному из камней, поэтому я и думала… — дальней койке послышался стон. — Просто думала, что ты знаешь больше, чем я. Ты была там постоянно. — Она поджала тонкие губы и на секунду прикрыла глаза. Давление в голове Мишель на эту же секунду ослабло.

— Чертовщина какая-то, — девушка опустилась на кровать, но в этот раз отсев подальше от попутчицы и помассировала ноющие виски.

— Что?

— Ничего, — девушка вздохнула, закусив губу. Она отчаянно нуждалась в ответах и, откровенно говоря, уже начинала жалеть, что пошла на поводу у этого «голоса» и спустилась в тот подвал. 

— Объясни толком, что происходит. Пожалуйста.

— О, тебе понравится мой рассказ. Очень жаль, что все, о чем я буду говорить, ты, скорее всего, не вспомнишь, — бесцветно хмыкнула она, оправив края широкой грязной рубашки, свисающей до бедер. — Щелчков было не три, — И, прочистив горло, продолжила, — их было четыре. И именно последний отменил все события, поместив нас сюда. Все началось примерно через три месяца, после похорон Старка и начала моего обучения в Святилище. Пропал Стрендж. Нам не раскрывали всего, но старшие учителя были в панике. Учитель Вонг созвал всех студентов и объявил о том, что некая «тьма» вырвалась наружу, и был отдан приказ опечатать Святилище на какое-то время. Это значило, что нас отрежут от остального мира. В последний момент я выскользнула за врата, переместившись в Гонконг. Тогда мне казалось, что если привлечь кого-то из оставшихся Мстителей, то вместе мы отыщем его.

То, как смотрела на нее ведьма, немного пугало.

Мишель, как профессиональный журналист, с умным видом кивала, выражая заинтересованность, но, все еще не совсем улавливая связи истории ведьмы и нынешней ситуации. По сути, сейчас в ее голове смешались воспоминания двух жизней, выдавливая друг друга, мешая привычному течению мыслей.

— Я помню Доктора Стренджа. Исчезнувший нейро-хирург. Маг, вроде?

— Верно, — ведьма кивнула, в который раз пригладив сальные волосы назад. Жест казался более чем нервозным, — В какой-то момент мне удалось связаться с Клинтом. О Стрендже он слышал мельком, около двух месяцев назад тот приходил к Питеру Паркеру. Парень, как оказалось, заперся в лабораторном крыле восстановленной Башни Старка, переписав протоколы безопасности и самостоятельно эксгумировав тело Железного Человека, а затем похитив некую «Колыбель» Доктора Чо. Мы зря не придали этому значение, оставив разбираться с этим Пеппер Старк. В тот момент казалось, что ниточка со Стренджем оборвалась, а затем мы обнаружили трупы Марии Хилл и директора Фьюри, обернутые в странную серебряную субстанцию. Мы не увидели связи, посчитав, что виноват кто-то из врагов ЩИТа, как оказалось — зря. — Ванда как-то отрешенно покачала головой. — Примерно через полгода бесплодных поисков и расследований, нам, с небольшим запозданием, пришла весточка о том, что мальчику удалось невозможное — Тони Старк снова был жив. Учитель Вонг проявил, как мы думали, излишнюю осторожность, посылая поприветствовать ожившего Героя, целую делегацию магов, но все оказалось не зря. Когда мы вошли в общий зал, я сразу заметила гнетущую темную ауру — в центре находился Старк, а по правую руку от него, вальяжно раскинувшись, восседал Стрендж, а на плечах его красный плащ сменился черным. А потом появилась она, — Ванда выдохнула сквозь зубы, — Наташа.

— Постой-постой, — осадила ее Мишель. — Как связанно то, о чем ты рассказываешь и твое нахождение в том подвале? — девушка задала закономерный вопрос, взмахнув рукой.

Это было странно, сюрреалистично, но голос где-то внутри черепа ядовитым голосом шептал «слушай-слушай-слушай, ничего не упускай». ЭмДжей вновь помассировала пальцами виски, на секунду опустив взгляд, отгоняя настойчивый шепоток, не заметила, как в тот же момент Ванда криво ухмыльнулась, в прочем, ухмылка покинула ее лицо буквально сразу, как Мишель вновь подняла глаза.

В голове Мишель, тем временем, калейдоскопом пестрили мысли, воспоминания из этой и прошлой жизни, будто бы перекрикивая друг друга. Наслаиваясь, как коржи, одни на другие, они рождали в голове шумы, как будто странные помехи в телевизоре, бьющие по ушам. Переживания о прошлой жизни то всплывали, то гасли, уступая новым, не давая сосредоточиться, лишь вызывая монотонное головокружение, как при солнечном ударе.

— Тогда позволь рассказать мне то, что произошло сразу после четвертого щелчка, — по загривку прокатилась стайка алых искорок, холодя спину от пристального взгляда водянистых глаз. Мишель опасливо кивнула и ведьма продолжила. Ее голос окрасился нотками ненависти. — Мне кажется, что я пробыла здесь всю жизнь, но первые семь лет я будто бы дрейфовала. Тебе должно быть знакомо это чувство, — ЭмДжей, не задумываясь, кивнула, но, если честно, она не могла подтвердить или опровергнуть это. Было что-то такое, едва заметное на периферии, но до того, как ее об этом спросили, девушка этого и не заметила.

Прямо сейчас в ее голове царила анархия — самые сильные и яркие воспоминания обеих жизней перекрывали друг друга, штопором вворачиваясь в мозг, заставляя вспоминать-вспоминать-вспоминать, и думать лишь о них.

— Моя память, вместе с магией, начали возвращаться около десяти лет назад. Но медленно. Оно накатывало волнами. По-видимому, в этот отрезок времени и пришел Новый Тони Старк.

Внутри все дрожало. С одной стороны, хотелось замахать руками, закричать, потребовать, чтобы Ванда прекратила говорить и оставила ее одну, в тишине. Дала время разобраться со странными мыслями и тем, как сейчас сбоил ее мозг, путая мысли и выводя перед глазами все новые и новые цветастые воспоминания прошлой жизни, вытесняя нынешнюю. Но, с другой — только концентрация на голосе собеседницы помогала успокоиться. Она как будто была здесь и там одновременно. Это давило.

— Я постаралась отыскать тех, кого могла считать друзьями в прошлом, — ведьма нахмурилась, — но многие из них считали эту жизнь единственной и уже примкнули к Старку. Только единицам мне удалось вернуть память, как и тебе сейчас. Мне так же удалось разыскать Фьюри и Хилл, но, по какой-то причине, они, как и ты, ничего не помнили о событиях, произошедших после третьего щелчка. На пятый год мы сумели реорганизовать ЩИТ и Гидру, и направили свои силы на раскрытие планов Старка всему миру. Нас отлавливали по одному. Не было даже трупов. Сначала исчез мой брат и мистер Коулсон, затем Сэм, а следом, буквально на следующий день Роуди. Боже, — в ее голосе послышалась неподдельная горечь, — я не стала бы втягивать его, если бы знала, что с ним случится. Уже позже я на своей шкуре выяснила, почему мы не находили тел. — Ведьма болезненно поморщилась, сжав скрипучий выступ кровати под матрасом. — Мы нужны были для экспериментов. Практически всех нас держали на подземных уровнях Башни Старка.

Вздохнув, Мишель сжала и разжала кулаки, концентрируясь на внешнем мире, наконец, отогнав алую дымку перед глазами. Гул в голове медленно стихал, оставляя за собой только раздражающую вибрацию в лобной доле.

Судя по внешнему виду, а так же, если сравнивать с возрастом ведьмы в «прошлом», той сейчас было около семнадцати-двадцати лет. Мишель прищелкнула языком. Как журналисту, ей вся ситуация на буквально секунду показалось… странной? Предположительно, Ванда начала собирать свою «армию» в, условно говоря, десять-тринадцать лет? Даже имея часть той магии, о которой Мишель помнила, это звучало слегка сюрреалистично. Тем более что конфликта в Зоковии так и не произошло, страна была цела и полностью под контролем местных властей. Зачем ведьме снова влезать в этот костер? Что ее мотивировало? Новая мирная жизнь — новый мир, живи и радуйся. Девушка нахмурилась еще больше, игнорируя стучащую в висках кровь, продолжая внутренний монолог. Торговать оружием Старк Индастриз прекратили еще около восьми лет назад, надежно перекрыв каналы поставок террористам. Да, судебные процессы над советом директоров, замешанных в продаже оружия, все еще не утихали, но благодаря десяткам изобличающих журналистских расследований, аресты шли куда быстрее, чем можно было бы ожидать. Более того, ходили слухи, что Тони Старк не только спонсировал журналистов, готовых пойти на огромный риск конфликта с власть имущими, — что, честно говоря, было опасно, так как в дело были замешаны огромные суммы грязных денег, — но и охотно делился всей имеющейся информацией для их расследований, на что идет далеко не каждый. Не сходилось все рассказанное Вандой с образом ни нынешнего Тони Старка, ни, тем более, прошлого.

Одно время, даже ходили слухи, что в лабораториях Старка разрабатывается новая, сверх-уникальная технология, способная помочь избежать неминуемого голода и переселения, которые должны были возникнуть через пару десятков лет из-за колоссального прироста населения. И Мишель, знакомая с ужасами голода в обеих жизнях, отчаянно хотела в это верить. Лишь из-за этой дурацкой «веры», преследовавшей ее последние несколько лет, она и ввязалась в свое маленькое любительское расследование, едва только узнав о получении стажировки.

— Подожди минутку, — Мишель чуть повысила голос, потерев спинку носа, чем заработала до боли удивленный взгляд водянистых глаз. — Ты сейчас пытаешься обвинить Тони, мать его, Старка в незаконных экспериментах над людьми?! При всем уважении, даже если я своими руками вытаскивала тебя из клетки, в подвале Башни, я все еще не могу поверить, что он хоть как-то в этом замешан. Он же, блять, почти святой! На него, как на мессию, молится весь мир. Он изобрел дуговой реактор, обеспечивший намного более дешевую поставку энергетики по всему миру, — она стала загибать пальцы, — миллионы грантов, обеспечивающих бесплатное обучение, как минимум, половине страны. Благодаря связям его лига протаскивает законы о защите граждан один за другим. Поддержка инициатив интернет-молодежи. Поддержка малоимущих, рабочие места, отстройка новых жилых районов, влияние на снижение цен на продукты питания и лекарственные препараты. — Она грубо закусила нижнюю губу, подбирая слова, эмоционально взмахнув рукой.- Ты просто пойми, если то, о чем ты рассказываешь, без учета «другого мира», вытащить на суд общественности, вас просто не станут слушать. Черт, я ставлю все свои деньги на то, что, либо они найдут десяток оправданий любым его зверствам, либо обвинят вас в саботаже и попытках, скажем, не самых успешных, дискредитировать Старк Индастриз и его владельца. Фактически, если он сегодня объявит о том, что хочет стать президентом, — завтра его изберут большинством голосов, а несогласных потравят как крыс. Старк — не просто бизнесмен и талантливый политик, он очень уважаемый человек, для простых людей он богоподобен. То, что его компания переживала кризис, до выхода нового ИИ, пару недель назад, я уверена, было ширмой, чтобы немного сбить рейтинг, для того, чтобы сделать его образ немного человечнее, — она помолчала несколько секунд. — Послушай, я ценю оказанное доверие и то, что ты вернула мне память. Я не до конца верю во все это, но могу помочь тебе и Кэпу выбраться из города. Боюсь, что на большее я не способна, ни с моральной, ни с физической точки зрения. Я помню то, каким был Старк в прошлом и признаю, что недолюбливала его. Но здесь он другой, понимаешь?

— Это еще не все, — Ванда скрипнула зубами, и по спине Мишель вновь пробежал противный холодок. — Мне доподлинно известно, что — с нажимом произнесла она, — изготовлял Старк в своих лабораториях. Его словами — «лекарство, что излечит мир». Сыворотку, меняющую людей. То, что он тестировал на всех нас.

Мишель напряглась. Казалось, вот-вот она услышит то, зачем была здесь. Даже этот странный гул в голове совсем затих, заставляя прислушаться.

— Они назвали это Альфа-Бета-Омега сывороткой, — начала ведьма, снова сжав край грязного подола и, с силой надавив, впилась в нее ребристо обкусанными ногтями. — С высоким шансом она делает человека бесплодным, бетой, — бровь Мишель вопросительно выгнулась, — Сыворотка что-то меняет в нас самих, воскрешает что-то древнее, то, что было задумано природой, но так и не было использовано. С низким шансом ты можешь остаться примерно такой, какая ты есть сейчас. С тем же набором гениталий, гормональным фоном и так далее. Но, с тем же шансом ты можешь, — она отняла ладонь от ткани и задумчиво постучала по нижней губе, — стать как бы почти мужчиной. Организм претерпит некоторые изменения, и твои половые органы в некотором роде преобразуются в мужские. Это, как бы выразиться правильно, вроде второго пола. Тот, что дан тебе при рождении, благодаря сыворотке не зафиксируется, останутся лишь внешние признаки и вторичные половые органы. Все это делится на понятия Альфа, Бета и Омега. Альфы, вне зависимости от первичного пола, являются осеменителями, отцами. Омеги, так же, вне зависимости от первичного пола, являются, вроде как, матерями. Они способны зачинать, вынашивать и рожать.

— Прости, — перебила Мишель, — я верно понимаю, что если девушка станет этим самым «альфой», у нее отрастет член? — Ванда кивнула. — А что с Омегами? Допустим, мужчина стал омегой? У него что, вагина откроется? — девушка совершенно по-глупому хихикнула. — Как это работает?

— Нет, у мужчин просто формируется родовой канал к уже имеющемуся отверстию. Последние, Беты, сохраняют за собой все признаки первичного пола, но часть репродуктивных органов, как я поняла, атрофируются и теряют способность к дальнейшему восстановлению, а в каждом последующем поколении и вовсе отсутствуют.

— А ты неплохо разбираешься в этом, — удивленно произнесла Мишель, намекая на подробность и некоторые всплывающие термины.

— Я пробыла там два года, — Ванда невесело хмыкнула. — Мы постоянно только и делали, что слушали о том, что Великий Тони Старк вот-вот спасет эту планету от голода и перенаселения, — Мишель встрепенулась, услышав эти слова.

— Подожди минутку, я не совсем понимаю, — она приподняла ладонь, — как это способно спасти от перенаселения?

— Контроль популяции, — машинально произнесла ведьма, — к деторождению будет способна лишь треть населения.

— Но в масштабе всего нашего мира это звучит хорошо. По последним подсчетам, через десять лет население земли перевалит за десять миллиардов, — возразила Мишель.

— Нет, — грубо отрезала Ванда. Над ухом послышался странный, искрящийся хлопок, но Мишель его проигнорировала, слишком увлеченная своими размышлениями. — Помимо того, что распространятся это планируется без ведома простых людей, эта сыворотка не просто отнимает право выбора, она отнимает и волю. Каждый человек, будь то альфа, бета или омега, не сможет не принадлежать кому-то. Больше не будет индивидуальности и культуры индивидуализма, это канет в небытие. — Если честно, Мишель считала, что девушка перед ней будто бы читает по агитационной листовке, настолько заученно та проговаривала текст. — Ведомые инстинктами, люди начнут сбиваться в стаи, в «Семьи», где самые младшие, беты, окажутся заложниками собственной потребности заботиться о старших Альфах и Омегах. Омеги получат потребность рожать. Ежегодно, согласно личному циклу, они будут входить в так называемое состояние «течки», их запах будет привлекать альф, вгонять их в колею гона. Состояние, при котором все внутри требует оплодотворить омегу любой ценой. Это повлечет за собой массовые изнасилования. Получат распространение инцесты, ведь кто будет рядом с молодой омегой в ее первую, вторую или третью течку? Альфа-родитель, а так же братья и сестры. Это войдет в норму.

— Бредово. Как распространить что-то настолько мощное? Даже всех денег Старка не хватит на подобное.

— Ошибаешься. Всего один укол — и через месяц ты не ты.

Мишель машинально потерла сгиб локтя, место, куда ей сделали обязательную прививку, при приеме на стажировку.

— Предположим, то, что ты говоришь, правда. Но как «уколоть» все население? Избежать паники? На что они сошлются, когда люди начнут замечать изменения? На какой-нибудь террористический акт, внезапные проделки эволюции?

— Я не знаю, но уверена, что все намного хуже, чем мы можем себе представить. Тони Старк это как гребаный Танос, только в более гуманной обертке. Он не уничтожает, он предпочитает самостоятельное вымирание, — с яростью в голосе произнесла Ванда. — Ты сама сказала, что он, словно мессия, шагает по Америке. Да, репутация Старка бьет рекорды любых политиков этого времени, но даже он не переживет того, что на него обрушится, если общественность узнает.

— Ты не понимаешь, — фыркнула Мишель. Странный гул в голове вновь начал набирать обороты. — Это бред. Бред, в который никто не поверит, в том числе и я. Вас растопчут его фанаты, а если нет — юридический отдел SI засудит вас за клевету и распространение ложной информации, порочащей честь и достоинство компании. Они на этом рыбку съели, уж поверь мне.

— Значит то, что я пережила — бред? — рыкнула разъяренная ведьма. — Бред, то, что меня, как беспородную суку, отправили на эксперименты, потому что мое тело и моя магия, в частности, могли принести им проблемы? Бред, то, что я пережила около десятка изнасилований их бетами, и столько же принудительных абортов, потому что мой организм из-за магии отторгал сыворотку и я была способна родить даже от, фактически, бесплодного? То, что они уничтожили большую часть магов только из-за того что их план по «контролю населения» может не сработать — бред? — в воздухе разлился тяжелый аромат ярости ведьмы, сгустками раздирая горло. Воздух потрескивал от напряжения. Мишель судорожно вздохнула несколько раз ртом, ощущая как по легким струится спертый воздух. — То, что Роуди стал их первой омегой? Знаешь, как они его называли между собой? Медвежонок-Роуди. Я своими глазами видела, как его насиловали альфы. Одиннадцать недель, — взревела ведьма, — он продержался одиннадцать недель надругательств и этой извращенной беременности, прежде чем не выдержал и откусил себе язык.

Внутри Мишель все похолодело от того, что она видела перед глазами. Кажется, в этот раз она действительно пожалела, что ввязалась в это расследование. Наводка информатора оказалось правдивой, но в данную секунду девушка готова была отдать все, лишь бы это оказалось слишком живой фантазией в ее голове. Кровать скрипнула. Твердо встав на пятки, она вскочила на ноги и быстрым шагом направилась к двери, подхватив со старенького деревянного стола свою осеннюю куртку.

— Мне нужно возвращаться к Питеру, — все произошедшее нужно было срочно забыть. Ничего этого не было, только отрицание может помочь справиться с непомерным ужасом, от слишком живых картин пыток и изнасилований, возникших перед ее глазами.

Ванда повела носом по шлейфу ее аромата и зло прищурилась. Мишель кинула на нее взгляд через плечо и потянулась к дверной ручке, но тут раздался буквально оглушительный щелчок дверного замка. Едва коснувшись ручки, девушка замерла — под ее рукой, опасно посверкивая, танцевали десятки алых песчинок, угрожающе потрескивая прямо под занесенной ладонью.

— Тебе нельзя к нему, как и мне, — отрезала ведьма, но внезапно сменила тему, подойдя ближе и шумно потянув носом буквально около плеча журналистки. — Ты ведь это чувствуешь, да? Эти изменения? Твой запах?

— И почему же мне туда нельзя? — проигнорировала последние слова та.

— Потому что именно Питер Паркер создал сыворотку.

***

Из малюсенькой форточки, возвышавшейся над широким, в пол, окном, тянуло по-осеннему сырым воздухом. В отдалении, на периферии, слышались сигналы многочисленных машин, гоняющих по центральным улицам ночного Нью-Йорка.

Тони вздохнул полной грудью, впервые за много лет ощущая приятную ломоту во всем теле. Одеяло во сне было сброшено, и сейчас кожу приятно холодил легкий сквозняк, скользивший по все еще разгоряченному телу. Пошевелившись, он перекатился на спину и, раскинув руки, насколько позволяло свободное место, открыл льдистые глаза и огляделся, подмечая каждую деталь комнаты в темноте. Слева от него, на животе, поджав под себя худые ладошки, спал уже его Питер. Мальчик сладко причмокивал во сне, изредка ерзая по простыням, оттопыривая аппетитную попку, обтянутую кружевными персиковыми трусиками. Энтони приподнялся на локте, подперев голову и провел языком по верхней губе, проскользив взглядом по соблазнительному изгибу, припоминая как вечером сам лично надел на Омегу этот полупрозрачный кусочек ткани, не скрывающий абсолютно ничего, и нарочито медленно несколько раз поправил мягкий, чувствительный член подростка в них, устраивая поудобнее. Сонный, измотанный ласками Питер в его руках лишь тихо хныкал, позволяя своему Альфе трогать себя.

Перекатившись на бок, он закинул руку на мягко сопящего мальчика и притянул ближе, вдыхая терпкий аромат повязанной Омеги. Тонкое, ни с чем несравнимое благоухание гречишного меда, переплеталось с его собственным альфа-запахом, выдавая в мальчике принадлежность к Альфе.

Тони пальцем провел по его шее, вдоль россыпи пурпурных засосов, нежно обводя каждую крапинку на тонкой, бледной шее. Скользнув дальше, он, едва касаясь, потер все еще немного воспаленную, горячую метку, от чего Омега тихо хныкнул во сне, инстинктивно выгнув поясницу. Аромат возбуждения в комнате стал насыщеннее. Кажется, приближалась новая волна жара. Тони издал полный возбуждения рык, чувствуя, как к паху вновь приливает кровь. К третьему дню течка проявляла себя все реже и реже, а запах подростка приобрел несколько томных ноток, которыми обладали беременные омеги. Миллиардер знал, что точный результат они будут знать только через несколько дней, но альфа-инстинкты внутри него требовали, чтобы он не переставал оплодотворять свою омегу. Чтобы его животик стал мягким и округлым, а бледные бедра пышнее. Он не мог дождаться момента, когда все будут знать, что этот маленький Омега Питер Паркер принадлежит Тони Старку. Живет в его доме, спит в его постели, носит его детей.

Питер уже более требовательно повел бедрами, потершись тазом о дорогие простыни, размазывая под собой вязкую смазку, сочившуюся из аккуратного, розового члена, но, измотанный двухдневным марафоном секса, так и не проснулся.

Тони, ни на секунду не пожалевший о решении спать нагишом, словно в день своего рождения, оперся на локти и, перекинув ногу через худые бедра, оседлал мальчика, выпрямив спину. Возвышаясь над хрупким телом подростка, Старк ладонями провел по нему, огладив пальцами ребра и бока, а затем, скользнув ниже, задержался на пухлых ягодицах, разминая и поглаживая через тонкую кружевную ткань. Мальчик сонно вздохнул и повернул голову, положив щеку на подушку, но так и не открыл глаза. Тони, воспользовавшись этим, привстал и чуть развел худые ноги в стороны, наслаждаясь видом и гладкостью молочной кожи под ладонями. Это прекрасное тело принадлежало лишь ему одному. Только Старк имел право наслаждаться им, любить, восхвалять его тело, одаривать его тем, чего лишила судьба.

Мужчина наклонился и зашептал на розовое ушко, губами касаясь искусанной, чуть припухшей мочки:

— Ты подаришь мне таких чудесных детей, принцесса, — он провел языком по раковине, а затем, опустив голову, уткнулся в розоватую метку на шее, источающую пьянящий аромат возбуждения, принялся вылизывать ту, слушая сонные всхлипывания. — Я буду заботиться о тебе. Я убью каждого, кто попробует причинить тебе боль. Я стану всем для тебя.

Привстав, он сдвинул мягкие трусики в сторону и раздвинул ягодицы в стороны, наслаждаясь прекрасным видом пухлой, раскрасневшейся дырочки, до сих пор поблескивающей от смазки и спермы. Облизнув указательный палец, миллиардер оттянул левую ягодицу и персиковую лямку в сторону, медленно обвел пальцем подрагивающую дырочку по контуру, чувствуя, как его собственный член пульсирует, нуждаясь во внимании. Мальчик под ним, совсем недавно бывший запретным плодом, сладко задрожал, выгибаясь в молчаливой просьбе о большем. Как только мужчина погрузил палец вовнутрь, из его горла вырвался отрывистый, собственнический рык, заставив все еще спавшего Питера замереть на месте: внутри сладко сжимающейся дырочки абсолютно все было горячим и влажным, хлюпало от переполнявшей до краев спермы. Альфа запрокинул голову и застонал, задвигав рукой, чувствуя, как палец каждый раз погружается внутрь с чавкающим звуком, а Питер бесконтрольно хнычет.

— Тебе это нравится? — палец ввинчивается внутрь, ощупывая стенки и нежно поглаживая простату. Наверняка, эта жадная дырочка уже жаждала получить член внутрь себя. — Я заставлю тебя чувствовать себя хорошо, принцесса.

Встав на колени, он вынул пальцы из жадного сжавшегося отверстия и огладил свою плоть, размазывая по всей длине смазку, вперемешку с собственной спермой. Питер судорожно вздохнул от тянущего ощущения пустоты, а Тони, одной рукой опершись на кровать, другой перехватил горячий, жаждущий член и направил прямо в тугое колечко мышц. Он возьмет это бессознательное тело и присвоит себе, как присвоил мальчика ранее.

— Просто прими это, — головка проскальзывает внутрь, задевая чувствительный комочек нервов, от чего мальчик сжимается сильнее. Энтони склонился над Питером и с силой толкнулся внутрь. — Ты будешь чувствовать это еще как минимум неделю, — он целует мальчика в загривок, раскачиваясь внутрь и наружу, становясь все настойчивее с каждым толчком. Мальчик издает под ним слабые полувсхлипы, когда толстая головка члена с каждым покачиванием бедер задевает простату. Энтони, кажется, задыхается от наплыва ощущений от безвольного, податливого тела под ним, слабо скулящего, будто бы просящего о большем. Колечко мышц туго сжимается вокруг него, выбивая новый рык из Альфы.

Тони одним движением с силой скользит внутрь, выбивая воздух из легких мальчика, а затем, покинув его тело и схватив того за ногу, отодвигает ту в сторону, сгибая в колене. Дав больший доступ к тугой, влажной дырочке, мужчина склонился над податливым, разморенным сном телом и, присев на колени снова скользнул внутрь, снова и снова головкой проезжаясь по простате, надавливая на нее, от чего Питер в его руках начал дрожать. Альфа, сжав тонкую талию, начал жадно вбиваться внутрь, оставляя красные полосы на молочной коже от коротких ногтей.

— Детка, ты такой тугой.

Хриплое дыханье под ним — то единственное, что способен ответить ему Питер прямо сейчас. Но Тони все равно, он продолжает трахать своего идеального мальчика в рваном ритме, растягивая опухшую, использованную дырочку все сильнее и сильнее. Чтобы после, воспаленную и болящую самой восхитительной болью, он мог нежно вылизать, успокоить, наслаждаясь вкусом омежей смазки на языке.

Он, скользнув ладонями по бокам выше, просунул их под грудь мальчика и нежно потер пальцами розовые, искусанные еще днем соски. Затем, нависнув сверху над распростертым, податливым телом, опершись о кровать, ровно по бокам от плеч мальчика, он с силой вогнал член внутрь, наслаждаясь тем, как подросток протяжно заскулил, а анус сжался сильнее, массируя горящую возбуждением плоть Альфы. Питер шумно всхлипнул, ерзая по простыням своим нежным, чувствительным членом, обтянутым кружевной тканью, приближая разрядку и кончая, пачкая матрас. А Альфа продолжает, вбиваясь, трахать мальчика, используя его тело для собственного удовольствия. Питер скулит от чрезмерной чувствительности, пока его тело вжимают в матрас.

— Ты мой, принцесса. Никто не сможет тебя забрать, — почти мурлычет мужчина, покрывая лопатки мальчика несильными укусами, оставляя лишь раскрасневшиеся следы. Толчки становятся отрывистыми, пока мышцы не начинает сводить судорогами. Энтони громко рычит на ухо мальчику «только мой», пока из его члена изливается струя густого семени, покрывая внутреннюю часть ягодиц и анус липкими белыми подтеками, стекая внутрь в растраханную дырочку. Бедра все еще слегка покачиваются, проталкивая капающую сперму вовнутрь. Не желая в этот раз запирать ее внутри, Альфа вытаскивает все еще напряженный член с луковицей требовательно набухающего узла у основания и, пережав тот рукой, продолжает доить его пальцами. Облизывая губы и заворожено наблюдая, как несколько сливочно-белых брызг попадают на поясницу и ягодицы Омеги, а крошечная струйка медленно стекает по мошонке, капая на простынь.

Все еще чувствуя негу и расслабленность в своем теле, он потянулся за влажными полотенцами, заботливо оставленными Наташей еще вечером. Энтони аккуратно вытер подростку поясницу, бока, а затем и между половинок, не задевая распухшего колечка мышц, заполненного до краев. Прежде чем натянуть трусики обратно, Альфа склонился в последний раз, мягко проведя языком от копчика до ануса, и обвел тот языком, нежно поцеловал край, а затем и правую ягодицу. Мальчик за это время так и не проснулся.

Питер спас его однажды, ценой увечий и жутких экспериментов над своим телом. И теперь, отныне и навсегда, Энтони будет баловать мальчика, даст ему все, что отобрала жизнь, и что по незнанию отобрал он сам.

— Пятница, — тихо произнес миллиардер, вставив в ухо небольшой наушник.

— Да, сэр? — отозвалась та.

— Понизь уровень Питера Паркера до zero и заблокируй возможность использовать входы и выходы.

Теперь внешний мир не сможет навредить, и его детка будет в безопасности.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В моей версии фика Мишель не распылило на пять лет вместе со всеми.


	11. Семя Конца

Щеки, а затем и лба коснулось что-то мягкое, обдав теплым дыханием с привкусом кофе и мускуса, оставляя легкие поцелуи. Питер на секунду замер, не открывая глаз, стараясь дышать так же ровно, как и прежде, не выдавая себя.

\- Я скоро вернусь, детка, отдохни, - прошептал на все еще горящее от чужих зубов ухо мистер Старк. Послышался легких шорох удаляющихся шагов, но подросток даже не шелохнулся, отсчитывая про себя тянущиеся вязкой сероватой слизью минуты. Все тело противно ломило, а мышцы, даже после горячей ванны прошедшим вечером, так и продолжали ныть. Оборачиваясь вокруг бедер и, поднимаясь выше, к низу живота и, дальше, по позвоночнику, струилась противная тянущая боль, концентрируясь на, кажется, все еще растянутом колечке мышц. 

В комнате воцарилась звенящая тишина, иногда нарушаемая легким звуком шагов и отдаленным шумом воды. Кажется, в пентхаусе, кроме Питера был кто-то еще. Легко сжав собственное бедро под одеялом, Питер поморщился. Боль помогала концентрироваться на все еще иногда уплывающей реальности. За три дня муторного, беззастенчивого желания, животного секса, горячих рук мистера Старка и собственных стонов, он лишь несколько раз видел смутно-знакомую рыжую макушку, иногда маячившую на периферии зрения. 

Питер чувствовал себя… Грязным. Хотя, каждый вечер его купали в огромной ванне с круглыми краями, постоянно придерживая за талию, потому что собственные ноги мальчика не держали его, наоборот, при попытке встать, они дрожали, словно у новорожденного жеребенка. После ванны же, неизменно, мальчика оборачивали в огромные, мягчайшие банные полотенца, а затем надевали чистое белье и, иногда, пижаму. Но, это было не то чувство грязи, не физическое. Против физического ощущения грязи для Питера неизменно существовали – самый дешевый, из всех возможных, кусок розового мыла, купленного в маленьком закутке, в трех кварталах от школы по пути домой, да едва теплый школьный душ, если тот не был занят спортсменами.

Это ощущение, что преследовало его сейчас, было другим, оно буквально капало на его тело мерзкими жирными мазками, обволакивая и пачкая, прилипая к телу с каждой порцией спермы мужчины, присохшей противной корочкой к нежной коже ягодиц, с каждым рычанием на ухо «мой», с каждым жадным касанием ладоней от поясницы и ниже.  
По телу прокатилась стайка холодящих кожу мурашек. Кожу на руках и икрах противно саднило, иногда покалывая. Казалось, будто кто-то все время водил по ней огромным куском льда, раздражая и заставляя нервно растирать ладонями, разогревая.

Его снова затошнило.

Отсчитав до ста, мальчик опасливо чуть приоткрыл глаза и мельком огляделся, убедившись, что вокруг никого нет. Шумно вздохнув, он, в поисках комфорта и утешения, уперся ладошками в мягкий, словно пышное облако, матрас, резко повернулся на другой бок, поджав под себя худые ноги и обнимая колени руками, начал по чуть-чуть, коротко раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. 

Лишенный материнской ласки с раннего детства, Питер привык утешать себя именно так. Это всегда помогало, даже после того, как пьяная тетя Мей вечерами кричала на него, замахиваясь полупустой бутылкой.

Сейчас же ему было немного не по себе. Мальчик вздрогнул от пришедшей в только что расслабившееся сознание мысли - он сам хотел секса, сам отдавался и даже, - он приостановился и, уткнувшись носом в соседнюю плюшевую подушку, вздохнул знакомый странновато-терпкий успокаивающий аромат, - сам просил мистера Старка вставить в него член и кончить, только бы ощутить то тягучее чувство наполненности снова.

В паху снова приятно закололо. Очевидно, он сам этого хотел. Питер чувствовал себя растерянным, что с этим делать, он совершенно не знал. Для него это был совершенно незнакомый мир – мир секса, мир неких альф и омег, о которых вскользь упоминал мужчина, снова и снова вжимая тело мальчика в пуховый матрас. Можно ли было доверять словам мистера Старка? Или может, это мог быть некий афродизиак, чтобы сбить его с толку? 

К горлу подкатывал комок, а глаза ожидаемо обожгло подступающими слезами.

Судя по всему, это требовало какого-то решения, каких-то выводов. Все, чего ему сейчас хотелось, это как можно быстрее покинуть Башню, сесть на метро и добраться до третьего поворота от паркового переулка, найти знакомый многоквартирный дом-общежитие, постучаться в старенькую деревянную дверь, а затем крепко обнять Мишель и разрыдаться на ее теплых коленках, а позже, придя в себя, тщательно все обдумать. 

Всхлипнув, а затем размеренно вздохнув и потерев саднящие от невыплаканных слез глаза, Питер резко сел, поморщившись от боли в мышцах.

Его окружала все та же, уже ставшая привычной, просторная, светлая спальня с бросающимися в глаза огромными панорамными окнами, вдоль которых, пышными оборками свисали белые шифоновые шторы. В тон им, прямо у кровати, лежал широкий ворсистый прикроватный коврик. Аккуратно поставив босые ноги на него, Питер огляделся. Вокруг все еще не было ни души. Мягко, лишь бы пружины не скрипнули, он съехал по краю кровати к полу и, упершись пятками в ковер, медленно, следя за каждым издаваемым кроватью звуком, встал. Вдали все еще слышались звуки шагов, но на этот раз это были, такие непривычные, звуки посуды, будто кто-то составлял тарелки.

Питер снова вздохнул. На душе скребли кошки, головокружение и чувство дискомфорта продолжали нарастать. Все вокруг вдруг стало казаться ему слишком тошнотворным, слишком приторным – эти шторы, плюшевые одеяла и подушки, кремовый паркет, светлая резная мебель. Все это было слишком мягким и сладким. Умиротворение, что вызывало окружавшее пространство, было чем-то поддельным, не настоящим. Страх и внутреннее отвращение никак не коррелировали со сказочным образом просторной комнаты, скорее, это вызывало диссонанс, перекос внутренних чувств. Словно бы окружавшее пространство сладко шептало ему, требуя успокоится, утонуть в шелковых простынях и понежиться еще пару часиков, а затем принять ванну с пузырьками и завернуться в огромный, не по размеру, махровый халат. Принять собственнический шепот на ухо, принять те прикосновения, принять это всё, в обмен на то, что его окружало прямо сейчас.

Потоптавшись на месте оглядываясь в поисках хоть какой-то одежды, Питер, схватил со стоявшего рядом комода причудливого вида жемчужную футболку без горловины и натянул на себя. Та, чуть соскользнув с плеча, обнажила десятки маленьких пурпурных пятнышек на шее. Подтянув врезавшиеся в бедра лямки причудливых кружевных трусиков, парень зябко поежился и, мягко ступая, двинулся к широкой двери, постоянно оглядываясь. Поиск другой одежды мог занять время, поэтому парень решил остаться, в чем есть.

За первой дверью оказался длинный, освещенный высокими, двуногими торшерами, коридор. Голые ступни липли к начищенному до блеска паркету, от чего мальчик, каждый раз закусывая губы, старался как можно тише отлеплять босые ноги, замедляя тем самым свой шаг. Завернув за угол, он почти что победоносно вскрикнул – вдали виднелась знакомая прихожая, со створками лифта на другом конце. Издалека послышался глухой цокот каблучков и Питер, поняв, что это его шанс, плюнув на осторожность, ринулся по коридору, к заветным створкам. Шаги за спиной, казалось, не стали быстрее или громче, но явно угрожающе приближались. Проскользив по полу и схватив первое попавшееся пальто с ближайшей треногой вешалки, он накинул его на плечи и вдавил кнопку вызова, нетерпеливо комкая слишком длинные рукава в ладонях.

\- В доступе отказано, - прогремел знакомый голос Пятницы над головой. – Недостаточно прав.

Глаза Питера расширились от удивления, тогда как внутри все словно бы обмерло. Комната наполнилась нежным ароматом цветущих персиков, а стук каблуков стал еще ближе. По телу прошлась волна липкого холодка, мальчик сгорбился и застыл в ожидании собственной участи.

Плеча мягко коснулись нежные, тонкие пальчики, а вкрадчивый голос произнес:

\- Питер, ты давно встал? – парень резко развернулся. Женщина перед ним мягко улыбалась, но поза и взгляд выдавали напряжение. – Ты замерз? – она окинула его взглядом, - идем, я приготовила блинчики на завтрак, тебе нужно восстановиться. Ты будешь с джемом или со сливками?

\- Мис-с Натали, - Питер икнул, уголки глаз снова предательски обожгло. Обида свернулась где-то внизу, под солнечным сплетением, заставляя судорожно выдохнуть. Вот значит как. Вот кого он постоянно видел на периферии зрения, вот кто шептал слова утешения и менял простыни, - внутри что-то будто бы упало.– Пожалуйста-пожалуйста, можно мне домой?

Женщина нахмурилась.

\- Ты дома, Питер, - мальчик дернулся как от пощечины, от ее слов. 

\- Э-это ведь не мой дом, - глаза женщины цепко следили за каждым движением подростка, от чего последнего обдало леденящим ужасом осознания. Она все знала и ничего не сделала. Знала, что Питер плакал, знала, что ему хотелось уйти, но не помогла. Знала, что мистер Старк, на десятки просьб отпустить, неизменно отвечал отказом.

– Идем, милый, - она взяла понуро опустившего голову подростка за плечи и, откинув шелестящий дорожный плащ в сторону, повела того вдоль по коридору.

\- Прости, ты наверно напугался, когда проснулся один, - защебетала женщина, - звонила миссис Поттс, и Альфе пришлось ненадолго уехать, но, как только он решит рабочие вопросы, он вернется к нам. - Она весело подмигнула, а вот подросток при слове «альфа» испуганно дернулся, желая уйти от жалящих прикосновений, но на удивление твердая рука его удержала. Женщина продолжала вести его вдоль коридоров, в одном лишь ей известном направлении. 

\- Что вы со мной сделаете? – просипел, наконец, Питер. Натали на секунду даже замерла, а ее длинные ногти неожиданно болезненно впились в предплечье мальчика, тем самым еще больше напугав. Запах персиков из нежного превратился в удушающий.

\- Накормлю блинчиками, конечно же, милый, - пальцы разжались и, словно прося прощения, погладили поврежденную кожу.

Усадив парня за кухонный остров, Наташа принялась хлопотать у плиты, раскладывая тонкие, румяные панкейки по тарелкам, украдкой глядя в многочисленные отражения стеклянных, гладких, начищенных поверхностей, следя за Питером. Тот, в свою очередь, сев, наконец, ощутил, как промеж ягодиц заскользила небольшая струйка влаги, вызывая небольшую дрожь по всему телу. Внутри все заиндевело от чувства еще одного осознания: Похоже, из него вытекала сперма. Не желая привлекать к себе слишком много внимания, подросток неловко заерзал, морщась от тянущей боли в пояснице и неприятного ощущения влаги, делая вид, что устраивается. Но для проницательных глаз Натали его метания были очевидны.

\- Все в порядке? – с улыбкой спросила рыжая, ставя перед его носом тарелку со стопкой блинов, прокрытых вязкими, белыми подтеками взбитых сливок, от чего в горле Питера образовался комок. Расценив ступор мальчика по-своему, женщина наклонилась ближе и провела носом почти у самой шеи подростка, покрытой многочисленными пурпурными пятнами. 

\- Признаков течки, вроде, пока что нет, - его лба коснулась прохладная ладонь. – Жара тоже. Все еще больно? – сочувственно спросила она, на что Питер лишь сглотнул, отодвигаясь. – Поешь, мой хороший, и я отведу тебя обратно в постель. Тебе нужен отдых.

Мальчик понуро кивнул и нахмурился, от чего промеж бровей появилась небольшая милая морщинка, принявшись есть.

Наташа улыбнулась, легко погладив мальчика по плечу наманикюренными пальчиками. Подвинув еще один стул ближе к кухонному острову, она села настолько близко к Питеру, насколько могла, - их разделяло всего пять дюймов свободного пространства. Женщина с наслаждением втянула аромат повязанной омеги. Место, где находилась ее метка, оставленная Старшим Альфой, сгиб локтя, немного покалывало, выдавая желание беты быть помеченной и Омегой. Принятой им. Членам стаи, Семьи, как говорил Альфа, для привязки, метка ставилась на сгиб локтя, аккурат по верхней кромке железы, на внутренней стороне, идущей к локтю.

Она глубоко вздохнула через нос и, облизнув губы, медленно выдохнула, на секунду прикрыв глаза, пропуская это желание через себя. Еще немного и Ома пометит каждого из них, примет, разрешит заботиться. От этих мыслей в груди Наташи разливалось приятное тепло.

Питер же, сидящий рядом с женщиной, вжался в стул. Она, словно его личный конвоир, намеренно села близко. Казалось, уже не было смысла спорить или упрашивать его отпустить. Все просьбы игнорировались.

Подросток вздохнул, наколов на вилку еще один небольшой кусочек сладкого и пышного блинчика, избегая вязкой белой субстанции. Она вызывала неприятные ассоциации, провоцируя новую волну тошноты. Чувствуя себя некомфортно, парень решил, что стоило бы начать хоть какой-то разговор. Ему нужно было знать, почему он здесь и сможет ли, в конце концов, уйти. Проглотив кусок, он медленно повернулся к женщине и встретился с пристальным взглядом серых глаз, неотрывно следящим за ним. По телу вновь прошла волна озноба. Притянув к себе на колени вафельное полотенце, парень вздохнул, - он чувствовал себя странно. Тошнота то накатывала, то отступала, в помещении, будто бы становилось все холоднее, заставляя мальчика жалеть о том, что он вышел из комнаты в одной лишь футболке и аккуратных персиковых трусиках. Не замечая сам за собой, подросток то и дело рыскал глазами по кухне, в поисках чего-то мягкого и уютного, того, во что можно было бы закутаться, зарыться, и чувствовать себя более уютно и безопасно.

Натали едва улыбнулась уголками губ, стараясь себя не выдать. Подавив в себе восторженный вздох, она протянула руку и нежно погладила подростка по щеке, выражая тем самым свою любовь и преданность.

О, она знала этот жадный, рыскающий омежий взгляд. После пяти лет, когда им, наконец, удалось получить несколько здоровых, половозрелых омег для наблюдения и опытов, женщина сама вызвалась возглавить группу альф-испытуемых, чтобы из первых рук получить столь необходимую информацию. Было немного жаль, что Роуди, как их первый омега, столь быстро покинул их, слишком быстро выбравшись из наркотического забытья. Но, закрыв глаза на неудачу, она поставила себе цель: К тому времени, как их старшая Ома созреет, Наташа будет знать абсолютно все об омегах, чтобы помочь их Оме пройти все тяготы.

Их мальчик не просто искал утешения, нет. Прямо сейчас он неосознанно искал и тянул к себе любые теплые и мягкие предметы – в ход должны были пойти одеяла, подушки, попавшаяся на глаза верхняя одежда. Все, что могло согреть. 

На его коленях уютно устроились разукрашенное маленькими алыми сердечками полотенце и, буквально только что стянутых с края стола, несколько все еще теплых прихваток, оставленных Наташей. Питер и сам не заметил, как начал собирать все эти вещи, в неосознанном желании свить уютное гнездышко, создать маленькое уединенное королевство тепла, чтобы дать его своему телу и детям в его утробе.

Инстинкт омеги вить гнездо из любых мало-мальски теплых вещей проявлялся в самые первые дни беременности, затем, со второй по третью неделю малыш должен был начать собирать и прятать некоторое количество еды, вне зависимости от того, какое количество еды уже было запасено и сыто ли его собственное тело.

Из первых же исследований стало ясно, что даже если рацион омег сокращать до минимума, в период беременности они все равно продолжат следовать инстинктам, пряча часть полученных продуктов питания, запасая их на начало третьего триместра беременности, когда формирование плода войдет в завершающую стадию и организму понадобится огромное количество еды.

Не сдержавшись, она все же счастливо вздохнула, задумчиво поглаживая розовеющую метку на шее дрожащего мальчика, стимулируя пахучую железу, и прикидывая в уме, что стоило бы заказать еще несколько тонких, ватных одеял, которые было бы удобно скручивать и выкладывать поперек кровати.

Застыв на месте, не смея даже вздохнуть, подросток вжал голову в плечи, ощущая, как по легким струится нежный аромат, а сидящая рядом женщина, глядя сквозь него пустым взглядом, поглаживает его шею. В голове металась тысяча вопросов – что с ним сделают? Чего хотят? Зачем? 

\- Н-натали? – тихо просипел Питер, медленно вздыхая через раз. Страх, словно бы сотканный из самого воздуха, наполнял его тело при каждом маленьком вдохе, убеждая в том, что выхода нет.

\- Да, милый? – женщина смущенно моргнула, отняв ладонь, чувствуя, как к собственному аромату Омы, примешивается запах затаенного страха. – Извини, просто ты так сладко пахнешь. Тебе нечего бояться, - она похлопала мальчика по голой коленке и смущенно хихикнула. – Мы, беты, часто себя так ведем, ты привыкнешь. Искать внимания старшей Омеги - это нормально.

Настала очередь Питера потупиться. Ему не хотелось поднимать эту тему, ему вообще не хотелось вспоминать прошедшие три дня, скорее, хотелось стереть себе память, как в старых фильмах, проснуться на скрипучем пружинистом диване и вновь отправиться в школу. 

\- Что это значит? – тихо спросил он. – Я вообще ничего не понимаю.

\- О, - Наташа притворно вздохнула, потерев переносицу, - Альфа сказал мне о том, что ты ничего о нас не знаешь. Прости, я к этому… - она помедлила, стараясь казаться как можно правдоподобнее, - не привыкла. Что ж, - она задумчиво постучала кобальтовыми ноготочками по столу. – Ты, думаю, уже кое-что почувствовал, но ты – омега.

Мальчик кивнул, о чем-то таком ему мистер Старк рассказывал. Рыжая, тем временем, подмигнула, начав свои путаные объяснения.

– Ты ведь видел фильмы про вампиров и оборотней, да? В каждом из них есть концепция закрытого общества, где, условно говоря, «не такие как обычные люди» сосуществуют вместе в пределах одного города или страны. Мы, зараженные abo-вирусом – я, Стив, мистер Старк и еще десятки людей, живем именно по такой схеме. – Наташа вздохнула. Лгать Старшему, чье великое достижение, находку, она описывала, было почти физически больно. Поэтому, тщательно подбирая слова, она старалась лишь немного искажать факты. – Доподлинно неизвестно, откуда на самом деле пришел сам вирус, из Ваканды ли, небольшого африканского городка, где его впервые обнаружили. Или из Китая, где мы нашли его позже, но суть одна – Природа предусмотрительна и, заражаясь им, в человеке просыпается что-то вроде исходного кода, ABO-ген - запасная модель поведения, спрятанная на случай, если человечеству в целом будет угрожать вымирание. – Она помолчала, подбирая как можно более простое, но логичное объяснение. – Сам ген существует в любом человеке, но дремлет. Из-за малюсенького, почти безвредного вируса, весь организм решает, что он находится в тотальной опасности, после чего иммунная система дает свой ответ. Раньше, на сколько мы знаем, заражение происходило только у младенцев, при близком контакте с инфицированными, но затем, мы обнаружили, что сам вирус мутировал и начал поражать и взрослых, что, к слову, считалось невозможным, в виду уже сформированной сильной иммунной системы. Первое, что появляется на теле человека, это пахучие железы. Они отвечают за обмен информацией и эмоциями, за привлечение полового партнера. То есть, каждый из нас имеет свой уникальный запах. Следующим меняется гормональный фон, и организм подбирает более подходящий телу второй пол. Альфа, Омега или Бета. Благодаря защитной функции, чтобы избежать вымирания, как вида, часть женщин, в каком-то роде, становятся мужчинами, Альфами. А такая же часть мужчин – женщинами, омегами. Это помогает уравнивать количество людей, имеющих возможность к оплодотворению или вынашиванию. Вне зависимости от данного при рождении пола, Альфы и Омеги меняют его на приобретенный, сохраняя при этом внешние признаки «первого» пола. Последние же, Беты, по сути, не имеют второго пола как такового, и являются абсолютно стерильными, не способными к оплодотворению или зачатию. Вместе с этим, в мозгу формируется, - женщина сделала вид, что задумалась, будто бы подбирая слова. – Что-то вроде стайного инстинкта, принуждающего сбиваться в стаи. Семьи, как говорит Альфа. Чем сильнее Альфа и его Омега, тем больше к ним льнут остальные, жаждая покровительства. Образуя Прайм, связь между друг другом, оставив друг на друге метку, вот здесь, - Нат погладила поврежденную шею мальчика, - они готовы к формированию Семьи. Фактически, подобное, стайное, поведение обеспечивает большую выживаемость и безопасность, не затрачивая ресурсы организма на вынашивание и рождение, а опираясь на уже рожденного человека. Родился ли ты таким или стал, мы не знаем. Но я обещаю это выяснить, - женщина ободряюще улыбнулась, приобняв подростка за плечи.

\- А-а вы? – тихо икнув, спросил Питер.

\- У нас со Стивом своя, очень долгая и местами не самая приятная история. На нем, практически посмертно, поставили один опасный эксперимент. Я же выбрала этот путь сама.

Мальчик нахмурился, хлопнув глазами и сыто икнув. Медленно, секунда за секундой, его голову снова стала заполнять вата, вкупе с успокаивающим ароматом персиков и обильной сытостью, мешая думать.

Женщина же, сменив тему, весело продолжила:

\- Предвещая твой вопрос о возможной полигамии: мой ответ – нет. Получив метку, альфа и омега теряют некоторую способность к тяге к кому-то другому. Бывают, конечно, исключения в виде непрочной связи или, вообще редкость, возможных триад… - Она резко прервалась, захлопнув рот. Подросток, съежившись на стуле, сонно клевал носом в пустую тарелку, подтянув к себе на колени еще и салфетку со стола. – Милый?

\- А? – Питер, вздрогнув, широко распахнув глаза. – П-простите.

\- Ничего, - она погладила подростка по спине. – У тебя были тяжелые пара дней. Мы поговорим обо всем позже, хорошо? – мальчик медленно кивнул, - Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что все произошедшее с тобой, абсолютно нормально и тебе не стоит бояться. Никто тебя здесь не обидит и не причинит вреда. Пойдем, мой хороший, я уложу тебя, - она потянула мальчика за плечо, заставив того соскользнуть со стула. Питер, кажется сам того не заметив, недовольно поморщился, положив небольшую мягкую стопку полотенец и прихваток на стол. Нат улыбнулась на это:

\- Не беспокойся об этом, можешь взять их с собой, кажется, они тебе нравятся.  
Питер кивнул. Мелькнувшая в его голове идея внезапно взбудоражила его мозг. Взяв на руки всю стопку и прижав ту к груди, мальчик пристально вглядывался в фигуру женщины, чтобы, пока та отвернулась, стянуть со стола маленький посеребренный столовый нож.

Натали вздохнула, краем глаза отметив быстрое движение рук подростка - они оба были уверены в том, что это была не последняя попытка Питера сбежать.

***

Получив новую информацию о вирусе от Брюса, Альфа завершил срочное заседание, тут же направившись на закрытый этаж лично, не доверяя передачу новостей технике. Если информация о подготовке к чему-то масштабному каким-либо образом просочится в СМИ, то после распространения ABO-гена их могли ждать последствия. Мир, для собственной же безопасности, не должен был узнать, что к этому причастен сам Тони Старк.

Лифт с тихим гулом остановился на предпоследнем этаже, и Старк, перешагнув через порог, оправил края делового жакета, оглядываясь. Все же, бросать только что повязанную омегу, сразу после течки, было сложно, его тянуло, словно магнитом, вернуться назад сразу же, как только он покинул их общую комнату. Стянуть одеяло с хрупкой юношеской фигурки, притянуть к себе на грудь податливого и такого сонного мальчика, провести ладонями, ощутить мягкие изгибы тела, вдохнуть насыщенный аромат уже его Омы полной грудью, погладить пока еще плоский животик, жадно вслушиваясь в каждый робкий стон.

Альфа разочарованно рыкнул, шагая по полупустым коридорам закрытого этажа. Пустые, абсолютно гладкие серые стены, без намека на украшения, едва уловимыми бликами отражали широкий силуэт Альфы, решительно шагающего вперед.

Закрыв для посторонних предпоследний и последний этажи, доктор Хоуп отрядила бригаду для постройки современных теплиц с автоматической подачей воды, света и удобрения, которые, буквально, заняли все пространство, расположившись в конце коридора, подальше от лифта.

Полноценный отпуск Энтони должен был начаться через несколько дней, но течка малыша стала неожиданностью. Пеппер, все еще и оставаясь «незараженным» человеком и генеральным директором Старк Индастриз, казалось, крайне безразлично отнеслась к просьбе мужчины перенести все встречи и заседания на несколько дней вперед, лишь глухо цыкнув языком в трубку и взяв обещание, что утром четвертого дня Тони встретится с новым советом директоров. Это было странно. Обычно женщина крайне принципиально и щепетильно относилась к каждой встрече и проекту. На вежливый вопрос о том, все ли в порядке, Поттс сослалась на затяжную мигрень, длящуюся уже больше недели и отключилась.

Но, из-за сбоя в системе безопасности, совещание в срочном порядке перенесли на день раньше, не смотря на заверения Старка, что все в порядке и беспокоится не о чем. Их маленькая магически одаренная подружка, и ввиду отсутствия контроля Стефана, пакостила то тут, то там. Все явно намекало на то, что в ее подчинении появился кто-то из сотрудников SI А-класса. Иначе, она бы не смогла покинуть здание, вырубив систему и обойдя автономно работающие камеры.

\- Тони, - радостно протянула женщина в белом халате, выскочив из-за угла и крепко обняв Старка за плечи. - Какими судьбами?

\- Лора, рад тебя видеть, - сухо улыбнулся Энтони, похлопав женщину по спине. – У меня есть поручение для тебя и Хоуп. Надеюсь, маленькая альфа на месте?

\- Конечно. Уф, - она смешливо поморщилась, - Брюси не врал. От тебя за километр пахнет омегой. Как все прошло? 

\- Все хорошо, - миллиардер впервые за несколько лет мягко улыбнулся, а по коридору заструился легкий, едва различимый в естественном запахе Альфы, аромат кардамона, от чего внутри беты разлилось вязкое тепло, – Утром мы взяли немного анализов, поэтому скоро будет ясно, прошло ли все удачно.

\- Замечательно, - Лора светло улыбнулась, - так, когда мы сможем увидеть нашего Ому? – она застенчиво потерла сгиб локтя, намекая на получение омега-метки. Без нее, члены Семьи чувствовали себя едва ли не неполноценными.

\- Прояви терпение, дорогая, - фыркнул Альфа. – Дай нашему мальчику пообвыкнуться. 

\- Конечно, - она кивнула, забавно поджав губы. Жажда стать для Омы частью семьи, выказать уважение, почтение, любовь были для беты сродни естественной потребности, как еда или сон. Заполняя изнутри, они рвались через грудь и сердце, гнали к цели, изнутри убеждали, что цель всей жизни - это служение Прайму. - Почему ты здесь, кстати? Я думала, ты проведешь в постели минимум неделю, - Лора наклонила голову в бок, рассматривая миллиардера. Тот, сложив руки на груди, лишь приподнял бровь, глядя сверху вниз. Едва уловимая надменность скользила во взгляде Альфы.

\- Увы. Новый совет пытается обратить на себя внимание, в попытках казаться важнее, чем они есть, - мужчина скрипнул зубами, от чего бета инстинктивно сделала шаг назад. – Они созвали экстренное совещание, но на деле просто переливали из пустого в порожнее. 

\- Что-то произошло? – женщина нахмурилась, а Старк устало прикрыл глаза. В день происшествия она была с детьми в отеле, стараясь обуздать их тягу к старшему Омеге, и, по-видимому, еще не знала о случившемся. Маленькие беты пока что не умели сдерживать себя, как должно.

\- Кто-то, о ком мы пока не знаем, умудрился взломать систему безопасности Джарвиса и оттянуть время дозагрузки Пятницы, - он закатил глаза. В тот момент, его аура, казалось, стала подавляющей. Женщина поежилась. – И этот «кто-то», возможно, имел больше информации, чем мы думали. Видимо, Ванда нашла, где раздобыть немного силы, и вернула кому-то память. Проблема в том, что нам не удалось вычислить всех ее бывших «подчиненных».

\- Стой, - брови Лоры оползли вверх, - Но так же, - она глубоко вздохнула, - так же нельзя. Я-я слышала, что возвращать память опасно. - Старк благодушно кивнул, глядя сверху вниз на худенькую женщину, жену Клинта. Она всегда, даже до введения сыворотки, проявляла к Старку больше уважения и почтения, чем остальные «младшие».

Припомнив, что первым из его эдиктов был приказ ни в коем случае не пытаться вернуть себе память из предыдущей жизни. Ближний круг Семьи был в курсе, но стоило бы чуть позже пояснить свои мотивы и остальным, более младшим членам Семьи. Во избежание.

\- После вас? – вежливо указал вперед, и, заложив руки за спину, зашагав, продолжив, равнодушно оглядывая редко семенящих мимо бет в белых халатах. Те почтительно склоняли головы и отводили глаза. - Брюс и Стефан проводили массу исследований с силами Ванды, в надежде вернуть Питти его память. В процессе, исследуя тех, кому память была возвращена, мы выяснили, что накладывать одну память на другую нельзя. Это вызовет расслоение и деградацию. И человек, условно говоря, превратится в «овощ».

\- Поясни? - они повернули за угол. Вдали, где резко обрывались глухие серые, офисные стены, ярко переливаясь в искусственном освещении, виднелись массивные стеклянные блоки. Запотевшие изнутри, они величественно возвышались к самому потолку.

\- Наша память, как известно, хранит в себе абсолютно все воспоминания, но умело их сортирует и прячет, чтобы избавить себя от излишней нагрузки, лишь иногда возвращаясь во снах или со случайными ассоциациями. Представь, если к той, что у тебя уже есть, разом вернуть всю предыдущую, без сортировки. Это вызовет хаос. Привычный многослойный пирог из нынешних воспоминаний начнут вытеснять прошлые, - он прищелкнул пальцами, подобрав удачное пояснение. - Самые яркие моменты из обеих жизней будут, буквально, сражаться за место в твоей голове. Это приведет к тому, что мозг просто не выдержит перегрузки и давления на некоторые участки, и в течение, примерно, года-полутора лет, рассудок полностью откажет. – Энтони пристально взглянул женщине в глаза. – Как я и говорил, произойдет абсолютная деградация. 

\- То есть, все те, кому она возвращала память – не жильцы изначально? – она грустно качнула головой пришедшему осознанию. Получается, что не было никакого смысла оставлять в живых тех, кому уже вернули память. Лоре было бесконечно жаль, от того, что они так скоро лишились Сэма и Скотта, но теперь это обретало смысл. С этим просто напросто ничего нельзя было поделать.

\- Верно. А теперь она заручилась поддержкой кого-то достаточно умного и важного, чтобы уйти от зоркого глаза Джарвиса. И если мы не найдем этого человека, то вероятно, без чистки памяти, он тоже придет в негодность, и его придется убить. В конце концов, для исследований и опытов нам люди больше не нужны.

\- Я передам Клинту, - Лора кивнула с самым серьезным видом. 

\- Не стоит, со вчерашнего дня он уже занимается этим. Так же, в данный момент Пятница ведет переучет данных Джарвиса, поэтому скоро мы будем знать обо всех удаленных данных. 

Брюнетка взглянула на миллиардера, и изнутри ее наполнило восхищение – их Альфа предусмотрел всё. 

\- Скоро мы будем знать обо всем, - Энтони загадочно улыбнулся, прищурив, казалось бы, светящиеся голубым светом глаза, от чего по позвоночнику Лоры прокатилась стайка мурашек. Она прерывисто вздохнула. Их Альфа был богоподобен. - Как проходит твоя работа с теплицами?

\- О, - моргнув, Лора поспешила ответить на вопрос, - отлично. Нам удалось вырастить множество овощей и фруктов, так что, на время карантина, в них нужды не будет ни у кого из наших жителей, - женщина добродушно улыбнулась.

Миллиардер кивнул и окинул взглядом распростершийся перед ними широкий стеклянный купол, тянущийся вдоль всего этажа. Теплицы были совместной идеей Лоры и младшей альфы Хоуп Ван Дайн. Женщины, к удивлению миллиардера, разработали и представили неплохую идею, как на время хаоса, что будет твориться на улицах, пока Башня будет опечатана на целых полгода, обеспечить здешних обитателей необходимыми фруктами и овощами в избытке. В тот момент, когда они, расстилая чертежи, наперебой рассказывали свою идею, Альфа чувствовал себя гордым отцом, дети которого сделали свой первый шаг или сказали первое слово.

Испещренная мелкими, прозрачными крапинками, стеклянная дверь распахнулась, ярко блеснув радужными переливами. На ходу стягивая широкие резиновые перчатки, из-за нее шагнула высокая женщина с, по-деловому, собранным хвостом на макушке. За ее спиной, через дверь виднелось, как зеленели разномастные кустарники и небольшие деревья.

\- Доктор Ван Дайн, - протянул Старк.

\- Альфа, - почтительно кивнула женщина, испытывая благодарность к тому, что Старший использовал ее полное имя. – Чем обязаны? – Она нахмурилась, но, сделав шаг ближе и потянув носом, вдруг замерла, жадно принюхиваясь. Тони мысленно ухмыльнулся, ни сколько не сдерживая источаемые им феромоны, хвастаясь. Запах повязанной им Старшей Омеги кружил голову всему ближнему кругу Семьи.

Скорее всего, уже завтра, если не сегодня, младшие потянутся на их личный этаж – кто с поздравлениями и подарками, а кто с мольбами о метке и заверениями в вечном служении. Энтони уже мог представить, как сидящий у него на коленях, раскрасневшийся и смущающийся мальчик, чуть подрагивая и сминая подол теплого свитера, боязливо прикусывает чувствительную железу на сгибе локтя каждого члена Семьи, постоянно вглядываясь в их лица, в поисках признаков боли, но видя там исключительно благоговение.

Их Семья не была слишком большой, лишь друзья из «прошлой жизни» и их семьи. Остальным же, доверенным работникам и лаборантам, так же прошедшим через «вакцинацию» ранее, предстояло сформировать свои собственные Семьи чуть позже. 

\- Наши сроки немного сдвинулись, док. Брюс и Бетти закончили исследования раньше, чем планировалось. Компания Oscorp, не без помощи кое-кого из правительства, с сегодняшнего дня принадлежит нам. Сбор данных населения Пятницей окончен, на данный момент идет сортировка по роду деятельности каждого, а так же подбор более удобного места для проведения срочной вакцинации, для каждого в отдельности, если им удастся избежать вируса каким-либо образом. Так что, подготовь списки и документацию. Реорганизуй всех, уже имеющих ABO-ген и оповести. 

Младшая выпрямила спину и вновь почтительно склонила голову. Длинная челка, выскользнув из-за уха, упала на глаза.

\- Лора, твоя основная задача, это проверить готовность складов и холодильных камер. Мне нужно, чтобы ты занялась запасом провизии, которой у нас еще нет, уже сегодня. Займись этим как можно тише, нам нужно избежать огласки, в любом случае. Не до, не после распространения ABO-гена, эта информация не должна просочиться в СМИ. Никто, подчеркиваю, никто, - прозвучал глубокий альфа-голос. Внутри женщин все завибрировало от напряжения: Уже не приказ, эдикт, - не должен знать, что мы к чему-то готовились, - воздух в зале потяжелел. Хоуп отшатнулась, стараясь дышать через раз, избегая тяжелого ощущения, сдавившего позвонки. Альфам тяжелее всего давалось давление Старшего.

\- Насколько быстро мы должны это сделать? – затаив дыхание, осведомилась Лора.

\- У вас неделя, - произнес Энтони, пристально посмотрев каждой в глаза. Хоть Альфа и не выглядел строгим, огорченным или злым, но взгляд ледяных глаз пробирал до самых костей, - Мы начнем распространение вируса к концу осени.

***

Уложив Питера обратно в постель и накрыв несколькими одеялами, Нат, предварительно вытянув нож из-под подушки и нежно поцеловав Омегу в лоб, вышла из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь, шепотом наказав Пятнице следить за показателями и действиями мальчика. До надрывного крика ей хотелось остаться с Питером, обнять, ласково водя пальцами по кудряшкам, кутать в одеяло и качать на руках, как раньше. Но, пока что, этого делать было нельзя. Их малышу нужно было немного пространства, чтобы ко всему привыкнуть.

Сидя в практически пустой соседней комнате, она ласково перебирала странички всевозможных журналов по планировке, оставляя заметки цветными стикерами. Планировалось, что данная комната станет детской в ближайшем будущем и женщина, желая угодить, напевая незамысловатую мелодию под нос, сортировала самые лучшие и практичные варианты, в надежде, что Ома оценит ее старания и похвалит.

По стенам, едва ощутимо даже для уха шпионки прошел звук знакомой вибрации. Нат нахмурилась.

\- Пятница? – ИИ не откликнулся. Женщина, забыв как дышать, откинула журнал в сторону, и уже на бегу переключая коммуникатор на руке, набирала код перезагрузки системы. Быть такого не могло, что мальчик, миновав распахнутую настежь дверь «детской», без лишнего шума пробрался в прихожую, к лифту.

Заглянув через дверь, она облегченно выдохнула – малыш, свернувшись калачиком и тихо сопя, спал, о чем свидетельствовало полное отсутствие феромонов вокруг него. Но знакомый шум, по-прежнему, продолжал едва-едва слышно, скорее, на периферии чувств, гудеть по стенам.

Плотно прикрыв за собой и щелкнув, на всякий случай, замком в двери спальни, женщина поспешила в прихожую. С конца коридора, прямиком из холла доносились звуки уже приближающегося лифта. 

Она мотнула головой, - это не мог быть Альфа или кто-то из членов Семьи, они бы заранее предупредили об отключении системы, наказав пристальнее следить за малышом. Вывод был один – приближался незнакомец, тот, кого они могли считать своим врагом. Глубоко вздохнув, контролируя каждый вдох и сердцебиение, притаившись за широким бюстом, украшавшим вход в холл, шпионка выжидающе уставилась на стальные створки.

Тем временем, тихо звякнув, створки лифта медленно раскрылись. Из-за них, мягко перешагнув глубокий порожек, цокнув по черной мраморной плитке каблуками, вышла блондинка и, тряхнув головой, огляделась.

Удивленно моргнув и уже не таясь, Натали вышла из своего укрытия и, неотрывно следя за каждым движением женщины перед ней, напряженно окликнула:

\- Пеппер? Что ты тут делаешь?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эдикт Альфы* - нерушимый приказ, обязательный к исполнению. Члены Семьи не могут нарушить его или как-то перечить.


	12. Дарующий

Пеппер сделала едва заметный шаг назад, замерев на месте. В тишине просторного холла, звук стука каблука о черную мраморную плитку показался обеим женщинам оглушающим. Наташа, выпрямившись, встала в полный рост и занесла руку за спину. Чуть вздернув подбородок, она приподняла уголки губ, имитируя дружелюбную улыбку, сжав кулак позади себя, готовясь в любую секунду одним единственным ударом оглушить женщину перед ней, если та сделает неверное движение.

\- А ты? – приподняла идеально подкрашенную бровь Пеппер. Кажется, та совершенно не ожидала увидеть кого-либо в пентхаусе босса.

\- У меня здесь своя комната, с некоторых пор, - косточки на пальцах чуть слышно хрустнули. Наташа сделала мягкий шажок, обступая женщину, закрывая той проход к коридору. Пепс знала, что Наташа являлась бывшей кадровой военной и числилась скорее как личная охрана, нежели помощница.

\- Случилось что-то серьезное? – она наклонилась ближе, рассматривая рыжую. - Тони ничего толком не объяснил сегодня, только заверил, что системы работают в штатном режиме.

– Ничего такого, просто небольшая перестраховка, - все еще дружелюбно улыбаясь, отчеканила Наташа. - Так, зачем ты здесь?

\- Вот, - блондинка протянула тонкую черную папку, закатив глаза и делая вид, что то, что она находится в, как предполагалось ранее, пустующем доме Тони Старка, совершенно не странно. – Старк, как обычно, ушел, едва заседание закончилось, поэтому я не успела передать ему документы. Сегодня утром пришло подтверждение о завершении сделки с Oscorp, - она вздохнула и, надув губы, бормоча, продолжила. – Никогда не понимала Тони. Зачем SI вообще нужна обанкротившаяся мед. компания? С такими налогами на лекарственные препараты и медикаменты, их производство Stark Medical просто не выгодно.

Конечно же, Наташа знала, для чего Альфе нужна эта позорно попавшаяся на экспериментах на людях, а затем и обанкротившаяся компания. Oscorp обладали бесчисленным количеством самых оснащенных, передовых лабораторий в мире. Такими могли похвастаться едва ли пара-тройка корпораций. Планировалось, что после получения права собственности, в ее стенах будет произведена большая часть сыворотки. Единственный изъян - Озборны, заподозрив что-то, но не имея никаких доказательств, потребовали открытой, легальной сделки, но это, конечно же, не было проблемой. Впоследствии, любое расследование, связанное с вирусом, можно было направить в сторону бывших владельцев, безвременно почившей, - женщина мысленно сверилась с календарем. Ее маленькое задание было назначено через полторы недели, - чете Озборнов, подкинув ложный, ведущий в никуда, след будущей группе следователей и ученых. Даже если информация о выкупе компании всплывет, никто и не подумает, что Stark industries хоть как-то замешана в создании и распространении вируса и, предполагаемо, предстоящей шумихе. Слишком мало времени. Для всех более-менее лояльных им СМИ заявления об участии компании уже были подготовлены.  
Хотя, Пеппер знать об этом не обязательно.

\- Положи на полку, - кивнула в сторону Нат и, не сдержавшись, хмыкнула. – Его гениальная голова - загадка для всех. Думаю, скоро узнаем, что к чему.

Блондинка охотно кивнула и звучно, - как показалось Наташе, раздосадовано, - шлепнула папкой о комод.

\- Надеюсь, что он знает, что делает, - вздохнула Пеппер и, скорее нервно, чем привычно, оправила края пиджака, переступая с ноги на ногу. Похоже, это не то, чего она ожидала. – Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы еще один наш проект стал убыточным. Последнее время их слишком много.

Что ж, - Наташа глухо цыкнула, - на первый взгляд все было именно так. Они не могли позволить себе тратить деньги на выкуп акций компаний, подкуп группировок, дачу взяток из открытых источников, поэтому большая часть средств была, скажем так, отмыта через провальные сделки, ненадежных акционеров, а так же тайно изъята с оффшорных счетов всех тех, кто занимался нелегальной продажей оружия Stark Industries. Последнее было особенно удобно и менее трудозатратно. 

Взгляд шпионки скользнул вниз, следя за тем, как качнув аппетитными, затянутыми в облегающую атласную юбку, бедрами, женщина шагнула вперед. Пеппер определенно была чертовски соблазнительна. Но, увы, нет, Наташе нравились более спортивные и задиристые девушки. Более темнокожие, более кудрявые. Бойкие, строптивые. Моложе, примерно, лет на пятнадцать.

\- Вряд ли. Я думаю, мистер Старк знает, что делает. - Наташа облизнулась. - Как поживает твоя новая помощница? 

\- А, Мишель, - она натянуто улыбнулась, сцепив ладони в замок, - она хорошо справляется. Из нее выйдет отличный секретарь. Как раз то, что мне нужно. – И, кинув взгляд на запястье с часами, торопливо продолжила, - Ну, думаю мне пора. Передай документы Тони, пусть обязательно просмотрит и поставит личную печать.

Поттс, вновь качнув бедрами, явно привлекая внимание, развернулась к створкам лифта и, скользнув пальчиками по панели, нажала на кнопку вызова.

\- В доступе отказано, недостаточно прав, - слишком громко в наступившей тишине прозвучал голос Пятницы. Пеппер, едва заметно, болезненно поморщилась от слишком громкого звука. 

\- Что за дела? - она снова попыталась нажать, но ИИ, ровным голосом, повторила стандартное оповещение.

\- Прости, - все еще следя за каждым движением блондинки, протянула женщина, - творится черти что. Мистер Старк сейчас вносит некоторые корректировки, так что могут быть временные сбои. 

Во что шпионка не верила, так это в совпадения. Не могла Пеппер случайно попасть в закрытую часть этажа сразу же, как только ИИ ушел в очередную несанкционированную перезагрузку. Но, все же, если был даже крохотный шанс, что Пепс не в курсе происходящего, было бы странно начать засыпать ее вопросами о том, как она сюда попала без специального разрешения. Прямо сейчас стоило промолчать. Усидеть на двух стульях было не просто, но в данной ситуации, имело смысл.

\- Личный код «Рашман ноль-ноль двадцать пять». Проводи миссис Поттс.

\- Голосовой запрос принят, - створки лифта с гудением приглашающе раскрылись.  
Пеппер шагнула внутрь, а Наташа махнула рукой в след и, - пан или пропал, - напоследок, все же решилась на маленькую проверку.

\- Передавай привет Хэппи и дочери. Морган, ох, нет, Мари, кажется? Малютка, наверное, ждет не дождется, когда сможет посетить Башню Старка, – почти что ласково, елейно, бросила она в след, от чего, на долю секунды, Пеппер вздрогнула, с силой вдавив длинным, отполированным ногтем кнопку нижнего этажа.

Намек на угрозу не прошел мимо. Все стало более чем очевидно. И они обе это поняли.

\- Пятница, - рыкнула шпионка, когда створки закрылись и лифт увез уже бывшего генерального директора вниз. Вставив наушник и, чеканя шаг, Наташа, чтобы не шуметь, покинула холл и прошла в ближайшую, пока что пустующую комнату для гостей, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Так как та находилась ближе всего ко входу, в ней планировалось поселить Стива, в качестве охраны. - Удали из баз все доступы миссис Поттс и Хэппи Хогана. Инициируй протокол отстранения, нужно подготовить к этому все лояльные СМИ, чтобы избежать досужих разговоров, - и, подумав несколько секунд, бросила, - И набери Клинта.

\- Принято, приступаю.  
В ухе послышалось несколько рваных гудков, а затем женщина услышала до боли знакомый, усталый голос.

\- Нат? 

\- Здравствуй. У меня к тебе небольшое, но высокооплачиваемое задание.

\- Слушаю? – мужчина на той стороне подобрался, желая казаться бодрее. «Высокооплачиваемое» звучало хорошо. Через полгода, как раз после того, как они снимут карантин с Башни, Клинт планировал купить несколько квартир в центре Нью-Йорка, пока, из-за не до конца утихшего хаоса, цены на недвижимость будут достаточно низкими. Это был разумный вклад в будущее его детей, тем более что самый младший, Натаниэль, после введения сыворотки оказался омегой. В окружении высокопоставленных альф, мальчика ждало большое будущее.

Губы Наташи, тем временем, растянулись в неожиданно ядовитой улыбке.

\- Забери из детского сада малютку Мари Поттс, - прислонившись, она постучала ногтями по, пока что, единственному в комнате предмету - гладко отполированному белому комоду, раздумывая несколько секунд, - и отвези к вам с Лорой. Ничего сверхъестественного, просто небольшое удержание.

\- Не проблема. Все будет готово через час, - и отключился. Не счесть сколько раз команда Клинта проделывала этот маленький трюк с детьми политиков и бизнесменов, в угоду нужд Семьи, так что Пеппер поостережется действовать против них прямо сейчас, даже если у нее на руках что-то крупное. Этим они выиграют немного времени.

Убивать женщину, пока что, было нельзя. Стоило выяснить о всех ее сообщниках, и какой информацией та обладает.

Что ж, хорошо было то, что, следуя верности своему Альфе, они игнорировали некоторые моральные нормы. Это облегчало большинство грязных задач, коими и занимался Клинт Бартон.

***

Постель рядом с ним прогнулась, и что-то теплое коснулось щеки Питера, от чего тот поморщился, сжав губы в тонкую линию и вздохнув после глубокого сна. Легкие наполнил светлый, обволакивающий и до боли знакомый терпкий мужской аромат, который невозможно было спутать ни с чем. Он, с каждым маленьким, до дрожи осторожным вдохом, проникал глубже, ядом змеясь по дыхательным путям, прокладывая себе путь прямиком внутрь, глубже и глубже. Мальчик, резко распахнул медовые, слезящиеся от яркого света глаза, щурясь, стараясь рассмотреть силуэт перед ним.

К большому сожалению, попасть домой Энтони смог только тогда, когда стрелки часов показывали без десяти десять вечера. Подготовка к распространению гена шла полным ходом.

\- Пятница, свет на 5%.

Свет моргнул, но широкая, теплая ладонь заботливо накрыла глаза Питера, защищая от ярких настенных ламп, а знакомый голос, обдав макушку теплым дыханием, прошептал:

\- Поспи еще. 

Парень ничего не ответил, сонно скользнув под одеяло, глубже зарывшись и приобняв себя худыми руками за плечи – его знобило. Тони, сидевший в пол оборота, украдкой вздохнул, погладив торчащие из под пуховой горки одеял и пледов короткие кудряшки.

Его малыш, такой светлый и храбрый, сжавшись, лежал прямо перед ним и пах просто божественно. Тони снова наклонился к волосам, вдохнув терпкий, многогранный аромат гречишного меда, корицы с нотками гвоздики. Теперь было совершенно очевидно – Питер носил под сердцем ребенка, о чем, руководствуясь отчетом Беннера и собственными наблюдениями, сообщила Наташа, как только Старк появился на пороге пентхауса. Будет ли их с Питером ребенок Альфой или Омегой, не имело никакого значения. После того, что они пережили в прошлом, через что, по вине Тони, Питер прошел, он совершенно точно знал – он не позволит этому произойти вновь. Он убережет их семью, сделав мир податливым и гибким, заглядывающим в рот величайшему и сильнейшему из Праймов.

Старк медленно, сквозь зубы, выдохнул. Воспоминания о восстановленном, не без помощи Стефана, отчете ЭДИТ, кислотой жгли, разъедали душу. Это чудо, что они оказались здесь.   
Не оставь он Питеру, по глупой прихоти, в качестве памяти о себе, когда-то, ЭДИТ, может быть, малыш никогда бы и не обнаружил на одном из серверов экстремис. Даже сырой, без смеси с ABO и геном паука, он был способен излечить самые страшные повреждения, что уж было говорить об усовершенствованной версии.

Именно это дало Питеру луч глупой, как всем тогда казалось, необоснованной надежды, заставило разработать самый сумасшедший план из всех и приступить к доработке. Запершись в личном крыле Старка, не имея доступа к внешнему миру, ставя эксперимент за экспериментом на собственном теле. Вколов часть экстремиса в себя, для начала, подросток ограничился лишь несколькими глубокими ранами на бедрах, тщательно собрав информацию о том, как проходит его новая регенерация. День за днем, месяц за месяцем, продолжая работу, он исследовал возможности сыворотки, добавляя все новые и новые модификации, пока не дошел до критической точки. Поняв, что поврежденную руку Тони придется ампутировать по самое плечо, Питер, запрограммировав простенький интеллект ДУМ-И, - потому как решимости сделать это самостоятельно не хватало, - отрезал несколько пальцев правой руки, а затем и левую кисть, проследив, как работает новый экстремис на обильном повреждении. Но и этого оказалось недостаточным. По сути, тело мальчика, на тот момент, стало котлом, куда тот забрасывал все новые и новые версии сыворотки, в надежде, что это сработает и имея все шансы не дожить до успеха. Пока не нашел то, что ее стабилизировало.

Тони устало потер переносицу, все еще с нежным взглядом наблюдая за тем, как спокойно сопит Питер.

Его мальчик был таким отважным.

Питер завозился, сминая ногами одеяла, поворачиваясь на бок. Мужчина улыбнулся, подоткнув одеяло, и, затем накрыв узкую талию рукой, успокаивающе погладив.

Его мальчик заслуживал целого мира.

Тони чувствовал, как по внутренностям вновь расползается темная, собственническая грязь, захлестывая, царапая и разъедая горло. Он, как и тогда, в прошлом, не сможет позволить Питеру покинуть Башню. Не отпустит даже для того, чтобы тот окончил школу, как планировалось изначально. Не сможет. Если понадобится, Энтони наймет лучших репетиторов, а лучше – идея внезапно ударила ему в голову, заставив ухмыльнуться, - воссоздаст Карен. Та станет куда как более лучшим учителем и хорошим другом для мальчика, а так же, - то, о чем Питеру знать совсем не обязательно, - отличным соглядатаем.

Его мальчику придется понять одну простую истину – миллиардер любит его, и, запирая, проявляет заботу. Мир жесток и беспощаден. Пока он не склонил голову перед их гениальностью и величием, даже пальчик его принцессы этой грязной челяди не коснется.

Мужчина вздохнул, чувствуя, как его собственный аромат в комнате становится насыщеннее от нарастающего возбуждения. 

Тони любит Питера и, со временем, подросток будет чувствовать то же самое. 

\- Сэр, - его раздумья прервал тихий голос Пятницы над головой. Мужчина раздраженно цыкнул – он забыл вставить наушник, - Следуя инструкциям доктора Беннера, я рекомендую накормить мистера Паркера, - ровным голосом протянул ИИ. - Исходя из предписаний по питанию, оставленному на вашей почте, я могу порекомендовать картофельный салат, грибной крем-суп, ванильно-вишневый чизкейк и овощной смузи. Данный рацион достаточно питателен и имеет необходимое количество калорий.

\- Спасибо, Пятница, - фыркнул миллиардер, чувствуя, как подросток завозился под его рукой. – Подготовь все, я сейчас приду.

Последний раз проведя рукой по жидким шелком распластавшимся по подушке кудрям, мужчина, тихо встав с постели, направился на кухню, забрать поднос. Мальчика действительно стоило покормить. 

Миллиардер не был дураком и прекрасно понимал, что все, что произошло с Питером - слишком неожиданно и обескураживающее. Мог ли он воспользоваться эдиктом, правом Альфы на неоспоримый приказ? Мог, но это было абсолютно бессмысленно в данной ситуации. Все, что он мог приказать, было проявлением чего-либо физического – сказать что-либо или сделать, например, ходить следом или не покидать Башню, сидеть только на его, Энтони, коленях или запретить кончать без разрешения. Это было чертовски соблазнительно, но в перспективе, к сожалению, бесполезно. Это бы разрушило столь нужное им обоим доверие. Любовь, тяга к своему Альфе, к своей паре, должны были проявиться самостоятельно, со временем. Губы Питера, его тело, а затем и душа – все будет принадлежать Старку. Это неотвратимо, как день и ночь.

Питера нужно приручить. Шаг за шагом, не торопясь, не давать много времени проводить наедине с собой, дать все, что ему нужно, осыпать заботой и подарками. Нежностью.  
Ничто не было проблемой для Энтони Старка. Прямо сейчас, несколько его самых приближенных юристов, под чутким надзором Пятницы, готовили документы об эмансипации мальчика, в обход действующего опекуна. Так удачно пропавшая Мэй Паркер, была «совершенно случайно», буквально несколько дней назад, помещена в скромный, существующий на пожертвования, центр для лечения наркозависимых в Айдахо. И в интересах Тони, так оно и должно было оставаться, о чем, разумеется, уже позаботились.  
К тому времени, они успеют подготовить несколько документов, подтверждающих, что Мэри Паркер являлась чистокровной Омегой и состояла в Нью-Йоркской альфа\омега-общине.

Конечно, он вернет Питеру добрую тетушку Мэй, это не обсуждалось. Сразу, как только все уляжется, прошедшая полный курс лечения от зависимости, женщина, получившая свой новый «статус», сможет встретиться с племянником. Будет много слез, объятий и много благодарностей. Тони не слишком нравилась идея иметь под боком сердобольную тетушку, но это принесет ему несколько очков и чуть больше доверия. Мальчик сам, уже по своей воле, останется здесь, с ним, в безопасности. Никто больше не сможет коснуться его маленькой принцессы.

А убрать женщину, в случае, если та вдруг проявит свое недовольство, можно будет в любой момент.  
Он не сможет отпустить Питера, ни в коем случае. Поэтому, как только вся суматоха схлынет, миллиардер представит миру свою Омегу. Держать их отношения в тайне Тони и не собирался. Это не то, чего заслуживает Питер. Миллиардер поморщился, - его мальчик не какой-то грязный секрет.  
*  
Кажется, Питер не спал так сладко вот уже целую вечность. Мягкие, словно пух, толстые и упругие одеяла, горкой лежащие сверху, на удивление не давили, а создавали ощущение уюта и безопасности. Плавая в зыбкой полудреме, мальчик, неловко перевернувшись на живот, носом уткнулся в сладко пахнущее терпкой гвоздикой место чуть ниже подушки.   
Глубоко, в этот раз с полным наслаждением, вздохнув несколько раз, он сделал усилие и открыл глаза. Неловко, с недоумением подросток моргнул несколько раз - Комната перед ним все еще была точь-в-точь из великолепного, смущающего до алых щек сна. Того, где он, поступает на стажировку к самому Энтони Старку, а после каким-то нелепым образом выходит за того замуж, словно он – Золушка, а миллиардер принц. Сладкая, сказочная жизнь.

Где-то вдали послышался звук мягких шагов и отдаленный звон тарелок. Парень напрягся. Сон никак не хотел сходить с его затуманенного разума. Вновь моргнув, парень удивленно уставился на залитую приглушенным светом от нескольких настенных ламп спальню. Едва различимый, тяжелый запах стал острее. С чего вообще Паркер решил, что так пахнет гвоздика?

Откинув плотную стопку одеял в сторону, Питер, осоловело моргая, поставил босые ноги на плюшевый, ворсистый коврик, уставившись перед собой и слегка покачиваясь, все еще плавая в полудреме. От потери контакта с пуховой горкой, по коже неприятной волной прокатился холодящий озноб и Питер поежился. Ощущения стали острее, а аромат, будто бы, гуще. Крадучись, тот пробрался за воротник футболки и змейкой, скользнув по голой коже, добрался сначала до выступающих ребер, а затем и до оголенного, впалого живота с дорожкой светлых, жестких волос, уходящих под резинку странных, кружевных трусиков. Вышитые атласной лентой по пояску, они, полупрозрачным, персиковым кружевом уходили куда-то вниз. Паркер, игнорируя странные чувства, оттянул ту, рассматривая странный предмет гардероба. Без сомнения, они ему нравились. Это было смущающее, но мальчик любил, нет, искренне, до затаенных, томных вдохов, обожал красивую одежду.

Тем временем, чем глубже и чаще Питер с наслаждением сонно вдыхал странный запах, тем сильнее становились покалывания в паху. По коже вновь прокатился трепетный холодок, а бледная, оголенная кожа покрылась мурашками. Подняв глаза, он во все глаза уставился на стоящего в дверях мужчину.

Осознание того, что Питер тут делает ударило неожиданно, словно бы его сбил поезд. Неуклюже дернувшись и соскользнув по гладкому краю матраса, Питер, неожиданно, по-глупому взмахнув руками, не удержавшись на ногах, резко съехал вниз, больно ударившись копчиком о, казалось бы, мягкий коврик. Боль немного отрезвила сознание.

\- Детка, все в порядке? – мужчина поставил широкий поднос на белый высокий комод и решительным шагом направился к Питеру. Парень, в свою очередь, опершись руками о злополучную кровать, покачнувшись, встал и выставил руки перед собой. Низ живота неприятно свело обжигающим жгутами уже знакомого возбуждения, а комната наполнилась дразнящим ароматом. Меж ягодиц подростка, тягуче, скользнуло что-то влажное, от чего ткань трусиков немного намокла, прилипнув к коже.

Старк неожиданно хищно повел носом, поняв, что это, должно быть, остаточное проявление течки, дало о себе знать – ожидаемая реакция на сильные альфа-феромоны, ведь их третий день, не смотря на беременность, только подходил к концу.

\- Что вы со мной сделали? Не подходите, - просипел он, и миллиардер примирительно поднял руки, показывая, что не причинит вреда, сделал несколько осторожных шагов вперед. Взгляд Питера заметался по комнате в поисках возможностей сбежать. Он остро чувствовал, как по телу пожаром распространяется тянущее возбуждение.

\- Успокойся. Дыши со мной, детка, - Тони показательно громко вздохнул несколько раз, показывая, и мальчик отметил, что, будто бы, бессознательно повторяет за ним. Тем временем, мужчина мелкими шажками, плавно подходил все ближе, что не осталось незамеченным. Терпкий, густой запах достиг ноздрей, забиваясь в горло, обволакивая, туманя сознание и приглушая яркие эмоции. Парень качнул головой, будто стараясь вытряхнуть вату оттуда.

\- Не подходите, - повторил Питер, сделав шаг в сторону. Человек перед ним, мужчина, которому он доверился, пришел, когда было плохо, чьим работником мечтал стать, к которому, - мальчик глупо моргнул пришедшему осознанию, - тяготел с самого детства, выглядел обеспокоенно.

Тем временем, мельком шаря глазами по комнате, в поисках то ли божьего благословения, то ли чего-то еще, подросток наткнулся на чуть приоткрытую дверцу, по левую сторону от кровати. Та находилась не слишком далеко.

\- Пит, - позвал мистер Старк, сделав еще один осторожный шаг к нему. Мужчина стоял неожиданно близко, примерно на расстоянии вытянутой руки – протяни и вот-вот коснешься кончиками пальцев.

Резко, не успев все обдумать, неожиданно даже для самого себя, парень развернулся на пятках, от чего коврик под ногами собрался в забавную, похожую на гусеницу, гармошку, и, неловко запнувшись и чуть не упав, со всех ног кинулся к двери, чтобы следом звучно захлопнуть ту за собой. 

Тони, рыкнув, дернулся, но силой воли удержал себя на месте, прикрыв на секунду глаза и подавив в себе вспыхнувшую нужду кинуться следом за мальчиком, не дать закрыть дверь в ванную комнату и отгородиться. Инстинкты альфы ни в коем случае не должны были доминировать над ним именно сейчас. Питеру нужна была капля свободного пространства. Его нужно было просто направить.

\- Питер? – костяшки пальцев несколько раз, словно бы в замедленной съемке, ударяют по отполированной до блеска кремовой двери. Кажется, он впервые за эти три дня позвал мальчика по имени. – Поговори со мной.

По ту сторону раздался влажный всхлип, от чего Тони нахмурился. 

\- Что вы со мной сделали? Почему я так себя чувствую? – послышался глухой голос из-за двери. Мужчина вздохнул.

\- Я ничего не делал, Пит, - сладко стал увещевать Альфа, приложив руку к небольшой щели между крепежных петель. Насыщенный альфа-аромат, вызванный близостью его течной Омы, сочился из желез, незаметно проникая за дверь. – Ты просто родился таким.

\- Тогда почему я об этом не знал? Никто мне ничего не говорил.

\- Мы обязательно все выясним, - пообещал мужчина. За дверью послышался слабый стон, и губы Альфы растянулись в плотоядной ухмылке. Даже через плотно прикрытую дверь он чуял – его мальчик пах божественно.

\- Почему оно не уходит, мистер Старк? Это опять больно, - слабо хныкнул Питер и, судя по звуку, случайно опрокинул несколько пластиковых бутылочек с гелями. 

Время вокруг будто бы замедлилось, сладкой жвачкой растягиваясь для них обоих.

\- Открой мне дверь, принцесса, - протянул он сладким голосом. – Я все исправлю. Я помогу почувствовать себя лучше, - и, наклонившись к щели, коснувшись лбом прохладной поверхности, ласково выдохнул, - обещаю.

\- Вы сделаете это опять? – слабым голосом уточнил Питер, намекая на секс.

\- Нет, - качнул головой Тони, - я не сделаю ничего, чего ты не захочешь. Это может быть горячая ванна или что-то еще. Просто дай мне помочь.

Все правильно, милый мальчик, сдайся своим инстинктам. Сдайся своему альфе.

Широкая золотистая щеколда медленно, с едва слышным скрипом отъезжает в сторону. Питер, загнанно дыша и дрожа от липкого озноба, нерешительно толкает дверь вперед, щурясь от проникающего внутрь света – в ванной было темно. Щелкнул выключатель и Тони, нежно улыбаясь своему мальчику, перешагивает порог, но не спешит касаться покрытой мурашками кожи. Подросток вздрагивает, по-видимому, ожидая каких-то действий от своего Альфы, но тот не спешит, лениво скользя взглядом по молочной коже бедер, узкой талии, тонкой шее.

\- Скажи мне, Питер, - вдруг начинает мужчина, сделав шаг ближе, - как я пахну?

Парень, в свою очередь, смотрит на него с некоторым недоумением, осторожно принюхиваясь – глаза подернулись дымкой возбуждения, но не остекленели – верный признак того, что его сознание практически полностью пришло в норму и больше не под давлением гормонов. 

\- Н-не знаю. Гвоздики, может быть? – говорит он, очаровательно кусая губы от нетерпения. – Или что-то еще, - а затем едва слышно хнычет, - Пожалуйста, мистер Старк.

\- Альфа, - автоматически поправляет миллиардер. Маленький, аккуратный член натянул тонкую, кружевную ткань, соблазнительно топорщась. Питер, проследив за взглядом, смущенно опустил руки на пах, прикрываясь, но едва его ладони коснулись возбужденной последним приливом течки плоти, отрывисто застонал. – Не стесняйся меня,- проворковал мужчина.

Это была настоящая связь между настоящим Праймом, парой. То, что Питер стал различать его запах по оттенкам, говорило о многом. Только повязанная Омега, имеющая связь с Альфой, могла это делать. Это значило, что мальчик не безразличен, он что-то к нему чувствует. Для всех остальных Высший Альфа Тони Старк пах чем-то тяжелым, давящим, как пыль или смог. Внутри Альфы вспыхнуло обжигающее вожделение.

\- Давай поговорим, Пит, - тягуче произнес он, подходя ближе, но, все еще не трогая мальчика. Тот, в свою очередь, боком облокотился о широкую, мраморную раковину, упершись острым локоточком в мыльницу, тяжело дыша. Очаровательные, золотистые кудряшки пропитались потом и прилипли ко лбу. Подросток поднял затуманенные глаза на Старка и одними губами произнес:

\- Что со мной происходит? Это снова начинается?

\- Нет, - покачал головой Тони, - это всего лишь остаточное проявление течки. Это последний раз, я обещаю, - мальчик слабо кивнул. – Нам многое нужно будет обсудить, но я обещаю, ты здесь в полной безопасности. Я, Наташа и Стив позаботимся о тебе. То, что между нами произошло, было необходимо в первую очередь тебе. Омеги очень сложно переживают первую течку, - Тони потер переносицу, подбирая правильные слова. - Спаривание помогает пережить негативные ощущения. Мне жаль, что это тебя испугало.

Питер снова отрывисто кивнул и, словно бы из него вынули разом все кости, обессилено съехал вниз. Мужчина же, сдерживая себя, медленно выдохнул, и, стараясь не напугать, мягко присел рядом.

\- То, о чем вы говорили тогда, - прохрипел он, - про ребенка. Это правда?

Тони удивленно вскинул брови. Питер частично помнил то, что происходило во время течки? Однако, какой же он все-таки стойкий, даже без паучьих способностей. Не многие помнят, что с ними происходит во время течки или гона.

\- Вроде того, - мужчина подавил самодовольную ухмылку, но, судя по лицу подростка, что-то такое промелькнуло в его глазах, поэтому, он поспешил пояснить. – Понимаешь, течная омега вызывает в альфе гон. Это что-то вроде низменных инстинктов, когда из-за давления гормонов хочется не просто секса, хочется оплодотворить, зачать ребенка. Во время гона эта мысль возбуждает куда сильнее, чем хотелось бы.

\- И-и что теперь? - Питер сглотнул. – Т-там же не было презервативов. Мы… я, это? – он подтянул колени к груди, мелко вздрагивая. Кажется, из-за последней волны жара, отсутствия безопасного гнезда и почти горьких нот феромона Альфы рядом, к мальчику подкрадывалась истерика. Тони подсел ближе и, положив горячую ладонь на острую коленку, осторожно погладил, чем вызвал новый влажный всхлип из его горла.

\- Эй, все хорошо, - сладко шепнул мужчина. Аромат альфы и омеги в комнате становился гуще, перемешиваясь между собой. – Это не то место, где я бы хотел сообщить тебе эту новость, - Альфа ободряюще хмыкнул, - Я бы хотел, чтобы это был уединенный столик в ресторане, где-нибудь в Париже. Но, мы позаботимся обо всем этом вместе, ладно?

\- Так не бывает, - мальчик, чувствуя наслаждение, захныкал от прикосновения горячих ладоней к оголенной коже. – Это ведь какой-то эксперимент? Скажите? Так ведь не бывает. Вы бы спросили меня омега или кто я еще, в самом начале, когда мы встретились.

\- Пит-Пит, - Альфа сел еще ближе и, в этот раз, обнял мальчика за плечи, притянув к себе на грудь. – В нашей общине это немного не этично и, в некотором роде, воспринимается неодобрительно. Мало кто из нас любит, когда им указывают на их второй пол, особенно когда он не схож с первичным. Но, если ты помнишь, я с тобой флиртовал. 

Угрюмо кивнув, Питер как-то странно икнул, прижавшись ближе и утопая во все больше и больше раскрывающемся для него запахе Альфы. Гвоздика приобрела нотки мускуса и кардамона. Старк, в свою очередь, стараясь игнорировать навязчивое возбуждение ерзающего под ним мальчика, аккуратно погладил того по кудряшкам и нежно поцеловал в висок. Ладонь скользнула ниже, к пояснице, аккуратно поглаживая.

\- Мне больно, м-мистер Старк, - мордашка подростка пошла красноватыми пятнами смущения. – Не надо, - возбужденно захныкав и выгнув поясницу, он, подобрав под себя ноги, сел, пытаясь угнездиться в таких сильных, таких безопасных и уютных объятьях мужчины. Тони лишь ухмыльнулся на то, как мило это выглядело. 

\- Мне помочь тебе, принцесса? – рука продолжила свои дразнящие поглаживания, то соскальзывая к низу, то возвращаясь назад. Пальцы нежно пробежались по позвоночнику, вынуждая дать верный ответ.

\- Почему «принцесса»? – смущенно пискнул он, вздрогнув, когда теплая ладонь на секунду скользнула под резинку трусиков, погладив нежную кожу ягодиц, а затем вернулась к успокаивающим поглаживаниям поясницы.

Тони нежно улыбнулся. Кажется, феромоны делали свое дело и, до сих пор не научившийся с ними справляться парень, сейчас доверял своему Альфе чуть больше, чем пять минут назад. Позже, когда признаки течки полностью уйдут, Питер будет все еще немного подозрительным, более скептичным, но, не на столько сильно, как этим утром. Наташа, конечно же, уже успела сообщить, что мальчик украл небольшой столовый нож с кухни. Мужчина не питал никаких иллюзий по этому поводу, но, все было в порядке. Все, что было нужно – это дать его мальчику еще больше любви. И Тони не собирался останавливаться.

\- Потому что отныне ты - моя принцесса, - мужчина погладил алеющую метку на шее подростка, от чего тот соблазнительно выгнулся, оттопырив ягодицы. – Я Альфа, и я отметил тебя. Я дам тебе все, что ты захочешь, все, о чем ты только мог мечтать.   
Слова миллиардера, словно патока, обволакивали тело. Жалящее возбуждение становилось невыносимым, концентрируясь в паху и ниже, на все же болящей, растянутой, скользкой от выступившей смазки дырочке. 

Это было странно, ведь с другой стороны, что мешало мистеру Старку солгать – билось на краю подсознания. Что мешало произносить сладкие речи, что мешало обмануть? Что мешало полностью, от и до сочинить историю с альфами и омегами, подсыпав сильно действующий афродизиак? Могло ли это все быть правдой?

Однозначного ответа, не разобравшись, затуманенный возбуждением мозг Питера дать не мог, но, - мальчик захныкал, уткнувшись в источник томного, тягучего аромата - шею миллиардера, протяжно вздохнув, - это же мистер Старк. Самый добрый, самый щедрый и умный человек на свете. Он просто не мог… Или, все таки, мог?

Питер прикрыл глаза, прогоняя навязчивые мысли - сейчас, рядом с ним был тот, кто позаботится о нем. Это было все, о чем он только мог мечтать.

Рука Энтони, тем временем, медленно и беззастенчиво скользнула под атласный поясок трусиков, а пальцы уже поглаживали влажную расщелину. Мальчик тихо всхлипнул, вильнув тазом, когда они скользнули дальше, коснувшись болезненно-припухшей влажной дырочки.

\- Мне больно, - шепнул он, обдав грудь мужчины разгоряченным дыханием.

\- Здесь? – пальцы потерли припухшие края ануса, от чего подросток вздрогнул. Последние три дня не прошли бесследно, и сейчас нежную кожу между ягодиц чуть пощипывало и жгло. Питер, больше не желая бороться с туманом в голове и тлеющим возбуждением внутри себя, поспешно кивнул, краснея.

\- Хорошо, детка, - горячие губы вновь коснулись его виска. – Я не сделаю тебе больно. Давай для начала встанем.

Тони, приподнявшись, потянул хнычущего подростка за собой. Персиковое кружево уже насквозь было пропитано густой смазкой, теплыми каплями, едва заметно, стекая к бедрам. Кажется, их ужин на некоторое время откладывался. 

Опершись руками о широкую, мраморную раковину, Питер, из-под полуприкрытых век, наконец, огляделся. Ох, оказывается, они находились в огромной, сверкающей белизной, в тон спальне, ванной комнате. Ее мальчик до этого момента еще не видел, или видел, но не помнил. Последние дни, - Питер вздрогнул от пробежавшего по коже холодка, - к счастью, прошли как в тумане.

Руки опустились по обе стороны от Питера, а пах мужчины прижался к пояснице.

\- Посмотри на себя, принцесса, ты такой красивый, - наклонившись ближе к уху мальчика, прошептал Тони, кивнув на зеркало перед ними. Подросток, очаровательно кусая губы, бросил быстрый взгляд, но тут же отвел. – Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

\- Уберите эту б-боль. Только, пожалуйста, не надо внутрь, - он судорожно вздохнул, - Не делайте мне больно.

\- Ни за что, принцесса. Я никогда не причиню тебе боль, - горячие ладони, забравшись под белую футболку, едва касаясь, обняли тонкую талию. Тони наклонился, поцеловав мальчика в загривок. – Нагнись вперед.

Питер, все еще стараясь не смотреть на себя, сморгнул подступающие то ли от возбуждения, то ли от давящей на горло истерики, слезы, упершись локтями в раковину, послушно нагнулся вниз. А затем, неожиданно даже для самого себя, выгнулся, оттопырив ягодицы, когда руки Альфы скользнули ниже, потянув вниз резинку трусов.

\- Такой аппетитный здесь, - пальцы смяли бледную кожу ягодиц, расставив те в стороны. Глаза Тони потемнели от возбуждения. – Хочу съесть тебя. 

\- Ч-что? – Питер, скользнув ниже, уже лежа грудью на прохладной поверхности, неожиданно для себя, поняв намек, вскинул голову и в отражении встретился с голодным взглядом Тони Старка. Нет, это был не он. Тони Старк, которого знал Питер, всегда добродушно улыбался ему с таблоидов и экранов телевизора. Тони Старк, которого он знал, отстаивал права людей и создавал все новые и новые устройства, способные облегчить жизнь. Это был не он. Перед Питером сейчас стоял Альфа.

\- Тише, - мужчина позади мягко опустился на колени и неспешно стянул промокшие кружевные трусики до бедер. Прохладный воздух коснулся липкой, разгоряченной кожи и Питер, закусив губу, глухо застонал, запрокинув голову.

\- Мистер Старк, - запыхавшись, выдохнул подросток. – Э-это странно, - и, испуганно икнув от прикосновения к тянущему колечку мышц, выпалил, - и грязно.

\- В тебе нет ничего грязного, - влажный язык широко мазнул по расщелине, не касаясь нежной кожи внутри. Питер задрожал. Тони усмехнулся и тихо прошептал, вновь обдав горячим дыханием трепещущее колечко мышц - Такой нетерпеливый. Не волнуйся, больно не будет.

Мужчина склонился и потерся щекой о великолепный розовый бархат кожи. Несколько поцелуев опустились на мягкие половинки, больше похожие на две части райского персика. Это было то, о чем он мечтал все десять лет.

Аккуратная бородка покалывала и обжигала нежную кожу. С губ Питера сорвался протяжный, нуждающийся стон. Язык нежно скользнул по влажной дырочке.

\- Все в порядке? Это не больно? – спросил миллиардер. Отныне, Питер был в сознании, и теперь было важно поддерживать диалог, проявлять заботу. Его мальчик должен думать, что с его желаниями считаются.

Питер, тяжело дыша, заерзал на месте, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Язык вновь коснулся припухшей, раскрасневшейся кожи и на несколько секунд погрузился вовнутрь, от чего мальчик пискнул.

\- Я хочу слышать тебя, принцесса, - мужчина медленно обвел сочащееся смазкой колечко мышц, а затем, коснувшись губами, снова глубоко погрузил язык внутрь.

\- Все хорошо, - всхлипнул Питер. – Это не больно. Б-боже, - от горячего, прерывистого дыхания зеркало покрылось небольшими следами испарины. Тони скользнул взглядом вверх по позвоночнику омеги, отметив, как сильно его плечи напряжены. Язык, смачивая слюной, смешиваясь со смазкой, ласково облизывает бархатистые стеночки. Скользит вдоль расщелины, собирая стекающие капли и смакуя их. 

Все еще такой невинный, вздрагивающий под каждым брошенным голодным взглядом голубых глаз, Питер Паркер, уже не сдерживаясь, скулит на одной ноте, крепко сжимая ладонями края каменной раковины. Раздвинув половинки в стороны, Энтони сжимает и покусывает чувствительную кожу вокруг, наслаждаясь каждым мимолетным, влажным, хриплым стоном. Собственная плоть крепко стоит, упираясь в ширинку дорогих антрацитовых брюк. Старк, не раздумывая, расстегивает молнию и одной рукой приспускает штаны, выпуская разгоряченный, потемневший от возбуждения член наружу. 

Зад мальчика едва заметно, неконтролируемо, раскачивается взад-вперед. Скользнув указательным пальцем по расщелине, мужчина собрал немного смазки и, потерев растянутое колечко мышц, не раздумывая, плавно скользнул внутрь. Тело Питера охотно поддалось и толстый палец, сжатый влажными стеночками, погрузился без всякого сопротивления. Тони отстранился, опустив другую руку вниз и, в такт толчкам пальца, стал поглаживать собственный возбужденный член.

Подросток ахнул, когда горячий палец внутри него неожиданно грубо надавил на простату.

\- Это твое сладкое местечко, да, принцесса? – рыкнул Альфа, намеренно сильно поглаживая сгусток нервных окончаний. Питер что-то неразборчиво простонал, распластавшись по прохладной мраморной поверхности, испещренной черными вкраплениями, а бедра задрожали. – А теперь раздвинь ягодицы руками, - приказал хриплый от возбуждения голос.

Повернув голову и положив щеку на мрамор, Питер послушно расставляет бедра чуть шире и оттягивает ягодицы в стороны, замерев в ожидании новой ласки. К пальцу неожиданно присоединяется скользкий, влажный язык, Тони тщательно вылизывает своего мальчика, очищая каждую складочку от выступившей смазки, продолжая поглаживать простату внутри. Сладковато-соленый вкус омеги на языке заставляет Альфу снова просунуть язык внутрь, присоединится к пальцу, оглаживая изнутри.

Дразняще пробежавшись пальцами вдоль ствола, мужчина чувствует, что слишком напряжен и долго не протянет. Рыкнув, он сжимает собственную плоть, отрывисто проходясь влажной ладонью, каждый раз соскальзывая к головке и дразня ту большим пальцем. Неожиданно, в затуманенный разум приходит идея. Его сперма не должна быть потрачена зря. 

Отпустив свой член, Тони в последний раз проходится по дырочке языком и, поцеловав ту напоследок, встает в полный рост. Мальчик под ним такой податливый, раскрасневшийся, смущенно жмурится, но все еще держит ягодицы открытыми, готовыми для него. Два пальца проникают в жаждущую, скользкую дырочку. Питер всхлипывает, чувствуя, как те каждый раз поглаживают простату, размашисто трахая его. Удовольствие становится всепоглощающим, невыносимым. Питер кусает распухшие губы, глаза закатываются от нарастающего удовольствия и светлые брызги, рывками, окрашивают пол под ним.   
Кажется, это не первый раз, когда он кончил, так и не прикоснувшись к своему члену, но в этот момент ему было все равно.

\- Только кончик, - успокаивающе пообещал Тони, приставив головку к растянутому, трепещущему входу, с рычанием погрузился внутрь лишь на треть, с силой отдрачивая. Сжимая и поглаживая член, он пролился внутрь, окрашивая внутренности мальчика в белый.

Несколько секунд они оба тяжело дышат, приходя в себя. Старк, осторожно выскользнув, пальцами проходится по ободку, проверяя, не нанес ли вред. Плоть мальчика, по краю которой, протекая, выступила «молочная» пена, все такая же припухшая и ярко-розовая, но без следов крови или повреждений. 

\- Кажется, нам обоим нужна горячая ванна, - Старк хохотнул, - Что скажешь, принцесса? – он устало навис сверху, чмокнув Питера влажными от смазки губами в макушку, на что тот вполне осознанно кивнул, пряча смущенную улыбку. Да, им определенно необходима ванна.

***

Опершись на капот, и прикурив от зажигалки, Пеппер покосилась на болтающуюся на запястье флешку. Та, подвешенная на браслете, имела форму небольшого, ажурного сердечка и для взгляда окружающих не представляла интереса. Только благодаря ей женщина смогла выбраться из здания без особых проблем.

Еще пара часов езды и она окажется в мотеле, нужно было только набраться терпения.   
Воспоминания о прошлой жизни, кислотой прожигая лобную долю, уже пятый день не давали ей спать, от чего под глазами залегли темные круги. По совету Ванды, женщина старалась игнорировать головные боли, по несколько часов в день медитируя, погружаясь в собственные воспоминания, стараясь отделить их друг от друга и систематизировать. Пока что, это мало чем помогало.

Теперь же, в связи с новыми обстоятельствами, семью, оставшуюся в городе, медитации и работу стоило отложить на неопределенный срок. То, что она обнаружила в подвалах Stark Industries, пора было обнародовать. Информации для полного уничтожения Тони Старка, как назло, не хватало, но у них все еще был неограниченный доступ к Джарвису. Нужно было только попасть к основному серверу.

Пеппер неожиданно зло сжала кулаки, впившись острыми ногтями в ладони - Кто же знал, что в пентхаусе окажется кто-то, кроме искусственного интеллекта. Блондинка затянулась - интересно, что бывшая шпионка делала дома у Старка?


	13. Уверуй и обрящешь

В тот день, когда Ванда сказала, что малыш Питер Паркер и есть тот самый «злодей», создавший сыворотку, девушка, вскипев и шумно хлопнув дверью, выскочила за порог. Смачно затянувшись найденным на периллах окурком, она до самого вечера бродила по полудеревенской местности с пустой, иногда ноющей от боли головой.

Мишель терзала иррациональная обида. Как ее друг мог так поступить? Питер был ее близким другом в обоих мирах, он просто не мог создать что-то настолько чудовищное. По крайней мере, намеренно. Питер, которого она помнила, был исключительно добрым и положительным человеком. Она искренне скучала по нему те пять лет, пока половина человечества томилась в камне души. 

Позже, вернувшись в мотель и проигнорировав тихое «я думала, ты решила оставить меня здесь одну», завалилась спать на соседнюю койку, оставив все разговоры до утра.  
Теперь же, позавтракав пончиками и тщательно все обдумав, журналистка приняла решение, что пора было бы поговорить.

Вырисовывающаяся картина выходила до жути антиутопической. По словам Ванды, выходило так, что самый уважаемый во всем мире человек решил, воспользовавшись тем, что создал Питер в другой жизни, обменять славу, деньги, влияние на… на что? На сокращение числа населения совершенно невероятным, немыслимым, антинаучным способом? Что-то в этой истории Мишель смущало. Она помнила совершенно другого Тони Старка – эгоистичного, черствого богача и сексиста, абсолютно не считающегося с окружающим миром. Этот Тони Старк, насколько девушка его знала по таблоидам, хоть и оставался богачом, но действовал совершенно иначе. Будто бы это были два разных человека. Он был крайне щедр, добродушен, все так же остроумен, удивительно целомудрен – за десять лет ни одно издание так и не написало хоть об одной, даже самой короткой интрижке. Все слухи жестко пресекались самим же Старком.

В конце концов, только благодаря Старку Мишель, как и Питер, и многие другие студенты, отучились в Мидтауне совершенно бесплатно. Тони Старк говорил – за молодым поколением будущее, они то, во что действительно стоит вкладывать деньги.

Хорошо, - одна бровь, против воли девушки скептично приподнялась вверх, - если допустить, что Старк действительно далеко не тот святой, каким его рисовали СМИ. Если он действительно принес в этот мир то, о чем Ванда рассказала ей, то… То что? Стоило опустить вопрос о том, как это будет распространяться. По словам ведьмы, заразить этим должны были всех, на что Мишель лишь фыркнула. Заразить абсолютно всех было невозможно, только если не пустить эту дрянь по водопроводу, и то, это не являлось стопроцентной гарантией. Не каждый способен позволить себе дом или квартиру, в мире все еще насчитывалось миллионы и миллионы человек, живущих за чертой бедности.

Тем более, самой Джонс поставили укол внутривенно, как и Питеру, насколько она могла судить. Значит, водопровод отпадал в принципе. Скорее всего, требовалось большее количество сыворотки в крови, чтобы в организме начались изменения. Вода точно отпадала. А поставить укол каждому в мире без исключения было невозможно. Если не брать в счет антипрививочные движения, то все еще оставались тысячи и тысячи тех, кто бы проигнорировал вакцинацию просто так. 

Допустим, мир все же получил этот так называемый альфа-бета-омега ген. Что дальше? Что с этого выиграет миллиардер? Мир во всем мире и комфортное, гуманное сокращение популяции? Ведьма убеждала, что миллиардер руководствуется именно этим, но, как журналист, девушка относилась к этому несколько скептически. За всеми благотворительными организациями, за спиной каждого известного добродеятеля и пацифиста всегда стояли мощные фигуры политиков, бизнесменов и прочих медиа-популярных личностей, что использовали идею о милосердии и мира во всем мире в качестве пиара. И Старк этого никогда не чурался, напротив, наверняка действовал по той же схеме. Мишель не осуждала подобный подход к пиару, скорее напротив. Лучше уж такой пиар, нежели задержания в пьяном виде за рулем или дебош.

То есть, идея пацифизма тоже отпадала. 

Конечно, в условиях нынешней заселенности планеты, для человечества в целом идея бездетного существования целых пятидесяти процентов звучала хорошо, ведь через, условно говоря, сотню лет, около четырех миллиардов человек умрут, так и не оставив потомства. Освободятся перенаселенные территории, количество ресурсов, еды и топлива, на душу населения возрастут, со временем сократится количество загрязнений. Все произойдет плавно, человечество успеет подготовиться.

Хоть картинка и была срисована прямиком с Таноса, но, пожалуй, если бы это было действительно так, Мишель присоединилась бы к «отряду Тони Старка» без раздумий, а не сидела на отсыревших простынях в крохотном номере мотеля.

Но, это не выгодно для отдельно взятого бизнесмена, коим и являлся мистер Старк. Бизнесмены стремятся что-то создать, не важно, вещь или идею, а затем продать. А в данной ситуации получалось, что количество «потребителей», наоборот, сократится.

Допустим, он получит монополию на соответствующие лекарственные препараты. Различные подавители, гормональные препараты, фильтры, какая-то специальная одежда – все, на что хватало фантазии. Но все это – временно. Пройдет один-два года и другие компании научатся делать нечто подобное самостоятельно. Конкуренция – закон любого рынка. Что дальше? Ничего. Все это пшик, временно. Подобное не стоит того, чтобы рисковать репутацией и тратить многомиллионное состояние на исследования.

Закинув ногу на ногу, Мишель со скептическим видом, устроилась в маленьком, продавленном кресле, скрестив руки на груди. Ванда же, оправив широкую мужскую толстовку, купленную вчера вечером по дороге, аккуратно пригладила чистые после душа влажные волосы назад и выжидающе уставилась на собеседницу.

\- Как долго он еще будет в отключке? – бросила кудрявая девушка, глухо цыкнув языком. Стив не приходил в себя около двадцати часов, так что, повод для беспокойства был. Лежа в той же позе, в которой его оставили вчера, он не храпел, не ворочался, лишь просто изредка тихо вздыхал. 

\- Я не знаю, - раздраженно вздохнула Ванда. – Думаю, он придет в себя в течение пары-тройки дней.

Мишель присвистнула.

\- А ты не могла его, скажем, сломать, забравшись ему в голову? – осведомилась девушка.

\- Нет. То, что я сделала, должно было помочь временно ослабить контроль над ним, - практически по буквам, раздраженно процедила ведьма. – Во время своего пребывания в лаборатории я несколько раз видела, как ему вводят разбавленный экстремис. Это еще одна вещь, благодаря которой Тони Старк ожил. Как я поняла, совместно с разработками Гидры, она, оказалось, способна дестабилизировать работу сыворотки суперсолдата внутри Стива на какое-то время. То, что находится в нем, не просто ABO-ген - оно его контролирует, как Зимнего Солдата в свое время, - Ванда выкладывала все, как на духу.

Мишель приподняла бровь, - как, интересно, была задействована секретная организация в «войне» против мистера Старка? Чем руководствовалась, альтруизмом и желанием спасти человечество, или же?..

\- Ты же ведьма, вроде как. Заставь его хотя бы проснуться. Может, у него что-то болит?

\- Я уже говорила, что мой запас сил сильно ограничен. Я израсходовала абсолютно все, что накопила за полгода на тебя и Поттс. И, по-видимому, напрасно, - Ванда закатила глаза. То, что миссис Поттс тоже вернули память, Мишель ни сколько не удивило. Та последние несколько дней вела себя точь-в-точь, как и сама девушка – мучилась от головной боли, часто вздрагивала, постоянно оглядывалась, будто бы находилась в помещении впервые, так что, проведя параллель, догадаться было не сложно. – Возвращение памяти требует колоссальных затрат сил. То, как просто раньше мне давалось накопление сил, в камере делать было практически невозможно.

Мишель лишь фыркнула, заинтересованно склонив голову вбок. Интересно, за полтора года плена, сил, чтобы сбежать, она скопить не смогла, но, позже как-то управилась. И, судя по объемному животу, ведьма была как раз примерно на шестом-седьмом месяце беременности. Связан ли как-то ее ребенок с накоплением силы? Или же, что-то мешало ей копить силы ранее? Интересно.

Вся ситуация с побегом и дешевым мотелем начинала напоминать какой-то второсортный боевик из восьмидесятых, если, конечно же, закрыть глаза на то, что ее абсолютно выворачивало наизнанку от ощущения, чего-то странного, зудящего под кожей. Будто бы все это неправильно и так быть не должно. 

Девушка, прикрыв глаза, медленно выдохнула, стараясь сосредоточиться на собственных мыслях, избегая даже касаться «тех» воспоминаний. Что бы ни говорила Ванда о медитациях в угоду систематизации жизни прошлой и нынешней в своей голове, за последние сутки Джонс пришла к выводу, что если не обращаться к воспоминаниям без острой необходимости, головные боли, будто бы, становятся не настолько мучительными. По крайней мере, ей так казалось.

На данный момент, получалась скорее следующая картина – Тони Старк был похож скорее на вампира из старых сказок. Он обратил практически всех, кто был ему более-менее близок. Всех друзей и друзей их друзей, включая Мишель. На этом все. Идея того, что мужчина, воскреснув, из-за ошибки или недочета, немного «поменялся» и теперь хотел немного расширить компанию себе подобных, звучала более правдоподобно. Но для этого не нужно было менять весь мир, только лишь горстку людей. Игнорируя возможность множества проблем закрытой общины, кою в этом случае создаст миллиардер, это звучало куда логичнее.

Ко всему прочему, Ванда явно умалчивала о многом. Да, ЭмДжей уже знала историю о том, как четырнадцатилетняя девочка, вернув себе всю свою память, покинув родную Зоковию вместе с братом, организовала тайное сопротивление против Тони Старка. С одной стороны выходило, что не могли бывшие герои ополчиться на миллиардера просто так, с другой – это выглядело, по крайней мере, немного странным. И киньте в нее камень, если до Мишель об этом еще никто не задумывался. Зачем рушить привычную, устоявшуюся жизнь ради, пусть и благородного, но крестового похода? Здесь не было супергероев, богов, злодеев, непостижимых технологий. У всех здесь был второй шанс. Не было неизлечимых травм, оторванных конечностей, посттравматических расстройств, войны с пришельцами буквально под окнами.

Что могло мотивировать маленькую девочку с таким остервенением вступить в борьбу? Было ли дело в чем-то личном или же она, возомнив себя святым рыцарем без страха и упрека, бросилась в неравную битву, не щадя себя и непонятно во имя чего? Ясно было одно – сидящая перед ней Ванда явно что-то недоговаривала. 

\- Так вот, - откашлявшись, Мишель, скрестила руки на груди и продолжила, - расскажи-ка мне о Питере. Что с ним не так?

Вопрос был исключительно закономерен в данной ситуации. 

На лице ведьмы промелькнула целая гамма эмоций. Подобравшись, девушка, явно выбирая слова, уточнила:

\- Что ты конкретно хочешь знать?

\- Абсолютно все. Но, пожалуй, мне бы хотелось начать с самого интересного. Почему вы не убили его, - спрашивать о таком Мишель было почти физически больно, - хотя знали, что он создатель сыворотки? Это во-первых, а во-вторых, по твоим же словам, мистер Старк к нему очень привязан. Даже если бы не убили, могли бы захватить в плен и выдвинуть любые требования.

Ванда поморщилась, словно бы от зубной боли, в водянистых глазах вспыхнул странный огонек, но тут же потух.

\- Изначально мы даже не знали, где он находится. В прошлой жизни Старк тщательно скрывал тайну Человека Паука, - Джонс кивнула. Она почти сразу догадалась о второй личности друга, тот совершенно не умел прятаться. Первый раз она подметила это во время одной из школьных поездок на турнир по декатлону, в Вашингтон, кажется.

Мишель сжала зубы от новой волны головной боли. Обращаться к воспоминаниям, все же, было чревато.

\- Но ведь узнали, правильно? – Ванда кивнула.

\- Мы нашли его около трех лет назад, но подобраться так и не сумели. Ни к кому из вас, - холодные, водянистые глаза вперились в Мишель, от чего по коже прокатился липкий холодок. Девушка наверняка имела в виду не только Питера и саму Мишель, но, и Мэй, и Неда. – Слежка за вами велась около месяца. Сначала мы посчитали огромной удачей то, что вокруг Паркера не было никого из людей Старка. Выглядело так, будто про него все забыли, – Джонс наклонилась чуть ближе, рассматривая собеседницу. Та, кругами поглаживала живот, каждый раз, немного нервно цепляясь за огромную пуговицу на широком кармане, – Все было спокойно до тех пор, пока группа наших агентов не попыталась подобраться к мальчишке слишком близко, - Ванда сжала и разжала ладонь, будто бы раздумывая - сказать или не стоит? – Мы и не думали, что охранять его будет сам Стефан Стрендж, - она помедлила, подобрав худые ноги под себя. - Связь с агентами мы потеряли через десять минут после начала операции. И буквально через минуту, пришло сообщение, что и связь с ближайшим штабом потеряна. Позже, из рассказов нескольких выживших, мы узнали, что голубоглазый мужчина в черном плаще щелчком пальца уничтожил все, оставив двоих с посланием, что отныне убийство для него не табу. На месте нашего штаба остался лишь серый котлован.

Ванда как-то криво ухмыльнулась, а девушка откинулась на скрипнувшую, под давлением тела, спинку кресла, глухо застонав. Это все заставляло ее снова и снова обращаться к «тем» воспоминанием, что неизменно провоцировало тупую, зудящую в висках боль.

\- Я подозреваю, что в тот момент он использовал камень силы, - протянула ведьма, оттянув широкий кенгуру-карман. Слова о камне вызвали в Мишель настоящий взрыв, бурю из смятения и интереса.

\- Камень силы? Речь о тех самых камнях бесконечности? Которыми Танос уничтожил половину вселенной?

\- Именно. Мы думаем, что Старк собрал их вновь, как только оказался в этой временной ветке, потому как те камни, о которых мы знали, пропали со своих мест, к тому моменту, когда мы попытались их забрать. Да и, - она кинула странный, наполненный болью и смятением взгляд исподлобья, притянув чашку свежезаваренного чая к себе, грея худые руки, - было еще кое-что.

Джонс с силой потерла виски, жмурясь от волнообразно нарастающей боли. Она, словно кислота, снова и снова прожигала лобную долю насквозь, чтобы добраться до внутренностей. Ко всему прочему, в последние полчаса ее глаза, будто бы изнутри что-то сдавливало, сигнализируя о повышенном давлении. Ужасное чувство.

Что-то с этим возвращением памяти было явно не так.

\- Чудесно, - с сарказмом протянула она, намотав локон на палец и часто смаргивая, пытаясь игнорировать нарастающее ощущение рези в глазах. - Почему конкретно мне нельзя к Питеру?

\- Ты задаешь много вопросов, - Ванда смерила ее странным взглядом. Водянистые, как у рыбы глаза озадаченно следили за каждым движением девушки. Они будто бы и не ждала шквала вопросов. Интересно, почему? - Не думаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы тебя порталом вышвырнуло прямиком на плавающую льдину где-нибудь в Антарктиде, - ведьма опустила глаза, то ли рассматривая то, что находилось у нее под ногами, то ли вновь подбирая слова, а затем, вздохнув, продолжила. – Но, дело не только в этом, - журналистка с интересом прислушалась, прищурив глаза, - Питер Паркер, даже не пройдя через свою первую течку, в некотором роде, является королевой-омегой. Ни ты, ни я не сможем причинить ему вред. Потому как в его организме уровень ABO-гена неоправданно высок, его приказы, они же эдикты, абсолютны. Это не то, что может контролировать интеллект. Отвечая на незаданный тобою вопрос – да, он является омегой с самого рождения. Мы проверяли это несколько раз, - она отхлебнула из чашки, зажмурившись и сжав губы в плотную линию. По-видимому, девушка обожгла язык, - Ты ведь помнишь теорию эволюции?

\- Смотря, какую ее часть ты имеешь в виду, - Мишель качнула головой.

\- Людям их инстинкты почти полностью заменил интеллект. У нас, то есть, у них все сосредоточено на рефлексах и полученном жизненном опыте. Если ребенок упал, в следующий раз он выставит перед собой руки, чтобы защититься, потому что знает – будет больно. Но сыворотка, в некотором роде, очень точечно его подавляет, примешивая необходимость подчиняться кому-то сильному. В теории, это что-то вроде механизма, припасенного для нас природой в качестве крайней необходимости для защиты. То есть, даже если будет плохо и больно, ты будешь умирать, кто-то более сильный будет иметь над тобой власть, чтобы защитить, заставить найти путь туда, где безопасно. Выжить. Сама ABO-концепция опирается не на количество рожденных, как это есть у обычных людей сейчас, а на их качество. В этом сосредоточен смысл Высшего Альфы и Высшей Омеги. – Ведьма хмыкнула, - В общем, любой, в ком так же есть этот ген, выполнит какой угодно каприз мальчишки. То же самое и со Старком. Он, своего рода, король при своей королеве. Поэтому, нам к ним не подобраться. Лишнее движение и мы сами вскроем себе вены, счастливо улыбаясь от того, что сумели выполнить просьбу Прайма. В абсолютной безопасности лишь Пеппер, в ней нет следов сыворотки, поэтому я и позволила ей там остаться. Старк по какой-то причине решил, что ее прививать не стоит. Возможно, она была частью какого-то другого плана.

Мишель поджала губы - Миллиардер желал получить всю власть, которая когда-либо существовала? Накачает себя сывороткой и станет править, ставя себя выше всех, выше закона. Абсолютный контроль над всем живым. Это была интересная мысль. Но ведь получается, если есть инстинкт к повиновению, значит, у так называемого прайма, альфы и омеги, должен быть инстинкт к защите своей, кого, стаи? Ведь если есть ведомый, будет и ведущий. И оба будут зависеть друг от друга, потому как сама Ванда указала на то, что это инстинкты защитника и защищающего. Это выглядело логично. Но, если думать в этом направлении, то тогда выходило, что нужда быть «абсолютным властителем» полностью себя не оправдывает. Вместо того чтобы сидеть на месте, получая все обожание мира, те самые король с королевой будут рвать на себе волосы, но заботится о каждом, в этом и есть смысл тех самых «инстинктов». И вот, мысль дает крюка и снова возвращается к теории о «мире во всем мире». А так ли плох Тони Старк, каким его рисует Ванда? И нужна ли ему эта самая власть? Как журналист, склонный к анализу, Мишель не могла не задавать подобные вопросы, хотя бы у себя в голове.

Ванда откашлялась, привлекая к себе внимание. 

\- Ты в порядке? Такое ощущение, что ты иногда не со мной.

\- Да, прости, головные боли замучили. Мне кажется, что мой мозг вот-вот расплавится и потечет через ухо.

\- А, медитации, - уверенно кивнула ведьма. Похоже, та считала, что Мишель по ее совету периодически выпадает в астрал. Разубеждать ее девушка не собиралась, но и лезть в старые воспоминания без необходимости тоже, по крайней мере, пока не выяснит что к чему. – В общем-то, - продолжила Ванда свои рассуждения, - просто убить их не получится. К сожалению.

\- Вы планируете убить и Питера тоже?

\- Разумеется.

Почему Ванда была уверена, что Мишель ее абсолютная союзница? Мерзавка сидела здесь, прямо перед ней и без всякого стеснения вещала о том, как планировала убить ее и ее друга. Девушка с силой прикусила щеку, подавляя справедливо вспыхнувшее негодование. Что все это значило?

\- Кстати о Стрендже, - она решила сменить тему, чтобы хоть немного успокоится и все еще раз обдумать. - Раньше ты оговорилась, что Старк уничтожает всех магов, - по лицу ведьмы явно заходили желваки, - Но Стефан Стрендж тоже по-своему маг. По твоей логике выходит, что как только мистер Старк добьется успеха, он самоликвидируется? Или что?

\- Все не так, он как раз таки Альфа, - кажется, в этот момент лицо журналистки комично вытянулось.

\- Пояснишь? Мне казалось, вчера ты утверждала, что этот abo конфликтует с магией.

На секунду ей показалось, что глаза Ванды вновь подернулись алой пеленой. Она была явно недовольна тем, как много вопросов задает Мишель. Что, к слову было странно. Ответ, кажется, плавал где-то на границе чувств и сознания, но Джонс будто бы пока не могла дотянуться до него, слишком далеко.

\- Никто не знает, как он стал им, но в тот момент, когда делегация магов пришла выразить благодарность и почтение воскресшему герою, они оба уже были Альфами, и Старк, и Стрендж. Что-то темное есть в них обоих, но в Стрендже этого явно больше. Хорошо было бы узнать, что же это, - задумчиво протянула она.

\- А Питер уже был омегой? На тот момент.

\- Да. Но мы практически не встречались. Сразу после воскрешения Старка, мальчишка исчез. Позже, я слышала что-то от Клинта о том, что Паркера, вроде как, видели в закрытой части комплекса с огромным животом. Тогда, даже под самый конец, я об этом не подумала. А зря. Возможно, он был беременен от Старка. Но тогда у нас были проблемы посущественнее. Откликнувшись на тьму, Кошмар отправил своих последователей в наш мир. Это была задача для магов, не для супергероев.

Кстати о супергероях. Джонс, сцепив руки в замок, с интересом уставилась на собеседницу. Та, придерживая белый пластиковый стаканчик двумя пальцами и дуя на поверхность, все еще прихлебывала горячий чай.

\- Хорошо. Что случилось с супергероями, здесь, в нашем времени? Куда подевалась часть из них я, допустим, поняла. Сэм Уилсон, Скотт Лэнг и мистер Роуди были на вашей стороне и погибли. Наташа, то есть, Натали работает на мистера Старка, как и бывший Капитан Америка, что лежит на нашей кровати. О мистере Беннере я знаю не много, но думаю, что не пропустила бы момент, если бы огромный зеленый монстр разгромил половину улиц Нью-Йорка. С PYM TECHNOLOGIES все в полном порядке, семья Пимов руководит компанией, не помышляя ни о каких более тонких технических разработках. Что в этой картине не так, м?

О личностях супергероев было известно не много, но, согласно Соглашению, кое-кого из них рассекретили, через какое то время, после того, как произошел щелчок.

\- И что ты хочешь от меня услышать? – Ванда с самым мрачным видом отставила стаканчик в сторону. Мишель закатила глаза.

\- Я говорю о том, что многие из них ведут или вели самый, что ни на есть, обычный образ жизни. Где супергерои? – Мишель эмоционально взмахнула рукой. - Почему мы так и не услышали о Торе, почему Локи так и не напал на Нью-Йорк? Допустим, если мистер Старк изначально все знал, то не стал создавать костюм, а просто оставил свои координаты и дождался подмоги. Вряд ли ему хотелось снова запрягаться в кабалу супергероя. Но, а как же остальные? О Человеке-Муравье никто и никогда не слышал. Звездная команда или кто они там? Кэрол Дэнверс? Они, как я помню, в какой-то мере поддерживали порядок на Земле в течение «тех» пяти лет. В конце концов, - журналистка, прикусив на секунду щеку, наконец, бросила, - нападет ли Танос?

Ведьма как-то странно стушевалась, прижав руки к животу, успокаивающе поглаживая. По-видимому, ребенок немного разбушевался.

\- Нет, не нападет. Супергероев и Богов больше не существует. Асгарда не существует, - Ванда аккуратно встала на ноги, придерживая живот. В этот момент ведьма выглядела подавленной. Нервно потерев выступающую, обтянутую желтовато-серой кожей скулу с россыпью мелких прыщиков, явно свидетельствующих о плохом состоянии организма, девушка решительно открыла рот, а затем резко закрыла, вероятно, раздумывая. Сделав шаг, она приблизилась к Мишель. Неловко переступив с ноги на ногу, она положила сухощавые руки ей на плечи и, сглотнув, решительно заглянула в глаза. - Тони Старк сделал ровно то, что грозился – больше никаких супергероев. 

*

Если не считать все не прекращающуюся головную боль, Мишель порядком раздражало окружение дешевого мотеля – пыльные полки, старые, пружинистые кровати, а так же мрачное лицо объявившейся на пороге мотеля миссис Поттс. Та, хлопнув дверью, появилась буквально из ниоткуда как раз в тот момент, когда Мишель, накинув кожанку на плечи, в который раз собиралась, громко ругаясь, кажется на гвинейском, покинуть гребаный душный номер. Ей надоело, что ведьма то играет в молчанку, то начинает говорить так, словно зачитывает пророчество о грядущем апокалипсисе. Ее откровенно бесил тот факт, что Ванда постоянно пытается очернить Тони Старка. В этом мире он был другим. Он столько хорошего сделал. По крайней мере, в это хотелось верить. 

\- Собирайтесь, - процедила женщина. Кожа на идеальном лице посерела, а под глазами залегли огромные, черные круги. В тот момент она была похожа скорее на наркоманку в завязке, чем на генерального директора крупной корпорации. Откинув со лба прилипшие от пота золотистые, неаккуратно выбившиеся из пучка пряди, она бросила через плечо, - Возможно, за мной хвост.

Джонс замерла, прикидывая в голове, стоит ли хлопнуть окончательно дверью, сев в машину, попытаться уехать, и, вероятно, получить магическим зарядом меж лопаток. Или, все же, остаться и выяснить, что они задумали. Ванда скрипнула зубами, тяжело встав с продавленного кресла, переваливаясь с ноги на ногу, принялась семенить по комнате, запихивая в тонкий вещмешок то немногое, что они успели прикупить по дороге. Мишель, вздохнув, закинула за плечи рюкзак и молча помогла ведьме собраться.

За окном уже зрел рассвет, когда подхватив так и не очнувшегося Стива под локти, девушки аккуратно, лавируя между тонкими, декоративными колоннами, покинули здание через задний двор.

*

Сменив несколько машин, наконец, добравшись до нового места, они без лишнего шума заселились в еще более крохотный номер мотеля, чем прежний. Распаковав рюкзак и вытряхнув несколько прихваченных по дороге бургеров, журналистка уселась на кровать в позе лотоса рядом с сопящим Стивом. Тот, по словам Ванды, перешел в фазу глубокого сна и сейчас просто отдыхал. Технологии Гидры оставили в его мозгу несколько микроповреждений, не позволявших мужчине полное свободоволие и свободомыслие. Экстремис же, подавляя сыворотку суперсолдата, не давал мозгу возможности самовосстанавливаться. Такой замкнутый круг и привел бывшего Капитана Америку в нынешнее состояние. Сила ведьмы должна была все исправить. В теории.

Девушка откусила кусок и, рассеянно жуя, оглядела рассеянную и заметно сбледнувшую начальницу. 

\- Вот мне интересно, - подперев осунувшуюся щеку кулаком и отложив блокнот, что держала всю поездку в руках, перебирая страницы, протянула Поттс, - какого она пола?

\- Альфа, я думаю, - все так же глядя в журнал, протянула Ванда, продолжая жевать шоколад, перелистывая пестрые страницы. – Для омеги ее запах слишком резкий, для беты – чересчур разнообразный. Не могу разобрать ничего кроме бергамота, но что-то еще определенно есть. Да и, - ведьма мельком кинула нечитаемый взгляд исподлобья, - она стала более беспокойной. Верный признак резкой гормональной перестройки, с бетами такого не случается.

\- У меня отрастет член и борода? Чудесно, - закатила глаза девушка. За последние несколько суток она и вправду стала чуть более раздражительной и агрессивной. 

\- Вроде того, - буркнула Ванда, не отрываясь от журнала. – Нам нужно запастись едой. В период смены пола организм требует потребления более десяти тысяч калорий в день. Если не сделаем этого сейчас, позже это может стать проблемой.

\- Поняла, - Пеппер кивнула, чиркнув что-то в маленьком блокнотике. – Купим побольше консерв, батончиков и быстрорастворимой лапши. Все то, что может храниться на открытом пространстве, без риска испортиться. Не слишком полезно, но питательно.

Мишель удивленно вскинула брови, обведя спутниц взглядом. Пеппер, как попросила называть ее сама женщина, сменила атласный костюм-двойку на странного вида серый плюшевый спортивный костюм, к которому, должно быть, магнитился любой волосок и пылинка. Женщина хмуро перелистывала испещренный бисерным подчерком блокнот, оставляя на каждой странице заметки самой обычной гелевой ручкой.

\- Жаль, что я не сняла сумму покрупнее, - пробормотала под нос женщина, почесав кончиком ручки за ухом. – Тогда бы мы смогли свободно покинуть страну, - Ванда метнула в нее странный взгляд, но промолчала. Пеппер прочистила горло и продолжила, - Думаю, через один, максимум два дня я организую нам машину. У кое-кого из моих старых знакомых есть охотничий домик в Нью-Джерси, осенью там никого не бывает. Там нас искать точно не будут. 

\- Отлично, - журналистка, качнувшись, скатилась с натужно скрипнувшей кровати и хлопнула в ладоши. – Так какой у нас план?

Ванда и Пеппер переглянулись. Женщина, в удивлении приподняв редкие, не прокрашенные карандашом брови, вопросительно склонила голову набок. 

\- Разрушить империю Тони Старка единственным доступным нам способом, - уголки губ чуть приподнялись вверх, Пеппер явно попыталась изобразить натужную улыбку. – Обнародовать абсолютно все его грязные планы. Кое-кто из моих знакомых создал простенькую, но прочную бот-программку. Ее довольно сложно обнаружить. По плану, как только мы соберем все нужные видео и аудио данные, в назначенный час, она, постоянно копируя сама себя, начнет публиковать на всех самых известных ресурсах-миллионниках несколько заготовленных статей с описаниями всех тех зверств, что творились в компании. Все это, разумеется, будет подкреплено доказательствами и отправится прямиком в полицию и ФБР. Мы разрушим репутацию Тони Старка за один единственный день. Подготовка займет какое-то время, но мы справимся. Ни о чем не волнуйся, - тонкая, сухощавая рука ласково погладила девушку по затылку, от чего по позвоночнику ЭмДжей прокатилась стайка мурашек. Жест был в какой-то мере материнским, что заставило ее сердце болезненно сжаться.

\- Техника, компьютеры? – Ванда скрестила тонкие руки на своей груди. 

\- Мой друг доставит их в домик, как только станет немного безопаснее. Мы оба уверены, что за всеми сотрудниками ведется слежка. Вряд ли Тони простит себе еще один прокол. Я все еще не могу поверить в то, что мы обе, и я, и Мишель смогли спуститься и выбраться из подвала целыми. 

\- Думаешь, он нас не подведет? – бросила Ванда.

\- Разумеется, - уверенно кивнула Поттс, будто бы в раз потускневшие пряди на ее голове качнулись в такт. – Этот человек был уверен в том, что Старк готовит что-то масштабное еще до того, как твой голос позвал у меня в голове. Он видел еще кое-что, - женщина отложила в сторону блокнот и заправила прядь за ухо. Ее голос стал чуть тише, - пару недель назад, ночью, на закрытом полигоне в Небраске, где SI раньше испытывали оружие, появились несколько крупногабаритных дронов, - по маленькому кофейному столику скользнули три фотокарточки. – Я не доверяла технике, поэтому носила фото с собой. Это Железный Легион.

\- Черт возьми, - тихо выругалась ведьма, склонившись над столом. Мишель, все еще стоя на протертом паласе возле Пеппер, протянув руку, притянула один из снимков ближе, чтобы разглядеть. Сердце пропустило удар, а виски пронзило новой волной режущей боли. Она уже видела этих роботов раньше. Но когда? – Фото недостаточно четкое, но это Легион, точно таких же дронов мы с братом видели в Зоковии. 

Девушка, резко выдохнув и отложив фотографию, укусила себя за большой палец, отведя взгляд в сторону. 

\- Почему вы не сделали этого раньше? Я имею в виду, это кажется самым простым выходом – обнародовать всю информацию по телевидению или в интернете.

\- Мы пытались, но Джарвис блокировал все наши попытки, оперативно удаляя информацию из сети, - кисло прошелестела ведьма.

\- Теперь, у нас есть программа, которую так просто не удалишь, - заметила Пеппер. – Она оседает на разных серверах, копируя сама себя, по-прежнему продолжая заданный алгоритм, в нашем случае публикацию информации. Осталось самое сложное - получить доступ к серверам ИИ, - женщина махнула ладонью и по ее запястью скользнул простенький, обрамленный бисером и крупными сердечками, детский браслет. – Это даст нам доступ ко всем файлам видео и аудио записей. 

\- То есть, сливая все файлы целиком, вы собираетесь выдвинуть обвинения не только мистеру Старку, но и всей компании в целом? – осторожно осведомилась Мишель. Все прежние переживания вдруг отошли на второй план. Ей не давала покоя одна единственная мысль, зудящая мухой у самого уха.

\- Милая, - мягко начала Пеппер, - мы не знаем, кто точно в этом замешан, а кто нет, но мы уверены, что Тони обратил в себе подобных огромное количество людей. Компания огромна, это может быть кто угодно, мы должны дать полиции разобраться в этом.

\- Но ведь, - растерянно промямлила она, еле ворочая языком. В голове, словно бы камнем, упавшим на дно, ее медленно настигло осознание. Один за другим, вспыхивали самые мрачные сценарии. – Последствия… Огромный конгломерат будет фактически уничтожен. Акции упадут, предприятия начнут закрываться. Миллионы людей по всему миру потеряют работу. Это ведь, - она подняла глаза и посмотрела на Поттс. Та по-прежнему мягко улыбалась, но ее глаза, такие же водянистые, как у Ванды, не выражали тех же, что и у Мишель, эмоций. – Бесчеловечно.

На карту, буквально, были поставлены миллионы жизней. На время расследований закроются заводы, лаборатории. Люди, простые рабочие, потеряют свои места, заработную плату, это ни говоря о том подвешенном состоянии, через которое им придется пройти, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда звонит телефон, в ожидании, что их вот-вот вызовут на прежнее место работы, и не придется ничего менять.  
Более того, вряд ли бывших сотрудников корпорации, что хотела отравить всех неизвестным вирусом, будут ждать с распростертыми объятиями на других местах. Скорее, бывшее место работы станет клеймом позора.

Выражение лиц обеих женщин тут же заставили ее пожалеть о том, что она сказала.

\- Ты не понимаешь что поставлено на карту, - настойчиво начала блондинка, потерев пальцами болезненно-сероватую шею. – Если люди заразятся этим, начнется паника, хаос. И Тони не применит этим воспользоваться. Он всегда так делает. Наверняка под шумок он перекупит что-то очень ценное. Заводы? Гугл? Эппл? Может быть, целую страну? Я не знаю. Но хуже всего то, что произойдет с обычными людьми. Ты, как журналистка, знаешь примерную статистику, допустим, - она наклонила голову, - домогательств? – девушка осторожно кивнула. Каждая третья женщина старше четырнадцати лет, согласно статистике, хоть раз в жизни подвергалась домогательствам. – А теперь представь, что люди получат буквально законный повод для приставаний и изнасилований – течка омег. Вместо того чтобы наказывать, насильников начнут оправдывать, «ведь они не виноваты, их вынудила их природа». Через какое-то время подобное отношение приведет к тотальному отчуждению, это будет деградация межполовых отношений. Омеги из личностей превратятся в вещь. Это нельзя будет изменить, потому как появится одно очень веское для всех алиби – «так задумано природой». Ты ведь уже слышала этот довод, не так ли? – женщина приподняла бровь и, не ожидая ответа на риторический вопрос, продолжила, - Это будет нечто похуже, с чем столкнулись женские движения в девятнадцатом веке, потому как это уже нельзя будет изменить. Повторюсь, это тотальное отчуждение. Повезет, если вступит в силу какой-нибудь закон, обязывающий молодых омег воспитываться где-то в закрытых пансионах, в период до первой течки, чтобы уберечь от ранних половых связей.

\- Но ведь, можно создать лекарственные подавители? Фильтры? Пояса верности, в конце концов.

Пеппер качнула головой, в ее глазах вспыхнул огонь решимости и она продолжила:

\- На это уйдет не один год, за это время успеет сформироваться определенная тенденция в отношениях. Более того, гормональные подавители, о которых ты говоришь, в любом случае, при постоянном приеме будут опасны для здоровья. Омегам придется часто и бесконтрольно принимать противозачаточные. Инцесты перестанут быть чем-то необычным, а это чревато последствиями. Омеги превратятся в бесправную скотину, пригодную только для рождения потомства.

Открыв и закрыв рот несколько раз, ЭмДжей, словно рыба, выброшенная на сушу, забыла, как дышать. Доводы миссис Поттс звучали убедительно, но этого мистер Старк точно не мог допустить. Для чего в таком случае обновлять инфраструктуру в бедных районах? Для чего выдавать гранты в престижные учебные заведения всем подряд? Для чего год за годом продвигать различные законы и предоставлять адвокатов тем, кто не может себе этого позволить? Бессмыслица какая-то. 

Что бы там ни было, мистер Старк явно не имел в виду то, о чем рассуждала ее начальница. Просто не мог.

\- Ок-кей, - она бросила осторожный, более пристальный, взгляд на Ванду. Та, казалось, вела себя более раскованно, но Мишель уловила, что взгляд, поддернутый алой дымкой, цепко следит за каждым ее движением, за каждой… Мыслью? – Но, что если передать информацию ФБР? Независимым журналистам? Другим странам? Организуем внешнее расследование, найдем всех, кто причастен и, ну, не знаю, убьем? 

\- Ты думаешь, я не пыталась этого сделать? – тихо начала Ванда. – Это и был, черт возьми, мой изначальный план. И он провалился.

\- Каким образом?

\- Старк перекупил всех, кого только мог. Мы обращались в разные страны, в суды, в правоохранительные органы. Мы пытались сделать все законно с самого начала, но все это было впустую. А подобраться к нему не возможно, за ним целая вереница из трупов. Он усилен – камни, экстремис, броня, Легион, Стефан, дери его, Стрендж. Мы не можем к нему подобраться, чтобы убить. Мы не можем действовать законным способом. Мне продолжать? Единственный способ это уничтожить его и его корпорацию одним махом. Пускай люди возненавидят его.

\- Но ведь, - начала, было, девушка, но Ванда ее резко оборвала.

\- Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов. Ты видела все своими глазами. Ты не можешь с нами не согласиться.

ЭмДжей резко, словно болванчик, кивнула и поморщилась как от зубной боли, от того как сильно дернулась ее голова. Хотелось помотать головой, сказать, будто бы ничего не видела – ни крови на стенах, ни клеток с ржавыми стальными прутьями, ни покрытого белыми опарышами трупа в одних лишь лохмотьях, что глядел на нее своими пустыми глазницами. Но это было не так. Могло ли это все быть сном? Галлюцинациями?

\- Ты в порядке? – уточнила Поттс.

\- П-просто дай мне минуту, - она потерла виски. – Голова раскалывается, не могу.

Тем временем, под кожей, где то внутри, будто бы, что-то возилось, не давало спокойно мыслить, посылая по телу вибрации беспокойства. Оно чесалось в самой глубине, требовало вырваться наружу.

Усилием воли, провожаемая двумя парами глаз, девушка заставила себя успокоиться и сесть. Ей нужна была секунда, всего секунда ясности. Это всегда помогало найти то самое озарение, которое журналистка неделями не могла поймать за хвост. Нужно найти в своей голове то, что зудело на самом краю и понять, что это такое.

Плывущее сознание вдруг зацепилось за уже дважды сказанную одну и ту же фразу «Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов». Похоже, - начала рассуждать она, медленно сглотнув, - ведьма была не очень рада не просто подобным вопросам, а вопросам вообще. Она постоянно терялась, пыталась подобрать слова, говорила откровенную чушь, злилась, и в принципе не была готова к тому, что придется отвечать, – Мишель подперла щеку кулаком, локтем упершись в собственное бедро, играя в гляделки с Вандой.

А еще это абсолютное доверие. Откуда оно взялось? Почему ведьма была уверена, что журналистка, оставив все позади, поможет ей? Бросит только-только начавшую налаживаться карьеру, лучшего друга, оставшегося в Нью-Йорке? Со Старком, между прочим.

Было ли это безоговорочное доверие как-то связанно со способностями Ванды? 

Сердце забилось чаще, дыхание стало глубже и прерывистей. Внутренняя тревога, накатившая из ниоткуда, заструилась по венам, омывая внутренности от пришедшей вдруг догадки.

Могла ли ведьма контролировать ее до того момента, как, по ее же словам, ее силы иссякли? – по плечам пробежал странный холодок, заставивший отвести глаза. - Контроль разума, частичный и неявный. Если призадуматься, то до момента, как Ванда остановила Стива, у Мишель не возникало никаких вопросов. Но теперь они сыпались на голову, как из рога изобилия. Видя красный блеск в глазах спутницы, она не думала ни о чем, просто действовала. Завела машину и опрометью бросилась с бывшей заложницей в бега.

Девушка вдруг затравленно покосилась на Ванду, - Могло ли быть так, что та выбирала в спутники тех, кто изначально имел что-то против Тони Старка? Не важно, в этой жизни или в предыдущей. Если предположить, что контроль действительно имел место быть и накладывался только на тех, кто имел исключительно негативное отношение к Старку, то его можно было бы даже не заметить, принять за собственные эмоции. Но, с ней это не сработало.

Здесь Тони Старк был для нее практически личным благодетелем. Благодаря его программе они с родителями перебрались из бараков в новую квартиру в хорошем районе. Благодаря его грантам она отучилась в Мидтауне бесплатно. Благодаря только лишь Тони Старку - продавленному его командой закону «о поддержке бывших военных», ее отец получал огромные пособия. Она помнила, будто это было вчера, как, еще будучи подростком, заглянула в крохотную кухоньку и увидела, как отец, держа единственной здоровой рукой чек и небольшую судебную выписку, счастливо плакал навзрыд – их матери больше не нужно было работать на нескольких работах, чтобы скопить на протез для мужа, мечась между кредитами и коммунальными платежами.

А все ли, что видела девушка в том подвале, было правдой? Могла ли, под действием странной магии, привидеться кровь, труп, клетки?

Вполне.

Стерев со щеки обжегшую кожу солоноватую слезу, девушка, вскочив на ноги, опрометью бросилась к двери, пытаясь отдышаться.

\- Ты куда? – Пеппер вскочила следом, случайно задев коленом кофейный столик, от чего тот с грохотом перевернулся на бок. – Черт.

\- Мне нужно перекурить и все обдумать, простите, - бросила она перед тем, как хлопнуть дверью. Ванда покачала головой, проводив девушку печальным взглядом.

\- Оставь ее, Поттс, - голос ведьмы стал заметно глубже и тише, от чего Пеппер на секунду застыла на месте. - Ей нужно немного времени. Она поймет нас. Не всем так просто дается правда.

Пеппер грустно улыбнулась. Да. Эта правда, возможно, будет стоить ей дочери.

*

Дверь хлопнула позади, выбив из головы все мысли. Мишель, с силой растерев влажные щеки, глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула свежий ночной воздух, оглядев пустую парковку.  
За порогом было пасмурно. Владелец и жильцы, похоже, уже спали. Яркая неоновая вывеска, сиявшая над головой, словно в кривых зеркалах, отражалась в десятках лужиц у невысокого каменного бордюрчика, проходившего вдоль ухабистой дороги.

Опустив руку в задний карман широких джинс, девушка, пошарив, аккуратно извлекла маленький кнопочный телефон, который так и не решилась выкинуть.

Проведя большим пальцем по крохотному экрану, стерев несколько пылинок, она, зажав боковые кнопки, его разблокировала. 

Сердце пропустило удар.

Закусив губу, Мишель пролистала несколько, помеченных странными символами контактов, пока не наткнулась на один единственный, отмеченный буквами – НР. Натали Романофф? Один из немногих, находившихся на быстром наборе телефона Стивена Роджерсона.

Отойдя за дальнюю колонну, украшенную несколькими кадками цветов, девушка, пожевав нижнюю губу, зажмурилась и, вдавив кнопку вызова, попросила Бога о двух вещах: чтобы то, что она делала, не оказалось ошибкой, и, чтобы на той стороне трубку действительно взяла Натали. Послышалась трель долгих гудков.

\- Стиви? – бодро, не смотря на позднюю ночь, произнес женский голос. Мишель шумно выдохнула от облегчения, съехав по стене вниз. – Не думала, что ты позвонишь сегодня. 

\- Натали? Э-это, эм, Мишель Джонс. Я работаю, - она на секунду замерла, задумавшись над формулировкой, потерев переносицу. Будет, как минимум, неловко, если ее сейчас неправильно поймут, - на миссис Поттс. Здравствуйте, - четко и тихо произнесла девушка. 

\- Вот как? Ну, здравствуй, - почти мурлыкнула женщина. Звук ее голоса отдавал странной вибрацией по коже. Джонс рефлекторно передернула плечами, скидывая с себя окутавшее ее на секунду томление.

\- Кажется, мне нужна ваша помощь.

***

Окопавшись среди многочисленных одеял и подушек, Питер с грустью подмял под себя атласную скатерть. С самого утра ему казалось, что все шло как-то не так. 

Обычно, он тихой тенью трусил по коридорам, не желая попадаться мистеру Старку или Натали на глаза, или же сидел в своем импровизированном гнезде из одеял и подушек, натащенных из всех комнат, но сегодняшнее утро определенно не задалось. Около трех утра его разбудило тянущее, сосущее беспокойство внутри. Оно буквально шептало на ухо, что ему срочно, сейчас же стоило куда-то бежать, он невозможно опаздывал. Может быть, без мистера Старка рядом ему было одиноко? Тот больше не ложился рядом.  
Возможно, тревожность стала проявляться из-за отсутствия четкого распорядка дня – парень, не считая трех дней, проведенных в тумане, не покидал Башню и не посещал школу уже неделю. Изнутри грызло иррациональное беспокойство от того, что все, чего он с таким трудом добивался – школы, работы, все это резко обменялось на невероятную, невозможную беременность. 

Они говорили об этом с мистером Старком, и о работе, и об учебе. Тот ни на чем не настаивал, лишь пояснил, что не был против этого, но поведение беременной омеги несколько непредсказуемо и Питеру не следует какое-то время покидать пентхаус. Поэтому, мистер Старк предложил временно перенести некоторые секретарские обязанности на плечи подростка, чтобы тот не чувствовал себя чем-то обязанным. Учебу же, скрепя сердцем, они решили отложить до того момента, как так называемый «омежий период гнездования», - Питер в который раз глупо хихикнул от того, как это звучало - не пройдет. Тонкий, глянцевый справочник для омег, что вручила ему Нат, коротко пояснял, что до второго триместра беременности, пока гнездование не исчерпает само себя, омеги остаются беспокойными и плохо усваивают информацию.

Что ж, это, наверное, стоило воспринять, как длительные каникулы. Переживать ни о чем не стоило. Верно?

Откровенно говоря, внутри себя мальчик до сих пор не смирился с тем, что вскоре станет мамой. Или папой? С одной стороны, выходило, что мамой, потому как он носит в себе ребенка, с другой же, он был парнем, а парней называют папами. Это все было немного не просто для него. Да и о своих детях, особенно в шестнадцать лет, Питер пока что не задумывался.

Все это не то, что на первый, даже на второй и третий взгляд выглядело дико.  
Первые несколько дней, после случая в ванной, подросток всеми силами избегал Альфу, прячась то на кухне, то в спальне. Мужчина, в свою очередь, старался не давить и быть деликатным, но вечерами, ни говоря ни слова, подолгу сидел у гнезда, в «белой» спальне, как прозвал ее Питер, с книгой в руках. Лишь Наташа, сутками напролет, молчаливо следовала едва ли не по пятам, подсовывая то чистые носовые платки, то какао, то свежие кексы из пекарни напротив. Стойкая женщина игнорировала любые обвинения, хамство, истерику и даже несколько пролетевших мимо нее подушек, неизменно утешая, за что Питер был ей благодарен. Благодаря ей он стал чувствовать себя менее… запертым? Замкнутым? Связанным и лишенным будущего? Об этом странном чувстве определенно стоило подумать.

На четвертый день, когда истерика исчерпала сама себя, почувствовав себя готовым, опухший от слез мальчик присоединился к общему завтраку. А после, нагнав в холле мистера Старка, попросил объяснить, почему ему нельзя выйти на улицу. Энтони, вздохнув, присел на широкий кремовый пуф и неожиданно притянул мальчика к себе на колени, погладив того по волосам.

\- Понимаешь, - сказал он, целуя в висок примерзшего от удивления Питера, - здесь ты чувствуешь себя более-менее комфортно и спокойно, в безопасности. Ты можешь брать любые вещи, какие захочешь. И не смотри на меня так, я видел, как ты вчера вечером стащил одеяло у Натали. Не бойся, она не будет ругаться. Мы знали, что что-то подобное произойдет. 

Питер непонимающе вскинул брови, борясь со смущением внутри себя. Было стыдно, но глядя на пропахшее персиками огромное, расшитое цветами одеяло, обрамленное махровыми кисточками, он не смог устоять. Теперь оно, скрученное в «косичку» лежало между подушек, прямо у места для головы.

\- За пределами пентхауса будет все иначе, поверь. Нат позже даст тебе брошюрку из больницы Общины. Ранее, пока у тебя была течка, выходить было нельзя. Думаю, ты примерно помнишь свое состояние. В лучшем случае, ты бы просто упал посреди улицы или дома, - мужчина хмурил брови, а ледяные глаза нечитаемо уставились глаза-в-глаза. – В худшем - на тебя бы набрел один из альф Общины. В Нью-Йорке их достаточно много. Волны непредсказуемы, ты пока что не умеешь самостоятельно чувствовать их приближение. Сейчас же, если кратко, до второго триместра ты в довольно сложном положении. Думаю, ты заметил, что неосознанно начал стаскивать на кровать любые мало-мальски понравившиеся вещи. Кажется, я видел там свою футболку времен студенчества, - Тони весело подмигнул. – Это не клептомания, а довольно сложное, многоступенчатое состояние при беременности омеги, - он фыркнул, - и за разъяснением тебе лучше обратиться к Беннеру, но, если объяснять по-простому, сейчас ты вьешь гнездо.  
Лицо мальчика вытянулось, а Тони расхохотался, обнимая крепче.

\- Ты строишь для себя и для нашего ребенка, - мужчина голосом выделили слово «нашего», кинув на Питера странный взгляд, - своеобразную безопасную крепость.

\- Вряд ли гора подушек тянет на безопасность, - подал голос подросток. Тони улыбнулся.

\- Первое, что тебе сейчас требуется, это много тепла. Ты наверняка заметил, что стал чаще мерзнуть. Позже, только не смейся, ты начнешь прятать еду. Инстинкты. 

Питер, вздохнув, кивнул. Все это, пока что, казалось слишком сложным. 

\- А теперь отпусти своего альфу, принцесса, - нежный поцелуй коснулся лба подростка, прямиком чуть выше хмурой складочки. Питер и не заметил, как вцепился в плечи мужчины мертвой хваткой, с наслаждением вдыхая аромат пряной гвоздики, - Мне нужно в серверную, кое-что проверить. Я вернусь через полчаса. Хочешь чего-нибудь?

Питер смущенно кивнул. Ему ужасно хотелось снова попробовать ту пиццу с креветками, которую они ели вчера вечером на ужин. Он, конечно же, пообещал, что заплатит за нее, на что мистер Старк лишь счастливо рассмеялся и, чмокнув в лоб, пообещал, что отныне и навсегда расходы мальчика на его плечах.

С этого момента на смену холодной войне, пришло примирение. Все чаще оставаясь рядом, Тони терпеливо, раз за разом, объяснял ему одному понятные истины о новой жизни. Питер кивал. Питер понимал. Питер переспрашивал снова.

Сначала подростку подумалось: А вдруг это все - какой то план? Четко спланированная акция по привлечению омеги в их странную «семью»? Чем черт не шутит? Но, это даже звучало дико. Тони Старк был… Тони Старком. При желании он мог выбрать кого угодно. Зачем ему какой-то мальчик из Куинса? По словам мужчины, «община» в Нью-Йорке была огромна и насчитывала более двух тысяч альф и омег. Он мог выбрать любую.  
Беты же, могли жить относительно спокойно. В целом, как объяснила Натали, их биология была более близка к биологии обычных людей, за исключением врожденных феромонов и бесплодия. Но, это, ни коем образом не мешало жить с людьми бок о бок – беты могли спокойно посещать обычные больницы, не опасаясь быть раскрытыми.

Так что, эту идею мальчик отмел сразу. Не было похоже, что мистер Старк вообще хоть как-то планировал заводить детей. Не было обсуждений, детских журнальчиков с колясками, вздохов над его животом, какие он с ужасом представлял в самом начале. Казалось, мужчина совершенно ровно относился ко всей ситуации, будто бы его ничего не беспокоило. 

В один из вечеров, собравшись с духом, Питер решился на неосторожный вопрос – может быть, ему стоило сделать аборт? Ведь ему было всего шестнадцать лет, да и детей такому человеку как Тони Старк стоило заводить с кем-то равным себе. В тот момент глаза мистера Старка потемнели, наполнившись холодной яростью. Он ничего не сказал, только резко развернулся на пятках и покинул комнату, хлопнув дверью. Натали лишь неодобрительно покачала головой.

Питер еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько виноватым.

*

Через какое-то время, немного успокоившись и вернув откинутую в сторону голубую скатерть, Питер, с интересом наблюдая за пестрой, перескакивающей туда-сюда картинкой в настенном телевизоре, по крохотному кусочку откусывал от яблочного пирога, оставленного Натали на прикроватном столике, тщательно пережевывая. Подобная обильная и вкусная еда была все еще немного в новинку. Тетя Мэй такого никогда не пекла.

Она вообще практически не готовила.

\- Что смотришь? – в нос ударил резкий аромат гвоздики и специй, доселе лишь неуловимой дымкой витавший вокруг, а на волосы легла теплая рука. Питер, подавив в себе странный позыв зажмуриться и замурлыкать, осторожно повернул голову, сглотнув застрявший посередине глотки пирог.

Аккуратными движениями массируя затылок Питера, Тони с улыбкой ожидал ответа.

\- Золушку. Мне нравится. Один наш сосед, когда я был маленьким, говорил, что я похож на нее. Что-то вспомнилось, - едва дыша, как на духу выложил парень. Мистер Старк все еще заставлял его чувствовать себя неловко.

Тони широко улыбнулся и, наклонившись, чмокнул подростка в лоб. Его мальчик был само очарование.

\- Заказал что-нибудь себе? – мужчина кивнул на лежащий в смятых простынях старкпад. Несколько дней назад он открыл еще один счет на свое имя, положив туда несколько миллионов, передав затем реквизиты Питеру.

Малыш покачал головой, кудряшки на его макушке забавно дернулись в такт движениям. 

\- Не стесняй себя ни в чем, принцесса, - еще один легкий поцелуй коснулся щеки, от чего Питер ногтями впился в бедро, подавляя неожиданно возникшее чувство беспокойства, паники и иррациональной тревожности.

Мистер Старк был абсолютно безопасен, он бы ни за что не причинил вреда, - повторял про себя Питер. Он столько дал, столько объяснил, помог. Он просто заботится и выражает свою привязанность, вот и все. Не его вина, что Питер вдруг оказался… таким.

\- Я просто, - мальчик смущенно потупился, за что получил еще один легкий поцелуй, но уже в висок от сидящего вплотную Энтони. – Я не могу, - он поднял свои янтарные глаза на мужчину, - я этого не заработал, мистер Старк.

\- Ты можешь покупать все, что захочешь, - четко произнес миллиардер, склонившись над ним, от чего идеальный серый костюм-тройка пошел небольшими складочками, – Игрушки, одежду, книги, - и, приподняв за подбородок, он пристально посмотрел Питеру в глаза, - косметику? Чем там сейчас интересуются маленькие омеги? Детка, я бы купил все, что только захочешь, но вот беда, - Тони склонился еще ближе, почти что касаясь лба, - я не знаю, чего ты хочешь. Я, как бы ни хотел, не живу в твоей очаровательной голове.

Мальчик, медленно кивнув, подтянул одно из одеял ближе, стараясь хоть немного отгородиться от мужчины. Такая близость смущала.

\- Обещаешь потратить сто тысяч долларов до ближайшего уикенда? – брови Питера от удивления поползли вверх, а рот забавно раскрылся. Тони, не удержавшись, большим пальцем провел по пухлым губам. 

\- С-сэр? – выдохнул подросток, но миллиардер лишь рассмеялся.

\- Я не шучу, Пит. Можешь тратить столько, сколько пожелаешь. Можешь потратить хоть все мое состояние, - горячо прошептал Тони прямо в его губы, глядя в глаза. - Я заработаю еще.

Смущенно зажмурившись, подросток, набравшись решимости, отполз назад. Сердце в груди стучало как бешеное. 

Энтони, ничуть не смутившись действий Питера, откинул одну из плюшевых подушек в сторону, освобождая себе место, и, снова сев ближе, мягко улыбнулся. 

\- Я не причиню тебе вреда, обещаю, - цепко следя голубыми глазами за каждым движением подростка, проворковал миллиардер. 

\- Я-я знаю это, мистер Старк, - чуть запнувшись, выдавил из себя Питер, подобрав под себя худые коленки и неожиданно даже для себя, смущенно выпалил, – Я верю вам. Вы не такой человек, чтобы меня обидеть. Или обидеть хоть кого-то. Вы добрый. Просто, - он шмыгнул носом, - это все я. Для меня все такое новое, что кажется, будто я за этим не успеваю. Моя тетя ничего мне не говорила. Могла ли она знать, мистер Старк?

\- О, принцесса, - Энтони, подавив в себе рвущуюся наружу дьявольскую ухмылку, с сочувствием притянул Питера в свои объятия. Его мальчику нужно немного утешения. – Скучаешь по ней?

Питер, сконфуженно икнув, неопределенно помотал головой. Совсем недавно он рассказал мистеру Старку о том, что его тетя сбежала несколько месяцев назад с новым бойфрендом, прихватив из дома все ценности, оставив самого Питера один на один с огромными долгами.   
Тот, ни говоря, ни слова, лишь долго обнимал мальчика за худые плечи, иногда вытирая слезы с раскрасневшихся щек. 

\- Эй, - тихо начал Тони, - если хочешь, мы можем ее поискать. У меня есть связи в поисковых командах...

\- Не надо, - прохрипел Питер, испугавшись, что его заберут. Он отлично понимал, что если подать заявление о розыске тёти Мэй, то органы опеки, скорее всего, поместят его во временную семью или детдом, ведь он был несовершеннолетним. Ему не хотелось уходить.

\- Все, как ты захочешь, - еще один поцелуй коснулся его влажных губ, но Питер уже не вздрагивал. Мистер Старк успокаивал его, он не хотел ничего плохого. Питеру просто нужно было это принять.

\- А, - рефлекторно облизнувшись и пряча смущенный взгляд, начал подросток, когда Тони отстранился от его губ, - могу я тогда немного погулять? Пока живот не вырос, я хотел встретиться с Мишель, - и, опустив глаза, совсем тихо произнес, - она совсем перестала отвечать на мои звонки.

\- Нет, тебе нельзя, - неожиданно резко и грубо оборвал Тони, но, немного смягчившись и прикрыв ярко блеснувшие льдом глаза, продолжил, - Мишель Джонс сейчас находится в командировке с миссис Поттс, не волнуйся за нее. 

\- А просто прогуляться? В парке, - прикусив плюшевую розовую губу, сипло пробормотал мальчик, опустив взгляд. Он понимал, что мистер Старк, вероятно, волнуется за него, но подростку было почти физически тяжело без живого общения и свежего воздуха, – мисс Натали пойдет со мной. Я буду в порядке, обещаю. Я чувствую себя будто запертым здесь.

\- Нет, Питти, - ласково произнес Энтони, опустив руку ниже и погладив розовеющую метку на шее. – Лучше не стоит рисковать. Я не хотел бы подвергать тебя и нашего ребенка опасности. 

\- Что может случиться в обычном парке? - мягкие поглаживания пальцем по шее вдруг прекратились. Старк напрягся. 

\- Все, что угодно, - отрезал хмурый, смутно знакомый голос, прозвучавший будто бы издалека. 

Питер поднял глаза и увидел за спиной мистера Старка это.

Посреди спальни, сверкая и переливаясь от оранжевого к золотому, обрамленная темным пламенем, потрескивая, разгоралась огромная огненная воронка, становясь все больше и больше с каждой секундой.

\- Я как раз вовремя, - улыбаясь, из огня шагнул высокий, подозрительно знакомый мужчина с седыми висками.

Питер сглотнул.

Только вот одет он был не в привычные узкие джинсы и футболку, а в словно бы искрящийся тьмой черный костюм.

\- Мистер Стефан?


	14. Дары принимающий

\- Привет, маленькая Золушка, - произнес высокий мужчина. Питер во все глаза глядел на бывшего соседа, что сейчас стоял перед ним, оправляя странного вида черный костюм. Темные всполохи огня, раз за разом вспыхивая, становились все меньше. Огненная воронка, тихо шелестя и потрескивая, словно уютный костерок, медленно гасла позади Стефана. Мужчина самодовольно ухмыльнулся, бросая странные взгляды то на мистера Старка, то на самого Питера, но, затем голубые с темными искорками глаза вперились в подростка. Питер, не стесняясь, потянул носом, глубоко вдохнув. До боли знакомый аромат кедра и тмина наполнил легкие, а так же греющими душу воспоминаниями, о том, как каждые выходные улыбчивый мужчина с седыми висками давал ему все новые и новые книги, толстые научные журналы, обсуждал за чашкой жидкого пакетированного чая изобретения Stark industries и всегда был исключительно добр.

\- Ну, привет, Малефисента, - скептично приподняв бровь, со своего места протянул Старк. Незнакомый, с небольшой теплинкой в голосе, тон мужчины резанул по ушам Питера. – Рад тебя видеть.

\- Старк, - учтиво кивнул колдун, но, мельком закатил глаза, тихо фыркнув куда-то в сторону. – Взаимно. Твое задание выполнено. Они нас больше не побеспокоят.

Тони кивнул. Стефан, по-видимому, имел в виду магов, находящихся в их единственно-последнем оплоте безопасности – Гонконгском храме.

Что ж, отныне и магов в этом мире больше не существовало. Как, впрочем, и Богов.

Мужчина бросил быстрый взгляд на связку из трех камней, перевязанных золотым плетеным шнурком на тонкой кисти колдуна в несколько оборотов. Желтый, лиловый и зеленый камни, выскользнув из под черного манжета, таинственно поблескивали в дневном свете. 

\- Ч-что вы тут делаете? – пискнул мальчик. Стефан понимающе улыбнулся уголком губ. 

\- Любопытная маленькая Золушка. Моя тайна раскрыта, - он подмигнул, - я вернулся домой, - развел руками колдун. – С недавних пор, мои комнаты дальше по коридору, слева от библиотеки. Но, я строил портал, ориентируясь на положение Старшего. Признаться, я удивлен не меньше твоего, малыш, - нотки в его голосе не звучали так уж удивленно, как показалось бы на первый взгляд, от чего Питер нахмурился. – Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

Темный плащ за спиной колдуна взметнулся и, соскользнув с плеч, зависнув над полом, замер, не смея пошевелиться, будто бы чего-то ожидая. Брови мальчика поползли на лоб, а глаза забавно расширились от удивления. Мужчина, устало, или скорее раздраженно прикрыв глаза на секунду, элегантно взмахнул тонкой, затянутой в перчатку кистью, и плащ, взметнувшись, атласной волной проплыл мимо, прямиком к огромной плюшевой горе из разноцветных, ярких подушек, свернувшись ласковым котенком рядом с Питером.

\- Вы знакомы? – скорее утвердительно бросил Энтони. Глаза мужчины, ранее бывшие голубыми, как морская волна под солнечными лучами, вдруг стали острым и ледяным. Стефан лишь качнул головой, продолжая, будто бы дразня, загадочно улыбаться, глядя на Альфу. 

\- Вроде того, - протянул маг, стянув черную перчатку и обнажив холеную бледную кисть, покрутил ею в воздухе. Портал, медленно угасающий позади, вдруг с тихим шипением захлопнулся. – Там была отличная квартирка, и аренда недорогая. Как раз недалеко от места работы. «Место работы», в свою очередь, хлопало глазами, переводя взгляд с одного альфы на другого. 

Тони глухо фыркнул, догадавшись, что имел в виду маг. Тот всегда довольно ловко игнорировал эдикты, если те могли нарушить один из его личных планов или же шли наперекор «судьбе». Стефан, по всей видимости, поняв, что Старк слишком сильно перекосил судьбу мальчика, не сумев себя сдержать, остался один на один с Питером в качестве охранника и соглядатая. Темный колдун довольно умело прятал свою маленькую тайну, потому как, было похоже, что ни один член их Семьи не был в курсе маневра Стефана. 

Питер ошарашено переводил взгляд с одного мужчины на другого. Кажется, мистеру Старку произошедшее странным не казалось – летающий плащ, огненная воронка и появившийся из ниоткуда сосед.

\- Мистер Стефан жил с нами по соседству. Он очень помог мне в моих начинаниях с разработкой лекарственной паутины, - подал голос мальчик.

Старк на это лишь покачал головой и, наклонившись, легко чмокнул мальчика в макушку, давая понять, что он не сердится за общение с другим альфой.

\- Стоило бы сказать об этом, Саруман, - все еще сохраняя скептичный тон, произнес мужчина. – Расскажешь мне об этом позже.

\- В следующий раз, обязательно, - хмыкнул Стефан, на что Тони закатил глаза.   
В комнате воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь едва слышимым из холла размеренным тиканьем гигантских напольных часов. Питер, медленно выдохнув, протянул руку и тонкими пальчиками аккуратно погладил иссиня-черный бок плаща, покрытый темными искристыми чешуйками. Вообще, мальчик не был уверен, было ли эта часть ткани боком или серединой, так как сам плащ скрутился в забавное мягкое кольцо, больше походившее на черного лоснящегося кота. Плащ шевельнулся, устраиваясь у Питера под боком, ближе к теплу.

\- Ничего себе, - выдохнул парень, оглядываясь по сторонам, до конца не веря в увиденное. – Это какой-то фокус? Голограмма? Иллюзия? Гипноз? – вынес он наиболее вероятные предположения, но ошибся.

\- Это самая настоящая магия, - Стефан горделиво вздернул подбородок, продолжая улыбаться Омеге.

\- Круто. Так вы маг? Вы не говорили, - он замялся и, опустив голову, пряча налившиеся румянцем щеки, смущенно пролепетал, – А здесь всегда так?

Питер не мог поверить своим глазам.

\- Ты имеешь в виду магию? – уточнил Энтони, потрепав своего мальчика по пушистым кудряшкам. Запах восторга и возбуждения юной омеги наполнил комнату, тяжелой патокой оседая на бесчисленные подушки. Мальчик кивнул. - Это никак не относится к альфам и омегам, принцесса, - по-доброму усмехнулся мужчина, разрушая единственную греющую душу догадку своего мальчика. Тот, сам того не подозревая, забавно надул губы. – Но в этом мире много талантливых людей.

\- Но это немного антинаучно, - выдохнул он, оттягивая край тяжелой мантии на себя. Та послушно скользнула к его ладоням.

\- Это не так, - покачал головой Тони, поглаживая успокаивающими кругами по закутанному в одеяло колену малыша.

\- Вы исследовали это? – Питер полностью развернулся к мистеру Старку, выжидающе на него посмотрев.

\- А как же, - покивал тот, поправляя съехавшие вниз, из-за ерзаний ожившего плаща, крохотные думочки. – Нам многое удалось узнать о физике магических процессов.  
Питер возбужденно выдохнул, потеребив кружевные края одного из плюшевых одеял, кажется принадлежавших Натали. Она была не против. 

\- Вы покажете мне?

\- Обязательно, но не сейчас, - бархатисто произнес младший альфа. Аромат кедра стал насыщеннее, примешиваясь к остальным запахам.

Старк бросил на колдуна взгляд потемневших глаз, когда тот сделал неожиданный шаг вперед. Стефан шагнул еще ближе, подошва его сапог скрипнула по начищенному паркету. Прищурившись, он неожиданно нагнулся ближе, и, стараясь не пересекать линию огромной кровати с возвышающимися на ней синтепоновыми горами, потянул носом. Верхняя губа Энтони неожиданно резко дернулась, обнажая хищный оскал.

От того, как мужчина попытался машинально его защитить, в груди Питера непроизвольно вспыхнул небольшой огонек тепла. Чувство безопасности окутало с ног до головы.

\- Не так резко, док, - бросил Тони, выставив левую руку вперед. Медленно вытекая откуда-то изнутри. Капля за каплей, густая серебряная жидкость, заполняя собой, покрывала все от кончиков пальцев до локтя. Инстинкты Альфы внутри него трубили об опасности приближения постороннего к беременному партнеру. Стефан, сделав шаг назад, насмешливо протянул:

\- Успокойся, Альфа, - он склонил голову на бок и бросил странный взгляд на Питера. - Я просто кое-что почуял. Тебя и юного Ому можно поздравить?

Питер вздрогнул. С ног до головы его залило сковывающее по плечам и груди ощущение стыда от осознания того, что кто-то посторонний знает об их с мистером Старком отношениях. Но, казалось, Стефана не удивляла не только беременность мальчика, но и, вроде как, запретные отношения. Мало того, что Питеру исполнилось шестнадцать всего пару месяцев назад, но, так же, не имея в кармане ни гроша, он был ниже Альфы по статусу. Он ждал осуждения, но никак не легкую ухмылку, играющую на губах мужчины напротив. 

\- Верно, - Энтони, усмехнувшись, отнял кисть и кивнул. Стефан никогда не отличался субординацией. Что ж, его можно было понять, все же, он так же являлся одним из немногих, как и сам Тони, высших Альф, способных собирать под собой стаю, - к счастью, колдун выбрал иной путь.

Густая серебряная субстанция беззвучно, струйка за струйкой, исчезала под рукавом искристо-белой отглаженной рубашки. У них со Стефаном были свои, особые отношения. Колдун всегда умел выбирать нужную сторону.

\- Как врач, могу я взглянуть? – Стефан вопросительно взглянул на Старка, развернувшись корпусом к нему. Питер насупил брови. Его восторг от окружавших чудес, настоящей магии, возможности изучить медленно сошел на «нет». Он не был дураком и догадался, что мужчина имел в виду. Доктор хотел осмотреть его живот, узнать, как протекает беременность. Только вот укол неприятной, тошнотворной обиды за то, что бывший сосед обратился не к нему самому, а к старшему мужчине, засел где-то в самой глубине души. Мальчик поежился и оглянулся на своего Альфу, ища в его глазах поддержку. Тот лишь кивнул на Стефана.

\- Не бойся, принцесса, - мягко произнес он, погладив по бедру. Подросток послушно кивнул и, откинув одеяло, осторожно сполз к краю кровати.

\- Не нужно, - мягко произнес Стефан, когда Питер попытался приподнять края футболки, отделанной по линии груди яркими пайетками. – Мне нужен только контакт.

Теплая ладонь идеальной холеной руки коснулась напряженного живота Питера и замерла. Толстый золотистый шнурок выскользнул из под манжета, камни будто бы тихо завибрировали, покачиваясь каждый на своей нитке. Колдун медленно прикрыл веки, не двигался и не дышал, погруженный в чертоги собственного разума. Когда же его глаза распахнулись, в них плескалось что-то странное, что Питер не мог толком и разобрать – там была ужасающая, всепоглощающая тьма, залившая радужку. Трепет, желание и, - мальчик хлопнул глазами, - нежность?

Стефан жадно потянул носом исходивший от живота, едва-едва уловимый аромат пачули и отпрянул, медленно, с некоторым трепетом выдохнув. О, ребенок внутри Питера Паркера был очень ценен для Стефана. Глаза его посветлели, ничем не напоминая о секундой ранее плескавшейся там тьме. 

\- Ребенок в полном порядке. Развитие идет в пределах нормы. Судя по размерам и состоянию, я бы сказал, что плоду около недели. Я прав? – Тони, самодовольно усмехнувшись, кивнул. – Я бы советовал как можно скорее добавить в рацион орехи, печень и как можно больше рыбы. Ребенок получил от Вас одну небезызвестную черту, поэтому вскоре начнет отнимать много сил.

Питер бы обрадовался такому быстрому анализу, если бы только все это мужчина высказал, глядя исключительно на мистера Старка. 

\- И, Питер, - колдун повернулся к подростку. Тот, сложив руки «лодочкой» на своем животе, хмуро взглянул на Стефана, - тебе лучше пока избегать прогулок. Хорошо?

Он кивнул, не в силах, что-либо еще сказать. Сосед, которого он знал, не был настолько холоден к нему.

\- Эй, - по лбу мальчика неожиданно что-то щелкнуло. Он удивленно поднял глаза. Это был щелбан. Стефан глядел на него с широкой улыбкой, точно такой же, с которой он когда-то принимал из его рук перечитанные по нескольку раз дорогие научные журналы лет пять назад, - не дуйся.

Энтони на это лишь глухо цыкнул языком, неодобрительно качнув головой и притянув мальчика к себе на колени. Питер застыл испуганным зайцем. Его все еще пугала близость с этим человеком. 

\- А вы знали, - тихо выдал Питер, - что я омега? 

Стефан моргнул, бросив быстрый взгляд из под черных ресниц на Старка. Ревность Альфы была, хоть и естественна, но слегка неуместна. 

\- Конечно, - кивнул он. – Я чуял твой запах так же, как ты чуял мой, - Стефан припомнил момент, когда Питер несколько раз упоминал о том, что от того исходит очень резкий запах смолы.

\- И не сказали мне? Вы же наверняка поняли, что я ничего не знал.

\- Не имел права, - отступив от кровати и сложив руки на груди, вдохновенно соврал темный колдун. – Твоя тетя является обычным человеком. По нашим правилам, так как она являлась твоим опекуном, я не имел права распространять эту информацию до вступления тобой в омега-совершеннолетие. То есть, до шестнадцати лет. 

В голове Питера что-то щелкнуло, - политическая команда Тони Старка совсем недавно протолкнула закон о «понижении возраста согласия» до 16 лет на всей территории США. Пройдя под лозунгом «подростки имеют право выбора», закон был достаточно быстро одобрен массами. Откуда такое совпадение? Интересно. Могло ли альф и омег быть настолько много, что для них возраст согласия был какой-то проблемой? Или же, это было как-то связанно с чем-то другим?

Тони выругался про себя, - им следовало бы раньше создать правила общины и доработать легенду. За всеми заботами о предстоящем распространении вируса он немного отвлекся и позабыл некоторые особо важные вещи. Его мальчик должен был верить ему, не смотря ни на что. Нужно было как можно скорее позаботиться обо всем.

\- Ты мог бы рассказать, я бы не стал рассказывать тете, – подросток очаровательно закусил губу. Их отношения с тетей Мэй были разрушены в тот момент, когда та впервые воткнула иглу в вену. Тони, не сдерживая себя, провел пальцем по дрожащему подбородку мальчика, поглаживая.

Питеру казалось, что на него давили со всех сторон. Пристальные взгляды двух альф следили за каждым его движением. Мальчик выдохнул, - перепады настроения внутри грудной клетки начинали пугать. 

\- Даже по очень большому секрету я не мог, - он мягко улыбнулся, но взгляд мужчины стал острее, когда тот присел около подростка на корточки и вновь глубоко, с наслаждением вдохнул. – Я поклялся следовать приказам Альфы и не мог нарушить его эдикт.

Тони пришлось постараться, чтобы не фыркнуть насмешливо, а так же чтобы его выражение лица осталось таким же, как и прежде. 

*  
Выбравшись в просторный зал и сделав немного попкорна, они, усевшись в круг на мягкие диваны, еще очень долго разговаривали. О природе отношения Альф и Омег, об инстинктах Бет защищать своих омег. О медицине Общины. О школьных занятиях Питера, о его друзьях. О магии. О науке. О бескрайнем космосе. Обо всем на свете.

Подросток лишь счастливо вздыхал, жмурясь и отпивая какао из огромной чашки, - сколько же эти люди знали. Он был счастлив, что волей случая попал к ним.

Альфа, перебравшись со своего места на широком диване, сел на мягкий, одутловатый подлокотник вельветового кресла и, заставив облокотиться об себя, притянул голову малыша к себе на колени, изредка поглаживая по оголенной шее с заживающей розовой меткой на ней. Сначала он не хотел пугать его своими прикосновениями, но инстинкты внутри рычали и требовали не выпускать малыша из своих рук.

Плащ, до этого привычно уцепившийся за плечи своего хозяина вдруг, в середине очередной дискуссии об инопланетянах, соскользнул вниз и, словно ковер-самолет проплыв по воздуху, накрыл собой Питера, до этого кутавшегося в огромный вязаный свитер, свисавший с одного плеча.

За окном уже вечерело, когда Тони заметил маневр мантии и то, что Питер изредка, сам того не замечая, ежится и чуть вздрагивает, хотя в помещении было тепло - специально для мальчика здесь работало сразу несколько обогревателей. По-видимому, Омега чувствовал себя немного неуютно за пределами своего гнезда. Что ж, Тони был готов превратить весь свой пентхаус в огромное уютное гнездо для своей Омеги, если бы это стало необходимым. Вытащив из широкой гардеробной пару недавно присланных почтовой службой одеял, он укутал ими мальчика сидевшего в кресле и по-совиному хлопающего глазами с ног до головы. Затем, Альфа не сдержался и мельком, очень нежно поцеловал того в губы, подмигнув. Питер зарделся, но не отодвинулся. Тони предвкушал, как очень скоро сможет спать со своим малышом в обнимку.

Наташа принесла напитки, и, сбросив туфли, устроилась у ног Питера, потягивая какой-то коктейль, в пол уха слушая рассуждения Стренджа о природе магии, тихо мурлыкала под нос успокаивающую мелодию. 

Уютные разговоры все продолжались и продолжались, даже когда за окном совсем стемнело, и Пятница зажгла в помещении маленькие настенные лампы. 

Тони Старк был счастлив. Его семья была рядом. Его Омега принадлежал ему. И, кажется, ничто не могло нарушить эту идиллию. 

*  
\- Старк, я не пойду к твоему карманному Совету, - Стефан скрипнул зубами, откинув в сторону протянутый Наташей элегантный темно-синий пиджак. Та лишь закатила глаза и оправила короткое кожаное платье.

Тони, отложив пухлую черную папку, переданную Брюсом, качнул головой и задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по тонконогому резному комоду, наблюдая как Нат подклеивает ухоженный блондинистый парик по линии роста волос. 

\- Кто-то должен показать им вдохновенную презентацию о возможностях Пятницы, чтобы эти бараны выделили нам денег. Тогда мы сможем оправдать такое ее массовое распространение среди граждан обычной коммерческой рекламой, - сказал Тони, один за другим перекладывая инструменты в ящик. Соскользнув из его пальцев, на пол упало долото, перемазанное засохшей кровью со стороны лопаточки. - Если сократить активность Пятницы в угоду секретности, мы не будем достаточно информированы о беспорядках, что значит - мы не сможем воспользоваться ими в полной мере. 

Стефан смахнул с идеально отглаженной рубашки воображаемые пылинки и повел плечами, - без веса мантии на плечах, которая в данный момент распласталась по телу юного Омеги, было слегка непривычно. Опершись бедром о стол, крышка которого была сделана из единого пласта красного дерева, он сложил руки на груди и взглянул на настенные часы – десять тридцать три, Натали было пора отправляться на собственное задание. Женщина кивнула на прощание и вышла, мягко прикрыв за собой массивную дверь кабинета.

Маг понимал – идти придется. В данной ситуации у него не было выбора, Старк должен был поспешить в серверную, чтобы полностью обесточить Джарвиса как можно скорее. Пользоваться им становилось небезопасно, особенно, после того, что они узнали от крошки-альфы Мишель. Удалять ИИ мужчина не собирался, сделать это мешала банальная человеческая ностальгия – все же, ИИ был полностью переработан из разума настоящего Джарвиса, - поэтому он лишь уведет программу в спящий режим на какое-то время. 

\- Хорошо, - раздраженно рыкнул альфа, приподняв воротник и, накинув на шею, повязал шелковый галстук в мелкую белесую крапинку. – Но учти, Старк, я возьму с собой Камень Разума. Мне некогда нянчиться с твоими ручными крысками из Stark Ind.

Тони закатил глаза, и устало потер переносицу. Никогда нельзя было быть уверенным в том, шутит Стефан или нет.

\- Бросишь массовое принуждение точно так же, как и на асгардцев? – фыркнул Старший и, выдвинув один из ящичков резного стола, вытащил оттуда несколько инструментов. В серверной ему предстояла долгая работа.

Вот ведь какая шутка, - подумал он, - геноцид целого народа занял у них не более часа, а отключением одного ИИ предстояло заниматься не меньше трех. Было немного жаль, что магия и экстремис не были всесильны. Многие вещи приходилось делать своими руками.

\- Если только массовое утопленничество не входит в наши планы на этот раз. – В реках и озерах Асгарда до сих пор, то тут, то там, сотнями, если не тысячами, ежедневно всплывали вздутые сероватые мешки, испещренные огромными водянистыми волдырями, когда-то бывшие людьми. - К слову, - новенькие туфли Tom Ford скрипнули по начищенному воском паркету. Темный колдун повернулся к Энтони, оправив карманы зауженных брюк, сложил руки на груди и пристально посмотрел на своего Альфу. – Барнс доложил, что незадолго до своего побега, Ванда требовала с тобой встречи. Зачем?

\- Лучше расскажи мне, - скорее весело, чем язвительно протянул миллиардер, - зачем ты ослабил над ней контроль. Ты же и не рассчитывал на то, что я не пойму? Я прав?

\- Я почуял мимолетный всплеск слабенькой магии где-то на этажах комплекса. Так как я был в Гонконге, занимался переговорами, - миллиардер лишь ядовито усмехнулся. Если массовый кровавый ритуал можно было назвать переговорами, то пусть так. - Определить местоположение мага не вышло. Я ждал, пока тот проявит себя вновь, но тот, как назло, затих. Видимо, понял свою ошибку и залег на дно.

\- Или, зачем-то привлек наше внимание и на время притих.

\- Возможно и так, но я счел должным чуть ослабить путы и посмотреть, к чему это приведет. Если в этом мире остался хоть один маг, его следует найти как можно скорее.

\- Прямо последний герой. Как ты жесток к своим собратьям, Грендаль, - протянул Тони, посмеиваясь. Стефан лишь раздраженно вздохнул. Они оба прекрасно знали, что мужчина боле не был обычным магом. Вступив в добровольный контакт с тьмой Камня Души, колдун стал чем-то иным, что и позволило позже воспользоваться переработанной Питером сывороткой. Это было единственным требованием за помощь колдуна мальчику в воскрешении, там, в ином мире, насколько знал Старк. – Маленькая Сабрина хотела сделку.

Четырнадцать миллионов смертей оставят тьму в любой душе. Что уж говорить об одной единственной, старковской. 

Стефан скептично вздернул одну бровь и, расцепив руки, повел ладонью над собой, от чего ближайшие к ним вычурные бра зажглись. В кабинете тут же стало значительно светлее.

\- Я уже убедился, что на твои «волшебные» фокусы стоит продавать билеты, но тебе не нужно продолжать выделываться передо мной.

\- Но, это же так весело, - сухость тона колдуна не обманула миллиардера, тот вовсю веселился. – Так какую же сделку она хотела? Вечное служение? Сразу прошу прощения, но делить тьму на больше чем на троих я не намерен. 

\- О, что ты, - Тони, выдохнув, уселся в мягкое офисное кресло и взял со своего рабочего стола пузатый стакан, наполненный виски и раскрыл черную папку. – Она предлагала своего ребенка в обмен на свободу. Дескать, полумаг нам пригодится, а она хочет прожить свои последние деньки в мире и покое. Если бы ее просьба не звучала как приказ, я бы, может быть, и подумал бы, - Альфа притворно покачал головой, выдавая скорее обратные намерения. – Если бы не твои «послабления» ей, боюсь, она была исключительно серьезна, чтобы отдать нам ребенка.

Не оставшись в стороне, колдун плеснул себе в бокал немного алкоголя и отпил, смакуя пряную жидкость на языке. Несмотря на спешку, беседа текла лениво.

\- Это косвенно подтверждает мои догадки об еще одном маге. Странно, - Стрендж нахмурился, постучав ухоженным ногтем по хрустальной поверхности. – До твоей смерти я вел учет всех магов, проживающих на этой планете. Позже, увы, мне стало не до этого.

\- Может быть, - слизнув со своих губ остатки виски, предположил мужчина, - недобитый пришелец? – Колдун отрицательно покачал головой и, увы, был прав. – Маг, появившийся после твоего ухода?

\- А вот это вполне вероятно, - согласно кивнул Стрэндж. – Возможно, какой-то тайный ученик Вонга или что-то вроде того. Прыгнуть за нами он бы никак не смог, но, как мы знаем, магия частично возвращает память прошлого.

\- Свидетели, - Тони поморщился и, отставив стакан в сторону, нарочито небрежно перелистнул несколько страниц из пухлой папки, но от взгляда мага ничего не укрылось.

\- Что это? Отчет Бэннера? – мужчина кивнул на стол, приглаживая двумя пальцами седые виски.

\- Вроде того, - Альфа кивнул и закинул ногу на ногу. Льдисто-голубые глаза продолжали пристально изучать каждую строчку текста. – Команда Брюса и Бетти окончила работу над сывороткой. Теперь вирус крайне живуч в воде, а так же, - он поднял холодный взгляд Стефана, - теперь для заражения требуется меньшая концентрация. Наш план входит в завершающую стадию.

Темный колдун облизнулся – это была чудесная новость.

\- К слову, - Тони почесал аккуратно подстриженную черную бородку и бросил, - что произошло с Мэй Паркер? Почему вместо приличной тетушки она стала, - мужчина кашлянул, - асоциальным членом общества?

\- Наркоманкой, ты хотел сказать, - Стефан тяжело вздохнул. – Это то, о чем я тебя предупреждал раньше. Случайности не случайны, мой дорогой друг, - таинственно произнес маг, прищурившись. – Несчастье и трудности должны были закалить характер этой женщины, сделать тверже. Только с помощью собранной по крупицам силы воли она могла воспитать своего племянника тем, кем он стал в том мире. Здесь же, отдавшись богатству и легкой жизни, она так и не сумела справиться с чередой потерь. Что и привело ее на другую дорогу. Жизнь не просто так подкидывает нам испытания, она всегда готовит к чему-то...

\- Сэр, - из динамиков прозвучал учтивый голос Пятницы, - водитель прибыл.

Отложив папку в сторону, Тони вздохнул, обдумывая слова колдуна, а затем махнул рукой тому в след, отпуская. Стефану стоило прибыть к Совету как всем обычным людям, без магии.

Маг вздохнул и, оправив манжеты темно-синего пиджака, коротко попрощался и вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой тяжелую дверь, оставив Альфу наедине с самим собой.

\- Пятница, детка, - позвал миллиардер, после того как стрекот портала за дверью стих. Кабинет был экранирован от подобного вида магии, слишком многое здесь хранилось, – Будь добра, перенеси все данные о мистере Паркере на скрытый сервер и сделай несуществующими для любого запрашивающего, кроме меня, а с основного все удали. Оставь лишь отчеты о гранте, данные о приеме на стажировку и техотчеты о работе. Не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то, включая Питера, до этого добрался. Все должно быть максимально прозрачно и правдоподобно.

\- Принято, сэр.

Отпив из бокала, Альфа удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза, отбросив все мрачные мысли, - его мальчик никогда не узнает о том, как он на самом деле сюда попал. Никогда.

***

Перевернувшись на живот, Питер сонно вздохнул, положив щеку на одну из холодящих кожу атласных подушек. Судя по темноте за окном, сейчас был либо поздний вечер, либо раннее утро. Его режим окончательно дал сбой.

Протянув руку и нащупав на гладкой поверхности прикроватного комода старкфон, тот самый, что выдал мистер Старк в первый же день стажировки, мальчик ухватился за него и притянул его к себе. Свет от экрана неожиданно ударил в лицо, и Питер поморщился. В данное время, все, что ему оставалось, это читать новости, да перекидываться редкими сообщениями с Нэдом – часто тот писать не мог, с начала декабря в школе начинались первые промежуточные экзамены, друг был занят подготовкой к ним.  
Большего он позволить себе не мог, мистер Старк, Стефан и Натали были категорически против того, чтобы мальчик выходил на улицу, как бы тот ни уговаривал. Старшие уверяли его, что ему могло стать плохо. Вопреки этому, все проведенные здесь дни Питер чувствовал себя прекрасно, если не считать непрерывной, зудящей в желудке тошноты и постоянного, то волнообразно нарастающего, то спадающего раздражения.

Подтянув одно из свернутых у края одеял ближе, подросток, нервно поерзав, немного развернулся так, чтобы лежать полубоком. Комок нервов внутри нарастал. Сунув злополучный, набитый мягчайшим синтепоном кусок ткани, между ног, Питер постарался улечься так, чтобы было хоть чуть-чуть комфортнее. Подняв смартфон ближе, листая вниз, Питер, хмурясь, просматривал немногочисленные новости и сообщения. В школьном чате творилось странное возбуждение, все обсуждали Флэша. Закусив губу, подросток отлистал на пару дней назад, но, кроме того, что школьного хулигана поймали за употреблением наркотиков, понять так ничего и не удалось. Недолго думая, он отправил другу сообщение на фэйсбук.

Питер: хэй Нэд. что случилось с Томпсоном? 

Ответ пришел практически незамедлительно.

Нэд: хэй чувак!! ты еще не в курсе?!  
Нэд: это просто чума. Флэша с его бандой нашли в каком то наркопритоне.  
Нэд: короче, они накачались какой то дрянью и откинулись. говорят, ФБР проводит целое расследование. Это просто жесть! Нас всех опрашивали

Питер пожевал губу, раздумывая. Чувствительные глаза, до сих пор не привыкшие к яркому свету, немного слезились. Потерев веки пальцами, он решил уточнить, правильно ли он понял слова друга.

Питер: Ты имеешь в виду, что он умер? – подрагивающими пальцами набрал сообщение он.

[Пользователь набирает сообщение]

Нэд: ДА

Рывком отложив телефон на подушку, Питер вновь потер саднящие глаза и растянулся на кровати в позе морской звезды. Казалось, даже вычурный, набитый светодиодами и дизайн-кристаллами потолок глядел на него с осуждением. Узнав о смерти бывшего одноклассника, своего мучителя, Питер не испытал ничего. Абсолютная, раздражающая, тянущая сердце пустота. Казалось бы, с одной стороны – человеческая жизнь ценна и уникальна, это то, о чем всегда говорил дядя Бен, и никто не вправе ее отнять. С другой – Флэш был личным мучителем подростка с начальной школы. Для Юджина не было никакой причины, чтобы дразнить Питера, но изо дня в день он это делал. Казалось, вся школьная жизнь Питера была построена лишь на ожидании новой гадости, подколки или пинка под портфель.   
Мальчик был бессилен перед этим. Может быть, нужно было радоваться тому, что настолько дрянной человек покинул его жизнь? Тому, что в тот момент, когда Питер Паркер вновь вернется в школу, издевки не повторятся, и для него потечет совершенно обычная, спокойная школьная жизнь. Но ему было все равно и от этого, что странно, было не по себе. С того момента, как в его жизнь ворвался мистер Старк, все будто бы перевернулось с ног на голову.

Экран вновь мигнул, послышалась короткая вибрация, а затем еще одна.

Нэд: это еще не все. это сильно ударило по репутации судьи Томпсона, отца Юджина и того попросили уйти со своего поста.  
Нэд: а затем кто-то прислал ему мешочек с зубами и записку «нищим и бомжам пригодятся новые зубы». ЖУТЬ.но вроде это не зубы Флэша. Просто чья то дурацкая шутка, в школе он задирал не только нас  
Нэд: Когда ты вернешься? Я соскучился. Вы с ЭмДжей совсем погрязли в своей работе, а про меня забыли. гребаные везунчики

Питер, не в силах ответить на это сообщение, аккуратно отложил старкфон подальше, накрыв подушкой, чтобы не слышать повторных сигналов. Внутри клокотало огромное желание отбросить его подальше, но мальчик понимал – если с телефоном что-то произойдет, купить новый он будет не в состоянии, не смотря на все заверения мистера Старка. В конце месяца вновь придет время платить по счетам. Это лишь его заботы и он не мог повесить их на кого-то еще. 

Стряхнув с себя несколько кружевных пледов и, кажется, ту самую странную мантию, мальчик встал. Босые ноги утонули в мягком ворсистом прикроватном коврике. Питер уже привычно потянул носом и вздохнул - вокруг витали немногочисленные привычные запахи, дарившие сердцу недолгий покой. Каждый из тех, кого он успел встретить в этой части башни, имел свой собственный запах. Как он мог не замечать этого раньше? Натали пахла нагретыми солнцем персиками, мистер Стефан пах насыщенным лесным кедром, - доктор Стефан или просто Стефан, запомни уже, Паркер - пророкотал такой голос в голове. Мистер Старк – гвоздикой и тонкими специями, мистер Беннер – кокосовой стружкой… Продолжать, наверное, можно было до бесконечности. Как Питер мог быть настолько слепым и не замечать очевидного? Ведь он сразу заметил, что каждый раз, когда настроение одного из них менялось, запах становился резче или тоньше, в зависимости от испытываемых эмоций. 

Все было так просто, - покачал головой Питер. Он немного злился сам на себя за подобную невнимательность.

Мысли, цепляясь одна за другую, тягуче перекатывались одна к другой, когда подростка осенило – в тот день, когда он познакомился с мистером Беннером, они с мистером Старком обсуждали что-то о некой Лоре, стае и инстинктах. Настроение немного улучшилось. Парень приободрился и сделал мысленную пометку - стоило расспросить об этом мистера Старка, Альфу. Это была лишь наивная, глупая и необоснованная детская догадка, но все же, могло ли быть так, что мистер Старк хотел рассказать ему все?

Поежившись от холода, Питер поправил футболку с забавным вырезом на плече и прошлепал по блестящему кремовому паркету к шкафу, на который полторы недели назад ему указала Натали. Там, на поблескивающих полках, ровными, уголок к уголку, стопками лежали вещи. Его вещи. 

Сам Питер ничего не заказывал. Откровенно говоря, боялся тратить чужие деньги. Где-то внутри, на периферии сознания все еще были живы воспоминания о том, как тетя Мэй день ото дня попрекала его тратами – на еду, на жилье, на принадлежности для школы. Даже на нижнее белье и средства гигиены. Поэтому, Питер старался не слишком сильно пользоваться добротой этих людей, тетя, хоть и была ему родным человеком, отчасти, по-своему, была права – безработный, он был нахлебником.

Когда подросток впервые открыл шкаф, тот уже был полон сверху донизу различными вещами – теплыми пастельного цвета свитерами, модными футболками, джинсами, изящного кроя брюками, и, немного смущающе, кружевным нижним бельем и непрозрачными чулками. Буквально всем тем, о чем мальчик и мечтать не мог. Тогда, весь в слезах от стресса, от новости что беременен, он стащил абсолютно все вещи кучей на пол и принялся как котенок копошиться в них, рассматривая и обнюхивая каждую. В тот день мистер Старк впервые провел целый день в спальне, не сводя с Питера голубых, с темными крапинками, глаз, наполненных чем-то странным, чего Питер еще не видел в своей жизни. Так выглядело что-то теплое, знакомое. Это было немного смущающее и волнительно, хотя мальчик никогда не признается себе в этом. Как бы ни хотелось, но они с Тони Старком не пара.

Грустно вздохнув от ударившей по ребрам тоски, Питер извлек огромный мятный свитер и светлые атласные брюки. Было немного странно, что все его вещи были немного… феминными? Они определенно подходили скорее женщинам, чем мужчинам. Мог ли мистер Старк угадать то, что именно подобные фасоны нравятся Питеру или же для омег в их «общине» такое было в порядке вещей? Признаться, в тайне его грела мысль о том, что мистер Старк, Альфа, выбирал эти вещи специально для него, тем более что некоторые из них имели очень тонкую, едва уловимую гвоздичную отдушку. К ним Питер относился особенно трепетно.

Хоть воспоминаний о «тех трех днях» в голове практически не осталось – как пояснила Нат, это произошло под влиянием гормонов, – инстинктивно он все еще побаивался миллиардера и часто вздрагивал от его прикосновений, хоть и знал, что мистер Старк заботится о нем.

Все, что между ними произошло, не было принуждением или изнасилованием, – повторял про себя Питер. Мистер Старк заботился о нем и никогда не причинял вреда.  
Как он успел понять, течка вызывала в альфах гормональный взрыв, гон, от чего те следовали исключительно низменным инстинктам – секс и оплодотворение.

Альфа, как сам просил называть его мужчина, был терпелив, нежен и очень тактилен. Он практически никогда не оставлял подростка, постоянно следуя за ним, но давал достаточно пространства для размышлений, оставаясь рядом и занимая себя чтением или работой на новейшем старкпаде – Питеру о таком только мечтать. После первого их разговора в прихожей, как только отношения стали чуточку теплее, миллиардер стал все чаще притягивать подростка к себе на колени, обнимать, а иногда даже целовать в губы. Это не были поцелуи с языком или что-то вроде того, скорее, нежные, долгие прикосновения, что смущало еще больше. Даже от мыслей об этом у подростка горели кончики ушей, а по телу проходила дрожь. Это пугало, но было приятным.

Одевшись, Питер, опираясь на стену кончиками пальцев, чтобы сохранить равновесие в темноте, прошел по широкому коридору, оглядываясь. В пентхаусе было тихо.

\- Пятница, - тихо позвал он, – ты здесь?

\- Конечно, Питер, - прощебетал знакомый механизированный голос откуда-то сбоку. Напольные торшеры, один за другим, медленно зажглись, освещая длинный коридор. У всех жителей были небольшие, как в шпионских фильмах, наушники, которые те постоянно носили с собой, не желая нарушать тишину дома, но у Паркера их не было, потому голос Пятницы зазвучал из динамиков, отражаясь от стен, эхом проплыв по коридору. Подросток сжался, испугавшись, что мог кого-то разбудить.

\- Тише, - попросил он, - все спят.

\- Нет, Питер, - на удивление, голос ИИ все-таки стал тише. – В данную минуту в доме находитесь только вы.

Брови подростка взлетели вверх от удивления.

\- А где же мистер Старк, ми… - мальчик кашлянул, поправив себя. Получить еще один болезненный щелбан от колдуна это меньшее, чего он хотел, - Стефан и Натали?

ИИ помолчал.

\- Мистер Стрендж в данный момент находится на собрании Совета Директоров Stark Industries, замещает миссис Поттс, - Питер тихо выдохнул. Хоть мужчина и, оказалось, был колдуном, но, все же, было немного необычно видеть подобный взлет карьеры от медбрата в государственной клинике до заместителя генерального директора. Была ли здесь замешана магия? Казалось, он, и мистер Старк были отличными друзьями. – Мисс Романофф проводит частный брифинг. Мистер Старк в данный момент находится на несколько этажей выше, в серверной. Мне сообщить, что вы его ищете? 

\- Н-нет, - быстро выпалил подросток. Это была отличная возможность проверить то, о чем он думал последние несколько дней. – Я же могу прогуляться по пентхаусу?

\- Конечно, Питер, - учтиво прошелестел ИИ. – Только не заглядывайте в личные комнаты. Прямого запрета на это нет, но говорят, что для людей это не этично.

Питер хихикнул. Отлично, искусственный интеллект пытался с ним шутить.

Развернувшись на пятках, он быстрым шагом направился обратно в спальню, где в углу за кроватью лежал его рюкзак, чтобы проверить одну вещь. В нем все еще находился его рабочий пропуск. Насколько знал подросток, пропуска в SI привязывали не к конкретной личности, а к личному индефикационному номеру, который человек получал, поступая на работу в корпорацию. Это позволяло быстро закреплять за работником новые уровни доступа, коих было сотни, если не тысячи – отдельный уровень на каждую лабораторию - в случае повышения или же наоборот, понижения это было удобно. Система чисел считалась идеальной. Но, не для Питера. Если он все правильно понял, Пятнице был дан приказ не выпускать Питера Паркера из пентхауса, но, - мальчик аккуратно, стараясь не растянуть шерсть, надел на себя огромный серый кардиган и обул на ноги светлые мужские туфли с логотипом Givenchy, - вряд ли что-то упоминалось о работнике PBP4512422, где каждая цифра обозначала один из уровней доступа.

С кровати, шелестя, взметнулся плащ и, раздуваясь как парусник, проплыв по воздуху, вопросительно завис рядом.

Мальчик облизнул губы и, проверив кошелек внутри, накинул на плечи плюшевый рюкзак и покинул комнату. Плащ поплыл за ним.

\- Не лети за мной, - пискнул он, прибавив шагу, но плащ не отставал.

Питер не собирался уходить от мистера Старка насовсем, боже, конечно же нет. Наверное, единственным смыслом его тайной диверсии было недолгое возвращение в его маленькую квартирку и небольшая прогулка. Ему ужасно хотелось почувствовать на коже легкий ветерок, ощутить, как влажный осенний воздух наполняет легкие, услышать привычное гудение машин. Здесь, в Башне, он чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке. Вся эта магия, альфы и омеги - этого было просто много. Хотелось хоть на секунду вырваться, почувствовать себя простым человеком и все обдумать.

Стоило бы, наверное, оставить небольшую записку, ведь наверняка все будут волноваться, но казалось, Пятница могла просканировать бумагу, понять его намерения и нажаловаться мистеру Старку.  
Конечно, то, что мальчик задумал, можно было понять и по его странным действиям, но, пока что все вполне вписывалось в протоколы ИИ. Оделся и обулся - замерз. Перемещения по пентхаусу тоже объяснимы, он об этом позаботился, попросив о прогулке. Так что, по его расчетам, Пятница должна была оповестить мистера Старка не раньше, чем тот покинет лифт. К тому времени, как мужчина доберется до первого этажа, Питер уже успеет вызвать убер и уехать.

Ему не хотелось скрываться. Ему было ужасно стыдно за себя.

Питер быстрым шагом вернулся назад и схватил свой телефон – так он сможет, в случае чего ответить на звонок и сообщить, что с ним все хорошо, и он скоро вернется. Ему не хотелось расстраивать этих людей, хотя, после этого они наверняка будут немного разочарованы в нем. Но, ничего не могло справиться с тем разочарованием, как если бы Питер попросил Наташу или мистера Старка забрать из его квартиры памятные вещи о родителях. Казалось, они начнут смотреть на подростка с жалостью, если узнают, в каких условиях тот жил. Плесень на обоях и перетянутые пищевой пленкой окна вряд ли добавили бы уважения к нему в глазах миллиардера.

Тяжелая мантия с вкраплением мелких отражающих свет чешуек вдруг краем уцепилась за широкий карман кардигана и потянула на себя. Питер, то ли от страха, что дорогая ткань растянется, то ли от настойчивости странной магической штуки, взвизгнул и смахнул с себя нахальный предмет гардероба. Зависнув в воздухе на несколько секунд, будто бы недоуменно глядя вслед подростку, плащ быстро юркнул следом, от чего его края забавно раздулись – теперь мантия больше походила на флаг на ветру.

Наконец, выйдя в холл, Питер остановился перед дверьми лифта и, переступив с ноги на ногу, дрожащей рукой поднес пропуск к сканеру. Сам лифт был соединен с лабораторным крылом, так что, должно было сработать.

\- Работник уровня Б3. Проход разрешен, - створки перед ним медленно расступились и мальчик, не веря сам себе, ступил вовнутрь, а настойчивый плащ шмыгнул следом, плавно осев где-то позади, уцепившись за плечи.

У него получилось.

***

Обхватив медленно тлеющую сигарету двумя пальчиками, Мишель, глубоко затянувшись, неторопливо выдохнула горьковатый дым, наблюдая, как густое сероватое облако растекается по прохладному воздуху. 

Девушка стояла на обочине, примерно в полутора милях от мотеля, куда она вынужденно заселилась. Стоянка у заправки, окруженная пышными кронами желтеющих, тихо шуршащих от каждого воющего порыва ветра, тополей пустовала. Единственным, кто составлял компанию девушке, был упитанный и гладкошерстный черный кот, по-серьезному хлопающий на девушку ярко-голубыми глазищами с сырой лавочки напротив.

Сверившись с часами на экранчике крохотного кнопочного телефона, Мишель устало вздохнула – оставалось примерно полчаса до назначенной с Натали встречей. Женщина, мурлычущим, проникающим в самые отдаленные закутки души голосом, наигранно-медленно пояснила, где ее ожидать. Джонс лишь болванчиком покивала, не в силах унять едва уловимую дрожь, распространяющуюся по телу от вибрирующего голоса. 

По-хорошему, журналистке следовало подготовить список вопросов, требующих ответа, но она никак не могла собрать уплывающее сознание в горсть. Будто бы что-то темное, неизведанное поселилось в ее душе с тех пор, как она услышала голос женщины по телефону. Это отличалось от того, что она чувствовала в присутствии Ванды или Пеппер Поттс. Это чувство не вселяло страх, не заставляло вжиматься в стену, не кричало где-то внутри, требуя заткнуть уши, оно… возбуждало.

Медленно и сонно хлопнув глазами, она широко зевнула, от чего в уголках глаз собралась щиплющая солоноватая влага. Лицо обдало резким, холодным шквалом ветра, от чего Мишель зябко поежилась, сжав сигарету губами и сунув руки поглубже в карманы джинс, в надежде хоть немного согреться. Середина ночи выдалась по-осеннему сырой и прохладной. Косточки, находящиеся прямо над пятками, тошнотворно-тягуче ломило от проделанного пути. Пожалуй, девушка и впрямь отвыкла от длительных пятичасовых прогулок.

Единственный тускловатый фонарь, находящийся на другой стороне парковки, хмуро подмигнул, погрузив улицу во тьму. Покачнувшись на пятках, разминая затекшие стопы, девушка со стоном потянулась, чувствуя, как один за одним противно хрустят позвонки. 

Фонарь зажегся вновь буквально через секунду, но лавочка опустела. По-видимому, вконец окоченевший кот сбежал греться к дверям магазинчика, в надежде, что хозяин проснется и откроет двери. Журналистка с сожалением засопела себе под нос – было жаль, что она не успела сфотографировать кота. Уж больно примечательные глаза у того были – огромные, как два блюдца и словно бы леденящие, как морозная волна, такие же ярко-голубые. 

В отдалении послышалось рычание двигателя, и Джонс обернулась - на стоянку завернул новенький, поблескивающий красным лэнд крузер. Вдохнув едкий дым еще раз, журналистка двумя пальцами зашвырнула окурок точно в лужу и замерла в ожидании. Машина плавно, без единого скрипа тормознула буквально в паре метров от ее ног и из опустившегося тонированного окна показалась яркая блондинка с окрашенными в алый губами.

\- Эй, тыковка, - мурлыкнул до боли знакомый голос, - сколько берешь за час?

Брови Мишель поползли на лоб от удивления, а яркие губы собеседницы расползлись в ухмылке.

\- Ну же, - сладко пропел голос, - я готова удвоить. Назови цену, - с нажимом произнесла женщина, откинув пышные, ухоженные пряди назад, пристально глядя глаза в глаза. Что-то темное и отдаленно знакомое плескалось в ее взгляде.

\- Двести, – скорее вопросительно произнесла Джонс, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Дуновение холодного ветра заставило ее вновь поежиться. По плечам кожаной куртки, едва слышно даже в ночной тишине, изредка нарушаемой стрекотом сверчков, послышалась капель – заморосил дождь. 

\- Отлично, я заплачу тебе пятьсот, если твой язычок будет работать чуть быстрее, - женщина хмыкнула, в то время как дверь с другой стороны с тихим щелчком отворилась. – Садись, тыковка.

Мишель ловко юркнула в теплый салон, звучно хлопнув за собой дверью, от чего Натали поморщилась. Легкие девушки наполнил тяжелый аромат персиков. Судорожно вздохнув, она кашлянула и вопросительно уставилась на шпионку, на что та лишь легкомысленно пожала плечами, поправив парик:

\- Маскировка. За тобой могут следить.

\- Да уж, - ошеломленно выдохнула журналистка, оглядывая облегающее кожаное платье, соблазнительно обнимающее фигуру женщины и подчеркивающее каждый изгиб. Обычно, все костюмы Натали, в которых та появлялась на публике, были куда как скромнее - глухие пиджаки, юбки ровно на дюйм выше колена, высокие приталенные брюки. Да, Мишель иногда следила за появлением женщины на таблоидах. - Вы сами на себя не похожи.

\- Такой был план, - улыбнулась Натали, закинув до этого лежавшую на приборной панели красную помаду в бардачок. – Перейдем к делу, мисс Джонс?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *играет бровями* А вы заметили что Старк называет Стефана именами только злых колдунов?


	15. Говори с Дьяволом

Боком выскользнув из лифта, Питер попятился, оглядываясь по сторонам. Небольшой коридорчик у главного лифта был драматически пуст, тишина нарушалась лишь эхом шагов и перестуком каблуков, слышимых издалека. По-видимому, не все сотрудники разошлись по домам. 

Бросая взгляд то вправо, то влево, мальчик несмело зашагал вперед, плотнее кутаясь в кардиган, чувствуя как по оголенной коже шеи слегка касаясь, струится легкий сквозняк. В животе, подгоняемая тревожностью, нарастала тошнота. Чувство, будто бы он предает доверие мистера Старка, липкой желчью свернулось в желудке. Тяжело сглотнув, Питер украдкой вздохнул и шмыгнул за угол, к центральному входу, не в силах противостоять странному чувству. По правде говоря, это единственный вход, с которым он был знаком, а искать другие, кажется, уже не оставалось времени.

Чувству, будто бы он должен уйти. Обязательно попасть домой.  
Его как будто бы что-то вело. Тянуло туда, дальше. Подталкивало в спину.  
Шептало на ухо: иди-иди-иди.

Если мистер Старк пойдет за ним сейчас… Питер покачал головой, отгоняя мысли прочь. Все, что творилось вокруг него последние недели, было в диковинку. Парень не был дураком и предполагал, что здесь не было все настолько просто, как хотелось бы верить. Присутствие старшего мужчины, очевидно, каким-то образом немного дурманило и странным образом немного отврезляло, от чего все мыслительные процессы внутри головы то становились размягченной жвачкой, оседая внутри и постоянно растягиваясь, то скакали как зайцы, выплевывая ответы на каждый странный вопрос или поступок. Этот постоянный разлад в голове пугал.

Питеру нужно было немного пространства и воздуха, но, видимо, его тело так не считало. Притаившись за очередным поворотом, парень отдышался, стараясь подавить знакомую панику, вспыхнувшую в груди. Это странное, почти невесомое чувство, заставлявшее сердце биться быстрее, появлялось каждый раз, когда мистер Старк был достаточно далеко или отсутствовал слишком долго.

Мистер Старк был хорошим человеком, - убежденно повторял Питер. Он заботился, проявлял интерес, всегда слушал, никогда не давил, помог многое понять но… Всегда это было проклятое «но», тяжестью повисшее в воздухе. Все эти понимающие взгляды, ласковые улыбки, ответы на все вопросы, - парень сжал зубы, вглядываясь в свое размытое отражение в сером полу. Все вокруг было каким-то неправильным, будто бы парень смотрел в кривое зеркало и видел не то, что происходило на самом деле. Все было по-странному идеально – мужчина с легкостью, присущей только ему, погасил все их с тетей долги, дал комнату, одежду. Дал ему семью. 

Сомнения никогда не длились долго, буквально несколько секунд, не успевши закрепится в голове, они подменялись тревожностью и сосущим в груди чувством потери.

Парень замер на секунду, а затем продолжил свой шаг вдоль стены, но медленнее. В голове что-то щелкнуло, та самая неуловимая мысль - не было никакого контраста в отношении к Питеру ни у мистера Старка, ни у Натали. Гениальный миллиардер и его помощница изначально приняли его до смешного тепло. Что-то явно в этом во всем не клеилось. Все это было странным с самого начала.

Парень потряс головой. Ему просто нужно было побыть одному. Прогуляться. Разобраться в своих чувствах, подышать свежим воздухом. Он обязательно вернется назад и снова даст мистеру Старку себя поцеловать, - от мысли о поцелуе внизу живота смущающее потеплело. 

Плащ за спиной, перестав тянуть на себя, вдруг свернулся, частично спрятавшись под рюкзаком. Питер нахмурился и оглянулся на завозившийся предмет гардероба, а когда повернулся обратно, напряженно замер, глядя на появившегося перед ним мужчину. Цепочка мыслей в голове резко прервалась. Питер даже не слышал шагов этого человека, словно бы тот появился из ниоткуда. Перед глазами на секунду вспыхнул рассеянный алый туман, но тут же пропал, когда Питер резко вдохнул. Сердце пропустило удар.

\- Привет. Ты, кажется, один из новых стажеров. Такой молодой, - водянисто-зеленые, абсолютно пустые на эмоции глаза мужчины цепко следили за каждым движением. Питер укусил себя за нижнюю губу и, выдавив улыбку, протянул вспотевшую ладонь. Кажется, его поймали.

\- Питер Паркер, сэр, - мужчина по-доброму ухмыльнулся в бороду и пожал протянутую руку.

\- О, - многозначительно протянул мужчина, в глазах его мелькнуло что-то алое, - личный стажер Старка, значит. Очень приятно, я Квентин Бэк. Миссис Поттс много говорила о тебе, - намеренно медленно процедил он.

\- Спасибо, м-мне тоже, - кивнул Питер, отняв ладонь и сцепив подрагивающие руки в крепкий замок. От стоящего в опасной близи Бэка тянуло чем-то угрожающе-кислым. Парень инстинктивно опустил кисти ниже, прикрывая пока что плоский живот. Все внутри кричало о побеге, царапало кожу, вынуждая бежать как можно скорее. Вперед-назад, без разницы. Мужчина заинтересованно проследил за этим движением и опустил свои руки в карманы темно-зеленых брюк. Питер неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. 

\- Нравится работать в SI? – Бэк расслабленно оперся о стену боком, будто бы перекрывая доступ к проходу, от чего по спине Паркера заскользили мурашки. Этот мужчина от чего-то вселял в него гудящий по внутренностям страх.

\- Очень, сэр, - отрывисто кивнул парень, чувствуя прохладное, успокаивающее прикосновение сквозняка на шее, тянувшего из холла. Выход был так близко. – Мне пора домой, - он сглотнул желчь, - поздно уже.

Питер, было, попытался выскользнуть из-под довлеющей над ним странной ауры, но мужчина вынул плотно сжатую ладонь из кармана и вдруг заступил дорогу.

\- Раннее утро, мистер Паркер, - улыбка продолжала играть на его лице, но безжизненные зеленые глаза смотрели насквозь, в самую душу. Бэк приобнял за плечи и, подталкивая, повел вперед. Желчь обожгла горло. – Я мог бы подвезти.

\- Нет, спасибо, - помотал головой Паркер, чувствуя, как к спине от пота прилипла ткань. Даже тяжесть плаща перестала ощущаться настолько сильно, - Я уже вызвал такси.

\- Что-ж, ну тогда, – тяжелая рука скользнула с плеч ниже, по талии, но вдруг остановилась на уровне широкого кармана, - желаю удачи. – Рука вдруг исчезла, а Квентин, насвистывая, легкой походкой вдруг направился в сторону лестниц, будто бы и не говорил с парнем секундой назад. – Надеюсь, теперь ты найдешь… то, что нужно, - помахал он рукой. Паркер нахмурился. Он готов был поклясться, что его карман немного потяжелел. Опустив подрагивающую ладонь, он прерывисто выдохнул, нащупав что-то маленькое и твердое, обернутое в бумагу.

\- Питер! – громко позвал тяжелый властный голос.

Иррациональный клокочущий в груди страх вдруг вспыхнул алой дымкой перед глазами, заставив ускориться. Мысли путались, кровь гудела. Все внутри вдруг закричало «бежать». Не думая ни о чем, резко выскочив из-за поворота в огромный холл и, стараясь не оглядываться на замерших сотрудников, быстро Питер чуть ли не бегом зашагал вперед. Знакомая смесь тяжелых запахов со странно-привычным мускусным подтоном проникла глубоко в легкие, от чего парень натужно кашлянул, выплевывая забившийся в легкие воздух.

Поднять глаза было ошибкой. Примерно десяток служащих, находившихся в холле, замерев кто в какой позе, жадно и неотрывно следили за каждым его шагом. Женщина, стоявшая ближе всех, проглотила комок в горле и с силой втянула в себя воздух. За ней последовали остальные. Тишину прорезал свистящий шепоток:

\- Омега, - на женщину, едва слышно двигающую губами, тихо зарычали. Смесь запахов вдруг стала отчетливее. По спине мальчика прокатилось несколько холодящих кожу капель, а тошнота вдруг отошла на второй план. Прежний страх покалывал где-то внутри, становясь все ярче. Он вдруг понял, что окружали его далеко не люди. Это, от чего то, напугало еще больше.

\- Питер, остановись, - скомандовал знакомый, с рычащими нотками голос, и внутри все заиндевело, но Паркер пискнув, повинуясь накрывшему его ужасу, побежал к выходу.

\- Пустите, - взвизгнул он и охранники, стоявшие у дверей, неожиданно резко отшатнулись в стороны. 

Гонимый иррациональным страхом, повисшим перед глазами, выскочив на улицу, парень, слегка подрагивая и выдыхая пар изо рта, огляделся. Под лестницей хлопнула подвальная дверца, что-то серебристое блеснуло внизу. У тротуара стояла машина с пометкой «убер», со знакомым номером. Быстро перебирая ногами и цепляясь за перила, Питер едва ли не скатился по лестнице вниз и, подскочив к машине, юркнул в нее, звучно захлопнув за собой дверцу.

\- Холодильником так хлопать будешь, малец, - проворчал водитель, заводя машину. Съехав чуть ниже, плащ словно обнял за плечи и талию, согревая. Что-то красное ярко вспыхнуло, но тут же погасло на периферии зрения, звучно треснув под сжавшимися в комок складками мантии, на уровне карманов. Парень, из-за хаотично прыгавших туда-сюда мыслей, едва ли обратил на это внимание, но в тяжелой голове вдруг стало чуточку яснее, словно бы отогнав красный туман от глаз.

Мир вдруг перестал кружиться в панике, как по волшебству ненадолго замерев. Вещи перед глазами перестали быть оттенка красного.

\- Извините, - виновато буркнул он. Машина, лениво развернувшись, не торопясь отъехала от здания. За окном послышался рев мотоцикла. Питер несмело обернулся к заднему окну и прищурился, вглядываясь, когда на крыльце показалась знакомая плечистая фигура. Мальчик буквально кожей чувствовал, как полные губы свистяще шепчут горькое «Не уходи».

Понимание того, что он только что наделал, вдруг обрушилось на него со всей силы.

Парень съежился на заднем сиденье, опустив голову между колен и зажав уши руками. Теперь страх сменился паникой. Тяжелое чувство тревоги, отпустившее на несколько секунд, вновь начало нарастать. Сердце тревожно забилось, дыхание участилось. Какого черта он устроил? Мистер Старк будет в нем разочарован. Он выгонит его со стажировки, как неблагодарного мальчишку.

Питер горько усмехнулся. Ясно же, что все тут не просто, - мальчик икнул, сдерживая жгущие уголки глаз слезы. Конечно, не просто! Сколько бы ему не рассказывали о жизни альф и омег, Питер просто не мог знать всего. Наверняка, в «этой» жизни была тысяча не известных ему подводных камней, о которых он не подумал. Ведь у Альфы, - мальчик всхлипнул, стараясь проигнорировать нарастающее от титула мужчины тепло в груди, - наверняка есть и свои враги, которым не следует знать, что у мужчины скоро будет ребенок. Ведь Натали еще во второй день сказала ему, что во время беременности омега пахнет смесью запахов своего и альфы.

А может быть они даже подумали, - мальчик кусал губы от отчаянной мысли, - что Питер попытался соблазнить миллиардера, сунувшись ему под нос с течкой, как будто он какая-то содержанка, и теперь мужчина вынужден нянчить безалаберного парня.

Он, как всегда говорила тетя, понапрасну накрутил себя, - из горла вырвался тихий скулеж. Навыдумывал себе «теорию заговора». Вообразил, что его изнасиловали, хотя сам крутился вокруг мистера Старка. Да, не знал о том, что он какой-то другой.

Незнание не освобождает от ответственности, Питер, - резко, как хлыст, проскрипел в голове голос тети и парень почти физически ощутил болезненных шлепок ремня по тыльной стороне руки.

\- Эй, - водитель цыкнул, - все нормально?

Напридумывал, что его заперли, хотя он ясно чувствовал, что ему становится хуже, когда Альфа отдаляется. Его просто пытались уберечь, - шептал тихий голос, отдаленно напоминающий голос мистера Старка в голове. А он все испортил. Опять.

\- Да, - прохрипел Питер, чувствуя, как плащ волнами успокаивающе поглаживает по спине.   
Просто сочинил себе дурацкую страшную историю.

\- Ну, смотри. Не испорти мне салон.

\- Со мной все хорошо, - по правде говоря, теперь, когда он понял, что отдаляется от мистера Старка, тошнота стала только усиливаться. Запахнувшись в кардиган поплотнее, не слыша сам себя, он прохрипел, - Остановите машину, пожалуйста. Я выйду здесь.

\- Чего? Мы же даже не отъехали, – не смотря на удивление водителя, машина мягко притормозила у тротуара.

\- Спасибо, - выскользнув из машины, рассеянно бросил Питер, вытирая влажную от слез щеку и аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверцу, постарался не смотреть на водителя. Телефон в рюкзаке тихо пискнул, оповещая о списании средств за поездку. Парень тоскливо проводил машину взглядом, - нужно было попросить водителя отвезти его назад.

Снаружи накрапывал дождь, в отдалении слышался одинокий рев мотоцикла, улицы, на удивление, пустовали. Ледяные капли скатывались за шиворот. Плащ встрепенулся и заворочался за спиной, полностью разворачиваясь и накрывая собой. Стало теплее, но ледяной ветер, гоняющий одинокие желтые листья по тротуару, продувал до костей.

Выдохнув едва заметное облачко белого пара, Питер на негнущихся ногах зашагал в обратную сторону, шлепая по мокрому асфальту, борясь с чувством тошноты и подступающим из самой груди чувством горечи. А вдруг мистер Старк уже разочарован в нем? Парень понуро опустил голову, едва следя за тем, как переставляет ноги. Плащ лишь успокаивающе прижался ближе. Редкие деревья и кусты, стоящие вдоль дороги, будто бы осуждающе затрепетали-зашептались от очередного порыва ветра. Недовольный голос тети снова прокрался в его сознание как напоминание о том, какое он разочарование для всех, включая ее саму и мистера Старка. Неужели он не мог просто довериться хорошему человеку? 

За деревом что-то блеснуло, но парень лишь плотнее обнял себя руками, не обратив на это никакого внимания. Из-за поворота послышался шум двигателя.

\- Питер! – неожиданно вывернувшая из-за угла ауди резко затормозила прямо возле всхлипывающего и дрожащего парня. Питер прищурился от ярко бьющего света фар. Старк выскочил из машины и, резко захлопнув дверь за собой, сделал несколько быстрых шагов к мальчику и без вопросов притянул того к себе. Парень обмяк на руках миллиардера, громко хныкнув в его плечо.

Осторожно поцеловав хнычущего Омегу во влажную от редких капелек дождя макушку, Тони бросил острый взгляд за деревья и едва заметно кивнул Барнсу. Мужчина, следовавший за машиной, в ответ склонил голову, тенью исчезнув за листьями и мягко ступая по влажной траве, направился к припаркованному за углом байку.

Джеймс с силой потер кожу на запястье, пытаясь сосредоточиться на привычной плавности мыслей, а не на клокочущей злобе. Мало ему того, что Стиви забрали у него прямо из под носа, теперь еще попытались вывести их Омегу из здания. Мужчина отчаянно рыкнул, ударив по сидушке, от чего та жалобно скрипнула. Он вырвет ведьме ноготь за ногтем. Отрежет палец за пальцем. Маленькая хвастливая, жадная до власти мразь ощутит его чувство боли и потери на себе.

Энтони, тем временем, держал мальчика в своих объятиях, круговыми движениями успокаивающе поглаживая по спине, тихо нашептывая тому на ушко, что Альфа его нашел и больше никогда не оставит. Питер обвил руками талию мужчины, а из горла вырвалось рыдание.

\- Я не знаю, почему я ушел, мистер Старк. Пожалуйста, простите. Простите меня. Я так виноват. Я больше так не сделаю, обещаю, - затараторил сквозь икание он.

\- Детка, - прошептал Альфа, мягко целуя сначала в лоб, а затем в щеку. – Все хорошо, я тебя нашел и больше никогда не отпущу. Пойдем домой.

*

\- Охраняй, - строго бросил мужчина соскользнувшему у дверей плащу и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь.

Спустив с рук все еще всхлипывавшего мальчика на гладкий пол душевой кабины, Энтони, нежно поцеловав того в лоб, вместо того, чтобы закрыть прозрачную дверцу широкой кабины и выйти, стал мягко стягивать с омеги вещи одну за другой. Сначала на пол упал легкий, по-видимому, практически пустой рюкзак. Затем, Питер, прибывая где-то между своим сознанием и реальностью, немного вздрогнул, когда миллиардер аккуратно, проведя горячими ладонями по плечам, снял с него кардиган. 

\- Руки вверх, - мягко приказал он и мальчик, перестав дергать край подола свитера, не раздумывая, поднял руки. Раскрасневшиеся, немного остекленевшие глаза, все еще смотрели куда-то в сторону. Бедняга пытался скрыть свое смущение. 

\- Все хорошо, Питти. Я тебя нашел, - нашептывал он, облизывая губы. – Я тебя всегда найду, потому что ты мой. - Сформировавшаяся внутри них обоих связь позволила пересилить магическое вмешательство, что говорило о многом, например о том, что парень далеко не равнодушен к нему. Тони стоило лишь немного потянуть ниточку их связи, чтобы вынудить мальчика вернуться. И Тони уже знал, как показать свою благодарность.  
Опустившись на колени, мужчина подцепил пояс атласных брюк и плавно потянул вниз.

\- Мистер Старк? – пискнул Питер.

\- Все еще здесь, принцесса, - нежно улыбнулся Альфа, подняв глаза, поймав взгляд. – Тебя нужно согреть.

\- Я-я и сам могу, не нужно, - Питер дернулся, попытавшись вывернуться, но сильные руки удержали на месте. Миллиардер благословил тот день, когда им удалось забрать все образцы сыворотки суперсолдата из Oscorp. «Инцидента» с пауком не произошло. У Питера не было никаких сил сопротивляться ему.

\- Питер, - резкий голос мужчины отрезал все попытки к сопротивлению. Мальчик замер, от чего Тони только усмехнулся. Горячие ладони скользнули по оголенной талии. – Я тебя пугаю? – вкрадчиво спросил он.

\- Нет, - слишком резко для правдивого ответа помотал головой парень. 

\- Хорошо, - руки скользнули ниже, стягивая штаны до икр. – Тогда почему ты ушел?

Питер несколько секунд кусал губы, за чем миллиардер пристально наблюдал. Открыв и закрыв рот, мальчик вздохнул, а затем, успокоив дыхание, тихим голосом сбивчиво затараторил:

\- Я не знаю. У меня в голове постоянно как будто каша, и я не могу сосредоточиться. Мне нужно, - икнул он. – Мне это было нужно… И вы… так странно ведете себя.

\- Это нормально. Ты беременный омега, - перебив его, начал он, пристально наблюдая за жестами и мимикой. – Тебе не стоит бояться. Это не странно, ты в полном порядке.

\- Но вы не понимаете, - грустно протянул он. – Все это так как будто не со мной. Я постоянно странно себя чувствую и все вокруг такое, - он пожевал губу, - не нормальное? Я боюсь, что вы меня обманываете. Я не знаю, почему вы так мило себя со мной ведете. Мне страшно, понимаете? – на грани слышимости уже гораздо медленнее произнес он.

\- О, детка, наоборот, я все понимаю, - мужчина снова вздохнул и, все еще стоя на коленях перед Питером, притянул того к себе, упершись лбом в оголенный живот и глубоко вздохнул, втянув исходивший от него густой омежий аромат. – Не стоит этого бояться. Это все последствия течки и беременности, ты скоро придешь в норму. Я просто хочу, чтоб ты знал, что я тебя люблю, - так же тихо закончил он.

\- Так не бывает, мистер Старк, - вытерев щеку, тихо уронил Питер. – Это все слишком быстро.

\- Послушай меня, - мужчина прикрыл глаза, стараясь говорить как можно глубже, привлекая внимание омежей стороны мальчика. Терпкий альфа-феромон наполнил небольшое помещение, дурманя сознание. – Ты моя пара. Это довольно простое объяснение, на первый взгляд, но все далеко не так просто. Это очень старая легенда о родственных душах, ходящая в наших кругах. О тех, кто был вместе в прошлой жизни и нашел друг друга вновь. Это очень крепкая связь. Ты тянешься ко мне, а я к тебе, - подобрал удобное объяснение он и, переполненный чувством нежности, обдал пока что плоский живот своего мальчика горячим дыханием, а затем нежно коснулся губами места над пупком. – Ты ведь это тоже чувствуешь, да? – Еще один поцелуй. - Могу поклясться, что да. Я хочу подарить тебе весь мир, и я это сделаю.

Внутри мужчины вдруг заворочалась-завозилась прежняя, довлеющая над ним темная собственническая сущность, когда губы начали покрывать плоский живот поцелуями. Скоро его мальчик станет таким круглым и милым, узкие бедра станут еще мягче и пышнее. Животик начнет выпирать настолько, что Питер не сможет нагибаться, станет таким неуклюжим и неповоротливым. Это ли не лучшее доказательство его принадлежности Альфе?

Как только он родит первого ребенка, Тони наполнит его следующим. О, их дети будут прекрасны, - от этой мысли бросало в жар, а по телу пробежало волнующее чувство.

\- Я почувствовал это, когда ты только вышел из лифта впервые, - мягкий язык скользнул вокруг пупка, но Питер даже не пошевелился. Душевая наполнилась тонким, горячим ароматом возбуждения. – Такой знакомый, но давно позабытый аромат. Как будто ты всегда был рядом, но ушел, - продолжал шептать Тони. – А потом вдруг вернулся. Ты для меня как магнит. Не могу долго находиться без тебя, у меня как будто землю вырывают из под ног. Ты ведь тоже это чувствуешь?

Питер с ужасом, незаметно пробравшимся под кожу, осознал, что мужчина, стоявший перед ним на коленях, кажется, ни словом не врал. Мальчик всегда чувствовал притяжение. Он вдруг понял, что до этого момента убегал от странных чувств, постоянно прятал их в глубине сознания, пытаясь убедить себя, что все происходящее – ложь. То, что он принял за логику и разумные выводы, попросту было страхом и попыткой убежать от довлеющих над ним чувств. 

\- Скажи мне, - голос Энтони был намеренно наполнен печалью, это была искусная, тонко выверенная манипуляция, намеренное обращение не к разуму, к эмоциям, - ты ведь чувствуешь то же, что и я? 

Мальчик взглянул вниз и увидел, как Старк снова прижался лбом к его животу, от чего на душе стало вдруг тяжело от переполнивших его чувств. Мужчина прижимался не только к нему, но и к их не родившемуся ребенку. Опустив до этого прижатые к оголенной груди руки, Питер ласково зарылся ладонями в густые волосы и осторожно погладил миллиардера по голове, пытаясь выразить то, что сейчас чувствовал. 

\- Это было так странно, - робко начал он и Тони попытался скрыть рвущуюся наружу улыбку. – Вы всегда так, - перебирая пальцами жесткие пряди, он на секунду задумался, - странно пахли. Хотелось вас обнять, прикоснуться, но было страшно. Я ведь не такой красивый, как Натали, миссис Поттс или даже Стивен, - он сглотнул. 

\- Но тебя тянуло ко мне, да? – жаркое дыхание обдало низ живота, и мальчик поспешно кивнул. Тони удовлетворенно поцокал языком и подарил еще один нежный поцелуй, но на этот раз чуть ниже пупка, от чего тело под его руками едва заметно вздрогнуло. – Скажи это вслух. 

\- Да, - сердце стучало где-то в горле. Было страшно. Отчаянно страшно признать то, что, кажется, он утаивал даже от самого себя. Маленькие ладошки скользнули ниже. Питер положил руки на плечи и, глубоко вздохнув и укусив себя за губы в попытках набраться смелости, нежно провел большими пальцами по шее Альфы, там, где было до дрожи приятно, от чего покалывало внизу живота. Льдисто-голубые глаза Старка вдруг блеснули странно-знакомым хищным огнем, и парень поспешил продолжить, - М-меня очень тянет к вам. Это так странно. Когда вы уходите далеко, мне плохо.

\- О, принцесса, - рыкнул Тони. – Я ни за что больше тебя не покину, обещаю. - Поглаживание ловких пальчиков по шее посылало искры удовольствия прямо вниз, член ощутимо сильно натянул ткань спортивных штанов. Мужчина, пуговица за пуговицей, быстро стянул с себя небрежную рубашку и откинул ту в сторону.

\- Мне страшно, - шепнул он. 

\- Не бойся меня, - еще один поцелуй скользнул ниже, к едва заметной светлой дорожке волос, уходящей прямиком под кружевной поясок мягких трусиков. – Я ни за что тебя не обижу. От всего защищу.

\- Потому что мы пара? – голос опустился до свистящего шепота, а щеки Питера залил жгущий румянец.

\- Потому что я люблю тебя. Потому что ты принадлежишь мне, - язык юрко скользнул под резинку, но лишь на секунду. - А я тебе, - мужчина, стоявший на коленях, снова выдохнул, продолжая редкие касания языком о нежную кожу. - Христос, как ты пахнешь, детка. Я бы все отдал, чтобы привести тебя сюда раньше. Ты такой сладкий.

Склонившись ниже, потянув носом, чтобы тоже почувствовать запах, Питер осознал - вновь ни слова лжи. От этого странного чувства по позвоночнику прокатилась волна возбуждения. 

\- А мы можем теперь спать вместе? – тихо хныкнув, смущенно спросил мальчик, чувствуя, как кровь прилила не только к щекам, но и к шее. – Когда вы рядом, я чувствую себя в безопасности, - пролепетал он на грани слышимости, но предательское эхо, отскочив от гладких стен, все равно усилило звучание его надломленного голоса.

\- Хотел попросить тебя о том же. Когда ты рядом, я чувствую себя целым. - Тони приподнял худую мальчишескую ногу, окончательно стаскивая позабытые брюки и откидывая те в угол. – А теперь давай примем душ, тебя нужно согреть. 

Питер, помявшись, кивнул, старательно отводя взгляд, когда настойчивые пальцы потянули трусики вниз. Он изо всех сил старался подавить рвущуюся наружу панику и стыд от того, что происходило прямо сейчас. Горячие прикосновения к оголенной коже дарили особенное покалывающее наслаждение, заставляющее сердце наполняться предвкушением, вновь дурманя разум и заставляя его уплывать. Но Питер больше этого не боялся. Его Альфа, мистер Старк, был здесь, он ни за что не даст в обиду. С ним можно было отдать себя на милость этим пока что чуждым для него, словно зыбким пескам, засасывающим в себя, волнам удовольствия.

Позволив стянуть с себя последний предмет гардероба, мальчик густо покраснел и попытался отвернуться, но миллиардер удержал на месте, прикусив чувствительную кожу ниже живота и слегка пососав, оставляя очередной пурпурный след на теле. Мягкие домашние штаны Старка вместе с нижним бельем, скомканные, валялись позади. Парень, нервно облизнувшись, проследил взглядом по темной дорожке волос на животе. На бедрах мужчины лежал толстый, обрамленный неровными венками, напряженный член с крупной раскрасневшейся головкой. Сглотнув и прочистив горло, Питер вновь дернулся, поспешно отвернувшись и вперившись взглядом в гладкую, нежно-розовую плитку, чем заслужил тихий смешок.

\- Стой смирно, - глубокий голос отдавал хрипотцой. – Пятница, воду.

Сверху, капля за каплей, вдруг полилась приятно согревающая кожу теплая вода, мягко постукивая по плечам, от чего в какой-то момент закрытая миллиардером кабина наполнилась клубящимся, практически осязаемым паром. Вещи, разбросанные по полу, намокли, но мальчику было уже все равно. Руки, до этого покоившиеся на его талии, соскользнули ниже и принялись неспешно разминать мышцы бедер, а затем и ягодицы. Питер судорожно вздохнул.

\- Детка, - позвал хриплый голос, а одна рука вдруг исчезла, перестав успокаивающе разминать кожу. – Посмотри вниз.

Опустив взгляд, парень резко выдохнул. Широкая ладонь мужчины накрыла собственный член, медленно поглаживая. Большой палец прошелся по щели, лаская головку. Мальчик сглотнул, явно не зная, куда деть глаза.

\- Посмотри сюда, я покажу тебе кое-что, - рука скользнула к основанию, туда, где уже начал набухать широкий выпуклый ободок, но кожа все еще казалась слегка рыхлой. – Это узел, - хрипло продолжил Тони. – Если его сжать и помассировать, - ладонь накрыла странную припухлость. Тони сдавил кожу и немного помассировал подушечками пальцев. Питер зачарованно наблюдал за тем, как из головки вытекло немного густого предэякулята, – то сперма продолжает выплескиваться, пока он не опадет. Когда узел попадает в тело, альфа и омега становятся связанными. Благодаря нему альфа запирает свое семя в омеге, что дает некоторое время для гарантированного оплодотворения. Я не хочу, чтобы ты боялся, когда вновь увидишь его. С ним очень приятно, - глубокий голос, казалось, звенел где-то внутри. Мальчик почувствовал, как его собственный небольшой член немного напрягся. 

\- Я помню, - чуть икнув, выдавил Питер, прикрыв глаза, – помню, что очень приятно.

\- Верно, - мужчина склонился и горячие губы неожиданно прошлись вдоль напряженной плоти Питера, едва касаясь, - он наполняет тебя и так сладко давит на твои стеночки, - парень захныкал, когда горячий язык скользнул по головке. - Но сейчас мы этого делать не будем. Я хочу, чтобы ты просто расслабился и ни о чем не думал. Хорошо? Ничего не бойся, я никогда не причиню тебе боли и не обижу. Ты самое драгоценное, что у меня есть.

\- Да, мистер Старк.

\- Зови меня Альфа, - Тони резко вобрал аккуратный, с милой розовой головкой, член в себя, лаская языком и продолжая одной рукой поглаживать себя. Питер запрокинул голову, не в силах сопротивляться давлению и почувствовал, как теплые капли стекают в приоткрытый рот.

\- А-альфа, - протяжно застонал мальчик, кусая распухшие губы. Сжав оголенные плечи мужчины, Питер, не сдержавшись, провел тонкими пальчиками по выпуклым мышцам, ощущая их силу под собой. Тони Старк был идеальным воплощением его тайных фантазий, спрятанных глубоко-глубоко в собственной голове. Почему он не задумывался об этом раньше?

\- Черт, ты прекрасен, - выпустив член изо рта на секунду, довольно произнес гений, после чего поймал языком головку, и, проведя мягкими губами, немного пососал. Питер непроизвольно толкнулся бедрами вперед, за что получил несильный шлепок по оголенной ягодице. Влажный жар горячего рта сводил с ума.

Тони сглотнул, от чего горло на секунду сжалось у самой головки, и мальчик жарко заскулил. Миллиардер кинул взгляд из полуприкрытых век, продолжая насаживаться ртом, оглаживая каждую выступающую венку на идеальном члене. Втянув щеки, он нежно потеребил щель кончиком языка. Питер с силой сжал пальцы на его плечах, на что Энтони лишь усмехнулся про себя – если бы он не был усилен, вероятно, это оставило бы ему несколько синяков в форме маленьких пальчиков.

\- Альфа, п-п-пожалуйста, - на выдохе прохрипел Питер, все еще стыдясь и сам не зная, чего просит. Рука гения скользнула ниже, перестав удерживать за талию, пальцы нашли яички. – О, мой Бог, - смущенно пискнул он, когда пальцы принялись массировать нежную кожу. Другой рукой Старк продолжал с оттягом надрачивать свой член, проходясь большим пальцем по головке и, поглаживая ту, стараясь попадать в такт толчкам в горле.

Подняв глаза, он жадно впитал открывшийся перед ним образ. Блять. Питер, с раскрасневшейся кожей, большими глазами лани, по-детски пухлыми розовыми щечками и алыми губами выглядел как приманка для изнасилования. Воплощенная невинность. Он был великолепен. Сглотнув снова, Тони пристально посмотрел в глаза мальчику, немного ускорив движения.

Питер, как загипнотизированный, судорожно и глубоко вдыхая через раз, смотрел в голубые омуты перед ним. Его затягивало. Он падал и падал в сладкое, томное удовольствие, в эти сильные руки, в горячие объятия. Прямо сейчас он готов был на все, лишь бы остаться с этим человеком навсегда. Его аура была подавляющей. Даже стоя на коленях, мужчина доминировал над Питером, и Питеру это нравилось. Нравилось принадлежать своему Альфе, нравилось отдавать каждую частичку себя, нравилось какой мужчина большой во всех отношениях. Он устал бояться. Ему хотелось больше обжигающих прикосновений, больше контакта кожа к коже, больше объятий, дарящих безопасность и покой, больше поцелуев, больше мистера Старка.

На долю секунды перестав теряться в удовольствии и задумавшись над этим, он понял - это больше не пугало.

Тони, кажется, заметил секундное замешательство мальчика и, уткнувшись в милые паховые кудряшки, снова вобрал в себя член, сделав несколько глотательных движений, а затем выпустил его изо рта и широко лизнул по всей длине несколько раз, бросая хищные, многообещающие взгляды из-под ресниц. 

\- Альфа, я-я…

\- Давай, хороший мальчик, вот так, - рука переместилась на аккуратный член, продолжая движения. – Такой красивый. Идеальный омега, - зашептал Старк. – Я тебя никому не отдам, слышишь? Ты останешься со мной навсегда.

Питер согласно заскулил.

\- Давай, принцесса, кончай для меня. Отдай сперму своему Альфе, - на этих словах Старк вновь насадился ртом на член и, плотно сжав губы и покачивая головой, продолжил подталкивать Питера к краю.

Задохнувшись от грязных слов и горячей влаги на своем члене, Питер завыл на одной ноте, кончая прямо в рот Тони. Мужчина почувствовал, как язык омывает теплая солоноватая жидкость. 

Вылизав дочиста подрагивающий член, Старк выпустил тот из своего рта и с громким рыком наконец кончил сам, забрызгав семенем икры и лодыжки мальчика. Вода подхватила белесые подтеки и унесла за собой, скрыв все следы.

Питер соскользнул вниз, обессилено упав на гладкий пол и, замешкавшись на секунду, прислонился к груди мужчины. Тони притянул того ближе к себе, обняв мускулистыми руками худенькое тело. Несколько минут они сидели в тишине, восстанавливая сбитое дыхание и чувствуя одну на двоих негу, расползающуюся по их телам.

Блаженно вздохнув, Питер глубже зарылся в сильные объятия, отгоняя прочь мрачные мысли, а Старк погладил того по мокрой макушке.

\- Как ты? – убрав несколько прядей со лба, спросил он. Питер забавно наморщил нос, но продолжил улыбаться.

\- Хорошо, странно, но хорошо. Такое чувство, что я знаю вас целую вечность. Так приятно,- о, малыш определенно ластился к нему. 

\- Это и есть связь, принцесса. Я рад, что ты теперь ее тоже чувствуешь, - миллиардер чмокнул Питера в нос и потянул того за плечи вверх, мысленно благодаря Стренджа, временные парадоксы, магию и всех Богов за те оставшиеся крохи памяти в нем. Без этого мальчик дрался с Тони и убегал как минимум несколько месяцев. Сейчас же он был практически ручным.

Несколько десятков минут неизвестности чуть не свели Старка с ума. Он больше не выпустит его из Башни. Ни за что. Ударопрочные окна отныне заперты, главный лифт перекрыт и работает лишь по прямой индефикации личности, а Пятница пристально следит за передвижениями мальчика и докладывает на коммуникатор, а распоряжения на вход и выход в помещения теперь отдает лично Старк. Так же, в пентхаусе, в отсутствие самого Энтони, отныне будут дежурить по двое. Он с радостью выделит дополнительные комнаты для Барнса и Брюса, а так же для добродушной Дарси и Хоуп, если те выразят желание помочь своему Альфе.

Хотя, сегодняшний прогресс стоил того. Старк даже на секунду задумался о том, чтобы милостиво убить ведьму, а не отправить обратно к Брюсу и Стренджу на нижние этажи.  
Нет, определенно он этого не сделает, но подумать об облегчении наказания стоило. Может быть, сначала отправить ее к Барнсу?

*

Нежно обтерев пушистым полотенцем и отнеся мальчика на руках обратно в кровать, Тони поцеловал смущенную мордашку в губы и велел выпить подготовленное специально для него теплое молоко, не уточнив, что в нем есть довольно сильное успокоительное, но вслух притворно-строго напомнил, что отныне они будут всегда спать вместе. Парень забавно надул губы, проглотил предложенное в три больших глотка под насмешливым взглядом и принялся сонно копошиться, расчищая место для своего Альфы. Сдвинув большую часть подушек на свою половину, Питер, свернувшись калачиком на своей стороне, вдруг притих, тихо засопев, по-видимому даже не поняв, что заснул. Старк еще несколько минут посидел рядом, запустив руку под хлопковую ночнушку, поглаживая поясницу и, не удержавшись, нагнулся и глубоко поцеловал малыша в приоткрытые губы, проведя языком по безвольному бархатистому языку, небу, мягким губам. Ему было все равно, что Питер не отвечает, он был таким сладким.

Возбужденно рыкнув и в последний раз поцеловав того в щеку, Энтони тихо соскользнул с кровати, поправив на талии свежие клетчатые брюки. Пора было приниматься за работу.


	16. Вознесите мольбу, вознесите хвалу

Ранее.

Начищенные до блеска дорогие туфли едва слышно скрипнули о серую плитку. Стефан, заложив руки за спину, прошелся вдоль конференц-зала, с прищуром оглядывая совет директоров. Те, застыв на своих местах, как перепуганные кролики и не смея пошевелиться, лишь кидали друг на друга взгляды, полные надежды. Надежды, что один из них может остановить нового генерального директора.

\- Мне кажется, я не расслышал, - произнес он, остановившись у панорамного окна и сквозь прозрачную дымку стекла, не склоняя головы, задумчиво посмотрел на город, распростершийся под его ногами.

\- Ну, - поправив галстук, сипло начал круглолицый мужчина с жиденькими усами, - Совет считает, что нам нужно временно затормозить проект «Friday». Наши аналитики прогнозируют снижение продаж техники и гаджетов, как только мы объявим, о том, что их голосовой помощник это полноценный самообучающийся Искусственный Интеллект. Видите ли, мистер Стрендж, - колдун развернулся и пристально посмотрел на блеющего себе под нос мужчину и поморщился от запаха пота, тянущегося от стола. – Прошлогодний инцидент с Google и сбором конфиденциальных данных показал, что люди теряют доверие…

\- А сейчас остановитесь, - оборвал его вкрадчивый голос, и мужчина поспешил опустить голову, спрятав взгляд. Стефан привычно потер изящный изгиб запястья, вновь досадливо поморщившись. – Мне не хотелось бы повторять, что проект «Friday» был уже запущен, и если мы прекратим работу над ним сейчас, то будем выглядеть странно в глазах иностранных инвесторов, вы так не считаете? Более того, мы - единственная компания на рынке, кто в данный момент может предложить полноценно функционирующий, обучающийся ИИ. Наша главная задача всегда звучала как «На шаг впереди». Поправьте меня, если я не прав, господа. 

Седовласый, крепкий мужчина откашлялся, промокнув поблескивающий лоб ажурным платком. Колдун лишь спрятал злую ухмылку, покачав головой – люди вокруг чувствовали, что рядом с ними находится сильный и опасный хищник. Альфа. Магия здесь и не нужна.

\- Но позвольте, у Apple, Google, Amazon и Xiaomi уже есть голосовые помощники, завоевавшие доверие у своей клиентской базы. Нам не удастся внедрить «Friday», как вы говорите, «в каждую семью», хотя бы, потому что люди не знают, зачем им нужен этот помощник.

Стрендж подавил желание закатить глаза. Было ясно, что Совет играет не за одну лигу, и здесь явно замешаны чужие финансовые интересы. Откровенно говоря, мужчине было плевать, чьи интересы они сейчас поддерживают. Его главной задачей оставалось продвижение Пятницы и сбор данных.

\- Расширьте штат PR отдела, пусть они объяснят людям, зачем им нужен Искусственный Интеллект. Кажется, так работает реклама? – люди из Совета запереглядывались. По бегающим глазам было ясно, что все идет не так, как они планировали. Новый генеральный директор продолжал стоять на своем.

Колдун прищурился, безразлично оправив края и без того идеально сидящего пиджака. Как Старк справлялся с этими упертыми крысами, мужчина решительно не понимал. Пожалуй, прямо сейчас он был бы не против вернуться в пропахшую пылью, душную квартирку в Куинсе.

К своему собственному удовлетворению, в ближайшие двадцать-двадцать пять лет он себя Старшим Альфой не видел. Вся эта борьба «двух сильнейших Альф» была для него скорее интересной забавой, поводом скоротать время, нежели реальным желанием сместить Старка. Тот был на своем месте и справлялся с делами более чем отлично. Лучше, чем Стрендж мог бы сейчас.

\- На это понадобится время, сэр, - вполголоса, учтиво заговорил секретарь, сидевший в дальнем углу и до этого чиркавший что-то в своем блокноте, не высовывая головы из-за ноутбука. Совет запереглядывался вновь, обмениваясь короткими, тихими репликами, а в глазах их заискрилась робкая надежда. Опять. Стефан фыркнул, но, не успев возразить, почувствовал, как по ладоням искрами прокатилась холодящая кожу волна магии. Плащ. Что-то не так с Питером Паркером, матерью его не родившейся Пары. Внутри застыл лед из невыраженных эмоций, а по скулам заходили желваки. Ему нужно было торопиться.   
Видит Бог, сегодня он не хотел прибегать к магии принуждения.

\- Чудно. Мне нужно, чтобы вы все занялись продвижением проекта «Friday», как косвенно, так и напрямую. Не жалейте денег. Даю вам неделю, прежде чем приду за результатами.

От сгустившегося в комнате аромата тмина горели легкие. Отныне, маленькие болванчики из Совета, без всяких шуток, забудут про еду и сон, пока не истечет срок их поручения.

Развернувшись на каблуках, Стрендж быстрыми шагами покинул конференц-зал, заставив всех присутствующих вздохнуть с облегчением, прежде чем они возьмутся за работу, но мужчина уже не слышал их, погрузившись в свои мрачные мысли. Он чувствовал, как на первом этаже Башни кто-то творит магию. В груди заныло давно позабытое беспокойство – пара была в опасности.

Перед глазами прошла рябь. Маленькие искорки огня, появляясь тут и там, одна за другой задрожали в воздухе, и перед колдуном открылась чернеющая внутри воронка портала.  
Он проследит, чтобы этот «кто-то» не ушел далеко.  
***  
Тяжело вздохнув, Пеппер оторвалась от старенького ноутбука, отчаявшись снова дозвониться до Квентина. Тот перестал поддерживать связь примерно пару часов назад. Радиомолчание могло значить только одно – мужчина был на пути к ним. О других возможных, менее оптимистичных вариантах она старалась не думать. Их план был продуман, - утешала она себя. Все должно было быть в порядке. «Бомбочки» прекрасно помогали обходить камеры вездесущего Джарвиса.

Боль в голове по-прежнему стучала набатами, обращение к воспоминаниям о прошлой жизни, казалось, делали ее только сильнее. Побарабанив обкусанными еще несколько дней назад ногтями о подлокотник старенького кресла, усеянного затяжками, она бросила взгляд на Ванду. Та, тихо воркуя что-то под нос, лицом к лицу нависла над все еще спящим Стивом, положив обе руки у его головы. Красные всполохи, кружившие над кроватью, становились ярче с каждым часом, а бормотания слов о любви не умолкали с тех самых пор, как только Мишель вышла за дверь. Иногда Пеппер казалось, что Ванда нездорово одержима бывшим Капитаном Америка, чье лицо становилось с каждым часом бледнее, а губы приобретали болезненный синеватый оттенок.

Прикрыв глаза, откинувшись на скрипучую спинку кресла, Поттс постаралась расслабиться и вновь отдаться потоку воспоминаний. Сердце женщины каждый раз сжималось, когда в них всплывала щербатая улыбка Морган. Без сомнения, она отчаянно любила свою Мари из этого времени, но… Женщина вздохнула, чувствуя нарастающую тошноту. Она не помнила ни секунды из того, что произошло после смерти Энтони. Как она могла не остановить его? Как она могла бросить Морган? Где она сейчас? Действительно ли не существует или же есть мир, где ее дочь все еще может быть с ней?

Ее малышка, которую она с таким трудом выносила и родила, может быть сейчас где-то там, совсем одна. Пеппер чувствовала себя предательницей. Ни одна мать не должна была забывать своего ребенка, а она это сделала. Пусть под влиянием камней, но она провела одиннадцать лет своей жизни, даже не заботясь о том, что где-то там по ней скучает ее девочка. Может быть, ей больно? Может быть, она находится в опасности? Сердце Пеппер разрывалось от беспокойства.

Зачем Тони это сотворил? Зачем хочет фактически изменить всю биологию человечества? Женщина не была религиозна, но была склонна считать, что рука человека не должна касаться того, что сотворил Бог. А, может быть, Тони сошел с ума и возомнил себя Богом? Нашел возможность играть с человеческими судьбами и решил ею воспользоваться? Почему он так отчаянно вцепился в этого Питера Паркера? Что-то в этом во всем не давало Пеппер покоя. Когда ее бывший муж успел сойти с ума? Или же… К горлу подкатила желчь, и блондинка тяжело сглотнула, подавляя рвущийся наружу вздох отчаяния. Ее любовь к Тони угасла достаточно давно, и все, что имело значение, это ее пропавшая дочь. Она даже не находила странным, что не чувствовала к Мари той же любви, что и к исчезнувшей Морган. Наверное, это потому, - предположила женщина, потирая влажные, воспаленные до красноты глаза, - что Мари выросла в любви и безопасности, а Морган была где-то там, совсем одна. Оставалось только надеяться, что ей не придется жертвовать одной дочерью ради другой.

Женщина подтянула ноги к себе и, обняв колени руками, тихо всхлипнула, пряча голову в коленях. Ванда обещала, что поможет вернуть ее маленькую девочку. Боже, помоги им.  
Пусть с Морган будет все в порядке. Пусть, пусть, пусть… - тихо бормотала Пеппер, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону и игнорируя нарастающую в голове боль. Ни одна мать не должна забывать своего ребенка. Она так виновата перед своей девочкой.  
*  
Стив чувствует, что дрейфует. Ледяные волны захлестывают снова и снова, затягивая глубже в пустоту. Легкие жжет от нехватки кислорода, а тело налилось свинцом. Он чувствует, как от холода секунда за секундой у него отказывают сначала кончики пальцев, а затем – ладонь. Он не может сжать ее в кулак, не может вдохнуть, не может даже пошевелиться, потому что не чувствует конечностей. Это ли чувствовал Тони, когда Стив оставил его в старом Сибирском бункере замерзать?   
Изысканная пытка.

Все, что ему остается, это ждать. Ждать, когда его вытащат, не позволяя сознанию упасть на дно или подняться на поверхность. Последнее особенно плохо, мужчина точно знает, что приходить в сознание крайне опасно. Потому что там его уже ждут.

Что-то большое и склизкое пытается добраться до сознания, что – Стив сказать не может. Он лишь слышит тихий голос, нашептывающий на ухо ласковые слова, он чувствует, как внутри его головы все зудит, требуя открыть глаза. Стив борется. Дрожит и цепляется за леденящий холод из последних сил. Он воображает, как его альфа, сверкая зелеными, словно покрытая утренней расой трава, глазами из под ресниц, хвалит его, гладит по голове. Говорит, какой он молодец и как хорошо справляется. Среди ледяной пустоши его самого худшего кошмара это единственное, что согревает. От этого легче. 

Сколько бы он здесь не лежал, он чувствует ток времени, проходящий сквозь его тело. Он больше не видит снов, его единственный удел – ждать.

Робкий женский голос продолжает звать его, обещая покой и наслаждение. Клянется вернуть то утраченное, что он потерял когда-то, но Стив не двигается с места.

\- Я знаю, что ты где-то там, - шепчет полный безумия голос. – Нам будет так хорошо вместе. Только ты и я. Зачем ты ушел?

Мужчина тяжело сглотнул болезненный ком в горле. Он помнит, что однажды ушел. Увидев угрозу, больше чем мог, когда либо, себе вообразить, Стив сбежал, бросив все, что было дорого и все, что клялся защищать. Прожил не свою жизнь, разделив ее с женщиной, которая предназначалась не ему. 

\- Ты для них никто, Стив, - что-то красное тянется к его сознанию, трепещет у самого края, разевает пасть, полную клыков. – Ты им не нужен. Идем со мной.

Оно тянется все ближе и ближе, готовясь нанести последний удар. Стив лишь жмурится, готовясь к неизбежному. Его вот-вот вырвут отсюда.   
***  
Журналистка едва заметно кивнула Натали, сгорбившись и пальцами погладив гладкие бока сидушки, раздумывая. По телефону она коротко пояснила обо всем, что произошло с ней за эти дни. Женщина вопросов не задавала, пообещав разъяснить все, как только они встретятся. Теперь же настало время вопросов.

\- Насколько правда то, что мистер Старк собирается сделать? В смысле, - в лоб спросила она, нервно постучав пальцами по коленке, - миссис Поттс и Ванда утверждали, что он собирается «заразить» весь мир странной штукой, а затем захватить. И, - она сдержала рвущееся наружу хихиканье от того, насколько глупо это звучало, и мельком кинула взгляд на женщину. Чутье журналистки молчало – Натали лишь с заинтересованностью глядела на нее, не излучая никакой опасной ауры, - я в курсе, что меня этим тоже накачали. Не поймите не правильно, мне не нравится то, что вы не спросили на это разрешение, более того, я немного злюсь. Ладно, много. Очень. Но, я рада, что мы с Питером, скажем так, на одной стороне баррикады. Он и так много кого потерял, он мне как младший брат и поэтому мне не хотелось бы его бросать. Думаю, если бы вы оставили меня «за дверью», а Питер пропал, я бы вломилась к вам в офис и угрожала бы ножом.

\- Поверь, мы об этом знали. Твои остаточные инстинкты пришли вслед за тобой. Защита Старшей Омеги всегда приоритет, но кроме этого, Питер был твоей стаей, твоей Семьей. Это то, что пришло со всеми нами из прошлого. - Наташа глубоко вздохнула, не считая нужным затягивать. - Я буду говорить с тобой откровенно, тыковка, - почему-то это «тыковка» пробирало Мишель томной дрожью до самых костей, - Да, Альфа планирует полное распространение ABO-гена в самое ближайшее время.

\- Ох, - Внутри головы девушки взорвался целый фейерверк из вопросов. Она, не задумываясь, вновь медленно скользнула глазами по телу Натали – по тонкой шее, ровным, острым плечикам, обтянутой в кожу груди. Взгляд упал ниже, на аккуратно лежащие на коленях ладошки. Интересно, почему ответ был предельно честным? Она, сжав кулаки и закусив губы, краем глаза пристально следила за движениями Натали. Или уже Наташи? Мишель могла понять, почему имена Стива и Наташи были хоть немного, но изменены. Стив все еще оставался весомой фигурой в мировой истории, а Натали – бывшая шпионка и Черная Вдова. 

Женщина рядом по-прежнему сидела ровно и спокойно, лишь иногда постукивая по мягкому автомобильному коврику высоким каблуком.

\- Вы вот так просто говорите мне, что собираетесь распространить «ту» штуку?

\- Да, - с самым серьезным согласилась женщина, отняв руку и легкомысленно намотав длинный светлый локон на палец и, чуть развернувшись к собеседнице корпусом, закинула ногу на ногу. Вторая ладонь явно удерживала что-то под собой. Запах персиков стал насыщеннее, от чего Мишель сглотнула, непроизвольно задержав взгляд на мягких, кремовых бедрах Натали, выглядывающих из под короткой юбки. Но смущенно отвела взгляд, как минимум, не вежливо с ее стороны, так пялиться.

Наташа лишь мягко улыбнулась, потерев собственный оголенный сгиб локтя, делая ее собственный аромат в салоне более густым. У девочки не было шансов против этого.

\- Хорошо, но для чего?

\- Причин много. Одна из основных, признаюсь честно, абсолютный контроль популяции, - сказала Нат и, глядя глаза в глаза, серьезно продолжила. – До того, как я приехала, Совет, в лице Альфы и его приближенных решили, что тебе, как близкому другу Питера Паркера стоит открыть правду.

В салоне становилось душно. Окна начали запотевать, покрывшись тонким, мутным слоем водянистой дымки конденсата. Девушка, стерев тыльной стороной ладони холодящую испарину со лба, украдкой вытерла ту о край футболки и стянула с себя уже влажную изнутри кожаную куртку, свернув и аккуратно положив на колени.

\- Лестно, конечно, но, ну и что, что я друг? Вдруг я окончательно и бесповоротно на стороне Ванды и миссис Поттс?..

\- Ну конечно, - протянула женщина. - Ты оговорилась, что тебе вернули память, - Мишель резко кивнула, не желая продолжения фразы. Это могло вызвать новый виток резкой головной боли, которого она пыталась избежать, позволив мыслям блуждать вдали от этого.- Ты не помнишь, что произошло после того, как мистер Старк, Альфа, вернулся к жизни, но твое тело определенно все помнит. 

Девушка закусила губу, изо всех сил думая о чем угодно, только не о прошлой жизни. Нет-нет-нет, попытки вспомнить то, что произошло после третьего щелчка, вызывали слишком много боли, больше, чем она могла выдержать. 

\- Не думай об этом, - рука ласково погладила щеку, - вот так. Расслабься. Все нормально, ничего страшного, что ты не помнишь. Это все камни, - Джонс кивнула, инстинктивно потеревшись щекой о ладонь, ища утешения. – Ты этого не помнишь, но тогда, в прошлом, ты все время была с Питером. Поддерживала. Помогала. Утешала. Мы это ценим, - слово «мы» для уха Мишель прозвучало как-то иначе, более тягуче, что ли.

Плюшевый резиновый коврик натужно скрипнул под ногами. Женщина, не дав Мишель ни секунды на размышления, привстав со своего места и откинув на панель прозрачный пузырек, лежавший до этого в тонких пальчиках, перекинула стройную ногу, обтянутую в лаковый сапог через бедра девушки и, схватив ту за плечи, устроилась на коленях, глядя глаза в глаза.

Джонс сглотнула. К аромату персика примешался тонкий, пока что едва уловимый запах, кажется, ее собственный, бергамота и лимона. Глаза женщины напротив словно бы светились изнутри морозящим кожу голубым светом.

\- Тебе нужно немного контакта. Так тебе будет немного легче, тыковка. Чувствуешь себя лучше?

Девушка кивнула, инстинктивно ткнувшись носом в сгиб шеи Натали и глубоко вдохнула пряный аромат. Так действительно было легче. Туман перед глазами немного расступился, а тяжесть, свинцовыми тисками давившая на затылок, отступила.

\- Что за хрень? – прохрипела она. Наташа лишь хмыкнула, погладив девушку по чуть влажным волосам.

\- Мы с тобой связаны. Магия немного искривила эту связь, поэтому для тебя это в некотором роде тяжелее, чем для меня и, чем ты ближе, тем тебе легче, - худые руки обвили узкие плечи, и женщина притянула Мишель еще ближе, круговыми движениями поглаживая по спине.

\- Ох, - протянула Джонс и пробормотала, наслаждаясь объятиями, - пожалуй, это самая странная неделя в моей жизни.

Натали тихо рассмеялась.

\- Наверное, нам стоит продолжить? – мягко напомнила женщина. Запах персиков стал нежнее, более тонким, убаюкивающим. Он ласково струился по отделанному светлой обивкой салону, при каждом вдохе оседая в дыхательных путях, но уже не удушливо, как казалось раньше. Мишель потерлась носом о нежную кожу и кивнула. 

\- Хорошо, да, - внизу живота свернулся тугой комок, который девушка предпочла пока что проигнорировать. Нужно было собраться с мыслями. – Так, - она прочистила горло, - какой в этом во всем смысл? Чего хочет мистер Старк? Зачем ему вся эта «власть»? Ведь, - принялась быстро рассуждать журналистка, обдавая нежную кожу шеи Нат теплым дыханием. – Концепция управления миром слишком сложна. Для того чтобы править миром и не быть, эм, изгнанным? Требуется много усилий. Проще и выгоднее инициировать войны и продавать оружие. Быть единоличным правителем практически не возможно. Нужно постоянно поддерживать приемлемый уровень жизни, обеспечивать…

\- Эй, - тихо позвала Натали, обхватив ее лицо руками. – Кто тебе сказал, что Альфа хочет править миром?

Мишель уставилась на нее, хмуря брови.

\- Ванда. Она сказала, что мистер Старк хочет стать главным, - она выдохнула.

\- Послушай, - начала женщина, придерживая Мишель за подбородок. – Захват мира одним лидером – это что-то из антиутопических рассказов или романов для школьников. Это, фактически, не возможно. Для обеспечения нормально функционирующего общества требуется постоянная смена политического климата. Ты об этом хотела мне сказать? Это так. Нужна постоянная динамика для того чтобы люди чувствовали себя комфортно. Альфа не хочет захватить мир, он хочет сделать его лучше. Лучше для всех. Нас слишком много даже на данном этапе, мы уничтожаем ресурсы, которые впоследствии не успевают восполниться. 

\- Д-да, я знаю, - она потянула носом, вдыхая кружащий голову запах и на секунду прикрыла глаза, теряясь в хаотичных мыслях. – А как же неравенство?

\- А что с ним? – Наташа с интересом склонила голову на бок, и Мишель сглотнула вязкую слюну, застрявшую на корне языка.

\- Ну, альфы и омеги будут в неравном положении… Омеги перестанут быть частью общества.

\- И снова тебе сказала об этом Ванда? – девушка кивнула. Тонкие пальчики погладили округлую смуглую щечку. - Такое ни за что не произойдет. Мистер Старк этого не допустит. На данный момент у Совета готов первоначальный пакет законов о защите прав омег. Тыковка, мы подумали буквально обо всем. Если сразу обозначить позицию омег в обществе, то в дальнейшем проблем не возникнет. Пойми одно, - подушечки пальцев пробежались по скулам, и девушка затаила дыхание, глядя в светло-голубые как лед глаза. – Как только люди получат ABO-ген, традиции не будут иметь значения. Больше не будет проблем неравенства, если задушить их в зародыше.

\- А если все пойдет не так? 

\- Милая, мы готовы к любому повороту событий. Тони Старк более могущественный человек, чем ты можешь себе вообразить. Перемены необходимы и они должны произойти как можно скорее. 

\- Почему? – кажется, голос Мишель охрип.

\- Как я уже говорила, мы пожираем наши ресурсы как саранча. Нас почти восемь миллиардов на одной жалкой планете, а через десять лет нас будет больше двенадцати. Что будет через пятьдесят лет? Ни одна война не сотрет такое количество жизней. Не с теми идеями гуманизма, что имеются сейчас. Да даже и без них это не кажется возможным. Глобальная война, условно говоря, через двадцать лет в любом случае будет обозначать смерть как минимум от двух до пяти миллиардов человек. Насколько быстро мы восстановимся? Резня – не выход.

Мишель вздрогнула, и женщина склонилась ближе и коснулась мягкими губами лба. Джонс беспокойно заерзала на своем месте. Теперь мысли в голове текли мягко и плавно. Из легкий вырвался судорожный вздох, и девушка откинулась на спинку. В мягком освещении волосы Натали переливались, словно золотое солнце.

\- Почему вы так уверены? Может быть, с теми возможностями саморегуляции численности популяции, человечество справится? Мы вправе на этот шанс.

\- Потому что я это видела, - мягкая улыбка играла на ее губах. - Как и ты. За те пять лет, что мы провели в отсутствии четырех миллиардов человек, человечество начало прогрессировать. Мы восстановили инфраструктуру всего за год. Остановись, не стоит вспоминать. Я обо всем расскажу, - теплая ладонь легла на глаза, а тихий шепот коснулся уха. – Африка, благодаря ресурсам соседних стран, больше не голодала, со всей поддержкой, которую им могли предложить, они начали возводить собственные современные города и поселения. Китай больше не испытывал нужды в территориях, что исключило все территориальные конфликты. Северная Корея, наконец, объединилась с Южной. На третий год все военные конфликты на территории Ирака, Израиля и Сирии были полностью приостановлены. 

Как бы ни хотелось отрицать, но Мишель это помнила. Гул в голове снова начал нарастать. Опустив голову, девушка щекой прижалась к мягкой груди, продолжая слушать убаюкивающий голос.

\- В январе четвертого года была образована Средиземноморская Коалиция, так же включавшая в себя Израиль, Сирию, Иорданию и Ирак. После этого, большая часть террористических группировок сложила оружие.

\- Я помню, - пробормотала Джонс.

\- Я знаю, тыковка. Ты всегда следила за последними новостями, - Нат улыбнулась. Тонкие пальчики с изящными ноготочками запутались в тугих кудрях, от чего Мишель снова прерывисто выдохнула, аккуратно опустив руки на обтянутую черной кожей тонкую талию. – Такая храбрая, умная, дерзкая. Настоящая Альфа.

Мишель тихо фыркнула. Дрожь от похвалы едва уловимо пробежалась по телу, коснувшись позвоночника.

\- Так чего хочет Ванда? Она только и говорит о том, что мистера Старка нужно остановить. И я могу ее понять, но…

\- Но не доверяешь ей до конца, я угадала?

\- Вроде того.

Пригладив белые локоны парика, Наташа подавила очередной тяжелый вздох и, мягко соскользнув с колен девушки, тихо шикнула на ту, когда с губ Мишель сорвался стон полный разочарования. Склонившись над панелью, та раскрыла покрытый толстой ребристой кожей бардачок настежь и принялась шуршать, ловко перебирая папку за папкой. Девушка вопросительно выгнула бровь, подавив зародившееся чувство одиночества, образовавшееся в животе, словно огромная сосущая яма.

\- Что со мной не так? Эта связь… – в лоб бросила Мишель, потерев ноющие виски, имея в виду странные чувства, обуявшие ее, как только она села в машину. – Я чувствую что-то странное.

\- О, как будто бы тебя неудержимо тянет упасть в мои объятия, а затем долго и страстно трахать меня в матрас? – будничным тоном протянула Нат, ловко вытянув тонкую папку, оказавшуюся в самом низу, под кипой бумаг и документов. Выпрямившись и откинув со лба несколько прядей, женщина мягко улыбнулась и корпусом развернулась к Джонс. Та смутилась, отвернувшись к окну, скрывая свои пылающие щеки. Наташа была абсолютно права. – Ничего такого, о чем тебе стоило бы беспокоиться прямо сейчас. 

\- А если серьезно?

\- Ты, вроде как, моя Альфа, - Наташа забавно надула губы и кинула хмурый взгляд из под ресниц, ожидая реакции.

\- О, - выдохнула девушка, ощущая, как к щекам прилила кровь, и снова отвела взгляд, наблюдая, как по запотевшему окну скользнула капелька. – Это значит, что мы там, в прошлом?..

\- Вроде того, - теперь все вставало на свои места, вся та абсолютно иррациональная детская влюбленность, которую испытывала Мишель имела смысл. Наташа оттянула край широкой лямки и потянула вниз, кокетливо выпятив острое плечико и в покорном жесте наклонив голову в другую сторону, обнажив шею. Там виднелся едва заметный белый след от ровного ряда зубов. Джонс сжала края куртки, ощущая, как из горла вырвался непроизвольный сдавленный рык. Странное чувство на секунду захватило сознание девушки. Она хотела, она нуждалась, она желала снова впиться в эту шею, прокусив кожу до крови и пускать слюни, зализывая царапины. Ох, кажется, пора ей расстаться со старой девушкой. Натали подавила ухмылку и под пристальным взглядом потемневших глаз продолжила, - Альфа-бета связь не такая, как с омегами. Беты могут иметь метку альфы на горле, она, как ты видишь, приживается, но мы не испускаем такие же насыщенные феромоны, как омеги.

\- Я бы так не сказала, - пробормотала журналистка, ерзая, на что Наташа хмыкнула и протянула тонкую папку, до этого покоившуюся на ее коленях. ЭмДжей скользнула влажными ладонями по брюкам, вытирая выступивший пот, и приняла ее, сразу же откинув первую страницу. На титульном листе красовались несколько фотографий молодой Ванды. ЭмДжей с любопытством склонила голову. Скорее не девушка, а еще девочка, маленькая и хрупкая, с пухлыми почти что детскими щечками, стояла, покачиваясь на смехотворно высоких каблуках… в бутике Tom Ford, что подтверждала яркая, обрамленная искристым желтым сиянием вывеска. Брови Мишель взлетели вверх. Ведьма была одета чертовски дорого для ребенка, который решил возглавить сопротивление против мирового господства. Одну за другой, журналистка принялась перелистывать пачку фотографии. Возраст ведьмы варьировался на каждой, но ясно было одно – девушка вела отнюдь не самый скромный образ жизни, проводя время на виллах, катаясь на яхтах и обедая в дорогих ресторанах. Бог, кто вообще позволил налить этой девочке вино?

Заметив недоумение собеседницы, Нат, снова закинув ногу на ногу и сомкнув руки в замок и прищурилась.

\- Что бы сделал абсолютно любой человек, попавший в собственное прошлое? – холодные глаза, казалось, ни мигая, смотрели в самую душу. – Исправил бы мировую катастрофу? Может быть, предотвратил теракт? Как ты считаешь?

\- Нет, - журналистка покачала головой, уже догадываясь, о чем идет речь. Догадка, пришедшая на ум, буквально ослепила сознание. Вот что смущало ее все это время! – Такой человек, скорее, в первую очередь позаботился бы о себе.

\- В точку, - деловито кивнула Натали, от чего короткие белые пряди челки качнулись в такт. – В две тысячи десятом мы заметили, что кто-то в огромных масштабах начал скупать акции компаний. Частное лицо. Мы старались поддерживать события временной шкалы на допустимом уровне, но из-за этого произошел небольшой крен. Кое-кто из бывших партнеров SI не вышел в мировой бизнес, кто-то потерял деньги. То же самое произошло не только у нас, это вызвало довольно неприятную цепочку событий, - блондинка поморщилась. – Я пытаюсь сказать, что нарушение основных событий ведет к довольно неприятным последствиям. Одно незначительное событие не может изменить человека на всю жизнь, но там, где мы не ждем неприятностей, они могут появиться. Благодаря камням, мы находимся не в параллельной временной ветке, а в том же самом мире. Именно поэтому, кстати, ты в некотором роде старше Питера. Кое-что произошло. Тебя задело, и твоя фактическая разница в возрасте и нужда следовать за Старшим Омегой, своей стаей, отпечатались прямо на твоем теле. Питер больше чем твой друг, дорогая, он – твоя семья. 

\- Черт подери, - Мишель облизнула пересохшие губы, краем глаза отметив, что Нат проследила за этим движением взглядом. – Вы, ты… Вот почему никто из вас не связывался с нами до этого момента. Вот для чего нужна была вся эта «стажировка», - Наташа, не задумываясь, кивнула. - Не представляешь, как это все звучит с моей стороны. Иисус. - Ее внутренности буквально кричали о поиске утешения, все было предельно странно, было чувство, что ее мозг вот-вот взорвется. – Что произошло дальше?

\- Кое-кто из наших людей вышел на Ванду. Ничего такого, ей просто оставили послание, чтобы та вела себя тише. В сущности, мы были не против, если бы она заработала несколько миллиардов на ставках или лотереях. Это шальные деньги, они не меняют ничего в цикле времени, но она пошла дальше, начав скупать все больше и больше – акции, криптовалюту, коллекционные вещи за бесценок, и многое другое. Фактически, мы получили ее отказ, и началась конфронтация. Она посчитала, что имеет право на роскошную жизнь. Немногим позже, она снова вошла в состав Гидры и потребовала, чтобы мы отдали ей Стива Роджерса.

Мишель неловко кашлянула. Ведь она сама помогала вытащить блондина из Башни. Вот черт.

\- Капитана Америку? О-окей. И зачем он ей?

\- В некотором роде, она была в него влюблена.

\- Нихрена себе, - девушка смущенно потерла переносицу. - Она сказала, что Стив – отец ее ребенка.

Наташа сморщила идеальный носик, хмуро глядя из под ресниц.

\- Мы не знаем, кто отец. Стив бесплоден, он – бета, а она не была заражена, чтобы иметь детей от альфы.

\- Она сказала, - девушка сглотнула, - что вы проводили над ней какие-то эксперименты. 

\- Эксперименты на людях незаконны, дорогая. Если бы кто-то из сотрудников обнаружил подобное, мистер Старк уже сидел бы в тюрьме. 

\- Но я сама видела клетки и кровь! – сама того не желая, воскликнула ЭмДжей и отвела взгляд. Она определенно не хотела этого говорить.

\- Так вот почему ты так металась по коридорам? – удивленно протянула Нат и подарила ей мягкую, успокаивающую улыбку, от чего внутренности девушки снова скрутило в тугой узел. – Там нет ни крови, ни клеток, тыковка. На подземных этажах располагается лаборатория Брюса Беннера и полностью изолированные тестовые помещения, где можно что-то взорвать, без ущерба для внешнего мира. Там стерильно, как в хирургическом кабинете. Позже, когда мы разберемся во всем, я уверена, я смогу показать тебе видеозапись с камер наблюдения, которую нам удалось восстановить. Более того, если Брюси позволит, я отведу тебя и лично проведу экскурсию, - женщина подмигнула.

\- Боже, так это все была иллюзия, - Мишель съежилась. – Я догадывалась. Кто вообще станет держать коридоры, полные кровавых рек, незапертыми? 

\- Иди сюда, тыковка, - женщина раскрыла объятия и ЭмДжей, не помня себя, прильнула к мягкой груди, ища утешения. Она была такой дурой, практически поверив ведьме на слово. – Ну, так что, - уже более игриво произнесла женщина. – Ты теперь за нас?

\- А у меня есть выбор? – пробормотала Мишель и, вздернув подбородок, посмотрела глаза в глаза Наташе. – Только если расскажешь мне больше. Я хочу знать все. Что там с Питером? - она поерзала в смутно знакомых, но таких родных объятиях и продолжила чуть тише, - и спасибо, что открыла мне правду. Я ценю это.

Лежавший до этого момента на приборной панели прозрачный бутылек опустел, невидимой дымкой распространив содержимое по салону автомобиля. Наташа не могла выделять возбуждающие альфу омега-ферамоны, но за нее это могла сделать наука.

\- Конечно, тыковка, - она ласково провела ладонью по щеке девушки, наслаждаясь близостью своей альфы, пряча улыбку в пышной копне кудрей. – Что ты хочешь узнать в первую очередь?

Иногда полуправда - лучший способ манипуляции. Простое жонглирование фактами. Мишель была нужна им, она – единственный член их Семьи, кому Питер доверял безоговорочно. Заручиться ее поддержкой, пускай и не самыми честными методами, было первостепенной задачей. Стрендж блокировал любую возможность использования магии в ее сознании, впрочем, оставив несколько грубых лазеек, которыми не преминули воспользоваться. Как только дело будет сделано, колдун удалит воздействие ведьмы, - Наташа сжала челюсть, но подавила желание скрипнуть зубами. – Она своими собственными руками сопроводит маленькую дрянь, покусившуюся на их Семью, на ее альфу, которую Нат нежно лелеяла все эти годы, обратно в лаборатории. Там Ванду будут резать, кромсать, снова восстанавливать, наращивая мышцы и кожу, и снова резать, пичкать лекарствами, колоть препараты, от чего ту будет тошнить и рвать. Женщина с огромным удовольствием посмотрит на то, как крошка-ведьма выплевывает свои внутренности снова и снова. Она проследит, чтобы та до самой старости была их милой подопытной красноглазой мышкой. По сравнению с подземными лабораториями, пыточная Барнса – курорт, а смерть – рай и непозволительная роскошь.   
Женщина обхватила личико девушки руками и склонилась, коснувшись своими губами мягких губ Мишель. Ее альфа была послушной, сообщив им точное местонахождение Ванды и Пеппер, за что заслужила награду. Они отлично проведут время.   
***  
Сейчас.

Личный кабинет Старка был погружен в гнетущую тишину. Стоящий в тени Барнс хмуро переглядывался с растрепанным на вид доктором Беннером, то и дело, сжимая и разжимая стальной кулак, от чего небольшие, острые чешуйки вздыбливались на костяшках и трепетали от каждого повторного сжатия. Тони, прищелкнув языком, скрестил руки на груди, продолжая скептично глядеть на широкий монитор.

\- Вот этот момент, - указал на монитор Брюс. – Питер останавливается и говорит с кем-то, но мы не видим с кем.

\- Играй дальше, - мужчина на секунду прикрыл глаза, выдохнув. На экране, то впереди, то позади Питера вспыхивала едва заметная алая дымка, что говорила о явном воздействии магии, и больше ничего. Ни тени, ни следов, ни, хотя бы, отражения человеческой фигуры в зеркалах. – Что мы еще знаем? Свидетели? Отпечатки? Следы от ботинок? Неужели вся наша система защиты, выстроенная за десять лет, оказалась лишь пустым звуком? – вкрадчивым голосом, от которого по спине пробежали мурашки, уточнил Тони. 

\- Все, что мы знаем, - начал Баки, стараясь подавить нотки разочарования в своем голосе. Ему не нужны были проблемы со старшим Альфой, только не сейчас, - так это то, что ведьма, используя какой-то трюк, заставила Ому выйти. Как – остается загадкой.  
\- Это я и без тебя знаю, Бакару, - Старк бросил на него полный затаенной злобы и скепсиса взгляд, от чего солдат поежился. Он понимал, что гнев Альфы был направлен не на него, но попадаться под горячую руку не стоило.

\- Здание полностью экранировано от воздействия магии, - проворчал Брюс, переключая запись камеры на следующий кадр. И снова ничего. Лестница, к которой был устремлен взгляд Питера, была абсолютно пуста. Все «ночные» сотрудники в тот момент находились в холле, получали инструктаж от доктора Фостер. После чего, конечно, умудрились напугать Питера, - Тони с силой сжал край кресла, в котором сидел, и туго натянутая ткань натужно затрещала по швам. 

\- Как оказалось, не всё, - раздался знакомый голос. Хмурый на вид Стрендж, неожиданно для всех выскользнув из тени высокого античного шкафа, стоявшего в дальней части кабинета, вышел на свет. Баки подавил внутреннее желание вздрогнуть. Убийца внутри него не привык, чтобы кто-то возникал в помещении вот так, бесшумно. Колдун бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд и, в несколько шагов пересек кабинет. Энтони потер переносицу двумя пальцами, явно скрывая свое раздражение.

\- Итак, мистер Доктор, как ты сюда попал? Мне казалось, что мы опечатали главный кабинет от проникновений посредством порталов. 

\- Не совсем, - притворно поджал губы Стрендж, внутренне забавляясь от того, что подкинул Старку загадку. Да, ему определенно нравилось играть в игру в противостояние старшему Альфе. На ровную, начищенную до блеска поверхность стола легло два полупрозрачных, обтянутых чем-то на вроде тонкой пленки шара. – Узнаете запах?

Свет в комнате моргнул, но никто не обратил на это внимания. Помедлив, Зимний Солдат первым сделал шаг и склонил голову над столом, глубоко вдохнув, от чего ноздри затрепетали. На языке появился отчетливый аромат гнилого картофеля, горчицы и вкус горечи. Мужчина поперхнулся от застрявшей поперек горла вони и поморщился, кашлянув куда-то в сторону. Брюс заинтересованно сощурился, но повторять действия младшего альфы не стал, отодвинувшись чуть в сторону.

\- Ведьма, - процедил сквозь зубы Барнс, - и кто-то еще, но это определенно ее вещь. Откуда это?

Тони с интересом склонил голову на бок, ожидая. Свет снова мигнул, погрузив кабинет на доли секунды во тьму. Он поднял глаза – капли хрусталя над головой переливались в искусственном свете бра, отбрасывая на пол редкую тень радуги, проецируемую через призму кристаллов. Сомнений быть не могло, в комнате находился довольно сильный источник свободной магии.

\- Совершенно верно, мистер Барнс, - чопорно, по слогам произнес Стефан. В его глазах, не таясь, играли всполохи темной энергии. – Я бы не назвал это новейшим изобретением. Это практика, подвластная исключительно женщинам-магам, была создана в древнем Китае, во времена династии Цзинь. Доктор Беннер, - широким жестом руки, от чего рукав пиджака немного задрался, маг подозвал ученого к себе.

Брюс поправил очки на носу, рассматривая некрупные, с кончик большого пальца шарики, но, не касаясь их руками. Внутри плескалось небольшое количество темной, полупрозрачной жидкости. Ученый прищурился и, ни отводя взгляд, потянулся к ящику стола. Колесики стула скрипнули по паркету, Беннер оттолкнулся ногами, и немного пошаркав, придвинулся ближе, неловко нащупывая в ящике стола пинцет и, толкнув ящик локтем назад, вернулся к изучению. Постучав несколько раз по поверхности, мужчина чуть толкнул один из шаров и тот послушно покатился в сторону. Тогда, нахмурившись, он не сильно надавил пинцетом на другой, мысленно молясь на то, что если одно из его действий окажется опасным, маг его остановит. Покрывавшая их пленка была немного блеклой и шершавой, в остальном, текстура была довольно плотной. Тогда, Брюс, стараясь игнорировать пристальные взгляды, направленные ему в спину, прикрыл глаза, постаравшись сосредоточится на странном, покалывающем ощущении внутри себя. 

\- Не понимаю, - пробормотал он, ткнув другой шарик стальным кончиком. Ладони мужчины чуть дрожали от волнения, а запах кокоса стал насыщеннее. – Странное чувство, будто бы оно рядом… будто бы…

\- Будто бы это живая часть человека, как будто бы только что отрезанная рука или нога, - подсказал Стрендж, присев на плюшевый антикварный диванчик, уютно расположившийся прямо возле стола. – Хоть прямо сейчас хватай и пришивай, - фыркнул он. Закинув ногу на ногу, мужчина с элегантными седыми висками сложил тонкие кисти на своем колене и продолжил, - то, что вы видите на столе, живые части ребенка Ванды Максимофф. 

Брюс удивленно выдохнул, в его глазах зажглась неподдельная заинтересованность. Тони, скептично выгнув бровь, выжидающе посмотрев на колдуна, и тот поспешил продолжить:

\- Как я уже сказал, эта древняя, но запрещенная практика. Если коротко, магически одаренная женщина способна вытянуть из своего еще не рожденного ребенка его собственные силы, запечатлев те на частях его тела. Жидкость внутри – околоплодные воды, ткани снаружи – перемолотые кости, кожа и кровь младенца.

\- Вы хотите сказать, - Беннер задумчиво провел языком по своей нижней губе, - что она пожертвовала ребенком? – Стрендж, не сводя глаз с ученого, кивнул. – Как? Мне помнится, около года назад мы с вами подтвердили, что ее организм больше не способен к большой выработке магии. Она пережгла себя, когда пыталась бежать в первый раз.

\- Ребенок сам источник силы, - колдун перевел взгляд на старшего Альфу, ожидая реакции. Старк лишь задумчиво осматривал предметы на столе, чувствуя, как глухая ярость внутри отпускает. Казалось, они были близки к разгадке. Мозаика в голове, наконец, начала складываться в полную картину.

\- Это многое объясняет, - задумчиво бросил Брюс, продолжая перекатывать шарики из стороны в сторону. – То есть, внутри нее сейчас находится мертвый ребенок?

\- Нет, - покачал головой маг, откинувшись на резную спинку. – Если бы он умер, ведьме неоткуда бы было тянуть магию. Младенец жив, пока она его питает собой. Это не замкнутый круг, однажды она «съест» его до самого конца.

\- Поправь меня, если я не прав, Стрендж, - перебил Тони и, прищурившись, уточнил, - но верно ли я понимаю, что как только наша Ведьма Скарлет «допользует» своего нынешнего ребенка, ей понадобится следующий, чтобы продолжать пользоваться своими милыми фокусами?

\- Так и есть, - согласился маг. – Притом, что она может иметь детей от бет мужского пола, можно сделать вывод, что распространение ABO-гена ее не остановит.

\- Это была моя идея, дать ей забеременеть от одной из наших бет, чтобы увидеть, каково ее потомство, - опустив плечи, устало заметил Брюс. – Мне жаль, - он отвернулся, смущенно подперев кулаком щеку, продолжая мельком разглядывать шары перед собой. 

\- Черт подери, - солдат сжал край стола. Под давлением металлической руки дерево издало натужный треск. – Вот зачем этой падали нужен Стиви. Она гоняется за ним больше восьми лет и залетев, убеждала всех своих сокамерников, что ее ребенок от Капитана Америки. Я должен идти, - пробормотал он и широким шагом направился к двери. Стефан, взметнул тонкую кисть, преграждая мужчине путь.

\- Но ведь, Стива даже не было в той группе. Мы не допускаем ближний круг к экспериментам, - буркнул ученый.

\- Красноглазая сука одержима им один Бог знает сколько времени.

\- Не так быстро, солдат. Нам стоит придерживаться плана. 

\- Пусти меня, колдун, - рыкнул Зимний Солдат. – У меня нет времени на ваши игры. Я крайне не люблю, когда мои вещи трогают, но еще больше я не люблю, когда кто-то пытается их трахнуть.

\- Успокойся, - спокойно бросил Стрендж. – Она ни за что не станет заниматься некрофилией, тем более в присутствии свидетелей. Ванда безумна, но не на столько. Твоя «вещь», - он хмыкнул, намеренно подчеркнув последнее слово, - спит и находится в своем самом жутком кошмаре, - он слегка пожал плечами в ответ на полный ярости взгляд. – Это самый простой способ удержать его.

\- Ты говоришь мне, - выплюнул Барнс, - что сейчас Стив находится в глыбе льда? Да ты, блять, издеваешься. 

\- Вполне возможно, - протянул маг, забавляясь. 

-Прекратите, - Старк цыкнул сквозь зубы и оглядел всех. Против своей воли, Баки захлопнул рот и отошел в угол, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Старк, - Барнс напряженным взглядом следил за каждым движением Старшего Альфы. Внутри кипела чистейшая злоба. – Ты обещал, что со Стивом ничего не случится.

\- Верно, - Тони удивленно выгнул бровь. – С ним что-то произошло? Не думаю. А сейчас, Бакару, сядь и наберись терпения. Мы вытащим твоего питомца так скоро, как это станет возможным, - солдат испустил обессиленный вздох и, сам того не желая, согласно кивнул. – Хороший мальчик, - похвалил Тони и продолжил. – Сейчас нам стоит сосредоточить свои силы на том, чтобы поймать всех расплодившихся на нашем довольствии тараканов. Мы позаботимся о Стиве чуть позже.

\- Чудесно. Я рад, что мы разобрались, - оттолкнувшись, Стефан одним резким движением встал с диванчика и бросил взгляд на Брюса, сдавившего край плотного шара скальпелем. – Мистер Беннер, я бы на вашем месте этого не делал. Без преобразования, магия достаточно опасна, вас может разорвать, – Брюс, надув губы, отнял руку, а мужчина тем временем сделал шаг в центр комнаты и, ловко подхватив несколько шариков из кармана пиджака, протянул руку вперед и сжал до побеления костяшек. – Наблюдайте, - Послышался сдавленный звук, как будто бы что-то лопнуло. Короткие ногти впились в кожу, а из под тонких пальцев засочилась темная, пропахшая гнилью жидкость, капая прямиком на дорогой паркет. Тони, сморщив нос, с интересом наблюдал, как капля за каплей, падая вниз, темная жидкость медленно, словно разъедая пол, расползается в стороны, открывая черные провалы.

\- Интересно, - Брюс поправил съехавшие на кончик носа очки. – Так вот как они обходили нашу систему безопасности. Порталы.

\- Совершенно верно, доктор Беннер. И не только порталы – иллюзии, следящие устройства, крохотные «шептуны», сводящие с ума тем, что убеждают выполнить какую-то просьбу. Кстати, именно такого «шептуна» я обнаружил в одной из курток мисс Джонс. Шарик был полностью пуст. Подозреваю, что скорее всего, точно такой же мы найдем в вещах Пеппер.

Старк склонил голову, вглядываясь в непроглядную тьму провала, формирующегося буквально под его ногами. Черная лужа приобретала четкие очертания.

\- Ванда подкинуть его не могла, - Тони хмыкнул. – По очевидным причинам. Тогда кто?

\- Квентин Бэк, один из главных научных сотрудников. Подчиненный Пеппер Поттс, - темная, густая жидкость с тихим шипением отступила, и Стрендж указал на фигуру, скорчившуюся на полу в позе эмбриона. Мужчина был совершенно голый. Лежа на полу и обхватив колени руками, подтянув те к груди, он мелко вздрагивал при малейшем движении. – В прошлом ты выкупил его технологию, но отказался использовать так, как он просил. «Не для военных целей», я имею в виду.

\- М.О.Р.Г, ну конечно, - Тони закатил глаза. – Итак?

\- Таких вот малюток, - мужчина с седыми висками указал на стол, туда, где покоились шарики, - у него дома больше двух сотен. Они действительно готовились к чему-то масштабному, я полагаю. Более того, - Стефан прочистил горло и хмуро посмотрел на Старка, – один из них он подкинул Питеру, когда тот спустился в холл. Плащ уничтожил и стер следы воздействия, но там было еще кое-что. - Холеная кисть скользнула по воздуху, и Стрендж аккуратно положил на гладкую поверхность стола крохотную флэш-карту.

\- Что на ней, ты проверял? – Альфа склонил голову, взгляд ледяных глаз стал напряженным.

\- Несколько фото из офиса, заключение нашего врача о полном усвоении сыворотки, письмо и несколько рисунков человека-паука. Они давно пытались следить за ним, но, в основном, я не позволял этому случиться. Я бы не назвал это полным пакетом с доказательствами, но этого бы вполне хватило, чтобы вызвать у мальчика здоровое недоверие. Повезло, что Бэк оказался достаточно глуп, чтобы использовать больше трех шариков за раз, тем самым всколыхнув магию и не убрать оттуда свою задницу за тридцать секунд. Признаться, я удивлен, что вы не поймали его на пару месяцев раньше. Прошу, - колдун учтиво кивнул и указал на скорчившегося мужчину, немного отступив, предоставляя право первенства. 

\- Магия не наша специализация, Грендаль, - фыркнул Старк и устало оперся бедром о край стола и поочередно, сантиметр за сантиметром, закатал рукава, обнажив мускулистые руки. Присев перед Бэком на корточки, Тони склонил голову на бок, наблюдая за тем, как голый мужчина перед ним вздрагивает от каждого вдоха.

\- Я дал вам достойную жизнь и не наказал, я простил каждого из вас, потому что считал, что вы способны исправиться. И вот чем вы мне отплатили? – Энтони притворно покачал головой, обращаясь к Бэку. Схватив мужчину за пригоршню волос и приподняв того над полом, Альфа твердо заговорил. – Я простил Роуди, но тот снова предал меня. Я простил Пеппер, и она снова ушла от меня. Я простил тебя, за то, что ты попытался добраться до Питера. Похоже, каждый из вас так и не выучил свой урок. Что ж, - ладонь на коротких волосах сжалась сильнее и кожа на лице Бэка натянулась, от чего тот практически захныкал. – Снейп, мне не важно, как ты его сломал, но верни-ка ему его родное сознание. Я хочу знать, что он меня понимает, - голубые глаза вспыхнули ярче, а на лице Тони проступило что-то темное. Серебро брони заиграло на запястьях. Стефан смахнул с рук налипшую ошметками, дурно пахнущую субстанцию и кивнул. Камни, по-прежнему полупрозрачными слезами свисавшие на нитке браслета, покачнулись. Квентин рассеянно моргнул, удивленно уставившись перед собой.

\- С-старк? – только и успел прошипеть он, когда первый удар коленом пришелся точно в его нос. На мягкой ткани клетчатых брюк остался жирный кровавый подтек. Альфа поднялся во весь рост, возвышаясь над скорчившимся у его ног телом. Каблук кожаных туфель уперся в ребра и Квентин попытался отползти, за что получил еще один болезненный удар ногой. Кажется, что-то хрустнуло и мужчина взвыл.

\- Даже, блять, не пытайся, - надменно, выделяя каждое слово, произнес Тони, с силой наступив на одну из ладоней, что заскользили по блестящему паркету, в надежде сбежать, или хотя бы уйти от удара. Бэк заскулил. – Мне не нужна твоя информация, она у меня уже есть, - миролюбиво начал Альфа, кинув взгляд на Стренджа и получив сдержанный кивок. – Мне не нужны твои деньги, они и так мои. Мне не нужны твои волшебные шарики. Все, что ты попытаешься мне предложить, уже мое, - голос приобрел темный, поистине хищный оттенок. – Ты получил шанс на новую жизнь, но растратил его зря, как и все остальные. Я расстроен. Теперь мне нужна только твоя боль, - Тони притворно развел руками, перенеся вес тела и сильнее надавив каблуком, чувствуя, как под ногой медленно, под нарастающим давлением трескаются кости. – Она и так моя, и я хотел бы ее получить.  
Бэк громко завыл как раз в тот момент, когда Тони, хмыкнув, почувствовал, что ладонь под его ботинком стала немного мягче.

\- Бакару, - позвал Альфа. Зимний Солдат поднял голову и посмотрел на тело, медленно облизнув верхнюю губу кончиком языка. – Твоя очередь. Можешь выбрать себе конечность по вкусу, только Бога ради, без крови. Она плохо оттирается.

\- Никаких проблем, - прохрипел он. Глаза мужчины подернулись тонкой дымкой желания. – Я знаю много интересных способов.  
*  
\- Как ты его вообще нашел? – приподняв бровь, спросил Тони, вытирая покрытую красно-коричневыми пятнами ладонь влажной салфеткой. Стрендж поморщился.

\- Плащ подал сигнал, что что-то не так. Одно дело, если бы мальчик попытался прогуляться по городу, я бы не стал вмешиваться, оставив все вам, но он почувствовал магию, - мужчина пригладил серебристый висок, возвращая выбившиеся пряди на место и, широким жестом отряхнув покрытую несколькими бурыми пятнами рубашку, вышел из кабинета следом за Альфой.

\- Пятница, как там Питер?

\- Спит глубоким сном, босс. Миссис Бартон читает книгу у его, эм, простите, - ИИ поправила себя, на что Стефан лишь хмыкнул, - вашей постели. Мисс Бетти Росс хотела бы вас видеть, у нее есть важные новости, - Тони кивнул. 

\- Хорошая работа, девочка. Передай, пусть поднимется в пентхаус. Направь ее прямиком к нам.

\- Будет сделано, - чирикнула Пятница.

\- Итак, - Стрендж привычным жестом заложил руки за спину, шагая рядом со Старком. – Как дела с Железным Легионом?

\- Мерлин, ты что, беспокоишься? – Тони удивленно присвистнул. – Пятьсот боевых единиц протестированы и готовы к эксплуатации. Встречный вопрос – как наши дела в Совете Директоров SI?

\- Отлично, - колдун закатил глаза, от чего стоящий неподалеку маленький торшер, отделанный золотым кружевом, вдруг мигнул. – Твой проект получил зеленый свет. Совет отныне работает на нас.

\- И чего же это стоило? – голубые глаза блеснули в теплом свете длинного коридора.

\- Одного небольшого заклинания, - колдун пожал плечами. – У меня действительно не было времени разбираться с этим.

\- Зеленая Фасолинка, - улыбнулся миллиардер давно позабытой теплой улыбкой, отвлекшись от колдуна на секунду. Из-за угла неспешным шагом вывернул Брюс, перелистывая стопку бумаг. Мужчины затормозили.

\- Тони, - кивнул ученый. – Я как раз возвращался к тебе, - он робко поскреб подбородок. – Я закончил с некоторыми анализами Питера, вот, - в руки инженера лег один из тонких белых листов. Стрендж с интересом заглянул через плечо, и, пробежавшись глазами, кивнул своим мыслям. – Я выяснил, почему сыворотка вызвала течку Питера настолько рано.

\- Продолжай, - глаза холодно прищурились, растеряв всякий намек на теплоту.

\- Я провел кое-какие тесты. Это ты. Тело Питера отреагировало на постоянную близость Альфы и скорее всего, это было связанно с тем, что ты проявлял к нему, эм, знаки внимания. Поддержание постоянного возбуждения и близость альфа-феромонов вызвали течку намного раньше, - быстро бормотал Брюс, перелистывая страницу за страницей.

\- Очень плохо, мистер Беннер, - вдруг вкрадчиво начал колдун, чего Тони совсем не ожидал, - что вы не учли этого немного раньше. Что, если бы Паркер провел первый день течки совсем один? Или же, она бы началась у него в школе? – Брюс сглотнул, пальцем оттянув воротник. – Неужели не было ничего, что бы говорило о связи течки с близостью Альфы?

Ученый вздохнул.

\- Мы не были уверены, - но не успел он закончить, как вдали, у главного холла замаячила знакомая фигура.

\- Эй, - сладкий запах омеги достиг ноздрей. Взъерошенная, так же как и Брюс, Бетти Росс, быстро перебирая ногами, шагала по коридору. Белый халат съехал на левое плечо, а там, где ткань неаккуратно топорщилась на груди, вторая по счету пуговица болталась на единственной ниточке.

\- Бетти, - улыбнулся Брюс.

– Тесты, - женщина сделала несколько маленьких вдохов, не обращая внимания на приветствие мужа. Казалось, она сияла изнутри и вот-вот была готова взорваться, во все глаза глядя на Старшего Альфу. – Я закончила финальные тесты. Не спала уже, наверное, суток четверо. Вирус прижился в воде и продолжает размножаться с огромной скоростью. Альфа, - глаза женщины блеснули, - мы готовы к распространению. 

\- Что-ж, - Тони окинул ее пристальным взглядом и, сложив руки на груди, повернулся к Стефану. – Тогда, пожалуй, нам стоит перейти к последней стадии нашего плана и убрать кое-что с дороги.

Маг только кивнул, таинственно улыбаясь.


	17. Виновные да падут ниц

\- Мы должны уходить, - прошипела Ванда, крепко вцепившись в руку Пеппер. Женщина сжала челюсть от прокатившейся вдоль запястья боли и отрицательно покачала головой.

\- Я уверена, что Квентин уже в пути, а Мишель скоро…- начала она, но короткие, неаккуратно обрезанные ногти ведьмы впились сильнее. Перед глазами Поттс пробежала знакомая красная рябь и женщина вздрогнула. 

\- Черта с два, эта дурочка так и не вернулась. Здесь явно что-то не так, - рыкнула она, в последний раз дернув женщину на себя, но тут же поспешила исправиться. Отпустив руку, она смущенно потупилась и, неловко потирая собственное запястье, будто бы извиняясь за всплеск агрессии. – Все, что я просила его спрятать, было уничтожено, я чувствую, как распадается моя магия, - ее голос смягчился. 

С тем, что здесь явно было что-то не так, Пеппер была абсолютно согласна. За окном, подернувшись серой дымкой, у самого горизонта вставало солнце. На часах было около семи утра, они прождали Мишель всю ночь. Девушка имела привычку уходить надолго, но всегда возвращалась до рассвета, следуя их договоренности. 

\- Сейчас самое подходящее время уйти, - ведьма накинула на плечи черную толстовку и, туго завязав похожие на охапку сухой соломы волосы в плотный пучок, натянула капюшон до самых глаз. – Стив, - она махнула мужчине, и тот послушно встал на ноги. 

Пеппер нервно теребила флешку с кодами доступа к серверам Джарвиса в кармане. От давления угольно-серый, перепачканный за несколько недель без стирки кардиган слегка натянулся, съехав на бок. 

Ванда, подняв водянисто-зеленые глаза, посмотрела на женщину и выражение ее лица вдруг изменилось. Там была какая-то незнакомая блондинке рябь эмоций. Пеппер, вздохнув, потерла раскрасневшиеся глаза и сделала шаг в сторону, задумчиво посмотрела на Стива и провела языком по передним зубам. С момента пробуждения мужчина был исключительно послушен. Если раньше, витавшие всполохи густой на вид алой магии, не казались чем-то странным, то сейчас вызывали непроизвольную дрожь. Они, извиваясь и змеясь вокруг хрупкой девушки, закручивались спиралями и, словно бы щупальца, постоянно стремились коснуться мужчины, что смотрел в пустоту перед собой. 

Это произошло как щелчок. В одну секунду блондин лежал на кровати, выпрямив руки по швам и не издавая ни звука, лишь едва слышно дыша, а в следующую, сразу перед тем, как радостно взвизгнув, Ванда отпрянула – резко сел на кровати и, покачнувшись, уставился на ведьму.

Погладив округлый живот, девушка, кинув извиняющийся взгляд, потянула Стива на себя, заставив того встать ближе.

Эмоции же самой ведьмы, - краем сознания отметила Поттс, - становились, мягко говоря, странными. Они сменялись на ее лице так же резко, словно бы калейдоскоп. 

\- Нам надо уходить, - голос Ванды вдруг стал почти умоляющим. Зацепившись сломанным ногтем о веревку, когда-то бывшую браслетом, Пеппер поморщилась и вытащила руку из кармана. Помимо кодов, на флешке было некоторое количество компромата, которое она успела вытащить до своего ухода.

Ванда послала ей еще один умоляющий взгляд и опустила глаза, принявшись теребить широкий кенгуру-карман, обтянувший ее и так округлый живот. Сердце Пеппер дрогнуло. Эта хрупкая девушка была готова бороться со всем миром, чтобы защитить будущее своего ребенка, не стоило ее винить за излишне резкую реакцию.

Вот опять, - отстраненно подумала Пеппер. Несколько минут назад хрупкая девушка вела себя грубо, даже излишне, не смотря на их ситуацию. Теперь же, она вдруг стала мягкой и покладистой. Большие глаза Бэмби смотрели прямо в душу, заглядывали в самые потаенные уголки. Женщина поежилась от странной ассоциации, вдруг пришедшей на ум и поправила сползший на одно плечо кардиган.

Может быть, ей просто кажется? Блондинка мотнула головой, прикрыв глаза, отгоняя странные, почти навязчивые мысли. Бедная девочка явно находится в ужасном стрессе из-за страха за своего не рожденного ребенка и себя, эмоциональная нестабильность это то, с чем сталкивается каждая мать. Пеппер глубоко вздохнула, игнорируя почти подавляющие всполохи алой магии, не прекращающей кружить вокруг ее головы.

\- Да, хорошо, - женщина прочистила горло и, присев на колени и подтянув к себе широкую спортивную сумку, до этого момента валявшуюся в пыльном углу, быстрым движением расправила ту и принялась укладывать немногочисленные вещи. – А что с ним? – она указала на Стива. Ванда, как показалось женщина, успокаивающе сжала его плечо и подтолкнула к двери. Мужчина дернулся, будто бы вздрогнув, но послушно пошел в указанном направлении.

\- Все в порядке, он немного сопротивляется, - с нежностью произнесла она, - но я помогу. Ему запудрили мозги. Стиви, - мужчина от звука уменьшительно-ласкательной версии своего имени снова дернулся как от пощечины, но ведьма продолжала сжимать его плечо, - просто запутался. 

\- Что они с ним сделали? – спросила Пеппер, кинув поверх одежды несколько консерв и пару бутылок с водой. Женщина просто надеялась, что несколько сумок на этот раз она сможет передать бодрствующему Стиву. Те были слишком тяжелыми для нее одной.

Смущенная улыбка, игравшая на лице Ванды, вдруг исчезла. Она поджала губы и еще крепче схватила мужчину за бицепс. Тот, не моргая, глядя серыми, безжизненными глазами в пустоту, кажется, укусил себя за внутреннюю сторону щеки, но остался стоять на месте. Рука скользнула ниже, и девушка провела большим пальцем по его локтю, успокаивая.

\- Они попытались стереть его личность, - пробормотала она. – Но Стиви держался ради меня. Он всегда заботился обо мне, с первого дня, как мы встретились, - ведьма поднесла его широкую ладонь к своим губам и слегка коснулась ими грубой кожи и, обдав кожу теплым дыханием, прошептала, – Забрал меня от Гидры, дал мне место, цель в жизни. Пьетро бы он понравился… 

\- О, милая, - Пеппер встала с колен и шагнула ближе к девушке и, игнорируя странный зуд в затылке, обняла ее, притянув к груди. Огромный живот не мешал, - думалось ей. Она просто должна была дать хоть каплю утешения этой крохотной девочке, что взвалила на свои плечи бремя спасения жизней и открыла Пеппер правду о ее дочери, в конце концов, пообещав, что поможет, приведет женщину в тот мир, где потерялась Морган. У Ванды на все был план, она была маленьким гением, способным противостоять ее свихнувшемуся бывшему мужу.

\- Нам нужно держаться вместе, да ведь? – огромные, серо-зеленые глаза смотрели на нее. – Ты ведь меня не бросишь? 

\- Нет, ни за что, - сказала она, сжимая в своих объятиях хрупкую фигурку. Что-то внутри неприятно царапнуло блондинку. Руки Ванды скользнули ниже, неловко поглаживая Пеппер, как бы говоря «спасибо». Ведьма была не особо сильна в словах благодарности, но отлично выражала эмоции в прикосновениях, посылая приятное, теплое покалывание по телу. 

Пеппер позволила уплыть своему сознанию подальше от становящихся неловкими подозрений. 

*

Вечерело. Сумерки вокруг медленно сгущались, а под ногами шелестела влажная от накрапывающего дождя трава. Склонившиеся над головами пышные кроны по-осеннему золотистых деревьев таинственно шуршали, нашептывая на ухо о приближающейся опасности. Дыхание сбилось, легкие Пеппер жгло, а икры налились свинцом. Медленно поднимаясь в гору, шаг за шагом преодолевая каменистую тропку, они шагали прочь, в надежде достигнуть ближайшего поселка до наступления ночи. 

Пару часов назад они заметили преследование и, свернув с шоссе, бросили машину, в надежде скрыться в густом лесу. Хорошо, если там, куда они направляются, их не будут ждать.

Тяжело переставляя ноги, женщина устало привалилась к дереву, кусая сухие, покрытые корочкой губы. Судя по отбрасываемым деревьями теням и положению едва проглядывающего сквозь плотные тучи садящегося солнца, они шли больше двух часов. За это время в голове Пеппер стало по-странному яснее. Исчезла нежная привязанность к хрупкой девушке, что шагала напротив, уцепившись за руку Стива, который, к слову, выглядел ужасно. Он, словно болванчик без чувств, с абсолютно пустым лицом шагал рядом, удерживая в одной руке их сумки, а в другой – часть веса Ванды, что цеплялась за него всю дорогу, будто бы боясь выпустить его хоть на секунду. Вокруг них обоих то и дело плескались искры алой магии, но на этот раз самой женщины они не касались.

Теперь же в голове Пеппер появились… Мысли. За последние две недели все, о чем она могла думать – ее пропавшая дочь. Сейчас, когда снопы искр не кружили вокруг ее головы, над ней повис огромными буквами вопрос «зачем?». Зачем Тони все это понадобилось? В том, что он собирался сотворить, она не сомневалась, доказательства Ванды были более чем убедительны. Куда делся тот Тони, которого она помнила? Что такого приключилось с Вандой, что она решила ввязаться в это во все? Безусловно, это было правильным решением с ее стороны, но это не то, чего ждут от юной девушки. Могло ли между ней и Тони произойти что-то, о чем сама Пеппер не в курсе? 

Между тем, как Старк вел себя с ней и тем, о чем рассказывала Ванда, образовывалась огромная пропасть. Тони, которого она помнила, был трудоголиком, страдал от постоянного преследования чувства вины и алкоголизма, прокрастинации, лишь те пять лет, проведенные с Морган, смогли хотя бы немного притупить эти черты в нем.

Этот Тони Старк был совершенно другим – за последние десять лет он не пропустил ни одной важной встречи или конференции, отказался от выпивки, продолжал жертвовать и жертвовать на различные проекты, начал финансировать убыточные сферы сельского хозяйства, превращая их в прибыльные. Работал порой даже в ущерб личному времени. Полностью отказался от идеи постоянного прорыва технологий, чего Пеппер до этого момента не понимала. Ей казалось, что все, что имеет смысл – это продажа. На самом же деле, этот Тони Старк оказался удивительно дальновиден в своем прогнозе. В «предыдущем мире» SI ежегодно выпускали линейку полностью переработанных, технологически усовершенствованных гаджетов, вынуждая потребителя покупать, что на самом то деле оказалось экономически не выгодным. Оказывается, люди не поспевали за их обновлениями, - вот к какому выводу пришла Поттс. Кто может позволить себе ежегодно менять смартфон и ноутбук? Менее двадцати процентов их рынка потребителей. Сколько компаний может позволить себе ежегодную замену оборудования? Только около пяти процентов. Если вещь работает, ее незачем менять, пусть даже и на более усовершенствованную. Каждый из них предпочтет вложить деньги во что-то более нужное или полезное, а может даже бестолковое. Никому ведь не хочется тратить деньги на четвертый диван, если три в доме уже есть и, более того, отлично выполняют свои функции?

Новой политикой отказа от постоянного выпуска гаджетов с крупными обновлениями, SI привлекли на свою сторону больше покупателей. Они больше не вынуждали людей покупать, и покупать, и покупать. Теперь все, о чем говорил этот Тони, когда отказывался пускать в производство свои технологии, имело смысл.

Своего рода оторванная ото всех странная мысль, не имеющая отношения ни к Морган, ни к Ванде, впервые за несколько недель пришла ей в голову. Она и не замечала, как до этого момента все ее мысли имели своего рода зацикленность. 

Вопросы начали падать на нее, как метеориты, освещая сознания своими ярко-горящими хвостами. Что же произошло в две тысячи двадцать третьем году? Почему Ванда была так уверена, что способ остановить Тони Старка, его слабость, скрывается в том времени? Безусловно, его нужно было остановить. Тому, что он делает, женщина не видела никаких оправданий.

Пеппер заметила взгляд Ванды, направленный на нее из-за деревьев и, махнув рукой, дала знать, что сейчас последует за ними. На сердце женщины вдруг потяжелело, а перед глазами что-то мелькнуло, легкая дымка опустилась на ее беспокойное сознание, успокаивая. Все эти мысли были не важны. Важным было только то, что она должна отыскать свою дочь и привести ее сюда. Она была плохой матерью, она должна стать лучше. Подхватив сумку с одеждой и взвалив ту на спину, женщина, тяжело переставляя ноги, медленно поплелась вперед. 

Ведьма сглотнула и перевела взгляд на что-то, привлекшее ее внимание. Красные искры перед глазами вдруг потухли. Глядя через плечо, она вдруг застыла. Открыв рот, Пеппер хотела было спросить, что не так, но Ванда подняла руку, призывая к молчанию. Их группа замерла, осторожно прислушиваясь к тихим звукам шелеста травы и листьев, шума ближайшей автострады, к которой они должны были вот-вот выйти. Прищурившись и переводя взгляд с одного дерева на другое и далее, девушка вглядывалась в сгущающиеся сумерки. Пеппер тоже оглянулась, но кроме как моросящего, бьющего по желтым листьям дождя, мокрой травы и лысеющих кустарников она ничего не видела. Их окружала лишь давящая стена леса.

На периферии зрения что-то мелькнуло, блондинка обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на спутницу, но та, резко развернувшись на пятках, с расширившимися от ужаса глазами, схватив Стива за руку, вдруг побежала. Поттс в ужасе оглянулась и заметила, как из-за деревьев показалось несколько фигур. В отдалении, скорее всего у ближайшей широкой поляны, которую они прошли двадцать минут назад, послышался резкий рев мотора. То, что они совсем недавно приняли за шум дороги, было совсем близко.

Раздался громкий хлопок, мимо уха просвистело что-то и, врезавшись в кору дерева напротив, оно раскрошило часть ствола в щепки. Женщина запоздало схватилась за голову обеими руками. Сердце пропустило удар, замерев на секунду от всепоглощающего страха. Сумка соскользнула с локтя на землю. Не успев даже сделать глубокий вдох, Пеппер побежала следом за ведьмой, не сказавшей ни слова. Как их нашли? Они бросили машину, путали следы, передвигались тихо и практически не разговаривали.

Силуэт Ванды маячил в отдалении, разделявшие их несколько метров неожиданно превратились в пятьдесят. 

\- Пеппер! – крикнул ей в след знакомый мягкий голос и желудок женщины сжался. Хэппи. Она продолжала бежать, не оборачиваясь, концентрируя свое внимание на все удаляющейся спине девушки, тащившей за собой блондина. Сердце бешено стучало где-то в горле, камни под ногами, вперемешку с мелкими шишками впивались в стопы, будто бы пробивая насквозь тонкую подошву лоферов. Поттс сжала зубы, втягивая в себя жгущий легкие кислород. Впереди замаячило скрытое травой низко поваленное дерево и, резко набрав воздуха в грудь, женщина, оттолкнувшись носками от земли, перепрыгнула ствол. Левую стопу пронзила боль. Пошатнувшись, и неловко взмахнув руками в воздухе, она вдруг соскользнула по влажной траве и, потеряв равновесие, упала, гулко ударившись оземь, зацепившись штаниной об острую ветку. Отдавая режущим чувством в затылок, лобную часть пронзила боль и что-то влажное, почти не ощутимое и густое соскользнуло к носу, когда она приподняла голову. 

Хрупкой фигуры в отдалении больше видно не было. Ванда убежала прочь. Горло жгло от спертого дыхания и обиды. Позади, словно бы сотрясая саму землю, послышались гулкие шаги. Впившись ногтями в землю, Пеппер, часто дыша и захлебываясь от острого кашля, из последних сил попыталась встать. Чья-то сильная рука дернула вверх, заставив сесть на колени, пригвоздила ее к месту. Плюшевые вельветовые штаны пропитались дождевой водой. От трения и удара на ткани проступили серо-зеленые линии отпечатка травы и грязи. 

Так было правильно, девочка должна была уйти, - прошептал ей голос, но из-за приступа кашля, Поттс даже не обратила на него внимание. Резкий пинок в спину заставил ее пошатнуться, тяжелое от напряжения тело грозило потерять связь с сознанием, но твердая рука удержала на месте. Мужчина, стоявший позади нее, не проронил ни слова, продолжая сжимать плечо.

\- Как я и говорил, - хмыкнул голос позади, но он определенно не принадлежал удерживающему ее мужчине. – На нее спустили приличное количество принуждения, - леденящие кожу пальцы коснулись ее виска. Перед глазами было мутно, женщина попыталась проморгаться. – Это не вынуждало ее действовать, а только подпитывало мотивацию. Если бы она не была замотивирована ранее, думаю, ее решение было бы схоже с решением мисс Джонс. Отчасти это было ее решение. 

До боли знакомый голос хмыкнул где-то рядом:

\- Я так и подумал.

За деревьями замаячили огоньки. Шумно рыча, на небольшую, окруженную соснами полянку, пропахав слой травы гигантскими колесами, выехало несколько низких, двухместных вездеходов. Знакомая грузная фигура, неловко повиснув, спрыгнула с одной из машин и осторожно ступая, направилась в их сторону. За ней, держась на расстоянии, направилось еще несколько человек.

Свет от фар бил в лицо, от чего Пеппер поморщилась и прищурила глаза. Из-за падения и удара лбом об острый камень в глазах женщины было мутно. Виски ныли, а во рту пересохло. Под коленями хлюпало. Казалось, что под ней образовалась лужа, натекшая с густой травы вокруг. Она резко дернулась, попытавшись встать. Ей нужно было бежать дальше.

\- Я держу ее, - прохрипел голос, и металлическая рука на плече сжалась сильнее.

\- Милая? – дрожащий голос определенно принадлежал Хэппи. Мужчина подошел ближе, от чего трава под его ногами тихо зашелестела, и в ярком свете его грузная фигура начала приобретать более знакомые очертания. – О боже, только посмотри на себя. Что происходит? 

Пеппер попыталась отвернуться, чтобы хотя бы мнимо уйти от голоса ее мужа, полного слез и сострадания. 

\- Бог ты мой, Пепс, - звучавший до этого сбоку голос Старка вдруг прозвучал откуда-то спереди, и женщина удивленно вскинула голову, сжав зубы от подкатившей к горлу тошноты и головной боли. Перед глазами немного прояснилось. Тони стоял близко, ближе, чем ее собственный муж, озабоченно глядя сверху вниз.

\- Ты тоже с ними, да? – выплюнула она, глядя на фигуру мужа. – Решил отдать собственную дочь на эксперименты? Ты не боишься того, что с нами со всеми будет после того, как вы запустите эту штуку?

\- О чем ты говоришь? – голос Хэппи опустился до горького шепота. – Господи, детка, что с тобой сделала эта чокнутая? – мужчина сделал шаг ближе, но Тони, выставив руку перед ним, удержал его, обеспокоенно глядя на Поттс.

\- О чем ты?

\- Вы собираетесь распространить эту штуку, – рявкнула она, сжав руки в кулаки. Несколько зажатых между пальцами травинок неприятно кольнули кожу. – А ты? – она повернулась к Тони. – Как ты мог бросить нашу дочь? Где она? Что ты с ней сделал?!

\- Пеп, - голос Хэппи стал еще тише. Мужчина в драповом классическом пальто, стоявший позади Тони, заинтересованно приподнял бровь. – С Мари все в порядке, она сейчас в Башне с семьей Бартонов. Все хорошо, - он сглотнул и посмотрел на Старка. – Может быть, мы поднимем ее? У нее кровь и она вся промокла. Тони, пожалуйста.

\- Может ее еще и отпустить? – рыкнул голос позади и по телу Пеппер прокатилась дрожь, а кисти рук покрылись мурашками. – Твоя жена – преступница. Она, вместе с сообщницей похитила человека и выкрала большую часть базы данных компании.

\- Барнс, - мягко позвал Тони. – Не стоит. Клинт, - бросил мужчина через плечо, - принеси одеяло и несколько полотенец из багажника.

\- Не трогайте меня, - взвизгнула Пеппер, когда мужчина позади нее попытался поднять ее на ноги. – Что ты сделал с нашей дочерью, Тони?! – Дернувшись, она попыталась вырваться из рук Барнса, но тот, рыкнув что-то на русском, резко выкрутил ее запястье назад, от чего женщина шумно взвыла.

\- О чем ты? – взгляд голубых глаз стал тяжелее. – У нас никогда не было детей, Пеп, - он покачал головой. 

\- Да? – резко выплюнула она. – Тогда объясни всем, почему твои глаза из карих вдруг стали голубыми? Почему бывший Капитан Америка, Стив Роджерс, ходит под именем Стивена Роджерсона? Зачем ты выкупил большую часть фармакологических компаний, включая Oscorp? – с каждым новым вопросом Тони все больше морщился, как от зубной боли. – Я знаю почему, Тони. Ты сам болен этой штукой, вот почему твои глаза сменили цвет, да? – голос женщины все больше и больше переходил на крик. - Ты не мог оставить настоящее имя Кэпу, слишком много вопросов бы возникло, а так, ты нашел отговорку – его родители были увлечены историей, а что да внешности, так просто удачное совпадение, и ничего больше. Кто же мог выжить после такого падения?

\- Я все еще не понимаю, - голос Тони звучал рассеяно. – Ты же знаешь, что в Афганистане мне кололи какую-то дрянь, из-за которой я почти ослеп…

\- Я должен был рассказать тебе раньше, Тони, - подбородок Хэппи дрогнул. Руки мужчины дрожали, когда он, сделав несколько шагов по влажной траве, опустил на плечи жены одеяло и на корточки присел рядом. - Все в порядке, детка. Тебе больше не причинят вреда. Тони обещал, что наймет лучших специалистов, чтобы поставить тебя на ноги, - Хэппи, выдавив дрожащую улыбку, провел ладонью по влажным от промозглого осеннего дождя волосам, убирая их со лба.

\- О чем? - прозвучал вкрадчивый вопрос. Голубые глаза цепко следили за каждым движением начальника охраны, словно бы паук наблюдал за тем, как муха, попавшая в паутину из собственных слов, трепыхается. 

\- Она начала вести себя странно через пару дней после выставки. Сначала она была так счастлива, что ей удалось закрыть сделку с Озборнами, хотя те никак не хотели идти на контакт, но после смерти их сына Гарри, она стала молчаливой и мрачной. Я думал, что на ней сказался стресс, ведь сделка была трудная, они не могли договориться несколько лет, - Хэппи сглотнул. Руки Пеппер дрожали. Что все это значило? Могло ли быть так, что ее муж не замешан ни в чем? Она провела языком по корочке на нижней губе, собирая скопившуюся влагу. – Сказала мне, что на нижнем уровне кто-то пытает людей.

\- Не «кто-то», - отчаянно вскрикнула она. – Я сказала тебе, что это Старк, - она зажмурилась, борясь с подступающими слезами, и сглотнула комок в горле. – Я своими глазами видела кровь, и тела. И запах, - она всхлипнула. – Хэп, там пахнет, как на скотобойне.

\- Милая, - руки коснулись сжатых в кулачки ладоней. Он опустился на влажную землю рядом с ней, встав на колени, и потянулся, чтобы обнять, но Барнс лишь выставил вторую руку вперед, приказывая остановиться. Хэппи замер в десятке сантиметров от своей жены. Над их головами ярко вспыхнула молния, а после с грозным рокотом по поляне прокатился гром. – Я бывал на нижнем уровне, там ничего нет, ты же знаешь. Там пустые помещения, которые мы хотели использовать как склад, но там слишком сыро, - он прижал промокшее одеяло плотнее к ее плечам. Подбородок Пеппер задрожал. Как там ничего не могло быть? Спрятавшись за трубами, она своими глазами видела, как несколько мужчин поочередно выносили распухшие, окровавленные тела, накрытые грязными лоскутами ткани.

\- У меня... - быстро и тихо затараторила она, схватив мужа за ладонь и крепко сжав, от чего тот сморщился, а пальцы его побелели. – Я не вру, я все видела. У меня есть флешка с видеозаписью, - другая рука скользнула в карман, принявшись ощупывать дно, – И документы. Они собираются заразить всех этой дрянью. - Ломаные ногти то и дело цеплялись за нитки ткани, неприятно оттягивая кусочки ногтевой пластины вниз.

Хэппи сглотнул и повернулся к Старку. Тот, все еще глядя сверху вниз, сложил руки на груди в защитном жесте, озабоченно глядя на бывшего генерального директора.

\- О чем она? – кустистые брови грузного мужчины сошлись на переносице, а взгляд стал почти беспомощным.

\- Я не знаю, - он покачал головой. Стоявший позади него мужчина с седыми висками шагнул ближе и, склонив голову, пристально глядя на Поттс, прошептал что-то на ухо. Старк кивнул, на секунду уголки его губ дернулись вверх.

\- Флешка, - беспокойно пробормотала женщина, вывернув карман наизнанку, - ее нет. Я-я не знаю, куда она делась. Она была прямо тут.

Впервые за долгое время Пеппер почувствовала себя опустошенной. Все доказательства, которые она с таким трудом собирала, пропали. Теперь ей никто не поверит. Скопившаяся в желудке горечь, тугим узлом скручивающая внутренности, заскребла по пищеводу. Куда подевалась Ванда? Почему убежала, даже не попытавшись помочь?

\- Н-но ведь, - она сморгнула подступившие слезы. Пришедшая на смену секундной отрешенности, досада затопила ее сознание. Держаться вместе, да?

\- Мы наймем лучших из лучших, она ни в чем не будет нуждаться, Хэп, - миллиардер подошел ближе и положил руку ему на плечо. - Я уверен, что это всего лишь стресс, она просто запуталась, - с печалью в голосе тихо пробормотал Тони. – Подними ее, Барнс. Давайте доставим ее в больницу.

\- Это ты забрал ее, да?! – рыкнула Поттс, из исподлобья глядя в цепкие голубые глаза. Она видела, как в них плещется веселье, хотя выражение лица по-прежнему оставалось мрачным. Грубые руки дернули ее за плечи вверх, от чего в спине что-то неприятно хрустнуло. Скопившаяся на ткани брюк вода потекла по ногам вниз, холодя кожу.

\- Пожалуйста, детка, прекрати это. Ты меня пугаешь, - к ведущей ее тяжелой металлической руке присоединилась мягкая человеческая. Хэппи попытался неловко приобнять ее, чтобы поделиться теплом.

\- Не стоит, - грубо бросил Барнс, заступив дорогу грузному мужчине. Плечи Хэппи опустились, он бросил мимолетный осуждающий взгляд на солдата. Желтые листья под их ногами захрустели. Кожу покалывало от мелких капель дождя, подхваченных ветром. Женщина шумно всхлипнула и притянула соскользнувшее с груди одеяло ближе, от чего травинки и грязь, налипшие на пальцы рук осыпались. 

Хэппи, отвернувшись и ссутулившись, медленно побрел вперед, спрятав ладони в карманах брюк.

\- Гарольд, – окликнула его Пеппер дрожащим голосом, – они собираются заразить всех. Эта штука, она меняет людей. Тони хочет захватить власть, - прерывисто затараторила она. – Пожалуйста, поверь мне. Его надо остановить. 

Хэппи остановился и посмотрел на нее. Это была ее последняя надежда. Надежда на то, что ее муж был на ее стороне.

\- Вирджиния, - выражение его лица было совершенно разбитым и грустным. Он перевел взгляд со своей жены на Старка, а затем на остальную часть поисковой команды. – Т-ты устала, - он сжал губы в тонкую линию и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза и вздохнул, снова повернувшись к Тони. Тот дал отмашку Баки. Железная рука сжала бицепс Пеппер и потянула сбледнувшую женщину к машинам. Последнее, что она успела увидеть, это напряженное выражение лица миллиардера, не сулящее ничего хорошего. Диалог за ее спиной продолжился без ее участия.

\- Тони, правда, прости меня. Я не знал, что все так далеко зашло, - голос звучал хрипло, почти на грани слышимости.

\- Ты ведь знал, да? - вздохнул он, – но даже не пришел ко мне. Почему, Хэп? Мы ведь были друзьями, я мог помочь раньше. Очевидно, она не в порядке. Доктор Беннер думает, что ее чем-то опоили.

\- Я… Пепс странно себя вела, - он заикнулся и неловко потер шею, глядя под ноги. – Мне нет оправдания.

\- Ты думал, что она не лжет, - голос миллиардера стал горьким. Полный мужчина сжал руки в замок, нервно сжимая и разжимая пальцы, не зная, что мог на это ответить. – Так ведь?

Хэппи неопределенно пожал плечами и отвернулся, покачиваясь, словно бы на его плечи опустилась вся тяжесть мира, зашагал прочь, не желая продолжать диалог. Многочисленные листья и шишки, покрытые капельками, влажно шуршали под ногами. Где-то вдалеке сверкнула молния, подсветив верхушки деревьев.

\- И вот чем все обернулось, - голос Старка стал неожиданно ровным, а выражение лица бесстрастным. Заведя руку за пояс, он оценивающе посмотрел в спину бывшему телохранителю. Голубые глаза стали ярче.

– Стоит это исправить, - Стрендж, стоявший позади, хмыкнул, на что Тони закатил глаза. 

\- Эй, Хэпс, - позвал миллиардер. Мужчина оглянулся через плечо и вздохнул, ожидая упрека. Тони лишь цыкнул языком и, резко взведя курок ранее спрятанного за поясом пистолета, выстрелил.

Услышав знакомый хлопок, Пеппер резко обернулась. Глаза ее расширились от ужаса, а из горла вырвалось рыдание. Не смея вздохнуть, она попятилась назад, не чувствуя, как ноги, чавкая, увязли в грязи по щиколотку. Тело оцепенело, не желая слушаться. Грязные, влажные волосы налипли на щеки и шею, вода стекала прямо за воротник.

Хоган, с абсолютно пустым выражением лица рухнул в высокую траву. На поляне воцарилась неестественная тишина, нарушаемая лишь шелестом дождя.


	18. Сама неотвратимость

\- Что ты сделал? – голос Пеппер надломился. Хватка на плече ослабла, - Барнс, получивший молчаливую команду Альфы, отпустил женщину, впрочем, продолжая следить за ней напряженным взглядом. На негнущихся ногах она сделала несколько шагов вперед. Старк оглянулся на Пеппер, заправляя пистолет назад в кобуру на поясе.

\- Ах, - притворно вздохнул он, щелкнув застежкой. – Бедная миссис Хоган-Поттс. Она слишком много рассказывает другим, - он вздернул бровь и посмотрел на мужчину в тяжелом драповом пальто, будто бы обращаясь к нему. 

Тело, лежавшее в нескольких метрах от ног Старка, остывало. Сквозь сетку густой, влажной растительности было заметно, как кровь отхлынула от его лица, а кожа начала приобретать болезненно-белый оттенок.

\- Он верил тебе, - голос женщины дрожал. – Он п-поверил тебе.

\- Он поверил не мне, дорогая, - губы миллиардера чуть изогнулись, изображая ухмылку. – Он поверил тебе. Настолько, что готов был обмануть, - смерив Пеппер насмешливым взглядом прищуренных голубых глаз, он продолжил. – Ты думала, я не замечу вашей игры в гляделки? Если бы ты, - четко чеканил он каждое слово, - не открыла свой рот, и не рассказала ему обо всем, то Гарольд остался бы жив, а у Мари остался хотя бы один родитель.

Подбородок Пеппер задрожал. Женщина, отступив и обхватив тонкими ладошками голову, шумно всхлипнула, не в силах больше сдерживаться, ощущая, как желудок скручивает от ужаса и горя. Не смотря на то, что ее больше никто не удерживал, она не собиралась бежать. Просто не могла, не тогда, когда мужчину всей ее жизни застрелили у нее на глазах, а девушка, которой она верила, бросила ее, даже не попытавшись протянуть руку помощи. Растущее в груди чувство отчаяния захлестнуло с головой, не давая вдохнуть. Она даже не пыталась успокоить себя, наперед зная, что ничего уже не имеет смысла. 

\- Если бы Хэппи не напросился вместе с нами, то я бы, наверное, никогда бы и не узнал, что ты ему обо всем рассказала, – вкрадчиво произнес голос, будто бы прозвучав над самым ухом. Блондинка вздрогнула всем телом. Миллиардер, все еще стоя на своем месте, помолчал, с каким-то отдаленным ощущением садистского удовольствия наблюдая за тем, как его бывшая супруга тонет в чувстве вины и горя, в точно таком же, в каком когда-то оказался он сам. Барахтается в собственном сознании, не имея выхода.

За деревьями, словно лисий хвост, мелькнуло что-то рыжее. Тони проследил за этим движением, но затем снова перевел взгляд на Пеппер.

\- Знаешь, какую закономерность я заметил, Пеп? Вы все предали меня, - мрачно начал он, поправив накинутый поверх строгой рубашки серый дафлкот, - в одном и том же порядке. Забавно, правда? Сначала был Роуди, ты, потом Хэппи. В отличие от вас, людей, которым я платил, Роуди - человек, от которого я никак не ожидал удара в спину, - принялся рассуждать Старк, краем глаза отметив, как меж гладких, толстых сосновых стволов, не задев ни иголочки, скользнула изящная фигурка, затянутая в черный костюм, и замерла, прижавшись к одному из высоких деревьев, скрыв свое присутствие за одной из отвисших еловых лап. Лицо женщины закрывал широкий, плотный намордник. – Он поверил не мне, он поверил маленькой сучке-ведьме, как только взглянул в ее большие печальные глаза. Ему было наплевать, что она вступила в «Гидру». Ему было наплевать, что она пытается нарушить течение времени своим вмешательством. Ему, - Тони буквально выплюнул он, - было наплевать, что она охотится за тремя детишками. Гребаный лицемер был готов продать их жизни, только бы остановить меня.

\- Т-ты, - икнула она, – с ума сошел. З-зач-чем тебе это? Никому не положено столько власти, - зубы стучали, а звуки голоса женщины были едва различимы сквозь шум поднявшегося ветра. Лицо Тони стало мрачным, практически черным. Он прикрыл глаза, лишь бы успокоится. Медленно выдохнуть, только на несколько секунд. С губ миллиардера сорвались клубы белесого пара. Облизнувшись, он посмотрел на Стефана.

\- Она все еще под принуждением? – приподняв брови, с интересом спросил он. Казалось, рассуждения женщины все еще отдавали прежней зацикленностью. Доктор отрицательно покачал головой. Его подбородок был едва заметен – на плечах мужчины лежал широкий темный снуд. 

\- Нет. Я очистил влияние ведьмы, как только мы вышли из портала.

Старк вздохнул. Злоба, клокочущая внутри, плавно, словно бы жидкий, раскаленный металл, перетекала в давно забытый гнев. Люди, которым он доверял, любили его только податливым, мямлящим щенком. Люди, которых он любил, считали, что он хочет уничтожить, осквернить мир, тогда, когда он хотел его спасти. Люди, которых он защищал, пытались отобрать у него того, кто был ему дороже жизни. Грусти уже не было. Она растаяла одиннадцать лет назад, в тот момент, когда он очнулся в собственной постели в Малибу, чтобы начать жизнь заново.

\- Я не собираюсь захватывать власть, Пеп. Она и так будет моей. К сожалению или к счастью, a\b\o-ген предусматривает подчинение сильнейшему Прайму. Заметь, дорогая, прайм предполагает Пару, а не одинокого альфу без стаи, - Тони сложил руки в карманы и привычным жестом выставил правую ногу вперед, рассматривая Пеппер. – Мы вместе с Питером будем заботиться о мире, потому как иначе не сможем. Биология не позволит.

\- Что ты несешь, - просипела она, бессильно опершись на капот черного вездехода, щурясь от бьющего в лицо света и глотая слезы вперемешку с подступавшей истерикой. – Послушай себя, Тони. Это диктатура.

Барнс сделал шаг к ней, угрожающе рыкнув что-то на русском и заложив руку за пояс, с явным намереньем достать пистолет. Старк отмахнулся, перешагнув через широкую ветку одного из поваленных еще весной деревьев. 

\- А мне наплевать, - процедил миллиардер, – но я не собираюсь быть и судьей, и палачом. Если тебя это утешит - я создам десятки ведомств, отвечающих каждое за свой кусочек власти. Будут новые законы, которые позволят нам избежать острых углов, включая неравенство, которое тебя так беспокоит. Уже через восемьдесят лет общество станет совершенно иным. Конечно, - бросил он, - для того, чтобы создать, надо что-то разрушить, верно? Через пару месяцев нам придется спровоцировать некоторое количество беспорядков на улицах. Гонимые страхом, люди обратятся против своих и соседних правительств. Ведь, по сути, жители всей планеты будут подвергнуты самому настоящему биологическому оружию. 

\- Так вот что ты задумал, - произнесла Пеппер, только сейчас полностью осознав намерения Старка. Как бы женщина не попыталась сейчас изобразить ярость или гнев на своем лице, в ее голосе сквозили нотки безысходности. Внутри нее раскаленной кочергой будто бы выжгли все чувства, кроме всепоглощающего чувства утраты. Будто бы из сердца кусок вырвали. – А потом явится всемогущий Тони Старк и протянет каждому руку помощи? За этим тебе нужен новый Железный Легион, чтобы контролировать население? – она выжидающе смотрела на него, может быть, ждала всплеска удивления или даже страха перед тем, что она знает о создании пяти сотен ботов?

\- Железный Легион нужен, чтобы навести порядок, Пеп. Не думай, что я не знаю, что твой дружок ошивался на закрытом полигоне, - протянул Старк, постукивая каблуком по притоптанной траве, с прищуром наблюдая за женщиной. Пеппер, сама пока того не осознавая, распрямилась и упрямо вздернула подбородок. Она смирилась со своей участью, но возможно, ждала крохотного шанса, чтобы убежать. Ее привычка оставлять последнее слово за собой брала верх, но поляна была окружена его людьми, не видимыми из-за ярко бьющего в центр света фар. На когда-то хорошем личике виднелись раскрасневшиеся пятна нездорового румянца, а под глазами белеющими линиями подсыхали слезы. Шансы на удачу сводились к нулю. – Мне просто было интересно, сколько вас. Признаться, я был разочарован, - он мрачно хмыкнул, а его тон стал отдавать нотками разочарования. – Я ожидал, что вас будет как минимум двадцать, а вас оказалось всего трое. Последние, можно сказать, герои.

\- А как же Мишель Джонс? – Пеппер храбрилась, но подбородок женщины судорожно дрожал, выдавая подкрадывающуюся истерику.

\- Мисс Джонс, - в его позе сквозило высокомерие. Мужчина был всего на голову выше Пеппер, но казалось, будто бы он возвышался над ней, словно солнце или луна, - не желала помогать вам изначально. Вот в чем вся прелесть магии принуждения – принудить человека к чему-то, чего он действительно не хочет, практически невозможно. Это не так работает. Она только направляет ваши мысли в нужное русло, - миллиардер склонил голову чуть набок. Он не упомянул о том, что единственное, что может заставить человека что-либо сделать без его желания, это камень разума. – Остальное делаете вы сами. По сути, если вы чего-то действительно не хотите, делать этого вы не будете. И именно поэтому вы не достойны того, чтобы я вас простил. 

Голубые глаза смотрели в самую душу. Глаза Пеппер расширились от удивления, а уголки глаз вновь обожгло. Вот что значила вся эта легкость. Вот почему рядом с Вандой мир казался таким простым и понятным.

\- Вы дважды повторили свои ошибки, - Тони, между тем, продолжал. - Как и в две тысячи двадцать пятом году, Роуди предал меня, хоть и уверял, что будет на моей стороне. Хэппи повернулся ко мне спиной, а ты не просто предала меня, - взгляд Тони оставался холодным. – Ты подстрекала к этому, - миллиардер покачал головой и как бы невзначай наступил на сухой тонкий сук, надавив. Скрежеща, тот с громким треском надломился под его стопой. Пеппер, выдернутая из собственных мыслей, вздрогнула. - Но я хочу сказать, что ваша смерть была не напрасна, ни в этом мире, ни в том. Благодаря вам я понял, что настоящая семья это те, - он кивнул Барнсу и затаившейся позади них Наташе, - кто перенес те же лишения, что и я. Те, кто могут превратить взаимовыгодную сделку в глубокое партнерство. Те, кто знают твою боль.

Сердце пропустило удар, гулкой слабостью отозвавшись в груди, а потом вдруг забилось, грозясь проломить грудную клетку. Женщина выдохнула, отстраненно наблюдая за тем, как у ее лица клубится пар, а люди, окружавшие поляну, вдруг рассеиваются за деревьями. Возле нее оставалось всего несколько человек.

Смерть, вот что ее ждет, - Пеппер сглотнула, уцепившись за эту мысль, не мигая глядя через плечо Старку, туда, где за широкой веткой, покрытой гниющими от постоянных дождей листьями и копной пожухлой травы лежало тело ее мужа. Как все могло так обернуться? Губы ее кривились, а выражение лица стало горьким. Редкие капли дождя тихо постукивали по листьям уже почти лысых кустарников.

Следующие слова набатом звучали в ее голове.

\- Я дал тебе эту жизнь. Простил тебя за то, что ты подстрекала Морган ненавидеть Питера, доверил тебе компанию после всего того, что ты натворила, - Тони замолчал, давая возможность переварить услышанное. Пеппер не помнила всего того, о чем говорил мужчина, но это звучало по-странному знакомо.

Ночь, окрашенная в резкий аромат перечной гвоздики и запах свежей крови, опустилась на лес. 

Они ведь просто хотели остановить Тони Старка. Люди заслуживали право выбора. 

\- Ч-что ты сделал с Морган? – задала она вопрос, дрожащими руками вцепившись в бампер. Грязные ногти впились в окрашенное черным железо.

\- Ее нет в живых. Я убил ее, - он сцепил ладони в замок, оценивающе глядя в раскрасневшиеся, воспаленные глаза бывшей жены. Чувств к ней не осталось совсем. Когда-то давно, возможно, он сожалел о том выборе, что сделал. Он не должен был жениться на этой женщине. Ему нужно было позволить Питеру открыть свои чувства, тогда, может быть, им бы и не пришлось начинать все с самого начала. Сейчас же эти переживания казались слишком далекими.

Лицо Пеппер потеряло все краски, а губы побелели. Неприятная жгучая тяжесть поднялась по пищеводу. Это было как удар под дых. Плечи женщины затряслись. Это было не то, в чем убеждала ее Ванда. Обветренные щеки вновь обожгло, а в носу противно защипало.

Стрендж по-прежнему стоял позади, не двигаясь с места и заложив руки за спину в привычном жесте. Ему нравилось наблюдать, разглядывая рисующуюся перед ним картину жизни, что своими руками создавал Тони Старк.

-Т-ты чудо-овище. О-нна говорила, - сквозь слезы икала Пеппер, сжимая пальцами железную пластину капота, - что Морган жива. О-на говорила, что я смогу найти ее.

\- Тебя использовали, - наконец фыркнул Стефан, разглядывая то, как, до этого, чудом сохранившее целостность сознание Пеппер Поттс наконец разваливается на глазах. Крошась по крохотному кусочку, оно рассыпалось в песок, смываемый каждым резким порывом неосторожных, грубых слов. – То, чего ты так страстно желала, уже не существует. А память, которую тебе вернули, медленно убивает тебя. Чувствуешь эти боли? – тонкие, длинные пальцы, словно бы у пианиста, указали на ее лоб. – Твой мозг медленно превращается в жидкость. Ванда знала, что делает. Она проделывала это больше десятка раз со своими бывшими сотоварищами, - тон мужчины был ровным. – Действуя по старой схеме, ведьма залезла в ближний круг, собираясь получить от вас то, что могло бы помочь уничтожить Тони Старка, а самой забраться повыше. Воспоминания о событиях с две тысячи двадцать третьего года по двадцать пятый, ведь изначально она искала именно их? - покровительственно склонившись над скорчившейся женщиной, Стрендж поджал губы, рассматривая ее. 

Становилось холоднее, прекратившийся, было, дождь усиливался. В небе сверкнула небольшая, похожая на кривой трезубец молния, а по поляне прокатился новый рокот грома. Старк вздохнул и закончил за колдуна:

\- А вы и рады были продать меня. Ты знала, что Ванда на самом деле миллионерша? Точную сумму ее состояния мы так и не смогли узнать, часть счетов она успела перепрятать, - Старк, словно хищник, с каждым произнесенным словом делал шаг вперед, будто бы загоняя свою жертву в угол. – Не очень похоже на героиню-спасительницу, коей она себя описывала, да? – Миллиардер поймал взгляд испуганной женщины и, глядя глаза в глаза, продолжил. – Все, чего она хотела, это заполучить способ убрать меня или хотя бы мою репутацию, а так же, - он шумно хлопнул в ладоши, из-за чего Пеппер замерла на выдохе, сглотнув вязкую слюну, застрявшую в горле. – Заполучить Стива. Поздравляю, Пеп, ты дала ей все, что ей было нужно.

\- Н-но флешка у вас, - женщина, свободной рукой, крепче прижала одеяло к груди, в поисках защиты.

\- Увы, - Тони развел руками. – Маленькая дрянь утащила ее с собой. Пока мы тут болтаем, мои люди прочесывают лес вокруг, - он притворно вздохнул. – И, если повезет, мы вместе сможем спросить у нее, почему она оставила тебя здесь одну. Тебе же хочется ее ударить, а? Ах, если бы она была сильнее, ей бы не пришлось с тобой нянчиться, пока флешка была в твоих руках. Укради она ее или потребуй, она бы потеряла тебя в качестве своего очаровательного миньона-компаньона. 

Пеппер моргнула, вспоминая, как теплые девичьи ладошки обнимали ее за талию, поглаживая, скользя ниже и ниже… прямиком к отвисшим широким карманам кардигана. Каким успокаивающим был голос Ванды, как тепло и спокойно было в ее руках. Женщина, крепко прижав руку к щеке, размазала соляные разводы, вперемешку со слизью, сочившейся из носа.

Из-за веток широких еловых лап послышался птичий стрекот. Доктор Стрэндж стянул одну из перчаток и, изогнув кисть, прищелкнул.

\- Вам всем было ровным счетом наплевать на то, - Старк оказался неожиданно близко, а из его голоса хлестал яд, - что после моей смерти, меня заперло в камне души. Так почему я должен проявлять к вам милосердие? Единственный человек, которому было не все равно, был едва знавший меня Питер Паркер, а не моя собственная жена, и не мой единственный друг.

\- Потому ты не заразил меня той штукой? - голос Пеппер сипел. Уставившись в одну точку перед собой, женщина будто бы смотрела в никуда. – Даже не дал шанса?

Кусая истерзанные, покрытые мелкими ранками губы, она вновь судорожно сглотнула, от чего горло женщины дернулось. Она понимала, нутром чувствовала, что Тони, за прошедшие одиннадцать лет ни на шаг не приблизил ее к себе. Здесь их связывали исключительно деловые отношения. Могло ли все сложиться по-другому?

\- Ты должна понимать, Пеп, что все, что ты заслужила, это просто остаться в живых. И шанс свой ты потратила. – Он провел языком по верхней губе, слизывая капельки воды, и подмигнул. – К слову, чувствуешь это? Я думаю, скоро дожди что-то изменят в этом мире.

Не смотря на пелену перед глазами и скребущее чувство внутри груди, она поняла, что имел в виду Старк – вирус. То, что она даже боялись представить, случилось.

Густая пожелтевшая трава расступилась, и на звук щелчка к ногам колдуна, покрытый влажными капельками, скользнул черный кот с огромными голубыми глазами. Стрендж, отвернувшись на секунду, повел рукой, и животное растворилось прямо у его ботинок, растекшись грязной кляксой по сырой листве. Тони разочарованно поджал губы, проследив за действиями мага. Стрекот стих. Птица беспокойно взмыла вверх, натужно хлопая крыльями.

\- Они покинули лес, - подтвердив подозрения миллиардера, ровным голосом уронил колдун. Сгусток магии в форме животного практически не привлекал внимания и был удобен как соглядатай. – К сожалению.

Старк подпер голову рукой и, поглаживая большим пальцем подбородок, задумчиво протянул:

\- Только зря потратили время, - мужчина окинул Пеппер взглядом и поднял руку вверх, просигналив Наташе выйти. – Приберите здесь и заканчиваем, - он кивнул на блондинку, подав знак Барнсу посадить ту в машину. Поттс глубоко и быстро задышала через нос, от чего ее ноздри раздувались. Ей было страшно.

Она потеряла все, но сейчас отдаст еще больше.

Из-за деревьев, выскользнув на свет, показалась тонкая фигурка, затянутая в черный костюм. Лицо женщины закрывал широкий, плотный намордник, но копна перепутавшихся на макушке рыжих волос выдавала ее личность. 

\- Вокруг чисто, - отчиталась женщина. - Привет Пеп, - голос Наташи звучал глухо из-за маски, но искорки веселья в надменных зеленых глазах посылали холод по позвоночнику. Вдова, задрав подбородок, шла по мокрой траве, но звука шагов не было слышно - не было ни шороха листьев, ни скрежета шишек, веток или камушков под подошвой массивных сапогов. В тот момент, когда она остановилась, Пеппер поняла, что мир вокруг нее будто бы замер, сфокусировавшись лишь на движениях женщины перед ней и стуке собственного, пока еще живого, сердца. Пеппер, сама не зная почему, была уверена, что это последние минуты ее жизни. Слишком о многом она уже знала, вряд ли ей позволят выйти из этого леса.

Мужчина позади нарочито медленно, упиваясь ее ужасом, протянул руку, чтобы схватить. Все внутри сжалось от страха, а мышцы заиндевели. Пеппер почувствовала, как ее снова тошнит. Решение, которое она приняла, принадлежало ей не полностью, скорее, это была защитная функция, инстинкт – бежать. Налипшая на когда-то белые лоферы грязь неприятно оттягивала подошву. Мысли лихорадочно заметались в ее голове, но думать было некогда. Кинув взгляд на пустующий пролесок прямо перед ними, Поттс, выскользнув из-под стальной хватки, бросилась прямо туда, не разбирая дороги. Дыхание перехватило, а тошнота, скручивая спазмами, все нарастала. 

Рыжая, стоявшая недалеко, с любопытством склонила голову, бросив взгляд на Старшего Альфу, а затем на Стренджа. Колдун лишь хмыкнул, махнув кистью. Выбежавшая за ближайший колючий кустарник женщина повалилась на землю, тяжело дыша, и заскребла короткими ногтями по земле.

Тони в привычной манере закатил глаза, одними губами фыркнув «позер» и жестом дав знак подчиненным оставаться на местах, не спеша, прогулочным шагом направился к Пеппер. Блондинка, в свою очередь, натужно цепляясь пальцами за сухую траву, выла на одной ноте сквозь рвотные позывы. Мужчина поморщился.

\- Н-не н-до, - женщину снова вырвало смесью желтой слизи и кровавых пятен. – Не уби-ивай.

\- Я не имею привычки разбрасываться ценными активами, на которые у меня есть свои планы, Пепс, - миллиардер улыбнулся одними губами, согнув ладонь и указав на женщину, а затем присел на корточки рядом, наблюдая за тем, как она корчится.

\- Ах, бедная-бедная Пеппер Хоган-Поттс, - покачал головой Энтони, насупив брови и изобразив на лице притворное сожаление. Манера речи стала слегка заунывной и напевной. – Так старалась, столько работала, чтобы заключить сделку с Oscorp. После слияния она была так рада… Пока не нашла скрытые файлы о разработке биологического оружия на серверах Озборнов. Не успела она сообщить об этом мистеру Старку, как под угрозой жизни была выведена из здания и похищена собственным сотрудником – Квентином Бэком. Бэк, оказывается, работал на Oscorp. Он потребовал, чтобы миссис Поттс, используя собственные коды доступа к системе, перенесла файлы в систему Stark Ind. Как человек, осознававший всю тяжесть этих последствий, Пеппер Поттс отказалась делать то, что требовал от нее Бэк, даже под угрозой шантажа и побоев. Две недели бедную женщину морили голодом, избивали, ох, - мужчина ухмыльнулся, притворно приложив руку к груди, - и несколько раз даже надругались, пока одна из ее сотрудниц, мисс Джонс, используя свою хорошенькую кудрявую головку, не нашла место, где Бэк и его сообщница держат Пеппер. Не доверяя никому, она поделилась этой информацией только с ее мужем, Хэппи Хоганом. Им обоим повезло, что в тот момент они разговаривали прямо под одной из камер Пятницы. Умный ИИ доложил своему создателю, потерявшему покой из-за пропажи сотрудницы и по совместительству близкого друга, о том, что происходит. Взяв несколько сотрудников охраны, они поспешили прямиком по следу и… чуть не опоздали. Завязалась перестрелка. Хэппи, прикрывавший собственным телом жену, был застрелен прямо у нее на глазах. Мисс Джонс же повезло больше, ее только слегка задело. – Старк поцокал языком. - Бэк умер по дороге в реанимацию. Его, кажется, сильно избили, когда пытались задержать. Его подельница сбежала, прихватив с собой странного вида кейс. После этого, вернувшись домой, бедная Пеппер уже-не-Хоган Поттс стала вялой, апатичной. Могла неделями не вставать со своей постели, зачастую даже мочась под себя, не ухаживала за дочерью которая, к слову, потеряла отца. Психолог сменился психиатром, затем таблетками, а позже – ее поместили в специализированную клинику. Через полгода, мучимая чувством вины и головными болями из-за того, что так и не смогла остановить сообщницу Бэка, сбежавшую с кейсом, полным биологического оружия и не спасла мужа, женщина повесилась на простыне, - Тони хмыкнул. – Как тебе небольшое предсказание будущего? Я же говорю, я не имею привычки разбрасываться ценными активами. У меня на каждого из вас был свой план.

Пеппер была отличным прикрытием. Способом вывести следователей и ученых на Oscorp, возложив вину за создание сыворотки на них. Озборны уже дважды попадались на проведениях экспериментов на людях и были осуждены, так что люди охотно поверят, что был и третий раз, тем более что сами Озборны говорить сами за себя уже не могли. Норман Озборн, его жена Эмили, а так же их сын Гарри совсем недавно трагически погибли. 

Тело женщины била крупная дрожь. Она, не поднимая глаз, съежилась на земле, подобрав под себя руки и ноги. Вкусовые рецепторы на языке отключились, горло жгло от постоянно подступающей желудочной кислоты.

\- Напоследок, я подарю тебе кое-что, - прошептал он. Прохладная ладонь коснулась затылка, пальцы на секунду вдавили лицо Пеппер в землю. От макушки к вискам жирными, лоснящимися каплями заструилась густая серебряная жидкость – эндоброня Старка, забравшись под волосы, клещами впилась в кожу женщины. Перед глазами замелькали тысячи картинок, впервые не принося никакой боли – отстраненные, будто бы не принадлежащие ей воспоминания о другом мире, о событиях, произошедших в две тысячи двадцать пятом году хлынули в ее голову мягко и плавно. С каждым новым кусочком знания сердце скручивало сожаление пополам с отвращением. Это был кошмар наяву.

Прежде чем сознание Пеппер Поттс угасло, блондинка жалела только об одном – что так не смогла остановить Старка раньше, когда у них был шанс.

Наташа, смерив взглядом бессознательную женщину, отстегнула намордник, наконец, свободно вдохнув прохладный осенний воздух полной грудью. Солдат бросил на нее полный неодобрения взгляд.

\- Наталья.

\- Что? – Вдова хмыкнула. – Я не вмешивалась, как ты и просил. Только приглядывала. Кстати, мистер Старк, - Нат помахала тонким смартфоном, зажатым между пальчиков. – Лора прислала сообщение. Они с Питером собираются приготовить огромный лимонный пирог к нашему возвращению.

Старк улыбнулся, поглаживая подбородок, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как нетерпеливо топчутся на месте Клинт и Барнс, желая познакомиться с Омой.

\- Нам есть что отпраздновать.


	19. Все, что пожелаю

За окном, поддернутые дымкой утреннего тумана, мелькали пейзажи бесконечных просторов. Тук-тук, тук-тук. Перестук рельс стучал в висках. Тук-тук, тук-тук. Ванда сморгнула. Усталость, копившаяся внутри нее больше месяца, тяжелыми жгутами сдавливала все внутри, заставляя прогнуть спину еще немного, еще чуть-чуть. Пока она не упадет замертво. Черт, как же она ненавидела это чувство.

В купе было тихо и тепло, не считая небольшого сквозняка из приоткрытого окошка. Стив свернулся калачиком на узкой боковой кушетке, поверх полосатого матраса, размеренно вдыхая и выдыхая, и казался меньше, чем он есть. Девушка накрыла ладонью его талию и, легко касаясь подушечками пальцев ворсистой ткани колючего свитера, скользнула ниже, туда, где открывалась небольшая полоска оголенной кожи. Судя по участившемуся сердцебиению, мужчина не спал. Ведьма мягко улыбнулась.

\- Не бойся меня, Стиви. Я единственная, кому ты должен доверять, - голос девушки стал тише. – Я все исправлю.

Тук-тук, тук-тук. Стук колес поезда убаюкивал, а люди все еще казались такими маленькими и глупыми, по сравнению с ее силой и знаниями о прошлом мире. Это странным образом успокаивало девушку.

Достать новые документы, пережив два года в абсолютной изоляции от внешнего мира, когда все экстренные контакты были потеряны, оказалось не просто. Как бы хорошо она ни научилась обходить бесконечные камеры на улицах, сколько бы денег ни оставалось на скрытых счетах, как бы хорошо она ни умела сливаться с толпой, этого не было достаточно. Связи решали все, и из-за Старка она их потеряла. Оставалось надеяться, что родная Зоковия примет их без вопросов.

Ванда сжала челюсть, от чего по заостренным чертам заходили желваки, а улыбка превратилась в отвратительного вида гримасу. За окном снова начал накрапывать ледяной осенний дождь. Из приоткрытой форточки потянуло странно-знакомым, едва уловимым, запахом чего-то кислого и влажного. Поглаживая талию Стива, ведьма поморщилась от запаха, что вытягивал наружу тошнотворные воспоминания. Точно так же пахли шприцы и пробирки в белой комнате, куда ее приводили раз или два в неделю. Точно так же пахла и ее собственная кровь.

Тук-тук, тук-тук.

За стенкой кто-то завозился и девушка, прищурив глаза, напряглась. Не могло быть такого, что Старк и его ищейки нагнали их, но стоило оставаться начеку. Ванда, выжав остатки своих сил, позаботилась о том, чтобы скрыть их присутствие, но следовало оставаться начеку. К ее сожалению, теперь ее дитя покидало ее тело с кровью, выходящей из нее. Девушка подтянула колени к себе и прижалась к теплому боку рядом, прикрыв глаза, вслушиваясь в окружающее пространство. Больно практически не было. Она может выдержать это ради Стива.

Тук-тук, тук-тук, - привычно стучало в ее голове.

Теперь, спустя два года, ей стало сложнее общаться с людьми, усталость и отсутствие практики брали свое. Она чувствовала, как идеально подобранная, годами заученная маска трескается на лице, давая выход настоящим эмоциям. В лабораториях зачастую ей не разрешалось с кем-либо общаться, кроме врачей, и только после того, как к ней обращались. Когда-то она пыталась нарушить приказ, пыталась поддерживать контакт и продолжать практиковаться, но после того, как она убедила Роудса покончить, - по коже девушки пробежали ледяные мурашки от нахлынувших воспоминаний, - со всем, ее стали наказывать.

Уроки Черной Вдовы из прошлого оставили в ней свой след. Кем бы ты ни была на самом деле, забудь об этом, - говорила Наташа, когда их группа прибыла в Ваканду, - лучше будь той, кого они могут полюбить. Будь милой, доброй, понимающей или даже глупой. Найди тот образ, которого тебе легче придерживаться и держись за него, дай людям разглядеть его и расслабиться в твоем присутствии, - настаивала Вдова. Все средства хороши, когда на кону стоит твоя жизнь. Тогда эти слова звучали как предосторожность, им нужно было любой ценой остаться в стране, где их бы не нашли. И Ванда не просто их запомнила, слова отпечатались в ее сердце, казалось бы, на всю жизнь.

Люди любят героев и милых, отважных девочек, так почему бы не совместить это? – пришла ей в голову странная мысль в тот момент, когда Ванде едва-едва исполнилось тринадцать лет, и память все еще не до конца вернулась.

Это стало для нее точкой отсчета и совершенно изменило жизнь.

С одной стороны, это была по-детски глупая мысль, но Ванде нравилось быть героиней, где-то там, в прошлой жизни. Когда эта мысль ударила ее, это было как просветление. Она больше не сходила с ума от отчаяния и не знания как она сюда попала, она больше не плакала по ночам и не просила Бога вернуть все назад. Все стало намного проще. На самом деле, это сделало всю жизнь Ванды ярче, чем она была. Конечно, не сказать, что с самого начала она была в восторге от мысли, что жизнь, которую она жила, пришлось выкинуть, как ненужный мусор. Но то, что могла принести новая, возможно, того стоило. По ночам маленькая ведьма воображала, как появляются таблоиды, полные хвалебных очерков. Как она дает десятки интервью для восхищенной героизмом маленькой девочки публики, как рассказывает, сколько страданий на пути к безопасности мира ей пришлось пережить. Это захватывало дух. Это было то, ради чего стоило потратить эту жизнь.

Она начала с того, что собрала информацию и нашла причину. Ей с самого начала не нравился Тони Старк, тем более что он собирался погубить мир, созданный самим Богом. Так почему бы не сделать его злодеем ее геройского романа, когда он уже был им?

Именно это стало моментом ее просветления. Ей не нужна была бесполезная вендетта, Ванде нужен был разыгранный как по нотам спектакль. С ней в главной роли, разумеется, - эта мысль облегчала ее игру на публику, маска из фальшивых эмоций больше не казалась тяжелой или даже неподъемной. Теперь это было так же легко, как дышать.

Деньги тоже были частью плана. Старк не был достоин всего того, что у него было. Достойна была Ванда. И когда она это поняла, ее аппетиты возросли. Девушка не жаловалась на память, поэтому начала делать осторожные ставки, и это сработало. В ход пошли карманные деньги, деньги брата, затем она выкрала и заложила драгоценности матери. Все это начало приносить свои плоды, но этого было мало, поэтому все, что ей оставалось сделать, это начать покупать акции, за которыми охотился Старк.

Следующим ее шагом, после того, как у нее появился план, некоторая сумма денег и фактическое доказательство угроз Старка, было сочинить красивые слова, основываясь на информации, которой она уже обладала, и собрать команду, которая бы ей помогла. Ничего страшного, если на пути им пришлось бы кого-то потерять. Так бывает в каждой истории.  
Помогало и то, что Старк действительно собирался сделать с миром что-то невообразимо мерзкое. Но могло ли в голове злодея быть иначе?

В сущности, Ванде было все равно на весь сопутствующий ущерб. Задачей было не только уничтожить «зло», но и сделать это публично.

Девушка, чтобы убедиться еще раз, что все на месте, взволнованно скользнула рукой в карман низко приталенных джинс и нащупала там толстую нитку с нанизанным на нее ребристым пластиковым сердечком. Благодаря Квентину теперь в ее руках было маленькое гениальное оружие. Программка, способная считанные часы разнести любую информацию по всемирной паутине, триггером для которой становилось удаление. Копируя сама себя, она размножалась, продолжая рассылку. Алгоритм был задан, нужно было только запустить. 

К ее величайшему сожалению, без Пеппер, знающей коды доступа к Джарвису, у них не было максимально точной информации, только обрывки съемок с нижнего уровня башни, - как раз тот момент, когда выносили тела, - да несколько десятков обрывочных отчетов о работе с сывороткой и что-то на счет совместимости пар Альфа\Бета. Только вот, тела были покрыты тряпьем, а выуженные отчеты были крайне обрывочны и, порой, нелогичны. К слову об Альфах - если бы Ванда знала, что чертовка-Джонс была изначально на стороне Старка, она бы даже не попыталась к ней подобраться. Девушке всего то и нужно было, что вернуть журналистке память и наконец, узнать, что представляло главную опасность для Железного Человека, о которой она слышала от Клинта.

В «том» мире, по слухам, подруга Человека-Паука относилась к воскрешенному Тони Старку скептически, а в некоторых случаях и до крайности негативно. Что же могло измениться? Наверное, это было уже не важно.

Как только они доберутся до промежуточного пункта, перед тем, как пересесть на другой поезд, Ванда планировала получить у одного из проводников ноутбук и запустить программу. Того, что они собрали, было исключительно мало, но это бы позволило людям начать задавать вопросы. И как только они это сделают, на сцене появится Ванда, чтобы блистать. 

Главным же ее призом был счастливый конец.

Тук-тук, тук-тук.

Мало кто понимал ее настоящие мотивы, даже… Пьетро. Неестественно-прохладный летний день, стрекот ласточек за окном и сероватые облака за горизонтом до сих пор стояли перед глазами девушки, как и наполненные удивлением глаза брата.

Почему-то ей всегда казалось, что единственный, кто может понять суть ее мотивов – это ее близнец. Видимо, этот мир действительно отличался.

Девушка сглотнула. Шорох за стенкой прекратился. Напряжение с плеч спало, она даже не заметила, как мышцы ног оставались в напряжении, а корпус полностью развернут к единственному доступному для них чрезвычайному выходу - окну. Хоть Ванда и предприняла все меры предосторожности, о которых только могла знать, они всегда должны быть готовы к побегу.

Четырнадцатилетний Пьетро был первым, кому Ванда вернула память. Сожалела ли девушка об этом? На этот вопрос ответа она найти в своей душе так и не смогла, но помогало и то, что это был определенно не тот мир, в котором она родилась. Хоть Пьетро и вспомнил все, вплоть до событий «Альтрона», разделял ее ненависть к Старку, но все равно это был не тот человек, которого она помнила. В нем не было той же боли утраты. Здесь их родители были живы, а страна была цела.

В груди вспыхнуло давно привычное жгущее чувство, а растрескавшиеся, сухие губы скривились. Хоть все и было разыграно, как представление, как хвала ее упорству и героизму, самая настоящая, не поддельная ненависть к Тони Старку до сих пор кипела в ее груди. Этот человек дважды отобрал ее жизнь, отобрал право выбора. Сначала собственноручно собранная миллиардером ракета попала в их дом, убив родителей, после чего, по его же вине, Пьетро пришлось прикрыть Ванду своим телом. А затем, прожив больше десяти лет, лишившись буквально всего и восстав из пепла, жизнь Ванды снова перевернули с ног на голову.

Конечно, ей стоило быть благодарной за предоставленный шанс новой, богатой и сытной жизни, но это была ее и не ее жизнь одновременно. Она была похожа на странную, идеализированную копию прошлого, здесь не было войн, в которых она так отчаянно нуждалась, не было пришельцев, супергероев и всего того, к чему она успела привыкнуть. 

Тук-тук, тук-тук.

Это было противоречиво, и плохо, и хорошо одновременно. Но кое о чем она все же жалела сильнее всего.

Перед глазами заплясали красные искры абсолютной ненависти. Чертовому Питеру Паркеру нужно было придти и все испортить как раз в тот момент, когда она смогла добраться до Санктум Санкторума и его библиотеки. Крысенышу, видите ли, показалось не справедливым, что его наставник погиб. Ведьма отдала бы все, чтобы залезть в его тщательно охраняемую голову и найти все его затаенные тайны и гадкие секреты, но еще больше бы она отдала, если бы могла свернуть мальчишке шею. Библиотека была бесценным кладом, источником бесконечных знаний о магии, о которых она даже и не подозревала. Ванда должна была стать сильнее для того, чтобы вернуть настоящего Стива. Девушке было физически больно от того, что она видела. Этот сморщенный старик не был ее Стивом. Стив бы не ушел, он бы не прожил другую жизнь без нее.

Теперь же, наконец, она сделает эту жизнь своей. Злодей будет побежден, а герои взойдут на заслуженный пьедестал, а она получит свой приз.

Тук-тук, тук-тук.

Койка тихо скрипнула, стук пульса под кожей стал отчетливее. Мужчина под ее ладонью завозился и открыл свои небесно-голубые глаза, поддернутые знакомой неестественной дымкой водянистости. Ванда нахмурилась.

\- Эй, - тихо позвала она, стараясь не напугать. – Привет. Хорошо спал?

Крупные ладони смяли простынь. Вздрогнув, мужчина вжался в матрас и, кажется, забыв как дышать, пристально посмотрел на нее, будто бы чего-то выжидая. Ведьма огорченно вздохнула. Она не хотела, чтобы со Стивом все так вышло. Бедняга столько натерпелся. Она не хотела причинять ему больше страданий, манипулировать его сознанием, но ей это было нужно. Ему это было нужно. Стив просто запутался. В прошлом он никогда не шарахался от нее, как здесь. Мужчина всегда был добр к ней, даже когда Ванда выходила из себя и пыталась причинить кому-то боль. Только он понимал, что девушка все еще была ребенком, и ей было так трудно от потери брата.

Интересно, если бы она рассказала ему о своих чувствах, он бы остался?

Тук-тук, тук-тук.

Наверняка, он бы так и сделал.

Тук-тук, тук-тук.

Но почему в его глазах стояла лишь дымка? Водянистые разводы, расширенные зрачки и болезненный блеск в глазах, будто бы человек применял настойку белладонны, были прямым следствием применения магии возвращения памяти и небольшого контроля сознания, глаза же мужчины перед ней были немного мутными, словно бы после сна, вот и все.

\- Отпусти меня, - первое, что сказал ей Стив за все это время. Его полные, чуть бледноватые губы скривились, словно бы мужчина сейчас заплачет. Поведя носом, он спросил, – Где Б-баки?

\- Стиви, - позвала она, погладив блондина по вспотевшему виску. – Слушай мой голос. Все хорошо, ты в безопасности. Они больше не причинят тебе вреда.

Мужчина, вдруг скинув руку ведьмы, яростно замотал головой, жмурясь. Волосы цвета пшеницы хаотично разметались по голове, что, к слову, не делало Стива менее красивым, а значит, их ребенок будет почти так же прекрасен. Эта мысль согрела ведьму изнутри.

У них будет целых полтора счастливых года. Они поселятся в небольшом горном коттедже, что принадлежал ее семье. Стив, как и отец Ванды, когда-то, будет каждый день ходить на рыбалку, а может даже получит лицензию по поддельным документам и будет охотиться. Вместе они будут ездить в ближайший город за продуктами, готовить, мыть посуду, смотреть дурацкие фильмы по выходным и кидаться друг в друга попкорном.

А позже, перед тем как уйти... как и остальным до него, Стив подарил бы ей сына или дочь.  
Наконец, хоть и ненадолго, они стали бы настоящей семьей.  
Ванда лелеяла эту мысль все то время, пока находилась в грязной камере и питалась объедками. 

\- Что последнее ты помнишь? – болезненно-худые, костлявые пальцы девушки спустились ниже и обхватили щеку мужчины. Ванда выжидающе уставилась на него, гладя в напуганные глаза.

\- М-мне нельзя с тобой говорить, - Стив предпринял попытку отползти, но слишком быстро уперся в стенку позади него. Койки в купе в зоковианских поездах были слишком маленькими и не были предназначены для подобных маневров, места и так едва хватало на них двоих. Девушка удивленно вскинула брови. Без постоянных инъекций той дряни, что колол Старк, мозг Стива должен был уже восстановиться, он не должен вести себя как напуганный щенок. Более того, Ванда проделала ту же самую процедуру по возвращению памяти, что и с остальным, так почему же ее возлюбленный так себя ведет? Почему не помнит?

Что-то определенно шло не так, как она планировала. 

\- Ты знаешь, как меня зовут? – ласково спросила она. Может быть, произошло то же самое, что и с Квентином? Тот не переместился из мира в мир, как произошло с большинством из тех, кому она возвращала память, а погиб. Вернув свою память, люди в первую очередь вспоминали самое яркое, что врезалось им в память. У таких людей как Квентин это был момент их смерти.

\- Ванда, – Стив нахмурил кустистые брови и отвел взгляд, будто бы он был в замешательстве от подобного вопроса.

В сущности, ей повезло, что Квентин Бэк, раздосадованный тем, что проект «всей его жизни» не был направлен к военным, а был использован в мирных целях, согласился ей помочь. Права на изобретение – М.О.Р.Г принадлежали не ему самому. Бэк продал их компании еще на этапе разработки, и SI имела полное право направить его детище туда, куда компании заблагорассудится. Процент от использования и продажи изобретения гражданским, который ему полагался, к бесконечному сожалению Квентина, был несравнимо мал, в отличие от той суммы, что он получил бы от военных. Кто мог винить его в том, что он хотел немного больше того, что ему дали?

Мужчина тайком приносил ей еду и воду, когда ее наказывали и собирал подноготную, что скрывал Тони Старк. Примерно так им и удалось заполучить фото тестирования нового Железного Легиона. Более того, Ванда доверяла Бэку забирать и прятать ее «вместилище силы», как она сама называла эти мутные шарики, выходившие из ее тела. Когда придет время, девушка найдет и заберет их. 

Направить Квентина к Пеппер Поттс было проще простого. Мужчина и так крутился вокруг блондинки так часто, как только мог, выуживая из нее подробности о проектах и беззастенчиво флиртуя. Он был тем, кто подбросил женщине крохотный «шептун», а так же вернул память и помог направить Поттс на верный путь. Жаль только, что ее, в конце концов, пришлось бросить. Старк доверял ей, а значит, она была полезна.

\- Верно, - она заправила немного отросшую светлую прядь за ухо и натянуто улыбнулась мужчине. Из-за сильного укуса рот девушки наполнился сладковатым привкусом металла. – А помнишь, кто я такая?

\- Алая Ведьма, - Стив съежился, а Ванда сглотнула, вытянув тонкую шею от удивления. Что за черт? 

\- Ты помнишь, кто я такая? – Переспросила она. Голос девушки прозвучал вкрадчиво. Ванда пододвинулась ближе, от чего блондин панически замахнулся рукой, желая прогнать настойчивую ведьму. Широкая ладонь зацепила стеклянную кружку в металлическом подстаканнике и та с грохотом и треском опрокинулась на пол, усеяв пол крупными осколками, один из которых представлял собой отколотое дно с широким, почти с величину стакана заостренным наконечником и лежал в паре сантиметров от койки. Подстаканник со звоном укатился куда-то в сторону. Блондин, наконец, поднял на нее полные ужаса глаза и замер на вдохе, перестав даже вздрагивать.

\- Тише, - мягко попыталась возразить она, но вышедший из под контроля мужчина предпринял попытку вскочить, от чего вдруг ударился головой о верхнюю полку и глухо застонал. Ванда в отчаянии протянула руки к нему, но блондин оттолкнул их. 

Стив же, в свою очередь, чувствовал себя странно. Впервые за много лет его ничего не удерживало. Ничего не сдавливало его шею и легкие, когда он ошибался, не указывало нужное направление мягким, убаюкивающим голосом. Кустистые брови сошлись на переносице, когда блондин замер, ощущая, как боль распространяется от затылка прямиком к шейным позвонкам - у него больше не было поводка и ему это не нравилось. Так быть не должно.

\- Г-где Баки? О-он здесь? – прохрипел Стив, оглядывая купе безумными глазами и принюхиваясь. Странный, знакомый, почти не заметный отголосок сосны кружил в воздухе. За стенкой что-то треснуло. Те красные искры и женский голос, сопровождавший их, Стиву не нравился. Альфа говорил, что это не было его другом, оно не имело право отдавать ему приказы. В праве на это был лишь Альфа или Старший, Стив выучил это на собственной шкуре.

Что-то красное подталкивало его воспоминания обратно, на поверхность и это заставляло мужчину виновато съеживаться еще больше. Он вспомнил бункер, как будто это было вчера, он вспомнил, как благодаря нему мальчик в красном костюме упал и не мог пошевелиться, он вспомнил, как ушел, потому что испугался. А еще там были зеленые глаза. Невыразимо грустные глаза, молча молившие о том, чтобы он остался.

Стив сглотнул, припомнив то, что случилось по его вине. Он не должен был оставлять Баки наедине с его демонами. Он был так виноват… 

Прижав горящие от звонкого удара ладони к груди, Ванда закусила губу и подняла на Стива глаза, взглянув на того исподлобья.

\- Его здесь нет, ты можешь его не бояться, - она хлопнула редкими ресницами. – Мы уже далеко, - голос звучал ободряюще. Девушка сглотнула и перевела дух. Что-то в его поведении было явно не так, он не вел себя так, будто бы ему только что вернули память. Более того, его поведение не было типичным «Активом», как до этого предполагала Ванда. Стив был почти нормальным, но до ужаса напуганным. Той гадости, что ему кололи, в крови уже не было, тогда почему же он ее ударил?

\- Мне нельзя, - для такого высокого и широкоплечего мужчины, голос блондина звучал жалко. Простынь под ним окончательно скаталась, как следствие постоянных нервных ерзаний, полностью обнажив старый полосатый матрас.

Судя по ощущению от вибрации, поезд начал сбрасывать скорость. Они почти добрались до очередной остановки, ехать оставалось совсем немного. Звук дождя за окном стал отчетливее, и Ванда поморщила аккуратный носик – запах кислинки, исходивший от окна, вызывал знакомые спазмы в желудке. Кажется, Тони Старку все таки удалось задуманное, но концом для Ванды это все же еще не было. Напротив, это повышало ставки, как и ее шансы стать той, кто победит «Злодея» и расскажет свою историю всему миру. Скоро миллиардер узнает, что значит фраза «Суд Линча». 

\- Стиви, - продолжила ворковать над ним ведьма, предусмотрительно придерживая свои руки при себе. – Я тебя не обижу, ты же знаешь. Ты со мной в безопасности.

Ванда склонилась над ним, и блондин икнул, глядя на нее широко распахнутыми глазами, попеременно оглядываясь то на нее, то на стенку. Он помнил ее, он знал ее. Одни из самых жестоких наказаний от Старшего Стиву доставались именно за нее, и если Стив не уйдет, его могут ждать последствия. Мужчина бросил взгляд на широкое окно. В идеале, если открыть форточку достаточно, то он сможет пролезть. Но что делать с девушкой? Альфа, если бы Альфа был здесь, он бы сказал. Он ведь здесь, не так ли?

Та, тем временем, одарив его сладкой улыбкой, пододвинулась чуть ближе и, спустив ноги, поставив свои колени рядом с койкой. Стекло под ногами тихо звякнуло. Стив проглотил вырвавшийся наружу неосторожный судорожный вздох и скосил глаза вниз. Внутри затрепетало странное, давно позабытое чувство, которое нужно было откинуть подальше. Убийства… убийства не были чем-то плохим, как говорил Старший. Они были испытанием Стива на верность, они доказывали его преданность Семье и Омеге. 

Мужчина сглотнул вязкую слюну, образовавшуюся под языком, и постарался сосредоточиться на мыслях об их Оме. Как он там? Все ли в порядке? Справились ли с охраной без него? И последнее, волновавшее Стива больше всего, буквально разъедающее его сознание – накажет ли его Старший? Наказание было своеобразной формой любви в отношении Стива. Стив был никчемной Бетой, он это знал. Он колебался перед убийством Сэма, он пытался ослушаться, дважды пытался игнорировать приказы. Так нельзя, - говорил ему Баки, поглаживая по вспотевшей пояснице и охаживая плеткой сзади.  
Даже сейчас он больше беспокоился о своем наказании, чем об Оме. В животе образовался тугой, болезненный комок.

Видишь, Стив, ты все еще такой никчемный, - голос Альфы чудился ему у самого уха. Сердце гулко застучало, а ладони вспотели. Девушка наклонилась к нему еще ближе, выгнув поясницу и поставив руки по обе стороны от его боков, а объемный живот неловко уткнулся в бедра мужчине. Длинные, похожие на ссохшуюся под знойным солнцем солому пряди покачнулись, практически коснувшись носа Стива, и ноздри затрепетали. От Ванды пахло горчичной отдушкой, не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы вызвать легкую изжогу. Поверх груди что-то нестерпимо зачесалось. Он должен что-то сделать, должен оттолкнуть ее. Должен-должен-должен. Должен!

\- Отойди от меня! – рявкнул Стив и что есть силы пихнул худенькую девушку в сторону.   
Тело Ванды от сильного удара мотнуло в сторону. Она ударилась о небольшую боковую лесенку, ведущую на верхнюю полку, и съехала по краю, испустив натужный стон.

Мужчина, не теряя ни секунды и не думая ни о чем, одним движением скинул ноги на пол. Правую ступню вдруг обожгло. Ох, черт… Он, опустив голову, удивленно посмотрел под ноги и, приподняв стопу, обнаружил крохотный торчащий из нее осколок со скопившимися вокруг небольшими капельками крови.

Откашлявшись и сипло дыша, Ванда, не удержавшись, вдруг фыркнула. Внутри нее клокотало желание выплеснуть яд, рассказать Стиву, как все эти годы им пользовались, как отдали на растерзание чудовищу с лицом друга, как лишили настоящей жизни. Усилием воли закусив губу, девушка, одарив блондина нечитаемым взглядом, внутренне подобралась и постаралась сесть ровно. На деле удар был не большой силы, самая болезненная часть пришлась на выпуклые железные крючки для одежды. Ей всего то и нужно было напомнить старому приятелю, кто он такой. Ничего страшного, что он был в панике. 

\- Ничего страшного, у меня в сумке есть бинт, - как можно более робко начала она. Ей нужно было вернуть его доверие. Она протянула ему свой рюкзак и Стив, насупив брови, недоверчиво уставился на него, все еще стоя на одной ноге.

Когда он вдруг протянул крупную ладонь и схватил рюкзак, девушка этого не ожидала. Она ждала, что он хотя бы мимолетно коснется ее пальцев, как раньше, прежде чем забрать сумку из ее рук. Раньше мужчина никогда не возражал против того, чтобы Ванда обняла его или положила голову на колени. Для них двоих не существовало понятия «личного пространства», когда они были созданы единым целым. Это было иначе, чем с Пьетро, Ванда чувствовала, что часть ее души принадлежала Стиву и наоборот, часть его души принадлежала ей. Она так долго искала его, следовала по пятам, выискивала любую возможность, чтобы хотя бы мельком взглянуть на копну ярких как солнышко волос.

Тук-тук, тук-тук.

Стук колес поезда становился медленнее и будто бы глуше. Девушка сморгнула наваждение. Стив по-прежнему стоял с рюкзаком в руках так, и не пошевелившись, глядя на нее и возвышаясь над ней, словно гора в этой маленькой кабинке. Уже чистые голубые глаза, без каких либо признаков дымки, смотрели пристально, будто бы не решаясь на что-то.

Скрестив ноги, все еще чувствуя как на спине, по тому месту, на которое она приземлилась, ползет боль, она медленно заговорила:

\- Тебе стоит перебинтовать ногу, у тебя кровь.

\- Запах, - вдруг бросил он, и вдоль спины девушки пробежала стайка мурашек. Напряженные глаза теперь следили за каждым ее движением. Что «запах»? Чего он хотел? Боялся ли Стив, что их обнаружат, а может так же как и она, чувствовал ползущий из окна смрад сыворотки?

Ванда на секунду опустила взгляд, краем глаза зачарованно наблюдая за тем, как по полу, капая, растекается искристая густая жидкость. Запах соснового леса и железа стал немного отчетливее, а смешавшись с едва уловимым ароматом крови, напоминал вонь пыточной. Девушка постаралась подавить в себе легкую тошноту. Вот почему он спрашивал о Барнсе, запах действительно мог бы принадлежать ему, если бы она точно не знала, где они находятся. 

\- Тебе не стоит об этом переживать, нас никто не найдет. Так пахнет с улицы. Мы проезжаем мимо леса, видишь? – она махнула в сторону окна, но Стив даже не проводил ее жест взглядом. – А железом пахнет всегда, мы же в поезде. Немного неприятно, но ты не обращай внимания, - на губах все еще играла улыбка, со стороны скорее похожая на гримасу. Похоже, у блондина были те же мрачные ассоциации, что и у нее самой. Не удивительно. – Я вытащила тебя, мы здесь одни. Давай промоем рану и вытащим стекло?- продолжала увещевать девушка в который раз, осторожно потянувшись за бутылкой воды. Стив, забавно шаркнув ногой, отскочил назад.- Присядь, ладно? Я обещаю тебя не трогать.

Глаза Стива метнулись к двери, за которой послышались шаги, он застыл, будто бы прислушиваясь к чему-то незримому и не слышимому. И это были точно не шаги.

\- Нас никто не тронет, они не найдут нас. Мы далеко, - восприняв взгляд Стива как страх, продолжала щебетать она. Мужчина аккуратно присел на край постели. Кусочек небольшого стеклышка, едва больше пары сантиметров, торчал из ступни, прямиком между пяткой и носком. Ванде, наверное, не стоило прятать его обувь, но она так боялась, что он попробует убежать. Без обуви у нее был хотя бы какой-то шанс его остановить.

Окровавленное стеклышко звякнуло по полу. Тем временем что-то холодное поселилось внутри девушки, пока она наблюдала, как Стив осторожно поглядывая на нее, бинтует ногу. Оно заползало в каждый потаенный уголочек ее души, змеясь по внутренностям, оно мурлыкало ей на ухо самые мерзкие вещи, оно заставляло вздрагивать не от шагов или шорохов за стенкой, оно своими толстыми склизкими пальцами указывало прямо на Стива. Оно шептало. Оно было похоже на страх. Ванда сцепила зубы, а губы ее превратились в тонкую белую линию, выдавая напряженность. Это был страх. Девушка впервые за всю свою жизнь боялась.

Когда шаги за дверью вновь стали отчетливее, девушка перевела взгляд на стекло под ногами. От привычных алых искр не осталось и следа, она все растратила. Ей стоит что-то с этим сделать. Стив определенно боялся, но чего?

\- Послушай, - Ванда прочистила горло.

\- Не говори со мной, - прохрипел мужчина. – Мне нельзя разговаривать с тобой. Меня из-за этого накажут.

\- Можно, все хорошо. Тебя больше не обидят, - она вновь попыталась подсесть поближе. Раньше тактильный контакт успокаивал Стива. Ей стоило постараться дать ему его и сейчас.

\- Ты не имеешь права так говорить, ты не Альфа, - в голосе, помимо испуга, послышались и нотки ярости, от чего Ванда нахмурилась. С чего бы Стиву злиться? Может ли?..

\- Ты думаешь, это какая-то проверка? – высказала она свою догадку, от чего Стив сглотнул, продолжая не глядя наматывать бинт толстым слоем, но не ответил. – Это не так. Я-я Ванда, а ты – Капитан Америка, ты же помнишь? Мы всегда были вместе. Я пришла тебя вытащить. Я очень долго это планировала, нас не должны поймать. Ты был у плохих людей, но скоро мы будем в безопасности.

Стив уставился на нее так, словно она была сумасшедшей. Внутри девушки все дребезжало, будто бы остатки магии, осевшие на тканях, пытались ей что-то сказать. Что-то подобное она ощутила за пару секунд до того, как Стрендж, схватил ее за воротник и втащил в черную воронку портала. Это был последний раз, когда они, собравшись вместе, решили покончить с доктором Беннером, но Стив не мог причинить ей вреда, это, - она сжала пальцы в замок, нервно сжав и разжав их несколько раз, - было невозможно.

\- Я не Капитан Америка, - вдруг грубо отрезал блондин. – Мое имя Стив-вен Роджерсон, - мужчина сделал вид, что заикнулся, но все было и так очевидно. Девушка понимающе покивала.

\- Нет, ты и есть он, - внутри ведьма ликовала. Это был маленький, но прогресс. – Ты спасал людей и боролся против несправедливости. Послушай, - она нащупала небольшое пластиковое сердечко в кармане и протянула его мужчине как оливковую ветвь. – Это то, что поможет нам противостоять Тони Старку. Он держал тебя одному Богу известно сколько времени. Я знаю, - голос девушки приобрел понимающие, мурчащие нотки. Он убаюкивал без всякой магии. – Знаю, что ты боишься его, но теперь мы с тобой в безопасности, я клянусь.

Ясные как день глаза Стива посмотрели на нее с такой яростью, что ведьма непроизвольно отодвинулась, хотя план был иным. Она должна подобраться к Стиву ближе.

\- Ты боишься, что я до тебя дотронусь? 

\- Ты не имеешь права меня трогать. Ты не мой Альфа.

\- Ты свободный человек, Стиви, - прежде чем она успела что-либо еще сказать, мужчина взревел.

\- Ты не имеешь права меня так называть! Ты не Альфа! – крупная рука просвистела мимо носа ведьмы и та на секунду оставила свои попытки приблизиться. 

Бедняга, по-видимому, запутавшись сам в себе, шел по кругу. Ванда облизнула пересохшие губы, задумчиво наблюдая за тем, как Стив осторожно поставил перебинтованную ногу на чистый участок и глубоко вздохнул, шаря глазами по полу. Так почему же Стив не хотел, чтобы она его трогала? Могло ли это быть частью какой-то особой «программы»? Вроде бы, она когда-то читала, что при частом тактильном контакте люди чувствуют себя лучше. Часть наказания или что-то вроде того?

Стив тяжело вздохнул и неожиданно моргнул, забавно потянув носом, и напрягшись, огляделся. За стенкой послышалось слабое шарканье. Девушке показалось, что за ее спиной что-то мигнуло. Он недоверчиво оглянулся, будто сам не веря, а затем моргнул несколько раз и уставился на Ванду. В глазах пропал отблеск страха, мужчина выпрямил спину и приосанился. Дверь соседнего купе отворилась со скрипом, в коридоре глухо застучали ровные шаги, но казалось, что только Стив обратил на это внимание, продолжая тянуть носом. Ведьма попробовала принюхаться, но кроме как кислого запаха из окна, она ничего не чуяла.

Тем временем Стив перевел на нее свой ясный взгляд и неуверенно улыбнулся, от чего внутри ведьмы взорвался фейерверк из эмоций. Надежда вспыхнула в ее груди.

\- Ванда, это же ты, - вдруг произнес абсолютно нормальным, ровным тоном он. Это был не запуганный щенок, это был Капитан Америка. Ванда почти что взвизгнула от радости. У нее получилось.

\- Стив, Стиви…

\- Это я, - улыбка стала шире и Ванда прикрыла ладошкой рот.

\- Как много ты помнишь? Ты же вспомнил?

\- Все, - тихо пробормотал он. – После Таноса тоже. Я по-, - он осекся, - вспомнил.

Страх, терзавший ведьму, вдруг отошел на второй план. Стив был с ней! Ее Стив. Заклинание подействовало.

\- Как, - взгляд мужчины уперся в пол, - т-ты, то есть, - он пожевал губу, - что ты собираешься делать? Как ты вытащила меня?

Она поспешила рассказать ему все, это ведь был Стив, ее Стив. Они прибывали на станцию, им следовало торопиться. Чем скорее она введет его в курс дела, тем скорее они смогут закончить дела и обняться как раньше. 

\- У нас есть кое-что, - она указала на крупную пластиковую игрушку, нанизанную на аккуратную шелковую веревочку. – Эта вещь содержит компромат, а еще может сбивать настройки Джарвиса. Мы докажем, что Старк и есть распространитель вируса. Я понимаю, что для тебя это слишком, - Ванда начала тараторить, нервно и хаотично постукивая ногой по полу. Вопрос был странным, слишком быстрым для такой ситуации, но она была слишком рада, для того, чтобы заметить, как взгляд Стива помрачнел, а красивые полные губы вдруг скривились в грустной усмешке. – Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя в чем-то участвовать. Это и не нужно. Просто расскажи мне все, что знаешь о том, что произошло после Таноса. Ты ведь это имел в виду? Ты же помнишь? – мужчина согласно качнул головой, оторвав взгляд от пола.

Ведьма почувствовала, как ребра сдавило знакомое чувство надвигающейся угрозы. Это было чувство не из тех, что сообщали о том, что сейчас кто-то войдет в комнату и причинит тебе боль, это было чувство, сигнализирующее, что твой обидчик сидит прямо рядом с тобой. Девушка поспешила задвинуть это чувство в сторону. Это была какая-то ошибка. По-видимому, она потеряла слишком много крови, и теперь ее организм немного сбоит. Она и в правду чувствовала сильную слабость во всем теле. Рядом с ней сидел Стив, в конце концов.

\- Я так и думала! – радостно пискнула она. Наверное, нужно было больше магии, чтобы восстановить память после третьего щелчка. – Что произошло? Хотя нет, - она помотала головой. – Как ты стал молодым снова? Это действительно ты, твое тело. Я проверила это несколько десятков раз. Это ведь не возможно, я так и не нашла способа… Боже, я слишком много говорю, да?

По щеке Стива скатилось несколько слез. Сидя спиной к окну, он упер локти в колени, грустно всматриваясь в лицо девушки. Его поведение резко контрастировало с тем, что было прежде. Если бы мозг девушки не был затуманен безумной радостью от того, что ее возлюбленный здесь и все помнит, она бы заметила его странный рыскающий по полному осколков полу взгляд, печальные глаза, что говорили громче любых слов. Чувство тревоги стало нарастать с новой силой, скребя по нервам тупым ножом. Она повела плечами, будто бы сбрасывая странное чувство, как бы говоря им - «не сейчас».

\- Нет, Ванда, конечно, нет, - ветер за окном усилился. Дождь ощутимо забарабанил по крыше, а ветер завыл. Вибрация вагона начала сопровождаться редкими натужными скрипами колес о рельсы. Они прибывали на станцию. – Я-я скучал по твоему голосу. И по нашим приключениям. А как стал молодым, - душевная боль на лице была очевидна, - тебе лучше не знать. Это трудно.

Стив! Это был действительно ее Стив, его голос, его манеры, его маленькие ямочки на щеках. Его привычка отмахиваться, когда он не хотел о чем-либо говорить.

\- Ничего страшного, - она закивала. – Мне самой тяжело говорить о том, что я пережила, - конечно же, она солгала. Да, было больно и страшно, но это было ее целью, ее благой миссией. Ванда должна была быть там, чтобы узнать, что на самом деле делает Stark Industries. Все было ради того, чтобы после она могла об этом рассказать, но Стиву об этом знать было не обязательно. Он был ее призом, ее сказочным принцем, которого она должна была спасти.

Стив все еще говорил отрывисто и не давал ей точных деталей, но, наверное, это было и не важно, да? Он был «прежним» самим собой, это все, что имело значение.

\- А что там? – он указал ей за спину, туда, где висело несколько сумок. Руки мужчины, очевидно, тряслись.

\- Это, - болезненно-худая девушка на секунду развернулась, чтобы объяснить, что там находятся купленные ею вещи первой необходимости, такие как еда, вода, некоторое количество одежды и телефон, купленный ею у какого-то барыги. Стив и не должен был помнить, как они делали покупки, она об этом позаботилась. Вряд ли бы ее будущий муж и отец ее ребенка был рад тому, что она применяет жестокость. 

Краем глаза она отметила, как на долю секунды мужчина склонился вниз, но тут же выпрямился, продолжая с легкой улыбкой и таким привычным наклоном головы смотреть на нее. 

\- Что ты там делаешь? – рука Стива теперь лежала на тонкой перьевой подушке. Он вздрогнул, но вымученно выдавил.

\- Нога, - его ответы по-прежнему оставались короткими.

\- Прости, что я напугала тебя, - она послала ему взгляд из под ресниц, рассчитывая на то, что блондин, как и прежде, растает от этого жеста, но в его взгляде мелькнуло что-то темное и незнакомое. 

\- Все хорошо. Ты не раз пугала меня, пока мы были в Ваканде, Скарлетт, - это был финальный аккорд. Если до этого где-то на краю сознания ведьмы и оставались подозрения, то прямо сейчас они растворились при одном лишь упоминании ее прозвища, о котором не знал никто, кроме них двоих… и Пьетро, о котором она старалась сейчас не думать.

\- Эй, почему ты все еще плачешь, здоровяк? –Ванда была готова и сама расплакаться. Может быть, раньше он считал себя вроде фигуры отца для нее, но она докажет, что это не так. Девушка всхлипнула. Им предстоит прожить чудесные полтора года. У них будет прекрасный сын или красавица-дочь. Стива будут помнить как героя.

\- М-можно я-йа тебя обниму? – фраза вышла до крайности криво, словно Стива скручивало изнутри, когда он ее произносил. Ванда счастливо кивнула, и мужчина призывно раскрыл объятия, проглотив комок в горле и свесив одну руку вниз.

\- Прости меня, Ванда, - широкая ладонь погладила ее по волосам, когда худенькая фигурка оказалась в его руках. Голос мужчины надломился. Стив рыдал как ребенок. – Прости меня, Скарлетт. Я так виноват.

На последнем слове внутри Ванды будто бы что-то умерло. Ее обманули, как маленькую девочку. 

Тук-тук… тук. 

Ванда дернулась, но сильные руки держали слишком крепко. Это было как боль и ожог одновременно. Гигантский кусок стекла вошел чуть ниже левой лопатки. Тело сковал страх такой силы, что девушка не могла даже издать звука. По позвоночнику потекло что-то влажное, но это была не кровь Ванды – чем сильнее Стив сжимал кусок стекла, проталкивая его глубже, тем больше крови капало с его собственной распоротой ладони. Что-то щелкнуло, и ведьма судорожно и неловко задергалась в крепких объятиях, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя Стива, но тот лишь продолжал давить на стекло всей своей нечеловеческой силой, пока, кажется, не послышался влажный всхлип.

Пальцы позади нее дернули всаженный по самую рукоятку кусочка днища осколок. Проскользив по внутренностям, по разорванным тканям и коже, короткий осколок граненого стакана выскользнул из тела Ванды и глухо бряцнул о пол где-то у двери. Крови, кроме как с ладони Стива, вокруг не было.

\- С-сти-и-иви, - хватая ртом воздух, не имея возможности найти в себе силы, чтобы даже вскрикнуть, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, Ванда лишь шумно икала. Хватка блондина осталась такой же сильной. Тот развернул бьющееся в его руках тело ведьмы и опрокинул его на кровать, сев сверху и зажав ладонями рот, чтобы та не закричала. Проткнутое легкое девушки под ним заполняла ее собственная кровь, заставляя медленно задыхаться, от чего та билась еще яростнее, но Стиву, кажется, было все равно. Ей некому было помочь.  
Мужчина смотрел глаза в глаза, наблюдая за тем, как страх расползается в душе ведьмы. Слезы Стива скатывались по раскрасневшимся щекам, капая на окровавленные ладони.

\- Ты не должна была трогать меня, я же говорил, - Стив над ней буквально хныкал. Ему нужен был контроль, ему нужен был его Альфа и Старший. Внутри все звенело от желания снова подчиниться, почувствовать теплую ладонь в своих волосах и мягкий приказ опуститься на колени. С Вандой Роджерс никогда не будет чувствовать себя в такой безопасности, как под чьим либо руководством. Он был глуп, слаб и эгоистичен, ему нужна была твердая рука.

И если Старший хочет, чтобы Стив снова доказал свою верность, он это сделает.

Вдох через нос сделать не получалось, как бы ни старалась девушка. Грудь горела настолько сильно, что хотелось разорвать все внутри. Колесики заскрипели, дверь купе распахнулась. Теряя сознание от недостатка воздуха, Ванда как сквозь вату слышала хриплые заверения о том, что Стив, ее Стиви, ее не убил, как ему и приказали. Только проткнул легкое.

\- Интересный способ, - голос был далек и звучал скорее заинтересованно и профессионально. – Ты заставил ее захлебываться собственной кровью? Ни криков, ни грязи. Умно.

\- Ты так хорошо справился, - прозвучало ласково. Стив отступил, но кто-то более темный склонился над ней. Перед глазами Ванды возник мутный образ с яркими голубыми глазами. – Ну, вот мы снова встретились. Теперь ты точно не убежишь.

А дальше была только тьма.

***

Перекатившись на другой бок, Питер почувствовал, как в ребра что-то уперлось. Сунув руку под одеяло, он нащупал и раздраженно отпихнул очередную салфетку. Кажется, вчера он несколько переборщил. Не стоило рыться в кухонных ящиках, но поделать ничего не мог. Иногда на него находило это странное чувство, гнавшее его класть в гнездо все самое мягкое и теплое. Подросток просто не мог ничего с этим поделать, как бы ни старался.

\- Кх, - не открывая глаз, выдохнул Питер. Судя по ощущениям, было позднее утро, но благодаря плотным жалюзи, в комнате царил полумрак. На душе было удивительно тепло и спокойно. Сознание дрейфовало на пути к пробуждению, но тело по-прежнему нежилось в легкой дымке, не желая шевелиться. Не открывая глаз, подросток лбом плотнее прижался к источнику тепла. 

Тони хмыкнул, сквозь приоткрытые веки наблюдая за Питером. Его малыш сонно причмокнул губами, поерзал щекой о простынь и подлез ближе, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Сильные руки обвили хрупкую фигурку – в его объятиях Питер казался меньше в несколько раз.

\- Доброе утро, принцесса, - хрипло произнес мужчина, коснувшись губами макушки. Насыщенный медовый аромат сводил с ума.

\- Привет, Тони, - шею мужчины обдало теплым дыханием. Питер заворочался и, протянув свои худенькие ручки, обнял Тони за шею, прижавшись ближе. Руки Старка скользнули ниже и, огладив идеальную спину, замерли на изгибе поясницы. Горячая ладонь коснулась оголенной кожи, задрав кружево, от чего Питер промычал что-то невнятное, явно пряча лицо. 

\- Что тут у нас? Снилось что-то интересное? – сквозь тонкую ночную рубашку Омеги, миллиардер бедром ощущал растущую в кружевных трусиках выпуклость. – Тебе с этим помочь, детка? – в голосе мужчины сквозил жар желания. Питер замотал головой, и расцепил руки, явно намериваясь отодвинуться. 

\- Тони, - он захныкал и, приоткрыв глаза, удовлетворенно вздохнул, когда большие ладони сжали его ягодицы, разминая. Чувство легкого дискомфорта от грубых ласк ничуть не смущало.

\- Да, принцесса? – воздух будто бы загустел, наполнившись ароматом сладчайшего меда и возбуждения. Уже практически неделю Питер не просто подпускал его к себе, он разрешал себя трогать. Тони ухмыльнулся и уперся бедром в небольшую, теплую выпуклость, совершая едва заметные круговые движения. Омега в его руках застонал и непроизвольно двинул бедрами навстречу. Это произошло не сразу, а спустя примерно пару дней, после того, как Тони отсосал ему в душе. Они спали в одной постели, так что ничего удивительного, что оба по утрам видели «небольшие» проблемы друг друга. Питер еще ни разу сам не инициировал их маленькую утреннюю игру, но Тони было так просто заставить его подчиняться. Он умел быть убедительным.

Питер чуть сильнее двинул бедрами навстречу и уткнулся в шею миллиардеру, прижавшись к ней губами. Теплая, чуть солоноватая кожа имела удивительно сильный аромат гвоздичной отдушки пополам с тмином. Мистер Ст- Тони пах так же, как печенье, которое когда-то давно пек дядя Бен на Рождество. Это наполняло его удивительным чувством домашнего уюта и тепла. Мальчик высунул язык и на пробу провел небольшую влажную дорожку вдоль пульсирующей венки, продолжая тем временем медленно толкаться. Кружевная рубашка задралась, обнажив пока еще плоский живот. Дальше подобных ласк они с Тони не зашли, что немного разочаровывало Питера. Он ждал, что миллиардер как всегда станет более настойчивым, но этого не происходило. Мужчина как будто бы чего-то ждал, и он догадывался, чего. 

От прикосновения теплого, юркого язычка Старк тихо рыкнул. Желание перевернуть несносную дразнилку и вдавить в матрас росло с каждой секундой, но Тони сдерживал себя. Нет, он должен быть терпелив, даже если это может занять еще некоторое время. Его мальчик сам должен принять решение и судя по тому, как настойчиво пухлые плюшевые губы касались его, осталось совсем немного.

Удовольствие в паху нарастало, от чего хотелось толкаться бедрами сильнее, быстрее, но мальчик сдерживался. Если он хотел доставить Альфе удовольствие, как он того заслуживал, то Питер должен был немного притормозить. На самом деле, прошло не так много времени, едва ли месяц, с тех пор, как он тут поселился, но мужчина уже не был для него столь отталкивающим, наоборот, с тех пор, как Питер попытался убежать, Тони Старк для него стал словно магнит. Теперь Питер, когда гений был дома, следовал за ним по пятам, прямиком за нежным и манящим гвоздичным шлейфом, пристраиваясь рядом с книгой или чашкой какао. Лежать на боку было немного неудобно, но так было намного проще дотянуться. Мысль о том, чтобы сделать своему Альфе приятно грела изнутри, от чего член натягивал ткань сливовых трусиков еще сильнее. Шея горела от смущения, но Питер, сглотнув вязкую слюну и прикусив маленькими зубками загорелую кожу на плече, отвлекая. Его ужасно смущала одна только мысль о том, что миллиардер вздумает поддразнить его в очередной раз, ситуация и так была до крайности неловкой.

Съехав с бедра, Питер едва не заскулил от потери контакта и, судя по раздраженному вздоху, Тони подумал, что он решил это прекратить.

Питер же, закусив губу, уверенно сунул руку меж их тел и провел по рельефному животу, чем заработал удивленный взгляд голубых глаз. Миллиардер ослабил свою хватку, предоставив свободу действий и Питер, воспользовавшись шансом, прошелся тонкими пальчиками по темной дорожке жестких волос, идущей под резинку пижамных штанов.

\- Дразнилка, - ласково произнес миллиардер и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. Губы Питера были удивительно мягкими и податливыми. Им обоим нравилось вот так вот лениво целоваться по утрам. Все реже и реже мальчик убегал от него, и все чаще старался быть рядом. Не было ничего проще, чем помечать его детку своим запахом каждый день, чтобы тот, после их ленивых игр, стремился получить еще немного. Маленькая уловка работала, и это не могло не радовать. Тони тихо замурчал от удовольствия, погрузив свой язык глубже в сладкий, мягкий рот.

Тем временем, ладошка юркнула под резинку штанов и боксеров, от чего та немного натянулась на запястье, а пальцы нащупали наполовину твердую плоть мужчины. Острые зубы немного прихватили нижнюю губу, и Питер расценил это как намек. Обхватив плоть полностью, он провел большим пальцем по головке, размазывая выступившую небольшую капельку смазки. Альфа зарычал в поцелуй, от чего по позвоночнику прокатились искры, собственный член стал намного чувствительнее, а сзади стало влажно.

\- А-альфа, - захныкал подросток ему прямо в рот. Тони с жадностью провел языком по мокрой от слюны нижней губе, собирая ту. Его собственный феромон стал острее, действуя на мальчика как афродизиак. Тот явно терялся на грани удовольствия, раз решил проявить небольшую инициативу. Наверняка, его маленькая Омега была полностью влажной сзади. Хотелось развернуть его, вжать в простынь, подтянуть аппетитные ягодицы кверху и провести языком между них. Миллиардер ненавидел проявлять терпение, видит Бог, оно у него заканчивалось.

\- Если ты не прекратишь меня дразнить, маленький Ома, я тебя накажу, - голос звучал низко и гортанно, от чего Питер задрожал. В поддернутых дымкой возбуждения глазах мелькнула какая-то искра, и Тони она определенно нравилась. Нежная маленькая ручка полностью обхватила плоть, принявшись размеренно двигаться по стволу. Медленно, вверх-вниз. 

\- Ооо, - протянул он, когда пальцы стали задевать набухающий узел. Однажды мужчина поставит Питера на колени и заставит взять его член полностью. Погрузит плоть в горло, до самого узла и завяжет, оставив мальчика истекать слюной и давиться его членом. – Ты такой хороший Омега, ты же знаешь об этом? Такой красивый. Самый совершенный.

Питеру определенно нравилось, когда Альфа его хвалил, это вызывало внутри шквал эмоций. Каким-то образом он знал, что Тони не лжет. Питер был для него самым лучшим. В это было сложно поверить, иногда мальчик все еще думал, что его искусно обманывают, но сейчас это происходило все реже. Альфа был бесконечно добр к нему – дарил дорогие подарки, привозил вкусности из лучших ресторанов, о которых мальчик даже и не слышал, исполнял любую прихоть в любое время. Можно ли это назвать любовью? Питеру хотелось бы верить. Любовь, говорила тетя Мэй, бывает только в сказках, но, может быть, эта была сказка только для него? Сказка со счастливым концом.

Тони сделал небольшой резкий рывок бедрами и Питер понял, что должен немного ускорить движения. Хватка на члене усилилась, мужчина принялся трахать мягкую ладошку. Это был еще не пик удовольствия, но близко. Головка члена была влажной от выступавшей крупными бусинами смазки, облегчая тем самым движения тонких пальчиков по стволу, узел стал тверже. Тони завел руку за спину мальчику, и едва касаясь обтянутых в кружево ягодиц, провел пальцем между половинок. Хищно ухмыльнувшись, он облизнул губы - там было мокро.

\- Такой мокрый. Это ведь для меня, правда? – стал нашептывать он, пока рука Питера дрочила его член. Мальчик всхлипнул, его рука немного заикнулась, но темпа не потеряла. Удовольствие стало нарастать. – Ты только мой Питер, ты ведь это знаешь? Такой замечательный. Мне повезло, что я нашел тебя самым первым. Было трудно удержаться и не нагнуть тебя в самый первый раз. Ты так сладко пахнешь, особенно здесь, - настойчивые пальцы отодвинули трусики в сторону и, раздвинув половинки, огладили тугое колечко мышц. – Ты был создан для меня, маленькая Ома.

От звука глубокого мурлыкающего голоса Старка и собственного ласкового прозвища Питер захныкал и сам накрыл губы мужчины. Язычок коснулся ровного ряда зубов, а затем, скользнув глубже, неловко погладил нёбо.

Два крупных пальца, до этого круживших у входа, погрузились внутрь ровно на треть, а затем с хлюпающим звуком выскользнули наружу. Тони перехватил инициативу в поцелуе, сделав его более грязным. Небольшая струйка слюны потекла по подбородку мальчика. Скосив глаза, Альфа заметил, как небольшой розовый член, зажатый между бедер виднелся из под полупрозрачного кружева сливовых трусиков. Питер оттопырил попку, тем самым заставляя погрузится в него чуть глубже. Тони ухмыльнулся, разорвав поцелуй и, резко ввинтив два пальца, заработав протяжный стон, и слизал влажную струйку слюны с подбородка. 

\- Ты такой сладкий и очаровательный, мой Омега, - поймав общий ритм, они ласкали друг друга, попеременно то целуясь, то прижавшись друг к другу лбами, горячо дыша друг другу в распухшие и искусанные губы. Питер приоткрыл рот, поскуливая на одной ноте. Молодость и неопытность говорили сами за себя, его разрядка была ближе, чем разрядка Тони. 

\- А-альфа, - жар и туман заполнил голову Питера. Тугой жар возбуждения скручивался внизу живота. Его член настойчиво терся о взмокшую ткань трусиков, а два пальца позади размеренно трахали дырочку, задевая что-то внутри, от чего удовольствие становилось ярче и острее. Уткнувшись носом в щеку миллиардера и оставив там небольшой влажный след, мальчик уронил голову на сгиб шеи. – М-мне так хорошо, когда вы-, - Питер запнулся, сквозь вату припомнив, что Тони настойчиво просил не «выкать» и больше не называть его мистером Старком. Это был новый этап в их отношениях. Отношения предусматривали не только более интимный контакт, но и использование имен, но что-то внутри него все еще не давало называть мистера Старка Тони. Словно… Словно это была какая-то многолетняя привычка, о которой он сам и не подозревал. Так странно.

\- А так? – два сомкнутых пальца точно ударили в простату и теперь толчки стали более плавными, потирая это место круговыми движениями. Рука Питера не остановилась, напротив, ласки на крупном члене стали более настойчивыми. Мальчик продолжал и продолжал нежно водить большим пальцем по головке, попеременно опускаясь ниже, задевая чувствительную уздечку. 

\- Т-так приятно. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, - захныкал Питер, осыпая поцелуями и легкими укусами загорелую шею. Странный мягкий выступ на коже манил. Что-то внутри, будто бы какой-то древний инстинкт, нашептывал, уговаривал укусить, вонзить зубы, оставить собственный след. Присвоить мистера Ст- Тони себе. В груди подростка вспыхнула настоящая тяга. Он уткнулся в пахучую железу, принявшись водить по ней носом, жадно вдыхая густой аромат. Горьковатая слюна скапливалась под языком, зубы чесались сделать это. В голове было абсолютно пусто, ни единой мысли. Страха тоже не было, Питер не боялся причинить боль. Как ответ – внизу живота стало скапливаться удовольствие, подводя к самому краю.

\- Я бы сделал тебя своим раньше, если бы только мог, - настойчивый голос пробирался сквозь вязкость в голове, подталкивая и подталкивая сделать то, что хотелось. – Ты всегда был таким сладким и милым. Я бы угх-х-, - миллиардер зашипел, когда ровно на секунду ладошка обхватила его плотный узел и сжала. – Я бы уничтожил целый мир ради тебя. О-о-о, - он протяжно застонал, движение его собственной руки неосознанно стали грубее, от чего Питер довольно мяукал ему на ухо. – Я так и сделал, детка. Я не стал жить там, где тебя нет.

Признание под действием экстаза ошеломило их обоих. Его мальчик, словно котенок, терся носом, толкаясь бедрами навстречу и насаживаясь на пальцы. Возбуждение нарастало сильнее, теплая рука с силой надрачивала член, с оттягом задевая чувствительное место под головкой и опускаясь к узлу. Ладонь Питера была отчаянно скользкой от альфа-смазки.   
Узел раздулся, внутри Альфы все требовало, чтобы он перевернул Питера на живот и вонзился внутрь, погрузил толстый узел в податливое тело, а после посадил мальчика к себе на колени и протолкнул узел дальше. Его семя должно принадлежать Омеге. Омега должен носить его детей.

Собственная рука, поддерживающая Питера на боку, наконец, накрыла маленький напряженный член, поглаживая, а сам подросток привалился к горячему телу рядом с ним. Не в силах терпеть отчаянно нарастающее в паху давление, Питер с силой вонзил зубы в мягкую плоть. 

Тони впервые кончил раньше Питера, громко застонав тому в волосы. Бедра импульсивно дергались, а настойчивые пальцы продолжали доить плоть, слегка поглаживая узел, даря еще большее удовольствие. 

\- О, мой Бог, - удовлетворенно рыкнул Тони, ощущая болезненное удовольствие от омега-метки, кровавым следом расползается по его собственной шее. Это было поистине божественное чувство – принадлежать кому-то. Отныне они с Питером были одним целым.

Прижавшись друг к другу, они тяжело дышали несколько минут, приходя в чувство. Нижняя часть их одежды промокла от пота, спермы и смазки, а рубашка Питера, которую он надевал в постель, смялась и скаталась кверху. Эта игривая утренняя ласка оказалась одной из самых горячих вещей, происходивших с ними за последнее время.

Тони наслаждался странным, невиданным для него ранее чувством принадлежности. Он и не ждал, что его мальчик, его Питер так быстро решится на то, чтобы пометить его. Это могло произойти и через год, и через два. По сути, он и не рассчитывал на это раньше, чем родится их первый ребенок. 

\- Т-тони, Тони, я, - Питер, кажется, вынырнул из своей посторгазменной неги и теперь всхлипывал у его шеи от переизбытка чувств, инстинктивно редкими движениями зализывая рану языком. Тони улыбнулся, мельком взглянув на хрупкое маленькое тело, устроившиеся рядом с ним. Сквозь тонкую ткань трусиков все еще сочилась белесая сперма, пачкая простынь под ними.

\- Тшш, принцесса, - в собственных штанах теперь было до отвратительного тепло и влажно, а узел, так и не пойманный в тугое колечко мышц или хотя бы ладонь, опадал. Старк вздохнул и, преодолев желание снова сомкнуть веки, прижать к себе Омегу и немного вздремнуть, приподнял того за подбородок, и посмотрел в глаза. – Ты сделал все правильно, маленький Ома.

Тони прекрасно знал, как ласковое прозвище действует на Питера. Он видел, как подросток каждый раз застенчиво хлопает ресницами и мило краснеет, отводя взгляд и прижимая худые руки к груди, будто бы ласка и нежность пробираются ему под кожу, заставляя что-то хрупкое в груди трепетать. Хотя, возможно, что так и было.

\- О, - мурлыкнул он на ухо. – Мне так нравится, когда рядом со мной ты кончаешь без прикосновений. Это заводит меня еще сильнее,- острые зубы Альфы прикусили порозовевшее ушко.

\- То-они, перестань, - на этот раз мальчик хихикнул, перестав всхлипывать. – Это смущает.

\- Ты так мило краснеешь, мне нравится, - мужчина провел языком по раковине уха, затем, спустившись ниже, чуть прикусил и пососал мочку уха. – Спасибо тебе, - шепнул он, наконец, оторвавшись и заглянув в доверчивые медовые глаза. Питер нахмурился.

\- За что? – Омега заерзал и отвел глаза и быстро затараторил, когда его накрыло осознание. Мальчик имел такую привычку, когда сильно нервничал. – Я, эм- должен попросить прощения. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Это была какая-то странная штука, как выключатель. Боже, я даже не спросил тебя. Знаю, что это не от… - мужчина приложил палец к распухшим от поцелуев губам и мягко шикнул. 

\- Ты не должен так говорить. Я очень рад, что ты это сделал. Все было правильно, поверь мне. Омега ставит Альфе свою метку только в свой пик доверия и привязанности, - мужчина потянулся и взял хрупкие ладошки в свои руки, нежно обхватив те. – Мы и до этого были связанны, но теперь эта связь нерушима. Обычно, это происходит позже и не всегда удается заполучить метку Омеги. Ты не сможешь поставить ее по желанию, к этому ведут инстинкты. Детка, я так счастлив.

\- И что это значит? Это как брак, или что? – растерянно спросил Питер, нервно покусывая губы.

\- Брак был раньше, когда я поставил тебе свою метку, а теперь это что-то большее. Мы теперь что-то лучшее, чем были до этого. 

\- Значит, м-мы, - мальчик икнул, его голос был едва слышен. – Мы будем вместе всегда? Ты меня не бросишь? Даже когда ребенок родится?

Внутри миллиардера все похолодело. Как его мальчик мог думать, что Тони мог его бросить? Он так долго, так тщательно планировал каждую деталь. Каждый шаг, после появления Питера в компании, был выверен и просчитан. Все было только ради того, чтобы он стал его Омегой и остался с Тони навсегда.

В комнате воцарилась тишина. Подросток, лежавший рядом с ним съежился. По-видимому, погрузившись в свои мрачные мысли.

\- Эй, Пит, - он по-прежнему сжимал тонкие пальчики в своих руках и чувствовал, как те немного дрожали. Пауза действительно затянулась. – Мне жаль, что мы с тобой об этом не говорили, мне не следовало играть в молчанку. Из нас двоих я здесь взрослый и должен был вести себя ответственно, тем более что ты беременен нашим общим ребенком.

Мужчина отпустил одну ладонь и, потянувшись, сунул руку под подушку. На самом деле, он не рассчитывал, что мальчик проникнется к нему доверием настолько быстро, поэтому старался не заводить лишних разговоров, чтобы не отпугнуть. Пошарив немного, он нащупал крохотную плоскую коробочку, на которую изредка мечтательно поглядывал после того, как Питер засыпал, свернувшись калачиком у его бока. Это был план, четко выстроенный план. Он должен был следовать каждому шагу, подводя Питер ближе к краю, и каждый раз возвращая в свои объятия, но подросток в который раз удивил его своей преданностью.

Душа мужчины трепетала от чувства собственнического удовольствия и гордости за свою Омегу. Питер Паркер был предан ему даже такой – слабый, беспомощный, лишенный воспоминаний, проживший жизнь в десять раз хуже предыдущей.

Отмотав время назад, разрушив старое и создав новое, лишив все населения мира памяти, Тони все равно получил свой главный приз. Воистину, мир знал, кому тот принадлежит, и не сделал бы повторной ошибки, отобрав Омегу у своего Альфы. Ведь на кону стояло само выживание человечества. Тони Старк не пощадил бы никого.

Питер, сглотнув вязкую слюну, поднял глаза, силясь не заплакать. Отказ был бы равносилен для него не просто унижению – смерти. Ведь кем он был без Тони Старка? Никем. Мужчина дал ему все, о чем подросток только и мог мечтать – дом, тепло, семью, красивую одежду, вкусную еду, которую можно было есть каждый день и… любовь. Это же была любовь? Пусть ему показалось, пусть она была односторонняя. Питер, в конце концов, не в силах сдерживать себя, всхлипнул. Внутренности сжимались от жалости к самому себе.

\- Принцесса, - Тони ощущал печаль Омеги как свою собственную. – Я люблю тебя, слышишь? Я говорю это осознанно, не под действием возбуждения или чего-либо другого. И хочу, чтобы ты стал моим мужем.

Старк откинув крышку бархатной коробочки пальцем, протянул ее Питеру, поставив ту между их переплетенных рук. Внутри было тонкое платиновое кольцо, усеянное мельчайшими алмазами-капельками. По изначальному плану он должен был сделать предложение на общем Собрании, что должно было случится через три месяца, когда вся стая соберется в Башне. Питер бы, очаровательно краснея и жмурясь, оставил бы метку на каждом члене их Семьи своими крохотными зубками.

Но с невероятной преданностью его мальчика, его Омеги, все планы катились к чертям, и это было невероятно хорошо. Тони давно не ощущал себя настолько свободным, настолько полным. Это чувство шло в сравнение только с одним – оно было схоже с тем ощущением душевной полноты, завершенности, когда они, еще находясь в том, давно потерянным для них обоих мире, впервые переспали, когда Тони вонзил свои зубы в измученного, израненного мальчика, потерявшего из-за создания сыворотки все свои силы.

\- Ты станешь моим мужем, Питер? Ты станешь Питером Старком для меня?

Сердце пропустило удар, а горло пересохло. Это значило, что все его страхи были беспочвенны? Тони Старк на самом деле любил его? Питер поднял полные недоверия глаза, силясь найти в его голубых глазах хоть капельку лжи, но ее не было. 

\- Да, - он застенчиво кивнул, сглотнув вставший в горле ком. – Я согласен. И-и я тоже люблю вас, мистер Старк. Тони.

Ледяные глаза вспыхнули ярче. Тони наклонился вперед, чтобы подарить своему будущему мужу поцелуй. 

…И помилуй Бог тех, кто снова посягнет на жизнь или свободу Его пары, ибо Тони Старк больше не помилует никого.

*

Приняв душ, переодевшись, и как ни в чем не бывало, выйдя к завтраку, они наткнулись на лениво жующего свою яичницу Барнса. Тот сидел на барном стуле и, скрестив ноги, читал какой-то научно-фантастический роман. Кажется, это было ленивое утро для всех.

\- Доброе утро, Баки, - застенчиво прощебетал Питер, пряча пылающее лицо. Тони понимающе ухмыльнулся. Наверняка мальчик думал, что его стоны были слышны даже на кухне. Это было настолько мило, что миллиардер даже не стал упоминать о том, что их спальня была звукоизолированна, да и, в сущности, жителям пентхауса было все равно, Питер и Тони могли заниматься сексом, где пожелают.

\- Привет, мистер Паркер, - не отвлекаясь от текста, поздоровался солдат. Баки был на порядок более отзывчив, чем на прошлой неделе. На нем явно очень позитивно сказывался тот факт, что им удалось вернуть Стива из рук Ванды. Барнс вообще трепетно относился к своей маленькой «игрушке» и далеко не отпускал. Скорее всего, сказывалось то, что однажды Стив попытался уйти от него в прошлое. «Бросить» - Баки ненавидел это слово.  
Зимнесолдатские «штучки», как называл их сам Тони. Сам же Джеймс считал это проявлением своей маленькой слабости и не пытался этого скрыть, особенно в кругу Семьи. Бедняга Роджерс получал свое наказание каждый раз, когда проявлял хотя бы малейший признак непослушания или намек на недовольство. Самое же худшее случилось пять и восемь лет назад, когда блондин попытался сбежать. Тони не уточнял, что произошло между ними, но когда Стив в последний раз вернулся из подвала, где после своего последнего побега пробыл неделю, попыток к бегству он больше не предпринимал и вел себя исключительно послушно. Настолько, что применение сыворотки-подавителя они сократили с ежемесячного до одной инъекции раз в полгода. 

\- Просто «Питер», - недовольно буркнул подросток, забравшись на ближайший стул. Сколько бы он не просил, ни Клинт, ни Барнс не прекращали называть его «мистер Паркер». Просто дразнили, на самом деле. Старший Омега был слишком милым, когда дулся.

Лямка мягкой хлопковой майки сползла с плеча и обнажила острую ключицу. Хмыкнув, Питер ближе пододвинул к себе кусок тыквенного пирога, принявшись ковырять вилкой. Тони, в свою очередь, прошлепал босыми ногами по паркету, остановившись возле панорамного окна и задумчиво всматриваясь в утренний Нью-Йорк, лениво потягиваясь. 

Ванде в принципе не везло на ее пути в мести, не повезло и на этот раз, когда мерзавка умыкнула Стива практически сразу после того, как Тони ввел ему очередную порцию сыворотки. Роджерс отлично постарался. Когда они выследили, по какому маршруту направляется ведьма, они не отправились туда сами, они отправили туда Барнса, предоставив ему право выбора, как закончится путь ведьмы. Ванда могла почуять природный тяжелый запах Тони или же Стренджа, слишком хорошо знала оба, но вот запах Джеймса им удалось скрыть. Они отправили солдата порталом в соседнее купе, принудительно высадив оттуда предыдущих пассажиров. Сосновый массив на пути сделал свое дело, и густой запах металла и сосны удалось замаскировать. Единственным, кто мог почуять его, оставался сам Стив. Старк не знал, каким способом Джеймсу удалось передать приказ, но это удалось. В сущности, ему было плевать, каждый в их Семье имел право на свои маленькие секреты. А в преданности Старший Альфа не сомневался.

На злополучной флешке, к слову не оказалась ничего интересного. И на что они надеялись? - Тони презрительно фыркнул. Пеппер могла бы и догадаться, что сервера Джарвиса не содержат никакой важной информации, но все они почему-то уповали на его, Тони, сентиментальность. 

Баки недовольно буркнул что-то на русском, оглянувшись на слишком маленькую порцию Омеги и, спрыгнув со стула, быстрым шагом направился к холодильнику. Его забота была даже трогательной, особенно учитывая тот факт, что именно Джеймс занимался пытками. Это было что-то из его зимнесолдатского прошлого, и взялся мужчина за это по собственной воле, Тони его не стал бы заставлять. Слишком хорошо знал грань дозволенного в собственной Семье.

\- Эй, робокоп, сделаешь и мне? – не оборачиваясь, бросил Тони. 

Барнс выгнул бровь, оглянувшись на Альфу, и фыркнул.

\- К слову, как дела у Стива? – он мог бы и не задавать этот вопрос, на самом деле. Даже под слоем запаха проточной воды, мыла и дезодоранта от Баки пахло кровью, спермой и сексом. Стиву явно вчера сильно досталось, а может, бедняга прямо сейчас испытывает на себе все прелести трах-машины, судя по озорному блеску в глазах русского убийцы.

\- Он, - солдат прищурился. Оглянувшись на Питера, который по-прежнему лениво ковырял свой пирог, мужчина воздержался от привычных пояснений. – Немного занят сейчас. Если вы хотите его видеть, то мне потребуется некоторое время чтобы привести его в порядок.

О, так Тони оказался прав.

\- Нет, ничего такого, - Старк продолжал смотреть в окно, город под его ногами по-прежнему жил своей жизнью, даже не догадываясь, что необратимые изменения уже произошли. 

На самом деле, они могли отправить ведьму на тот свет или похитить гораздо раньше, но разве это было бы весело? О, наблюдать за тем, как в муках корчится ее душа, как в глазах появляются искры осознания того, что она слишком рано доверилась человеку, что был под чужим контролем уже более десятка лет, было незабываемо.

\- Кстати, поздравляю, - Баки тепло улыбнулся, ставя перед Питером тарелку с горячей яичницей.- Это ведь помолвочное кольцо, я прав? 

\- Д-да, - мальчик смутился еще больше. Барнс понимающе ухмыльнулся.

\- Семья будет в восторге, скоро ты со всеми познакомишься. Они тебя полюбят, можешь не переживать об этом. Помню, как мы со Стивом решили пожениться, - солдат широко улыбнулся, сев за стол рядом с мальчиком. – Я не выпускал этого сопляка из Башни почти три года.

Питер подавился.

\- А у вас тоже, ну, такое было? – голос стал тише и серьезнее.

Джеймс мечтательно вздохнул и Тони обернулся. Он уже знал историю.

\- Не волнуйся, Питер, - мужчина сделал акцент на имени и подмигнул. – Стив тоже, как и ты, пару раз пытался сбежать из Башни, ничего страшного в этом нет. Инстинкт Альфы охранять свою Пару со временем притупляется, нагуляешься еще.

Питер, к удивлению, понимающе закивал. Старк изо всех сил попытался не рассмеяться. Инстинкт-то конечно был, вот только возникал он только на гормональном пике, у молодых Альф, но Барнс ловко подсунул это мальчику, завернув в красивую обертку. 

\- А мы можем пригласить Мишель? - мальчик заерзал на своем месте и Тони нахмурился, чувствуя, как Омега излишне нервничает. Такая связь была в новинку. – Мы очень близки, и я хочу ей все рассказать. 

\- Питер, - начал было Старк, но Питер его перебил.

\- Я понимаю, что не смогу рассказать ей, кто я такой, ничего страшного, но я хотел бы, чтобы она была на нашей свадьбе. 

\- Питер…

\- Или, я мог бы просто пригласить ее поужинать.

\- Детка, остановись, - Тони присел на корточки рядом и положил ладони мальчику на колени. Питер напряженно взглянул в его глаза и Тони тепло улыбнулся своему будущему мужу. – Мы обязательно пригласим ее, как только она выздоровеет.

Мальчик непонимающе моргнул. Конечно, бедняжка больше месяца не общался со своими друзьями и не слышал ничего от Мишель. Старк откашлялся, нагнав на себя скорбный и понимающий вид.

\- Они с Пеппер недавно попали в большую беду. В нашей компании работал один человек, Квентин Бэк, - мягко начал Тони. – Оказалось, что до этого он работал на компанию Oscorp.

\- Ту, что закрыли, а владельцев и практически всех ученых посадили в тюрьму? – по коже подростка пробежал холодок.

\- Да, детка, - он потер ладони Питера в успокаивающем жесте. – На самом деле, Oscorp был замешан в похищении Альф и Омег многие годы. Они пытались выделить геном, отвечающий за это.

\- Им удалось? – Тони мрачно кивнул, а Барнс сидел позади с самым серьезным видом. 

\- Мы собирались выкупить их компанию, чтобы провести собственное расследование, когда Пеп обнаружила, что все, что они получили от наших сородичей, было превращено в подобие биологического оружия, а Бэк собирается переложить ответственность на SI.

\- И что произошло? – Питер сглотнул. – Как с этим связана Мишель? 

\- Она была личной помощницей Пеппер. Когда ту похитили, именно мисс Джонс и муж миссис Поттс нашли, где ее прячут, - Тони крепче сжал руку мальчика и, опустив глаза, хрипло, со слабостью в голосе продолжил. – С мисс Джонс все в порядке, ее ранили в перестрелке, но она жива. Ты сможешь ее навестить, когда она придет в себя. Ее и Пеппер доставили в StarkMedical позавчера утром. Прости-, – мужчина запнулся и тяжело вздохнул, - я не хотел тебе говорить, я не скрывал. – Он положил голову к мальчику на колени. – Просто ждал, пока она очнется. Прогнозы оптимистичные. Я бы тебе сказал, если бы это было иначе.

На самом же деле, Мишель была под наблюдением Стефана. Тот слегка изменил направляющую памяти девушки, чтобы она была частью их «легенды» и вытянул лишний пласт воспоминаний. После этой процедуры ее эмоциональный фон был не стабилен и Мишель погрузили в искусственную кому на время восстановления.

\- С Пеппер, - медленно продолжил Тони, - все хуже, у нее был ужасный эмоциональный шок, она травмирована, - сжав губы в тонкую полоску, Тони продолжил. – За несколько дней у нее была пара попыток самоубийства, ей был назначен психиатр и лечение. Наташа сейчас с ней. Прости меня, Питер, не злись, прошу.

Питер должен был чувствовать его печаль. Тони и в правду был опечален всей этой ситуацией, ведь где-то в глубине души он все еще надеялся, что Пеппер не будет той, кто предаст его снова, но она предала, и если Тони оставит ее в живых, сделает это снова.

\- Так вот, куда подевалась Нат. Я, - подросток помедлил, обдумывая свои слова и эмоции. Взрыва не последовало. – Я понимаю, что ты сделал это ради меня. Мне трудно, это ведь моя подруга, - теплая ладошка легла ему на затылок и погладила. Барнс, тем временем, бесшумно покинул кухню, не желая нарушать интимность момента. – Я все понимаю, Тони. Тем более, что я в таком «интересном» положении, - мальчик неловко хихикнул, прикрыв рот ладошкой. – Ты правильно сделал, ведь ты позаботился обо мне. Тебе тоже пришлось нелегко, вы с миссис Поттс были близки.

Тони всегда знал, что Питер лучше Пеппер, он был более понимающим, более зрелым. Самым лучшим.

\- Спасибо тебе, детка. Я люблю тебя.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Тони.

Было ли Старку тяжело от того, что он лгал своему мальчику? Благодаря камню разума и нескольким манипуляциям, это была уже не ложь. Он бы ни за что не стал в открытую врать Питеру. Его мальчик этого не заслуживал. 

Тони поднялся с колен и подарил Питеру самый нежный поцелуй, на который только был способен. В конце концов, искажение фактов это ведь не ложь?


End file.
